Quédate conmigo Quédate a mi lado
by JanetStroke16
Summary: Ellos salieron una noche a dejar a Gibby a su casa... no regresaron. ¿Qué quieren de ellos? ¿saldrán de ahí? ¿seguirán adelante? ¿Podrán pasar por las pruebas sin alejarse el uno del otro?
1. Chapter 1

**Les traigo una nueva historia. Como les he dicho, no comienzo a subir una historia hasta que llevo un buen avance, y hoy viendo el avance me di cuenta que tal vez era buen momento para comenzar. Aquí el primer capítulo.**

_**ICarly no me pertenece. Solo la idea de esta historia. **_

Carly POV

¿Cómo comenzó todo? Lo recuerdo bien….

-y… ¡estamos fuera! –Freddie gritó triunfal tecleando algo en la computadora, apago la cámara y nos miro –Excelente show Carly, Sam, ¡épico!

-¡Lo sé! –Grite entusiasmada –aunque Sam, creo que te pasaste un poco con Gibby

-Nah, estará bien, ¿verdad Gibby? –dijo ella con desdén viendo a Gibby quien aun estaba en el piso

-No siento nada de la cintura para abajo –dijo el pobre mirándonos suplicante, Freddie y yo lo miramos con preocupación

-¿Gibby estás hablando enserio? –pregunto Freddie hincándose al lado de Gibby…

-Bueno, si siento mis pies y todo, pero no creo poder levantarme…

-Oh por dios –ahora me sentía preocupada, y me agache al lado de Freddie para ver mejor a Gibby

-¡Te dije que un día de estos lo ibas a lastimar seriamente Sam! –le regaño Freddie

-Pues para eso está en iCarly ¿no?

-¡No Sam! No lastimamos a nuestros amigos ¿Recuerdas? ¡Ahora pídele una disculpa a Gibby!

-Lamento haberte dejado inválido Gibs –contesto Sam con tono de indiferencia

-¡Sam! –Grito incrédulo Freddie –No puedes estar hablando enserio

-Me dijeron que le pidiera una disculpa….

-¡Pero podría ser serio!

-Vamos, estará bien ¿verdad Gibs?

-Si… supongo que sí –contesto Gibby moviéndose apoyado en sus brazos –solo, no mas llaves por favor Sam…

-Hare lo que pueda…

-¡Sam! –le grite, estaba comenzando a estresarme

-Está bien… no mas llaves –Freddie ayudo a Gibby a sentarse en una silla, al parecer ya podía moverse pero seguía adolorido

-¿Como iras a casa Gibs? ¿Vendrá tu mama por ti? –pregunte con mi mano en su hombro

-No, mamá salió, pensaba regresar caminando…

-No hay manera de que llegues caminando así –empecé a buscar una solución –Esta bien, Freddie y Sam te llevaran a casa –Freddie asintió con la cabeza, pero Sam me miro como si estuviera loca

-¿Qué? ¿Por qué yo? ¡¿Por qué Freddie y yo?

-Por que Freddie tiene un auto, y porque tú tienes la culpa de que Gibby este así, además ayudaras a Freddie a llevar a Gibby al auto ¿estamos claros?

-Pero Carly….

-Dije, ¿estamos claros? –la mire amenazante

-Oh… está bien… vamos Freddie, entre más pronto mejor

-De regreso podemos pasar por pollo frito amor –sugirió Freddie dándole a Sam una mirada sugestiva y levantando una ceja, ella le regreso la sonrisa. Y si, Sam y Freddie habían estado saliendo ya desde hace un buen tiempo, de hecho tienen casi 4 meses de novios.

-Como dije, entre más pronto mejor –Repitió Sam, y ambos ayudaron a Gibby a ponerse de pie, lo encaminaron al elevador y cuando la puerta se cerró fue la última vez que los vi…

Sam POV

Estaba cambiándole al estéreo del auto de Freddie mientras él conducía con su total atención en la carretera, veníamos de regreso de casa de Gibby, Carly nos obligo a traerlo porque el tonto se lastimo…. Ok lo admito, yo lo lastime, pero apuesto a que la audiencia de iCarly ama ver cómo le hago llaves a Gibby. Encontré entre las estaciones una canción que me gustaba mucho, When I'm with you, de westlife. No soy una persona cursi, pero esa canción me hacía pensar en Freddie. Tenemos ya casi 4 meses siendo novios oficialmente, desde que empezamos a salir hace ya casi medio año, el Nub se tardo un poco en pedirme que fuera su novia, pero no le culpo, estaba muy nervioso por mi reacción.

En fin, volviendo al presente, tras dejar a Gibby en manos de su mama Freddie y yo regresamos al auto, como me prometió pasamos a comprar una gran cubeta de pollo frito, y estábamos aun a unas cuantas cuadras del bushwell cuando un semáforo en rojo nos detuvo.

-Pobre Gibby, lucia bastante mal…

-Se recuperara… se perfectamente cómo hacer una llave Freddie, no lo dejaría invalido…

-Valla, eso me alegra –dijo con sarcasmo y yo reí –Me pregunto si, de no habernos enamorado el uno del otro yo seguiría vivo…

-Probablemente no Benson, así que considérate afortunado –le dije mientras comía pollo, el estiro su mano y tomo una pieza, en realidad, quería tanto al nerd como para compartir mi comida con él.

-Mañana vamos a ir al cine ¿cierto? –me preguntó

-Ese es el plan ¿Qué película veremos?

-No lo sé… cuando estemos ahí vemos la cartelera y escoge… -ambos dimos un brinco en el asiento cuando un fuerte golpe en la ventana nos asusto –¿Qué diablos? –dijo Freddie pero ese alguien volvió a tocar en la ventana del lado del conductor

-Abre la puerta –grito el hombre desde afuera lo suficientemente fuerte para que le escucháramos

-No abras Freddie, solo vámonos –mi voz tenía un toque de pánico, esto no era bueno.

-Tengo una maldita arma, así que si quieres que tu novia este a salvo abre la puerta –ambos nos miramos con los ojos muy abiertos, Freddie llevo su mano a la manija de la puerta para abrir pero sostuve su brazo

-¡Freddie no! ¡No abras!

-Lo siento Sam, no voy a dejar que te haga nada, hay que hacerle caso –sin más, abrió la puerta y el tipo inmediatamente lo saco, abrió la puerta trasera y aventó a Freddie en el asiento trasero, cerró la puerta y subió al asiento del conductor. Lo mire con una expresión de horror en el rostro. Sin más encendió el auto y lo puso en marcha, mis ojos fueron hasta la pistola que había puesto en su regazo. Mire hacia atrás a Freddie, quien me miraba con una expresión preocupada, luego miro al hombre que nos llevaba hacia la carretera.

-hey, ¿Qué pasa? ¿A dónde nos llevas? ¿Qué quieres?

-Demasiadas preguntas amigo, tranquilos, se han portado bien hasta ahora, si siguen así no lastimare a tu novia ni a ti, porque ¿es tu novia verdad? –pregunto mirando a Freddie por el retrovisor con el seño fruncido, como si fuera algo muy importante

-Sí, es mi novia, por favor has conmigo lo que quieras pero…

-Hey, hey, tranquilo, no es necesario, no le hare nada, tampoco a ti

-¿entonces qué quieres? Puedes llevarte el auto, el dinero…. –yo estaba petrificada, no podía decir nada mientras la conversación entre Freddie y aquel hombre se desarrollaba, y vamos, soy Sam Puckett, pocas cosas me asustan, pero el hecho de pensar en lo que este hombre pudiera hacerme a mí, o a Freddie me ponía muy nerviosa.

-No quiero sus pertenencias, hablaremos de lo que quiero más tarde, ahora, vamos a conoceros, por que estaremos un buen tiempo juntos –entonces lo entendí y mis ojos se abrieron aun mas con horror, mire a Freddie y al parecer el también lo había comprendido. Nos estaban secuestrando. –mi nombre es Bernat, es de origen Catalán, lo puedes traducir como Bernardo, Bernat Varyan, ¿Cuál es tu nombre linda? –me pregunto estirando su mano para tomar la mía, rápidamente quite mi mano y me aleje tanto como me fue posible

-No la toques! –grito Freddie desde el asiento trasero inclinándose hacia adelante

-Muy bien, muy bien, tranquilo… no le voy a hacer nada, ya te lo dije… mientras que se porten bien. Entonces, ¿Cuál es tu nombre? –insistió mirándome, yo no quería que me hiciera nada y mucho menos a Freddie, así que obedecí.

-Sam…

-Vamos, no seamos tímidos, Sam, ¿diminutivo de que nombre?

-Samantha

-Vamos, puedes hacerlo mejor Sam, yo te dije el origen de mi nombre, y significa _fuerte _como un oso –la acentuación en la palabra fuerte no paso desapercibida para mi, si este hombre se proponía hacernos daño lo lograría.

-Es de origen… Arameo, me parece –conteste lentamente, estaba algo intimidada por ese tipo, pero en cuanto pudiera recuperar la compostura conocería a la verdadera Samantha Puckett

-¿Qué significa? –me alentó a continuar

-La que sabe escuchar –conteste simplemente, el sonrió

-Valla, me gusta, espero que en realidad sepas escuchar y hagas como digo, así no tendremos problemas. Ahora tu amigo, tu turno –dijo mirando a Freddie por el retrovisor, Freddie lo miro fijamente con un asomo de sonrisa en sus labios ¿Por qué sonreía el idiota? ¿No era consciente de la situación?

-Fredward, Hombre Fuerte –la intensidad en la mirada de Freddie se acentuó, era como si le estuviera diciendo a Bernat "Mi nombre también significa fortaleza, puedo luchar contra ti" nunca antes en mi vida encontré a Freddie más atractivo como en ese irónico momento, en el que su lado fuerte salió a relucir. –es de origen Ruso-Ingles

-Valla, interesante –dijo Bernat bajando la velocidad del auto para entrar en un sendero por el bosque, no tenía ni idea de donde estábamos o a donde nos dirigíamos. –aunque no entiendo cómo es que una madre podría ponerle Fredward a su bebé –en circunstancias normales hubiera reído, pero no ahora.

-Mi padre se llama Frederick, su padre se llamaba Fredisson, en realidad el escogió el nombre, querían otra variante –Freddie nunca hablaba de su papa, de hecho no sabía nada de él hasta ahora, entonces estaba vivo, por que Freddie había dicho "se llama". Ahora tenía una gran duda pero ya habría tiempo para resolverla –Pero mis amigos me dicen Freddie…

-Mejor, ¿puedo llamarte Freddie?

-No –contestó secamente mi novio, Bernat rió, paro el auto y bajo, todo estaba oscuro alrededor excepto por la luz de un faro que alumbraba la entrada de una cabaña y proyectaba la sombra de un hombre en la entrada. Bernat abrió la puerta de atrás

-Pues que mal… Freddie…. Ahora baja, Sam, baja tu también –ambos obedecimos, Freddie inmediatamente corrió a mi lado y tomo mi mano protectoramente –vamos, a la cabaña, tenemos mucho de qué hablar –tenía su arma en la mano todo el tiempo, eso me ponía nerviosa, podría escapársele un tiro y herir a Freddie, o a mí. Nos guió dentro de la cabaña, era de dos pisos bastante espaciosa. Nos indico sentarnos en lo que parecía ser la sala de estar, Freddie y yo tomamos asiento en un sillón, muy cerca el uno del otro, el tenia un brazo alrededor de mí, me hacía sentir segura. De pronto aparecieron un par de hombres totalmente idénticos se veían jóvenes en realidad, por lo menos mas jóvenes que Bernat.

-Muy bien chicos, ellos son Lucien y Damien, son gemelos como podrán ver, ellos me ayudaran con ustedes, ya saben, a atenderlos y demás cosas. Pero bien….

-Solo dinos que quieres para dejarnos libres, puedes llamarle a mi padre él tiene dinero suficiente para….

-Freddie, Freddie, Freddie, amigo tranquilo… no quiero dinero de ustedes ni sus pertenencias, bueno en realidad solo sus teléfonos celulares –hizo una seña a los gemelos quienes inmediatamente se acercaron a nosotros, Freddie y yo rápidamente sacamos los teléfonos y se los dimos, luego regresaron a su antiguo lugar. –bien, como decía, no quiero dinero, les diré algo, yo tengo un empleo, es muy productivo, lo deje un tiempo, por que los chicos que me ayudaban antes… bueno…. Ellos se pusieron algo difíciles y… no término bien… -paso una mano por su pistola y luego nos miro –pero estoy seguro que ustedes cooperaran y no terminaran…. en algún lugar del bosque. Así que ahora ustedes dos me ayudaran con mi empleo verdad? Pronto tendré mi dinero de vuelta

-¿Qué… que clase de empleo es? –pregunte dubitativa ¿Cómo Freddie y yo podríamos ayudarle?

-Bueno yo, ayudo a personas que no pueden tener bebes a hacer una familia, yo les vendo lindos y tiernos bebes –mis ojos se abrieron tanto que creí que se podrían salir, sentí el brazo de Freddie tensarse en mi cintura… esto no podía ser real…. –así que creo que ya saben cuál es su trabajo, hacen un bebé, yo lo vendo y todos somos felices –continuo con naturalidad, Freddie se paró de golpe mirando a Bernat con rabia

-¿Esperas que embarace a Sam, para que después vendas a mi hijo a unos desconocidos? ¿Qué clase de enfermo eres? Eso no va a pasar….

-No comiences a ponerte difícil Freddie, por tu propio bien, y el de tu novia, y sí, eso es exactamente lo que hare, y de ello dependen sus vidas. Los trámites de adopción son laboriosos, tardados y costosos, los padres infértiles pagan fortunas por un bebe, y ustedes dos son bastante apuestos, estoy seguro que harán lindos bebes para mí -¿bebes? ¿Más de uno? Esto no podía ser cierto, tome la mano de Freddie para que se sentara de nuevo junto a mí pero rechazo mi mano

-¿Qué pasa si me rehúso a hacerlo?

-Bueno, creí que ya había sido bastante claro con lo que te podría pasar, si te rehúsas a hacerlo, te matare, así de simple, pero sabes? Tu novia en serio es bonita, muy buen ejemplar para fabricar bebes, así que Freddie, tu escoges, si no lo haces tú, lo hare yo, o cualquiera de mis dos apuestos compañeros ¿Qué piensas he?

-No te atrevas a tocarla… -Bernat sonrió

-Así me gusta Freddie, eso significa que estarás encantado de cooperar, y seamos honestos, fui un adolescente también, estoy seguro de que mueres cada día de tu vida para ponerle las manos a tu novia encima –se burlo y Freddie lo miro con odio –así que comiencen a trabajar en ello, en esta casa encontraran todo lo necesario para estar bien, para vivir como un feliz matrimonio, pero si necesitan algo háganoslo saber, les visitaremos a menudo. Estaremos en otra cabaña, bastante cerca de aquí, y por cierto no intenten escapar es inútil, todas las ventanas están selladas, son irrompibles al igual que las puertas, están completamente encerrados. Y en caso de que lograran salir, estamos en medio de la nada, nunca encontrarían el camino de regreso y aunque lo hicieran tardarían días en llegar y morirían de hambre o deshidratados –su sonrisa era malévola, sabía perfectamente que no teníamos escapatoria. Quería despertar y darme cuenta que era un mal sueño. Tome nuevamente la mano de Freddie para que se sentara a mi lado y esta vez lo hizo abrasándome de nuevo. –ahora bien, nos iremos porque es algo noche y todos queremos descansar, aunque ustedes deberían ponerse a trabajar, entre más pronto mejor

Se levanto y salió de la sala, con sus dos compañeros tras él, escuchamos la puerta del frente cuando se fueron, seguida por ms ruidos que sonaban como un montón de seguros, un par de minutos después escuchamos el auto de Freddie encenderse y alejarse. Los dos nos quedamos ahí petrificados por un buen rato, la idea no dejaba de darme vueltas en la cabeza, esto era horrible.

-¿Freddie? –dije por fin después de un rato, el solo me miro -¿Qué vamos a hacer?

-No se Sam, no se… no quiero que nos haga daño a ninguno de los dos…

-¡Pero no quiero embarazarme! ¡Tenemos 17 años! No es justo…

-Lo sé Sam, pero ¿Qué más podemos hacer?

-Tenemos que encontrar una salida de esto Freddie… no podemos hacer lo que dijo y mucho menos dejar que venda a nuestro hijo como si fuera un perro…

-¡Lo sé Sam! También estoy buscando una salida, pero ¿qué opciones tenemos cariño? Si no soy yo lo hará uno de ellos y no voy a dejar que te pongan un dedo encima… -estábamos acorralados, no teníamos más opción que hacer lo que decían, pero me sentía agotada, necesitaba dormir, por ese momento solo necesitaba encontrar una cama.

-Me siento agotada, vamos a dormir, mañana hablaremos más de todo…

-Está bien, vamos, estoy seguro que arriba esta nuestra habitación o algo así –se levanto y tomo mi mano, ambos nos encaminamos escaleras arriba. No nos costó mucho encontrar nuestra habitación. Arriba había 4 habitaciones igual que abajo y dos baños, uno en cada piso. En la parte baja estaba la cocina, la sala de estar, el comedor y un cuarto cerrado con llave. Arriba estaba nuestra habitación, una habitación vacía, una habitación-gimnasio, con maquinas para hacer ejercicio obviamente y la cuarta habitación era una especie de biblioteca, con una computadora muy vieja y un escritorio con dos sillas. En… _nuestra habitación, _había una enorme cama, un closet lleno de ropa nueva para hombre y para mujer, un tocador, la puerta para el baño y un buro de cada lado de la cama. Freddie y yo nos cambiamos por ropa para dormir y sin más me encamine a la enorme cama y me recosté, Freddie se acostó al lado mío y me abrazo, nos cubrió con las cobijas y luego apago la luz.

-¿Freddie?

-¿Si?

-¿Recuerdas la primera vez que hicimos el amor?

-¿Por qué habría de olvidarlo? –hundí mi cara en su cuello y el beso mi cabeza. Por supuesto que lo recordaba, había sido nuestra primera vez hace un poco más de un mes.

-Me alegra que lo hayamos hecho antes, no me hubiera gustado que fuera aquí, forzado y con los fines que tiene todo esto…

-¿Estás diciendo que iremos adelante con sus planes?

-¿Tenemos otra opción?

-Creo que no…

-Espero que alguien nos encuentre a tiempo…

-Si… duerme Sam, mañana hablaremos de todo

-Te amo

-Y yo a ti Sam

**Ahí el primer capítulo. Díganme que les parece, y que creen que podría pasar… espero que les guste y confíen en, esto será interesante conforme se desarrolla. Gracias! **


	2. Chapter 2

**Bien, aquí el segundo capítulo. Espero les guste.**

Carly POV.

Muy temprano por la mañana me levantaron ruidos, eran voces y venían de la sala. Anoche me fui a acostar ya algo tarde, esperaba que Freddie y Sam regresaran para ver una película como todos los viernes después de hacer iCarly, pero nunca regresaron. Pensé que se habían quedado a cenar en algún lado, a veces hacen eso, cuando quieren tiempo para ellos dos. Son bastante lindos cuando nadie los ve… o cuando creen que nadie los ve… no es que los espíe, solo me parecen muy tiernos y….

Esa era la voz de la mama de Freddie. Y estaba llorando

Rápidamente baje corriendo las escaleras para encontrarme a Spencer tratando de calmar a la señora Benson quien lloraba fuertemente.

-Hey, ¿Qué está pasando? –pregunte acercándome al sofá, ambos se pusieron rápidamente de pie

-Carly, ¿sabes donde están Sam y Freddie? –pregunto Spencer, la señora Benson dio un paso al frente y tomo mis hombros

-Dime donde esta mi Freddie! Se fue con esa delincuente!

-Esperen… ¿Qué? ¿No saben donde están? ¿Qué está pasando? –ahora si me sentía preocupada

-Anoche Freddie no llego a casa, y no ha llegado, Lewbert dice que ni siquiera se ha aparecido a dejar su auto o algo así, la última vez que los vio fue anoche cuando se fue con Sam Gibby en su auto, no regresaron…

-Acabo de llamar a la mama de Sam, dice que tampoco llego, pensó que Sam había dormido aquí, anoche Freddie nunca llego con ella a su casa –explico Spencer –nadie tiene idea de donde puedan estar… -ok algo andaba definitivamente mal, de Sam creería que intentara fugarse, pero no tenía motivos y Freddie nunca la dejaría ni mucho menos la apoyaría. Teníamos que comenzar a buscarlos en todos lados.

-Está bien… calmémonos, los vamos a encontrar… y van a estar bien…

-Pero donde los vamos a buscar? –grito la desesperada Marisa Benson ahogada en lagrimas

-Muy bien, yo llamare a Gibby para ver si él está bien en su casa, Spencer llama al apartamento de policía, señora Benson llame al hospital donde trabaja…

-Estas sugiriendo que ellos tuvieron un accidente? –pregunto horrorizada

-Tenemos que cubrir todas las posibilidades –le dije poniendo mi mano en su hombro –esperemos que estén bien sanos y salvos, pero tenemos que buscar en todas partes –ella asintió y salió para su departamento, Spencer hizo como le pedí y yo subí para cambiarme y llamarle a Gibby.

-Hola? –dijo alguien del otro lado del teléfono. Era una voz de un niño pequeño.

-Hola, Guppy? Soy Carly, podrías pasarme a Gibby?

-Gibby está en la sala… -dijo el niño –le llevare el teléfono

-Gracias Guppy

-Feliz cumpleaños! –escuche al niño gritar del otro lado del teléfono.

-Hola? Quien habla?

-Gibby! Hola soy Carly

-Hey Carly, que hay? Oye esta Sam ahí? Dile que sigo adolorido!

-De hecho Gibby, llamaba para preguntarte si no sabias donde podrían estar ella y Freddie?

-No, anoche me vinieron a dejar y después se fueron

-Pues nunca llegaron y estamos muy preocupados

-Sabia que un buen día de estos Sam se llevaría a Freddie a las vegas para casarse a escondidas de la señora Benson!

-Gibby esto es serio! Podrían estar heridos, perdidos o yo que se…

-Pero hablo en serio… tal vez ellos solo se fueron….

-No se irían, créeme, son mis mejores amigos y los conozco, no se fugarían

-Entiendo, te llamare si se algo de ellos, iré mas tarde para ver en que puedo ayudar

-Gracias Gibby te veo más tarde –ambos colgamos, entonces lo que sea que pasó había sido después de que dejaron a Gibby en su casa. Esto no era normal… tenía un presentimiento y no era nada bueno. Baje de nuevo las escaleras, la señora Benson ya estaba ahí.

-Nada, en la estación de policía no tienen nada

-Tampoco en el hospital –continuo la señora Benson entre lagrimas –llamaran a los demás hospitales de la zona, si hay algo nos avisaran enseguida.

-Esto no puede ser bueno… -dijo Spencer pasando una mano por su cabello, se sentó en el sofá y suspiro profundamente -¿Qué más podemos hacer? –Rápidamente saque mi celular, lo más básico se nos había escapado -¿a quién llamas Carly?

-A Sam –dije buscando su número, lo encontré marque –me manda directamente al buzo está apagado…

-El teléfono de Freddie está igual, apagado –dijo la señora Benson con tono triste

-Vamos –dijo Spencer poniéndose de pie –vamos a la policía a llenar registro de extravío, iniciaran una investigación

-y si no lo hacen? Y si deciden pasarlo por alto como muchos casos? –conteste desesperada, Spencer me miro fijamente tomando mis hombros

-Si hacen eso entonces llamaremos a papa –esa simple respuesta me dio una esperanza, papa podría mover cielo mar y tierra para ayudarnos a encontrar a Sam y Freddie. Los tres nos encaminamos al estacionamiento al auto de Spencer y sin perder más tiempo emprendimos la marcha a la estación de policía. Por favor Dios… que mis amigos estén bien, que regresen sanos y salvos, por favor.

Freddie POV

Me desperté muy temprano, pude ver por una ventana que el sol apenas comenzaba a asomarse. Me senté en la cama y puse mis pies en la alfombra, recargué mis codos en mis piernas y deje mis manos en mi cabeza, agarrando mi cabello con fuerza, me sentía frustrado. Mi pobre madre probablemente ya se había vuelto loca, ojala tuviera una oportunidad para hacerle saber que estoy bien, que no tiene mucho por qué preocuparse. Seguramente a estas alturas ya había avisado a Spencer, a Carly, incluso a Gibby. Ojala pudieran encontrarnos antes de que algo mas pasara. Aunque ¿a quién engaño? Sam y yo estamos acorralados, nuestra vida depende de que ella quede embarazada. Simplemente no era justo.

-¿Estás bien? –Escuche su voz detrás de mi -¿Qué pasa? –pregunto preocupada y me gire rápidamente para verla, aun estaba acostada pero tenía una mano estirada hacia mí, la tome y bese sus dedos

-No, estoy bien, solo estaba pensando… -le conteste mientras regresaba a acostarme al lado de ella en la cama, poniéndola entre mis brazos.

-¿En qué?

-En mi mama…

-Ya debe de haberse vuelto más loca –dijo con una pequeña risa y yo también reí. Era bueno que ante todo mi novia conservara su sentido del humor, lo último que necesitaba es que los dos estuviéramos molestos y deprimidos. Nos teníamos el uno al otro, y dentro de lo que cabía, estábamos bien.

-Solo quisiera poder decirle que estoy bien, que no se preocupe

-También quisiera poder decirle eso a mi mama, después de todo, se preocupa por mí. Carly y Spencer también deben estar preocupados…

-Tal vez mas tarde cuando Bernat venga podríamos decirle que nos deje avisarles que estamos vivos y bien…

-Ojala… prometió portarse amable si… si nosotros… obedecíamos….

-Quisiera poder encontrar una salida… -ambos nos quedamos en silencio un buen rato. En realidad no teníamos mucho que hacer pero cuando Sam decidió que no podía esperar más para comer nos arreglamos un poco y bajamos a la cocina. En esta había todo lo necesario como Bernat había dicho, el refrigerador estaba lleno de comida, las alacenas tenían bajillas y cubiertos, la mesa tenía un mantel, la estufa funcionaba perfectamente, había sartenes, espátulas, una parrilla, etcétera. Todo lo necesario. Incluso había unas botellas de vino y unas cuantas cervezas en el refrigerador.

-¡Freddie mira esto! –escuche a Sam gritar con la cabeza metida en el refrigerador mientras yo partía unas naranjas para hacer jugo.

-¿Qué cosa? –ella se dio la vuelta con un enorme jamón en las manos

-¡Hay jamón, y tocino! Esto no es tan malo después de todo… podemos hacer un poco para el desayuno ¿por favor? –me miro suplicando y yo solo reí

-Claro que si, ven ayúdame a terminar el jugo mientras pongo a freír algo de tocino

-Eres el mejor –dijo emocionada besando mi mejilla para después ponerse a hacer como le dije. Comencé a preparar el tocino, acompañado con huevos fritos también. Nuestro desayuno era bastante decente en realidad. Además de eso teníamos jugo de naranja, café, pan tostado con mermelada y a petición de Sam de "postre" un helado de chocolate que encontró en el refrigerador. -¿sabes? –comenzó a hablar una vez que terminamos de desayunar. Nos quedamos ahí en el comedor el uno al lado del otro –si esto no fuera un secuestro, y no nos estuvieran obligando a tener un bebé para venderlo, en realidad esto sería bueno. Tú y yo, solos, viviendo en una casa alejada de todos y de todo…

-Lo sé, creo que aun podemos buscarle los aspectos buenos a todo esto, vamos a estar aquí por un buen tiempo y si lo hacemos aun peor con nuestra actitud será un infierno para los dos…

-Lo sé… -Sam suspiro y luego tomo mi mano –ven, vamos a ver televisión –la seguí a la sala y ambos tomamos asiento en la alfombra recargados en el sofá con algunas almohadas para poyarnos. Por lo menos teníamos televisión. Obviamente no teníamos teléfono, ni internet o algo que nos permitiera comunicarnos con el exterior. Estábamos completamente aislados. –alguna vez de verdad te gusto la vaquita o la veías solo por complacer a Carly?

-Bueno pues… -comencé dubitativo, no quería mentirle a mi novia pero tampoco quería herir sus sentimientos. –no mucho en realidad…

-Me alegra –me interrumpió –en realidad nunca me gusto mucho, pero Carly es una gran fan, y decirle que su serie es mala seria como decirle a un niño que el conejo de los huevos de pascua no existe –yo comencé a reír, nunca me hubiera imaginado que Sam se preocupara de esa manera por Carly. Soportar algo que no le gustaba con tal de ver a su mejor amiga feliz. Valla, cada día con ella aprendía cosas que nunca hubiera pensado de la increíble Samantha Puckett. Por eso la amaba tanto, porque cada día me sorprendía con algo nuevo e inesperado que me volvía loco y me mantenía perdidamente enamorado de ella. Tome su rostro entre mis manos y la bese profundamente, lleno de fascinación.

-Te amo –susurre contra sus labios. Ella llevo sus manos a mi nuca para obligarme a besarla de nuevo.

-También te amo nerd –dijo con una sonrisa que yo correspondí y volví a besarla, acariciando su mejilla con una mano y su cabello con la otra. Sentí sus manos bajar por mi pecho hasta el borde de mi camisa para levantarla ligeramente y meter sus manos para acariciar mi torso, con el cual tenía una curiosa obsesión. De un tiempo para acá me he hecho un gran fan del ejercicio y bueno, eso obviamente se veía reflejado en mi cuerpo, lo cual me hacía sentir orgulloso y alimentaba mi ego cada vez que Sam me veía de esa manera hambrienta como cuando habíamos hecho el amor por primera vez… y bueno, en las demás, que no han sido muchas ya que en este mes, son raras las oportunidades que tenemos de estar solos en mi apartamento o en su casa. Pero cada una ha valido la pena, ahora aquí, a pesar de que teníamos que hacerlo por ordenes de Bernat, igual nos será muy difícil mantener las manos alejadas el uno del otro por puro deseo. Después de todo, estaremos ahí solos las 24 horas del día sin nada que hacer.

Cuando las cosas se estaban comenzando a poner más interesantes escuchamos el sonido de los múltiples candados de la puerta. Bernat y sus hombres estaban aquí. Ambos nos pusimos rápidamente de pie para luego sentarnos en el sillón, esperando a que entraran.

-Buenos días! Sam, Freddie –saludo Bernat entrando en la sala, seguido por sus dos compañeros que nunca hablaban -¿Qué tal pasaron la noche?

-Supongo que bien –le conteste

-Valla, me alegra, espero que se hayan puesto a trabajar en lo que acordamos, porque para eso vine, para hablar mejor con ustedes, ayer ya era tarde, y todos estábamos cansados, pero hoy vamos a poner las cartas sobre la mesa, y voy a ser claro. –nos miro fijamente por unos momentos, luego respiro profundo y siguió hablando –dentro de 15 o 20 días aproximadamente Sam se realizara el primer test de embarazo, es tu primera oportunidad Sam, si resulta negativo, bueno habrá que seguir intentando pero si a los siguientes 15 días resulta negativo, bueno, comenzaremos a tener problemas. Y tal vez yo, o alguno de los gemelos tenga que ayudar a Freddie a dejarte embarazada así que ya sabes –dijo mirándome fijamente –Ahora ven, necesito que hablemos en privado. –no me moví, no estaba dispuesto a dejar a Sam sola con esos dos –vamos Freddie que esperas?

-No voy a dejar a Sam sola con….

-No te preocupes –me interrumpió –no le harán nada te lo prometo, no tienen motivos, ahora sé un buen chico, y obedece o entonces si le pasaran cosas –mire a Sam por unos momentos, bese su frente y me levante para seguir a Bernat hacia la cocina donde me indico que tomara asiento en uno de los bancos. –bien, seamos francos Freddie, alguna vez tu y Sam han tenido sexo? –yo simplemente asentí con la cabeza –muy bien, eso es bueno. Ahora, se que tal vez ella este asustada y se resista, pero quiero que entiendas Freddie, que si no lo haces, bueno ya sabes que haremos nosotros, así que aunque ella no quiera, tienes que hacerlo ¿entendido? Tienen un mes. En el baño hay pruebas de embarazo, quiero una de ellas positiva de preferencia en los próximos 20 días o si no….

-Entendí! –Le interrumpí con un tono enojado –no necesito que lo sigas diciendo, no le harás daño a Sam, no será necesario

-Ese es mi chico! –Dijo con tono alegre palmeándome la espalda –ahora vamos, trataremos asuntos menores. Oh, por cierto, una cosa más…

Sam POV

Me sentía muy incómoda con esos dos hombres mirándome fijamente… Bernat se había llevado a Freddie dejándome sola con los gemelos, sintiéndome insegura. Sabía que si intentaban algo podría pelear contra ellos, no soy una persona débil. No dejaría que ningún hombre, además de Freddie me tocara. Estaba aterrada por lo que teníamos que hacer, yo tenía la mayor carga, después de todo, lo único que Freddie tenía que hacer era, bueno, su trabajo. Pero yo tenía que llevar el bebe por 9 meses. Además para nada quería estar embarazada, no a los 17 años. El cuerpo de una mujer cambia mucho con un embarazo y yo definitivamente no quería eso. Los cambios de humor, la inestabilidad hormonal, los ascos y mareos por las mañanas, los calambres. Todo. Definitivamente no estaba lista para un embarazo, pero ¿Qué alternativa tenia? Ninguna… por lo menos no tendría que criar a un bebe, mucho menos estaría preparada para eso. Tampoco me agrada la idea de que Bernat venda a mi hijo como si fuera una mascota, a personas desconocidas, pero definitivamente no podría criar a un niño. No ahora. No en mucho tiempo.

Me senté ahí incomoda jugando con mis manos, tratando de ignorar las miradas que Damien y Lucien me daban. La puerta de la cocina se abrió nuevamente para dejar salir a Freddie seguido por Bernat. Ambos tomaron asiento donde estaban antes y rápidamente tome la mano de Freddie. Estaba pensativo, un poco fuera de sí, no sé qué le diría Bernat pero al parecer lo había dejado como en las nubes. Preocupado. ¿Qué habrá sido?

-Muy bien Sam, ya he hablado con Freddie, lo único que tienes que hacer es cooperar, veras que todo estará bien

-¿Cómo puedes decir que todo estará bien? –le conteste enojada –nada de esto puede estar bien! No quiero tener un bebe a los 17 años!

-Tranquila! –Dijo Bernat mirándome intensamente –no tendrás que conservarlo, no tendrás que preocuparte de nada….

-Oh claro, solo de los horribles síntomas de un embarazo y los cambios que le hará a mi cuerpo

-No es tan malo, hay cosas que ayudan con los síntomas, y cremas o cosas así para lo demás, nosotros vendremos una vez a la semana a proveerte de esas cosas, y de comida en fin, de lo necesario, si necesitan algo ya saben ustedes cooperan, yo coopero

-Quiero irme a casa –le conteste enojada

-Valla Sam, hoy estás más agresiva que ayer… y no me agrada…

-No, solo es la tensión –se apresuro a decir Freddie –en realidad, hay una cosa que nos gustaría –dijo tratando de cambiar el tema

-De que se trata?

-Quisiera poder decirle a mi mama que estoy vivo y bien, que no se preocupe

-También a mi madre, y a un par de amigos que son como nuestra familia –me anime a pedir ya más tranquila, Freddie siempre era el más dado a pensar, mis impulsos nos podrían causar problemas con Bernat

-Sabia que pedirían eso tarde o temprano, bueno, les dejare hacer una llamada de uno de sus celulares, pero como no los traje será en la próxima visita –escuche a Freddie gruñir por lo bajo, sabía que también hacia su mejor intento por no explotar en rabia –así que nos vemos en 7 días chicos, y ya saben, entre más pronto mejor. –sin decir nada mas, Bernat se puso de pie salió de la casa seguido por sus dos compañeros.

-Maldito bastardo… -gruño Freddie poniéndose de pie, me pare detrás de él y lo abrase

-Tranquilo, no vale la pena enojarnos así, no tenemos muchas opciones

-Lo sé, es solo que… sabes como es mi mama, no quiero pensar por lo que está pasando

-Todos deben estar muy preocupados… -se dio la vuelta y me abrazo -¿Qué te dijo Bernat en la cocina? –Freddie suspiro y me miro fijamente a los ojos

-Que si en el plazo de tiempo que nos dio no le damos una prueba de embarazo positiva, el o uno de los gemelos iban a tener que… ayudarme –eso no me sorprendió, ya lo sabía –y que si eso era necesario tendrían que deshacerse de mí porque ya no sería útil… -mis ojos se abrieron demasiado

-De… deshacerse de ti?

-Si no estás embarazada en un mes, Bernat personalmente me va a matar… -Sentí como mis ojos se llenaban de lagrimas y abrace a Freddie fuertemente. Tal vez deseaba no quedar embarazada, tal vez odiaba tener que pasar por eso a los 17 años, pero por nada del mundo dejaría que Bernat matara a Freddie. La simple idea me aterraba. Me sentía asustada, enojada e impotente. Ese hombre nos tenía en la palma de su mano.

Spencer POV

Yo mismo estaba llenando el registro en la policía. La señora Benson apenas y podía mantenerse en pie y Carly trataba de consolarla. Era triste verla así, su hijo era todo para ella, y después de buscar en todos los lugares que pudimos decidimos llenar el registro de extravío, la policía iniciaría una investigación, y cabían todas las posibilidades. Y aunque era horrible pensar en ello, lo más seguro a estas alturas era un secuestro. Los oficiales dijeron que esperáramos a recibir una llamada, seguramente el secuestrador querría dinero para liberar a los chicos, y estoy seguro que la señora Benson daría cualquier cantidad para tener de vuelta a Freddie. Ambos chicos eran los mejores amigos de mi hermanita, y también eran como hermanitos para mí, vi a esos chicos crecer en el sofá de mi casa literalmente. Me dolía tanto como a Carly pensar que estuvieran heridos, o que los secuestradores les hicieran cualquier daño.

-Creen que esto tenga algo que ver con su popularidad? –dijo el oficial sacándome de mi trance

-Bueno, no lo sé, podría ser, iCarly es un show muy famoso

-Aunque de ser así, tal vez se hubieran llevado a Carly también, incluso a Gibby –ante la posibilidad que planteo la mama de Sam sentí mi corazón doler, el simple hecho de que también pudieran hacerle algo a mi hermanita me llenaba de pánico

-Ese es un buen punto señora Puckett –el oficial miro unos papeles –muy bien chicos, les prometo que haremos todo lo que esté en nuestras manos y no descansaremos hasta dar con los muchachos

-muchas gracias oficial –dije estrechando su mano, la señora Benson solo asintió. La señora Puckett también se veía algo mal, aunque ella trataba de aparentarlo mejor.

-Claro… vamos al auto, creo que ahora solo hay que esperar

-Spencer… gracias, muchas gracias por ayudar con esto –dijo la señora Benson

-No tiene nada que agradecer, quiero a esos dos chicos como si fueran mis hermanos –le conteste sonriendo. Todos nos encaminamos al auto, la mama de Sam dijo que se iría a casa, por si Sam marcaba ahí. Carly estaba muy callada, solo daba pequeños suspiros y sollozos, esto la estaba destrozando. Cuando llegamos a nuestro apartamento Carly y Marisa Benson se sentaron en el sofá y yo fui a la cocina para prepararles un té.

-Seguros que lo único que podemos hacer ahora es esperar a que alguien se comunique? –pregunto la señora Benson limpiando sus lagrimas con un pañuelo

-Me temo que si… es todo lo que queda –le respondí dándole la taza de té, y luego a Carly –beban esto, las hará sentir mejor

-Gracias Spencer –dijo la señora Benson y Carly solo asintió –ojala sea pronto, ojala estén bien… mi pequeño Freddie… -ella comenzó a sollozar de nuevo

-Tranquila señora Benson –hablo por fin Carly –están juntos, créame, ambos son fuertes y listos, Freddie no dejara que nada le pase a Sam, y Sam no dejara que nada le pase a Freddie, se protegerán porque se aman, estarán bien y volverán con nosotros –Carly miro a un punto en el vacio con los ojos llenos de lagrimas –estarán seguros por que están juntos…

**Y bien, ¿Qué piensan? Déjenme sus comentarios en un review. ¡Gracias por su tiempo! **


	3. Chapter 3

**Bien, les traigo el capitulo tres. Alguien pregunto por el chip de Freddie. No dejaría algo tan importante olvidado. Después se aclarara. Por los que me dijeron que esta historia tenia similitud con otra, ya la revisa, no la había leído antes. Primero el capitulo y después les platico como es que nació este proyecto. Saludos y gracias! Por cierto, capitulo un tanto fuerte. Para que no digan que no les advertí. Además es Rated M. así que… **

**Disclaimer: si yo fuera dueña de iCarly iPear Store hubiera durado otros 10 minutos de puro seddie XD, **

Sam POV

-Nunca voy a dejar que alguien te haga daño… -susurró Freddie y beso mi frente aún encima de mí, ambos acostados en la cama, desnudos. Era la primera vez que hacíamos el amor en esa casa, y naturalmente lo habíamos disfrutado tanto como siempre, incluso había sido un poco diferente en el buen sentido, ya que había sido nuestra primera vez sin protección, lo cual también me asustaba un poco, teníamos que… pero seguía sintiéndome aterrada. Sin embargo en esos momentos, en los que mi cuerpo se recuperaba de la embriaguez de las sensaciones y él me decía esas palabras me hacía sentir mejor, era lo que necesitaba para recuperar las fuerzas.

-Ya lo sé nerd –le sonreí –tampoco voy a dejar que alguien te haga algo Freddie –con él me permitía ser tan cursi como me era posible. El me sonrió y puso sus labios sobre los míos –eso fue diferente…

-Se siente bien –El sabia a que me refería, siempre lo sabia –aunque preferiría no hacerte pasar por esto…

-Ya lo se nub… ya lo sé… -puso su cabeza entre mis pechos sosteniendo su peso en sus codos, y aunque no podía verlo sabía que tenía los ojos cerrados –Crees que tu mama ya se haya vuelto más loca de lo normal? –El suspiró

-No lo sé… pero lo más seguro es que si, a estas alturas ya debe de haber llamado a la casa blanca…

-En realidad espero que haga algo así y pueda encontrarnos –puse mis manos en sus hombros y comencé a hacer pequeños círculos con las yemas de mis dedos

-Yo también… no puedo dejar de pensar en ella, será sobre protectora y todo eso, pero la amo, es mi mama, y Spencer, Carly, tu mama, deben estar muy preocupados todos –su voz se quebró

-Hey, tranquilo, Bernat nos dejara llamar, y sabrán que estamos bien, luego buscaran la manera de sacarnos de aquí, todo va a estar bien Freddie –continué acariciando su espalda y sentí como sus dedos comenzaron a trazar pequeñas líneas en mis costados

-Eso espero… -su aliento choco contra uno de mis pechos enviando escalofríos hacia mi espalda. Sentí sus labios dejando húmedos besos por mi pecho para luego bajar hacia mi estomago

-Oh, enserio Benson? De nuevo?

-Oh si, muy enserio –dijo con una suave risa depositando un beso en mi ombligo para después trazar con su lengua el camino de ahí hacia mi centro. Cuando su lengua toco esa parte tan sensible mis ojos se cerraron fuertemente al momento, mis manos a los lados de su cabeza tomando su cabello con fuerza mientras mis caderas se movían con voluntad propia tratando de sentirlo más cerca.

-Oh, Freddie… -su lengua comenzó a trazar círculos alrededor de la parte más sensible de mi cuerpo, haciéndome mover frenéticamente debajo de él, a veces se especializaba en torturarme, deteniéndose justo al borde, otras veces le gustaba llevarme al límite una y otra vez, a veces era rápido y frenético, o podría ser muy lento y dulce. Con Freddie el sexo era totalmente impredecible. Por eso lo amaba. Y por muchas otras razones claro.

Cuando sentí uno de sus dedos en mi entrada, deslizándose lentamente supe que esta era una de esas veces en las que le gustaba llevarme al límite una y otra vez, esas veces que me dejaban casi sin respirar y rogándole que se detuviera. Sentí ese familiar cosquilleo de ansiedad en el estomago preparándome para lo que venía. La sensación se fue construyendo rápidamente entre mis piernas, comencé a gemir involuntariamente, más fuerte de lo que quería. Y entonces ahí estaba, la explosión al alcanzar el orgasmo y antes de que pudiera reaccionar…

-Freddie… Freddie…. Oh…. Dios! –ni siquiera fui consciente de lo que había pasado, tan rápido que cuando reaccione mis manos ya estaban en sus hombros y sus labios sobre los míos. Tan pronto como llegue al clímax él se levanto y se deslizo dentro de mí. Ese pequeño y apuesto bastardo. Yo estaba tan sensible aun, y el estaba yendo a un ritmo tan rápido, que en cuestión de pocos minutos me sentía llegando al límite de nuevo

-Vamos, vamos cariño, de nuevo, déjalo ir, déjame sentirlo –su voz era profunda y suave, suficiente para enviarme de nuevo al paraíso, clavando mis uñas en su espalda mientras el tomaba mi boca con la suya, su lengua acariciando la mía, ahogando los sonidos que luchaban por salir de mi boca –oh Sam… de nuevo? Vamos por otro? –Lo mire entre asustada y asombrada. Si me volvía a tocar ahí estaba tan sensible aún que estaba segura de que explotaría al instante.

-No puedo… Freddie… es mucho….

-Claro que puedes, vamos, otro –su boca cubrió uno de mis pechos haciéndome gemir de nuevo mientras volvía a aumentar su ritmo, luego llevo una de sus manos hacia mi centro frotando mi clítoris con sus dedos.

-Oh Dios… oh dios… Freddie… Freddie… -mis manos se movían por toda su espalda, ni siquiera era consciente de lo que hacía, solo podía sentir el inicio de mi orgasmo construyéndose, podía sentir que sería más intenso y fuerte que los otros, era casi dolorosamente placentero, y entonces ahí estaba de nuevo, con un grito tan agudo que estoy segura de que algún vidrio podría romperse, sentí mis paredes contraerse alrededor de él mientras el orgasmo se expandía por todo mi cuerpo nublando mi vista y embriagando mis sentidos.

-Oh, sí… dios… Sam… Sam…. SAM…. –el llego al borde esta vez, justo después de mi, enterrando su cara en mi cuello, deteniéndose poco a poco hasta que los dos nos quedamos completamente quietos, tratando de recuperar la respiración. Luego de unos minutos bese su mejilla justo al lado de mi rostro, empujándolo de encima de mí para que ambos quedáramos frente a frente.

-Tienes que avisarme cuando planees hacer algo así, un día de estos me causaras un paro cardiaco Freddie… -el rio sin ganas, lucia exhausto

-Así no es tan divertido princesa… -murmuró levantando un poco la cabeza para besarme. Mire el reloj en la pared, era temprano pero ambos estábamos agotados y no teníamos nada más que hacer

-vamos a dormir nerd, mama se siente cansada –el solo asintió, ya medio dormido, me envolvió en sus brazos y ambos nos entregamos al descanso.

Freddie POV

Una semana. Se ha ido ya una semana entera y aunque Sam y yo hemos tenido plena diversión la situación no deja de ser critica. Hoy se supone Bernat vendrá a visitarnos de nuevo y nos dejara hacer una llamada. Lo único que quiero es poder decirle a mi mama que estoy vivo y que estaré bien. Y después de eso lo que más quisiera es que puedan encontrarnos y que Sam no esté embarazada, pero lo hemos hecho tantas veces esta semana que si la prueba de embarazo sale negativa, definitivamente algo en el sistema de alguno de los dos debe estar mal.

No me quejo, y hacer el amor con Sam siempre es increíble, pero… ella está asustada y lo sé, aunque se esconda detrás de esa mascara de fuerza le aterra un embarazo a los 17. La verdad a mi también, para nada quiero que ella sufra. Pero en fin. Lo he dicho ya miles de veces ¿tenemos acaso otra opción? No.

La contemple acostada al lado de mí, pasando uno de mis dedos por su espalda desnuda. Los rayos del sol hacían brillar su hermoso cabello dorado. Deje mis dedos perderse en sus rizos. Ella tiene razón, soy tan cursi y sentimental. Pero ella también tiene sus momentos y además así me ama.

Me sorprendí a mi mismo imaginando como podría lucir nuestro bebe. ¿Sería un niño o una niña? ¿Rubio como ella o castaño como yo? ¿Con ojos azules o marrones? ¿Un amante de la tecnología o de la comida? Tal vez de ambas.

Definitivamente si bien no quería tener un bebe justo ahora, mucho menos quería abandonarlo, dejarlo para que esos bastardos lo vendieran a Dios sabe qué personas. ¿Podrían darle un buen futuro a mi hijo? ¿Lo tratarían bien? ¿Podrían amarlo como Sam y yo lo haríamos? Sin duda la idea de abandonarlo me hacía sentir peor que la idea de tenerlo ahora. Estaba casi seguro de que cuando saliera de ahí haría todo lo que estuviera en mis manos para tenerlo de vuelta. Pero… ¿Cuál serian los pensamientos de Sam al respecto? Si fuera necesario en un futuro tendría que hablar con ella. Por ahora, algo en mi no quería saber a detalle su opinión. Ya sabía que ella no quería embarazarse, y que estaba segura de que no podríamos criar un bebe, pero… si al final tuviéramos que elegir entre darlo o quedárnoslo ¿Qué elegiría Sam?

Mis pensamientos fueron interrumpidos cuando ella comenzó a estirarse, y luego se giro hacia mí, acercándose y acurrucándose contra mí poniendo su cabeza en mi pecho.

-Buenos días Benson…

-Buenos días Puckett…

-¿Hoy es la semana cierto?

-Así es cariño, una semana –ambos suspiramos y yo sonreí

-¿A qué hora crees que vengan Bernat y sus estúpidos gemelos?

-hum… no lo sé… ¿quieres levantarte ya?

-Sí, vamos a tomar un baño y después a desayunar ¿Qué te parece?

-Me parece bien, vamos

En realidad era una casa muy hermosa. Me pregunto si alguna vez vivió ahí una familia normal, o si Bernat la compro solo para sus oscuros propósitos, o incluso si él la había mandado a construir. El baño tenia incluso un jacuzzi, así que Sam y yo nos quedamos un buen rato ahí, con ella sentada entre mis piernas y su espalda recargada en mi pecho, en un confortable y agradable silencio.

-¿Crees que podamos pedirles algo de música nueva? ¿Actual?

-¿Tenemos música antigua?

-Estuve hurgando en los muebles de la sala, y tienen un montón de acetatos, incluso hay un reproductor… umm…. Si, un toca discos antiguo

-¿En serio? ¿Por qué no me habías dicho?

-Porque lo descubrí ayer, y porque lo olvide

-Está bien, buscaremos haber si hay algo de buena música ahí

-The Beatles, Elvis Presley, the Doors, Led zepellyn, Frank Sinatra, si, hay buena música, y hay como cien acetatos

-Wow, les echaremos un vistazo más tarde

-Genial. Ahora vamos chico del internet, sácame de aquí y sécame con una toalla, que estoy hambrienta

-Como ordene princesa

Puse mis manos debajo de sus brazos para levantarla conmigo, el agua escurriendo por su espalda, hasta su trasero y sus piernas obtuvo mi completa atención, esa era una vista tan sexy… Salí de la bañera y luego la ayude a salir, tome un par de toallas y nos envolví a ambos con ellas. Sam tomo una toalla extra y la enredo en su cabello.

-¡uhgr! ¡Esto es horrible! –Dijo Sam frustrada revolviendo entre sus cajones de ropa

-Creo que esta por demás preguntar si odias la ropa que Bernat trajo para ti

-¡Claro que la odio! Me siento tan… Carly… apuesto a que ella amaría toda esta ropa rosa y… floreada…

-Yo pienso que luces hermosa en cualquier ropa… incluso más sin ropa…

-¡No empieces Benson! No estoy para tus comentarios nerd y melosos –yo solo rodé los ojos y regrese a buscar un par de jeans y una camisa. Yo no me quejaba mucho de mi ropa, en realidad era demasiado neutra, camisas de polo como las que solía usar, con botones, a cuadros… si, no lucia muy diferente. Termine de abotonar mi camisa y note que Sam me miraba con una sonrisa

-¿Qué es gracioso Puckett?

-A veces pienso que Bernat ya te conocía y sabia que tipo de ropa nerd te gustaba –La mire fijamente sonriendo también….

-Bueno, recuerdo a cierta chica diciéndome una vez que mi ropa "nerd" lucia sexy en mí…

-Te dije que no comenzaras Nerd! –me señalo con un dedo acusador y después salió de la habitación, yo solo reí y Salí detrás de ella, directo a la cocina para preparar el desayuno.

-¿Qué quieres desayunar? Además de tocino

-Se nos acabo el tocino! –dijo en un tono triste sosteniendo el plato vacio que acababa de sacar del refrigerador

-oh… eso es malo…

-¿malo? Es terrible! ¿Qué comeré ahora?

-Pues, no sé, jamón, hay mas carne… le diremos a Bernat que necesitamos más tocino

-Más le vale que lo traiga… pff, ya que –arrojo el plato a la basura –muy bien nub, sorpréndeme!

-Oh no, todas las mañanas me dices "sorpréndeme" para que ye haga de comer, anda ayúdame a hacer el desayuno!

-Oh… pero Freddie!

-Sam! Tu cocinas excelente!

-Pero tengo tanta flojera!

-Siempre tienes flojera cariño, anda –tome su mano y la levante del banco –ayúdame a hacer jugo, ven…

-Bueno, puedo hacer jugo sentada…

-Como quieras, solo has jugo –saque un sartén y demás cosas para hacer el desayuno mientras Sam exprimía naranjas y cantaba alegremente

"_Color my world, draw on my heart, take a picture of what you think love looks like in your imagination. Write on my soul, everything you know, Use every word you've ever heard, to color my world" (westlife-color my world)_

Eran ya alrededor de las 2 de la tarde cuando Sam y yo estábamos viendo la televisión en la sala, cuando escuchamos el familiar sonido de los seguros en la puerta siendo abiertos. Unos momentos más tarde, efectivamente, entro Bernat seguido por los gemelos que cargaban varias bolsas que parecían de supermercado, ambos desaparecieron tras las puertas de la cocina.

-Hola, hola! Como están? Que tal su primera semana? –Ni Sam ni yo dijimos nada… solo lo miramos fijamente con odio –vamos! Tan mal estuvo? No me digan que no se han divertido! Tienen la casa entera para ustedes solos!

-Quiero llamar a mi mamá… -le dije simplemente

-Oh eso… claro, claro Freddie, traje tú celular, pero primero hablemos, ¿han estado trabajando en mi pedido? –Los gemelos regresaron en ese momento para pararse donde siempre, detrás de Bernat

-Si, Bernat… hemos estado trabajando –dijo Sam en ese tono amenazador suyo –ahora danos el teléfono…

-Hey Sam, Sam, cada vez que te veo estas más agresiva

-Así soy yo! así que aprende a lidiar con ello –Bernat levanto las cejas incrédulo y yo solo reí

-Créeme, está hablando enserio –Comencé ante su atónita expresión –no lo tomes a mal, así es ella, ahora ¿nos dejaras llamar?

-Claro, ya se los dije, pero primero un par de cosas, las bolsas que dejaron en la cocina los gemelos, es mas comida, y bueno, cosas que creemos necesitaran…

-Trajeron mas tocino? –interrumpió Sam, Bernat le dio una mirada confundida….

-Si… trajimos más tocino….

-Bien, asegúrate de traer de ese cada semana

-Así lo hare, recuerden, ustedes cooperan, yo coopero… hablando de ello… si han estado trabajando en eso, ¿creen que podríamos hacer una prueba ahora? –sentí a Sam tensarse a lado de mi, incluso yo me sentí algo mareado…

-No es muy pronto? –Dijo por fin Sam –digo, han sido solo 6 días, el resultado podría no ser cierto…

-Bueno, tienes razón, pero la próxima semana es el gran día, chicos, tienen su primera oportunidad para darme una prueba de embarazo positiva, y espero que así sea

-Y después de que la prueba sea positiva… ¿Qué?

-Bueno, esperaremos un poco para hacer un ultrasonido, saber el sexo del bebe…

-¿Ultrasonido? –Pregunté confundido –¿llevaras a Sam a un hospital?

-¿Qué? No, claro que no, ¿vez esa habitación? –Señalo a ese cuarto siempre cerrado con llave –ahí hay toda clase de equipo médico que nos ayudara a todo, los ultrasonidos, el parto, los primeros días de observación del bebe… tú sabes –hablaba del tema con tanta naturalidad que me provocaba nauseas, como si se tratara de una camada de cachorros –Lucien es un doctor profesional así que todo está cubierto Sam, estarás bien

-Odio que digas eso! Claro que NO estaré bien!

-Escucha! No me importa si eres así –casi grito poniéndose repentinamente de pie señalando a Sam –No me gustan esas actitudes! –instintivamente me puse de pie parándome protectoramente delante de Sam

-¡Tranquilo! ¡Se calmara! –Le conteste mirándolo intensamente, no me importaba nada, no iba a hacerle algún daño a Sam –entiéndela! Esto no es un maldito juego Bernat! Es un embarazo! Tiene derecho a estar asustada! –el pareció considerar mis palabras ya que respiro profundo y volvió a sentarse, después también me senté

-Está bien… está bien, pero tiene que aprender a controlarse. Ok, ahora, antes de la llamada, ¿necesitan algo más?

-Estábamos pensando tal vez pudieras traernos música, como, nueva música…

-¿Cuántas veces al día tienen sexo?

-¿Qué? –Dije atónito por la pregunta

-Solo contesta, ¿cuántas?

-No… no lo sé, no las cuento!

-¿Eso significa que son muchas?

-Regularmente… si… -Sam también lo miraba confundida

-Está bien, les traeré música. Apunta que interpretes –uno de los gemelos le dio un cuadernillo y una pluma a Sam quien enseguida empezó a escribir

-¿Algo más?

-Pues… creo que no… solo la llamada

-Muy bien, te daré el teléfono, solo una llamada, todos estaremos aquí, exactamente donde estamos, no puedes obviamente tratar de dar señas de donde estas, no puedes decirles lo que quiero, solo puedes decirle que no quiero dinero, y que los dos estarán bien, que no se molesten en buscarlos. Damien… -El otro gemelo saco de su bolsillo mi peraphone y lo tome, no puedo negar que lo había extrañado, lo contemple unos momentos en mis manos y luego mire a Sam

-¿Qué esperas Freddie?

-¿Qué numero debo marcar?

-Pues el de tu mama…

-O tal vez el del apartamento de Carly…

-Por qué?

-Porque es más fácil que uno de ellos valla por mi mamá a que mi mamá se bloquee y no pueda moverse de donde esta…

-Buen punto… ahora marca

-claro… -teclee el numero del apartamento Shay después de tres tonos pensé que no había nadie en casa, y cuando estaba a punto de colgar…

_-oh por Dios, oh por Dios _–Era Carly… Sam se coloco más cerca de mí al escuchar la voz de su mejor amiga y tomo mi brazo _–Freddie? __Freddie eres tú? Freddie háblame! Spencer! Spencer date prisa! _

Carly POV

Una semana. Ha pasado ya una semana y no tenemos ni rastro ni pista de donde pueden estar Sam y Freddie. Cada día me siento peor, incluso me siento débil y cansada… Los extraño horriblemente y me hacen falta, me siento sola. Spencer trata de ayudarme pero es inútil, simplemente no puedo. ¿Y la señora Benson? La pobre casi ha perdido el juicio, no ha ido a trabajar en días y se la pasa llorando, sentada junto a su teléfono, y cada vez que suena contesta gritando el nombre de Freddie. Es algo verdaderamente triste.

Cuando este viernes por la noche entre en línea para decirle a los fans que no habría iCarly tuve que darles una explicación del por qué. Nuestra bandeja de entrada está a punto de explotar, todo mundo está preocupado. Los oficiales me autorizaron a hacerlo, así tal vez el secuestrador se vería bajo presión al saber que tenía un par de mini celebridades en su poder y se comunicaría de una buena vez.

La escuela es horrible, además de que me siento más sola que nunca la gente no deja de preguntarme a diario como van las cosas, es molesto pero sé que lo hacen porque se preocupan, bueno algunos, otros solo por saber el chisme.

Y en este momento era domingo, sin nada que hacer, solo viendo la vaquita, la cual había perdido todo sentido para mí… cuando de pronto el teléfono sonó. Como siempre me precipite a ver el identificador, vi de reojo como Spencer salió corriendo de su cuarto y me miraba. Mis ojos se concentraron en reconocer el numero… oh por dios… no podía ser! Por fin! Era el número de Freddie! Con una sonrisa mire a Spencer

-Ve a traer a la señora Benson rápido! –Spencer salió corriendo al mismo tiempo que yo levante eufórica el teléfono, casi se cae de mis manos pero logre ponerlo en mi oreja -oh por Dios, oh por Dios –Mire a la puerta abierta y podía ver el interior del apartamento Benson –Freddie? Freddie eres tú? Freddie háblame! Spencer! Spencer date prisa!

_-Carly? _–La voz de Freddie al otro lado de la línea fue como música para mis oídos –_Carly está mi mama por ahí? Podrías llamarle?_

_-_oh por Dios! Ya viene! Freddie dónde demonios estas? Esta Sam contigo? Están bien? Como están? Donde están? Que está pasando? –no podía dejar de hablar, estaba emocionada, asustada, sobresaltada, feliz, triste, esperanzada, desesperada, todo al mismo tiempo. En ese momento Spencer entro con la señora Benson ambos corriendo –escucha tu mama, está aquí, pondré el altavoz –el gesto de la señora Benson fue de sorpresa ante mis palabras, entonces presione el pequeño botón azul

_-Mamá? Mamá estás ahí? –_pregunto Freddie al otro lado del teléfono

-oh mi pequeño Freddie! –Marisa rompió a llorar dejándose caer de rodillas frente al teléfono –Hijo donde estas? Que paso? Estas bien?

_-Escucha mamá, todos, solo escuchen, estamos bien… _

_-_Esta Sam contigo? –interrumpió Spencer

_-Aquí estoy! _–escuchamos a Sam y todos suspiramos de alivio _–estamos bien, ahora escuchen a Freddie… continúa _

_-Bien, les decía que estamos bien, y no nos harán daño mientras cooperemos pero…_

-¿Qué? –Grite asustada –¿harán? ¿Quiénes? ¿Están secuestrados?

-_Así es Carly… _

_-¿_Donde está el secuestrador? –Dijo Marisa – ¿Cuánto dinero quieren? ¿Qué quiere Freddie? Lo conseguiremos enseguida!

-_No es dinero mama… es… no puedo decírtelo, no es sencillo, solo quiero que sepas que estamos bien, que no te preocupes, dentro de lo que cabe, estamos bien, estaremos bien, es solo que… nos tendrán aquí por un buen tiempo, pero todo va a estar bien mamá, eso esperamos… _

-Freddie, hijo dime donde estas!

_-No puedo mamá, no me dejan y aunque me dejaran no tengo idea, es un lugar apartado, no tengo idea de donde estamos mamá… solo cálmate si? _

-No puedo calmarme Freddie! ¿Cómo me pides que me calme?

-_sé que es difícil mamá, pero necesito que seas fuerte, necesito que todos lo sean, vamos a estar bien, todo va a estar bien, de ser posible te llamare exactamente cada semana, es todo lo que podemos hacer por ahora ¿entendido? _

-Oh Freddie… -sollozo la señora Benson –solo quiero que vuelvas a casa…

-_Yo también mamá… yo también… _

_-¡Hey Carly!_

-¿Si Sam? –Conteste enseguida acercándome al teléfono –¡te extraño tanto! ¡A ambos!

_-Lo sé amiga, yo también… ¿puedes explicarle todo a mi mamá? Dile que estoy bien, que esperamos las cosas salgan bien… y que no se preocupe por mí, Freddie y yo estamos… a salvo… supongo… _

-Claro Sam, yo hablare con ella. Por favor cuida a Freddie, y Freddie cuida a Sam

-_Así haremos –_dijeron los dos al mismo tiempo,lo cual me hizo sonreír, imaginándome como se deberían estar viendo el uno al otro

_-_chicos? Por favor regresen pronto… mi sofá y todos aquí los extrañamos –La voz de Spencer era suave y entrecortada por las lagrimas

_-Eso esperamos Spencer… _-La señora Benson sollozaba casi aferrada a la mesita del teléfono

-_Vamos Freddie, cuelga ya, se termino el tiempo _–Escuchamos la voz de un hombre en el fondo y los tres fruncimos el seño. Sin duda era el secuestrador

-_Tenemos que irnos, les llamaremos dentro de 7 días _

-Freddie no cuelgues hijo por favor!

-_Te amo mamá, tengo que colgar… Adiós Carly, Spencer… _

_-Adiós chicos! Señora Benson… no se preocupe, no dejare que nada le pase a Freddie, estará bien, de vuelta con usted en un tiempo… _

-Gracias Samantha… -dijo Marisa sonriendo tristemente

-Cuídense mucho! Los amo! –Grite rápidamente para poder despedirme. Lo siguiente que escuchamos fue el sonido de la línea, la llamada había terminado. Los tres nos miramos por unos momentos… -¿Qué hacemos ahora?

-Tenemos que avisarle a la policía lo que acaba de suceder, ellos sabrán que hacer –la señora Benson solo asintió poniéndose de pie anunciando que iría por su abrigo, Spencer y yo hicimos lo mismo para después encaminarnos al departamento de policía.

**Bien, hasta ahí. Verán, es en serio que nunca había leído la otra historia, pero vamos, incluso en la tele cuantos programas o telenovelas no hay que se parecen mucho en la temática? Hay cientos de historias parecidas, unas mejores que otras. En fin… esta historia no la pensé yo sola. Una amiga mía nos estaba platicando un día en la escuela de una vecina suya que secuestraron, con un final bastante triste, debo decir. En fin, otra amiga, que escribe en un foro diferente dijo que sería una buena idea, y me dijo que la desarrollara. Escribí una sinopsis, me dijo que estaba bien y fue cuando comencé a escribirla. No termine de leer la historia que me dijeron, por falta de tiempo, y otras razones. En fin. Esta historia está a su total disposición, por si la quieren leer o no. Espero les guste. ¡Hasta la próxima!**


	4. Chapter 4

**Okay… estoy aburrida…. Muy aburrida… las vacaciones me están volviendo loca! Así que paso ratos largos escribiendo, lo cual creo que es bueno… Me agrada que les este gustando chicos. Aquí el cap: **

Sam POV

Tras colgar el teléfono Freddie se quedo unos momentos mirándolo, como si esperara a volver a escuchar la voz de la loca, Spencer o Carly. A decir verdad yo también quería volver a escucharlos. Pero ya habían colgado, y no teníamos otra oportunidad por ahora. Ambos nos miramos reflejando la tristeza del otro.

-Supongo que eso fue todo… -Susurró Freddie. Luego Bernat estiro la mano para tomar el teléfono de manos de Freddie.

-Bien muchachos, los veré la próxima semana entonces –Bernat le hizo un par de señas a los gemelos para que desbloquearan la puerta principal. –que pasen una buena semana! –Se despidió, como quien se despide de un par de amigos tras una fiesta. Quería asesinarlo, quería golpearlo… pero eso solo nos traería más problemas. Me aferre a la mano de Freddie y él me abrazo. Era independiente, era fuerte, pero cuando estaba en los brazos de Freddie me sentía protegida.

Esa tarde me había sentido tan aburrida que me puse a vagar por las alacenas de la cocina. Y entonces lo encontré. Harina para hacer pastel, cocoa de chocolate, chocolate en polvo, nutella, mermelada de fresa y una idea llego a mi mente. Podría mantenerme ocupada haciendo un pastel.

-Entonces cocinas más de lo que pensé –Dijo Freddie mirándome desde el banco en la barra donde estaba sentado sosteniendo su copa con vino tinto.

-Y tú bebes más de lo que pensé

-Vamos, mi mama nunca me deja tomar una gota de alcohol, mi tío Adam me dio una vez a probar algunas bebidas en una fiesta, y varias sabían bien, como el vino tinto… claro después de eso termine borracho y vomitando en el baño… mamá no le dirigió la palabra a mi tío en un mes…

-¿Y la resaca? –Le pregunté mientras prendía la batidora colocando el bol con los ingredientes.

-Oh cielos… ni siquiera me lo recuerdes… un alfiler se caía al piso y mi cabeza retumbaba como si estuviera al lado de un cañón… me quería morir… -Yo solo me reí y negué con la cabeza -¿Quieres que te ayude con algo?

-No, está bien, lo tengo. Además dudo que sepas cocinar niño tecnología…

-Te sorprenderías, mi mamá me ha hecho pasar tardes enteras haciendo galletas, pasteles, pan, en fin… demás cosas

-¿Enserio? Entonces prepara la cena mientras hago el pastel

-Oh cielos, yo y mi bocota –Se quejo, haciéndome reír, pero igual se levanto, me beso en la mejilla y camino hacia el refrigerador. No me preguntó qué quería pero lo deje hacer lo que quisiera, según él sabía cocinar y estaba segura de que quería alimentar su ego sorprendiéndome. Como lo hacía siempre. –¿Crees que en la escuela y en iCarly sepan lo que en realidad pasó? Es decir… no sé si Bernat lo sabe, pero somos algo así como mini-celebridades, mucha gente nos conoce…

-No había pensado en eso –Conteste frunciendo el seño –entre más gente lo sepa más gente nos buscara. No dudo que esos locos fanáticos de la webicon hagan algo para tratar de encontrarnos

-Entre más grande se haga el lio más gente estará sobre Bernat… tal vez sea un punto a nuestro favor! –Decía Freddie sacando cosas del refrigerador. Un brillo de esperanza en sus ojos

-Exacto, pero lo único que podemos hacer es rogar por que a ellos se les ocurra lo mismo que a nosotros….

Spencer POV

-Entonces el chico dijo que les llamaría cada semana –dijo el oficial mirando hacia el papel con el reporte y yo asentí –eso es una ventaja, podemos instalar un sistema de rastreo en su casa, rastrear la próxima llamada, ¿sabe de qué tipo de celular marco Fredward?

-Es el nuevo peraphone 4 –dijo Carly –no tiene mucho que lo compro y el identificador dejaba en claro que era su número.

-Muy bien –el oficial hizo notas y levanto la mirada –el celular de la chica es igual o diferente? Podrían llamar de ese la próxima vez

-Oh, sí. Freddie se lo regalo el mismo día que se compro el suyo. Ambos celulares son iguales

-Correcto. Entonces sería todo, estamos en la investigación –note como el oficial ponía el reporte junto con otro montón de papeles. –en cuanto tengamos algo les informaremos

-Pero lo mismo dijeron la vez pasada y jamás nos llamaron!

-Vamos hijo, se que lo entiendes, es un caso difícil. No hemos encontrado el auto de Freddie en ningún lugar, no tenemos muchas pistas….

-Claro, claro que lo entiendo –dije levantando la voz –mi padre es el coronel Shay, Steven Shay de la fuerza aérea estadounidense, así que puede darse cuenta de que se bastante de esto –Me estaban sacando de mis estribos, no veía que se movieran a hacer algo y si era necesario traer a mi padre de las profundidades del océano o de cualquier base aérea lo haría.

-Entiendo yo… -el oficial se había quedado sin habla. Sabía a lo que me refería. –Le aseguro que estamos haciendo y que haremos todo lo posible, traeremos a eso chicos de vuelta… -tartamudeó nervioso

-Más le vale –concluí señalándolo con un dedo. Tome a mi hermanita por el brazo y salimos de ahí seguidos por la señora Benson. Me recargue un momento en el auto.

-Spencer… tranquilo….

-Estoy bien señora Benson… es solo… me da la impresión de que no están haciendo nada… simplemente, quisiera hacer algo yo, usar toda la ayuda que podamos y con toda… significa toda Carly…

-¿Qué quieres que haga?

-no tengo la menor idea de si el secuestrador sabia a quien se estaba llevando, no lo sé. Pero si no lo sabe es un punto a nuestro favor –Carly me miro, sabía que entendía a donde estaba llegando con todo aquello –sé que hay un millón de personas que querrá ayudar a encontrar a sus dos celebridades de un web show popular, Carly ¿crees que podamos hacer algo?

-Tenemos que hacer todo lo que podamos para encontrarlos. Tú llama a papá, yo buscare la cámara de Freddie…

Freddie POV

El chocolate caliente llenaba mis sentidos en ese momento. Ese día nos íbamos a atiborrar de chocolate. No por que hubiéramos hecho muchas cosas de chocolate, en realidad después de la cena en la cual debo de admitir, me había lucido y Sam lo reconoció, teníamos un pastel de chocolate entero para los dos solos, y un par de enormes tazas de chocolate caliente con malvaviscos. Hacía algo de frio, así que tomamos una manta, nos servimos dos enormes trozos de pastel y nos acostamos en la alfombra viendo la televisión.

-Valla Freddie, en serio tengo que dejar que te encargues de la cocina más seguido, la cena estuvo muy bien –La mire y estaba seguro de que podía ver el orgullo en mis ojos.

-En realidad somos un buen equipo, este pastel esta excelente –tenía que hacerle un cumplido también, además de que el pastel en serio estaba delicioso, Sam no daba muchos cumplidos usualmente.

-Ya esta, cuando salgamos de aquí pondremos nuestro propio restaurante, justo al lado de los licuados locos en ese local que nunca está ocupado

-Y tendrá un sistema increíble. Pantallas de plasma, un equipo de sonido estilo teatro en casa, luces robotizadas, una maquina de baile con luces de neón, y un sistema de computadoras para que los clientes puedan pedir su orden desde su mesa hasta un ordenador en la cocina –Para cuando terminé ella me miraba con una mezcla de diversión, burla y sorpresa en sus ojos.

-Si claro, también tendrá su lado nerd –dijo por fin riendo y yo fruncí el seño.

-¡Sería increíble! Piénsalo, ningún restaurante tiene eso. Y además seria temático, en honor a nuestros web show

-Freddie era una broma, pero debo reconocer que suena increíble

-En realidad lo había pensado antes, me dijiste que tu sueño era tener tu propio restaurante

-Y lo es, solo que a mí nunca se me hubiera ocurrido todo el tema nerd, solo un restaurante sencillo y normal

-¿para qué tener algo normal cuando puedes tener algo anormal? Algo especial –Le dije significativamente y ella supo a que me refería. Nuestra vida nunca iba a funcionar conforme a las normas, conforme a lo _normal. _Porque desde un principio lo supimos, dos personas que pasan años tratando de asesinarse mutuamente no se enamoran, eso no pasaba. Pero nos paso. Pasamos del completo odio al amor total. Nuestra relación no era normal, podíamos discutir un momento y al siguiente estar besándonos como si fuera la última vez. Competir como locos por algo, pero trabajar como un verdadero equipo cuando era necesario. La anormalidad era lo nuestro. Ella me sonrió y se inclino para besarme. Sus labios estaban dulces por el chocolate y reí.

-Vamos a saber a chocolate por toda la semana –dijo tras pasar su lengua por mi labio inferior

-Me gusta el chocolate –murmure contra sus labios. –leí una vez que era afrodisiaco…

-Oh ¿En serio? ¿O solo es uno de tus pretextos?

-Podría ser ambos… -Y eso fue todo lo que aguanté con mis manos lejos de ella…

Carly POV

-¿Cómo se cuando está grabando? –preguntó Spencer detrás de la cámara.

-Porque el botón rojo esta encendido…

-Oh cierto, entonces tenemos como 30 segundos grabando… -Di un profundo suspiro, tendríamos que subir así el video porque Freddie no estaba para editarlo. Así que sin más comencé a hablar.

-Hola a todos. Este es un comunicado especial…

-Espera, espera –dijo Spencer interrumpiéndome –dejó de parpadear –di una palmada a mi frente. Teníamos peleándonos con la cámara como 15 minutos, y cuando estaba a punto de darme por vencida, como si una fuerza divina lo hubiera enviado ahí, Brad entro al estudio.

-hey chicos –Saludó – ¿cómo va el asunto del video? Gibby me conto

-Pues Spencer no sabe como encender la cámara… no tenemos nada…

-Pues en realidad vine porque pensé que podrían necesitar ayuda

-Oh cielos, por favor –dijo Spencer dándole la cámara. Brad la miro unos momentos, presiono un par de botones.

-Listo, estaba bastante mal configurada…

-Solo apreté los botones que pensé ayudarían –Dijo Spencer como un niño que explica su travesura

-Si descompones esta cámara Freddie te asesinara –dijo Brad levantando la cámara. Spencer se encogió de hombros y salió del estudio –Esta bien Carly, cuando quieras comenzar

-Está bien ahora Brad, gracias.

-Ok, grabando y en 5, 4, 3, 2… -me señalo con ese característico gesto de Freddie, lo cual me hizo reaccionar un par de segundos después.

-Hola a todos. Este es un comunicado especial. Muchos de ustedes se estarán preguntando por que se suspendió iCarly. Algunos lo saben, otros han escuchado rumores. Lo cierto es que a estas alturas necesitamos su ayuda. Necesitamos toda la ayuda que podamos tener. No estoy segura de que rumores escucharon, la verdad es, una noche Sam y Freddie fueron a dejar a Gibby a su casa. Hasta donde Gibby los vio regresaron en el auto. Pero nunca llegaron al bushwell, ni a casa de Sam. No llegaron. Pasamos una semana ya, esperando a que la policía nos dijera algo, pero no tienen nada. Hoy Spencer llamo a mi padre, el coronel Steven Shay, quien prometió ayudarnos. Pero como lo dije antes chicos, necesitamos toda la ayuda posible. Hoy también Freddie y Sam nos llamaron, nos confirmaron las sospechas. Nos aseguraron que están bien y que si cooperan no les harán daño, no sé exactamente que quieren de ellos, solo quiero encontrarlos. Así que no se si la persona que se llevo a mis amigos sea consciente, pero hay más de un millón de personas que los quieren de vuelta en casa. ¿Me escuchó? Hay más de un millón de fans en que nos ayudaran a buscarlos. Se llevó a las personas equivocadas, espero que vea esto y sepa que no nos detendremos hasta tenerlos a ambos sanos y salvos de nuevo en casa.

Asentí mirando a Brad quien presiono el botón de la cámara y la dejo en el carro de Freddie. Luego se giro hacia mí, las lágrimas se agolpaban en mis ojos. Comencé a sollozar victima de la desesperación. Estaba segura de que ese video seria una bomba. Los fans harían tanto ruido con el secuestro y lo que planeábamos era ejercer presión en el o los secuestradores. Sentí los brazos de Brad rodearme y hundí mi rostro en su pecho. Era cálido y reconfortante. Luego de unos momentos se separo y me limpio las lágrimas con sus pulgares.

-Editaré el video y lo subiré cuanto antes ¿sí? –asentí aun sollozando.

-Gracias Brad…

-No hay nada que agradecer, soy de ese millón de personas que darían cualquier cosa por tenerlos de vuelta… ahora vamos abajo, necesitas algo de agua. –nos encaminamos hacia la puerta, entonces Brad tomo mi mano, entrelazando nuestros dedos. Y yo no lo solté.

**Por favor dejen un review, son gratis! Gracias por su tiempo. Se aprecia. **


	5. Chapter 5

**Me acabo de dar cuenta desde cuando subí cap… lo siento… igual no ha sido mucho tiempo. Encontré una historia increíble y me encantaría que la leyeran, pero están en ingles y hay muchos que aun no saben inglés, así que…. La estoy traduciendo, al final les digo más, lean el cap:**

Freddie POV

Cuatro días. Han pasado solo cuatro días. Estar aquí a veces se hace eterno. Todo el tiempo estoy al lado de Sam, no en ningún lugar más. Al principio estaba bien, estar con Sam es de mis cosas favoritas en la vida, pero seamos realistas. Estar encerrado en la misma casa, con solo una persona sin nada que hacer puede tornarse aburrido. Y así me encontraba, encerrado en la biblioteca y Sam en nuestra habitación. Enojados. Tratar de adaptarse a las costumbres del otro estaba siendo difícil conforme pasaban los días. Era como el matrimonio, supongo. He escuchado decir a mi mama y a otras personas que cuando te casas vienen un montón de cambios, porque entonces conoces en realidad a tu pareja y muchas veces el choque en las costumbres puede traer problemas. Justo como ahora. Y es que desde que llegamos no ha habido un día en el que Sam me ayude a lavar los platos o mantener limpia la cocina, que es la habitación que mas ensuciamos. Al principio no me había quejado, después de todo, sabemos que Sam no es la clase de persona a la que le agrade hacer la limpieza, pero tampoco quería decir que tenía que cargarme todas las responsabilidades y tareas a mí.

Básicamente esta mañana le había pedido que me ayudara a lavar los platos y las cosas que ensuciamos para el desayuno. Y bueno, la respuesta fue un "No, Freddie tu puedes manejar eso" pero yo no estaba dispuesto a seguir ocupándome de todo sin ayuda, y como es clásico entre nosotros aquello se convirtió en una discusión y luego en una pelea. Habíamos terminado diciéndonos de todo. Desde los detalles como dejar la ducha mojada o no levantar la ropa del piso hasta las tareas más grandes aunque no tuviéramos muchas, pero que ayudaban a vivir en un ambiente limpio. Y como es de suponerse con mi loca madre, toda mi vida, tenían que pegárseme algunas de sus costumbres y aunque yo no era un fanático exagerado del jabón y el desinfectante era bastante cuidadoso con la limpieza. Cosa que Sam claro, consideraba ridícula.

Yo le dije que ella no se preocupaba por nuestra salud y bienestar, ella me dijo que era un exagerado igual que mi madre, le dije que de ahora en adelante tendría que mantener sus propias cosas limpias y que yo ya no sería su sirviente, ella me dijo que me fuera al diablo y me cerró la puerta de nuestra habitación en la cara. Dejándome con mi coraje y frustración el resto del día, como un león enjaulado.

Necesitaba calmarme y aquí estoy. En la biblioteca. Tratando de recuperar la compostura, buscando un libro interesante que pueda mantener mi mente alejada de los problemas. Algo que me ayudara a despejarme para después pensar en una solución para arreglar el problema. Estaba casi seguro de que Sam no me abriría hasta mañana si bien me iba. Tendría que dormir en cualquier otro lugar de la casa. Por suerte este lugar era reconfortante, ese silencio característico de un lugar a donde pertenecen los libros y ese olor a papel viejo que me resultaba relajante. Tenía un grande sofá a un metro o dos de un escritorio de madera con dos sillas reclinables y un lapicero en una esquina, lleno de lápices y bolígrafos, con una computadora muy vieja pero que igual revisaría después si es que tenía que seguir solo. El sofá se veía cómodo para pasar ahí la noche, afortunadamente no hacia tanto frio y había una cobija en una esquina. Era suficiente.

Tome una novela policiaca. Estudio en escarlata, de sir Arthur Conan Doyle. Nada mejor para despejar la mente y concentrarla en algo más que una de las increíbles aventuras de Sherlock Holmes.

Me concentre tanto en el libro que casi olvide la razón por la que estaba ahí. Cuando leí el titulo "La tierra de los santos" me di cuenta que estaba comenzando la segunda parte del libro. Levante la mirada, eran casi las 3 de la madrugada. Cerré los ojos unos momentos tratando de pelear contra el sentimiento de tristeza que me invadió. Ella ni siquiera se había molestado en ver donde estaba, no le importaba si tenía frio o no. Regrese la mirada al libro, no tenia sueño y ahora más que antes, necesitaba no pensar.

Spencer POV.

Colgué el teléfono por enésima vez en el día. Por milésima vez en la semana. El video que Brad y Carly subieron a internet había cumplido su cometido. Y ahora los rostros de Sam y Freddie estaban en cualquier lugar de la ciudad a donde volteabas. La cosa ya no era solo entre familia y amigos, ya no era solo entre fans, ni siquiera era solo entre Seattle, la noticia se había corrido por todos lados. Estaban en el noticiero, en el periódico, en internet, ¡En el cartón de la leche! Así que nuestro teléfono estaba vuelto loco con llamadas, podría jurar que el timbre se está desgastando.

-¿Quién era esta vez? –preguntó Carly desde la cocina.

-Solo otro fan que consiguió el teléfono y quiere saber cómo van las cosas

-¿Crees que haya sido una buena idea?

-Claro, ahora la policía se está tomando mas enserio esto, tiene la presión del público y la de papá

-Enserio espero que los encuentren pronto –dijo poniendo su sándwich en un plato y caminando hacia el sofá para sentarse al lado de mi -¿Cómo está la señora Benson? ¿Le has visto hoy? –suspiré

-Igual que siempre… me preocupa que la depresión le vaya a hacer algo a su salud

-Freddie es todo lo que tiene, no puede soportar perderlo

-Lo sé, es solo que… me gustaría poder ayudarla

-Estamos ayudando en todo lo que podemos Spencer…

-Si, a propósito, saldré un rato. Calceto y sus amigos quieren hacer una brigada en el centro, repartiendo folletos y quieren que les ayude a imprimirlos

-¿Dónde imprimirán tantos folletos como par a ir al centro?

-Con su primo, papel

-¿papel?

-Así se llama

-Oh, esto no debería sorprenderme –dijo con una media sonrisa y le sonreí de vuelta –cualquier cosa llámame ¿sí?

-Claro, nos vemos en un rato. Si puedes hacerle compañía a la señora Benson un rato te lo agradecería mucho

-Claro, en cuanto termine mi tarea iré a echarle un vistazo –Le asentí en agradecimiento y salí del apartamento. Cuando le dije la noticia a calceto se había puesto a llorar inmediatamente, hasta a mi me había sorprendido, pero es que quería tanto a los chicos, igual que todos, que ofreció enseguida ayuda. Junto con todos sus familiares habían organizado esto, los folletos eran en si una pequeña reseña de ambos chicos, y el web show. Invitaban a toda la gente a poner atención por si los veían o veían algo sospechoso nos llamaran. Cuando los encontráramos Sam y Freddie serian el doble de famosos de lo que ya eran.

Freddie POV

No había sentido la necesidad de salir de la biblioteca. Simplemente porque no tenía ganas o porque no quería encontrarme con Sam y pensar en lo poco que le importaba que yo estuviera solo o con hambre. A veces no era más que la Sam de siempre, a la que no le importaban los demás, sin embargo yo había hecho un buen trabajo rompiendo varias de sus barreras. Pero hay cosas que simplemente nunca cambian.

Pero estaba seguro de que pasaba de medio día y no había comido nada desde la comida del día anterior. La causa de mi pelea con Sam. Así que cerré el libro, me levante del sofá y camine hacia la cocina. No se escuchaba ningún ruido en el piso de arriba, pero cuando llegue abajo escuche la televisión. Ni siquiera voltee, fui directo a la cocina. Si tenía que lidiar con ella lo haría con el estomago lleno. Mire el reloj en la pared, ese reloj que estaba seguro había sido adquirido en una tienda de antigüedades. Tenía un largo péndulo, aunque el reloj era algo pequeño. Macaba las 12:35 pm, moría de hambre. Abrí el refrigerador para sacar algo de comida y luego saqué algunos utensilios para prepara algo.

Cuando obtuve algo comestible me senté a comer, no era lo mejor que había preparado, pero no tenia humor para lucirme en la comida. Solo quería llenar mi estomago y seguramente ir a la biblioteca de nuevo, o tal vez podría ir a echarle un vistazo a ese tipo de gimnasio. El ejercicio me vendría bien para distraerme.

Sam interrumpió mis pensamientos cuando entro en la cocina. Abrió el refrigerador y tomo una lata de soda. La abrió con un ágil movimiento y luego se recargo en el refrigerador mirándome con una tranquilidad que me hizo pensar si se acordaba de lo que había pasado. Decidí ignorarla y comencé a poner juntos los trastes sucios para lavarlos.

-¿Necesitas ayuda con eso? –Dijo de repente y levante el rostro lentamente para mirarla ¿de dónde diablos vino eso? A no, no estaba dispuesto a olvidarlo así de simple, como si nada hubiera pasado. Evadir los problemas no es manera de solucionarlos, tenía que aprender a pedir disculpas.

-No gracias, puedo arreglármelas solo. –No dijo nada, coloqué todo en el lavabo y abrí la llave.

-Freddie… yo… vamos, déjame ayudarte

-No Sam, ve a ver televisión, está bien. –sabía que había aceptado su culpa, de lo contrario no me estaría ofreciendo ayuda. Pero una vez más, ella tenía que aprender a decir lo siento. Pero solo se quedo así, yo estaba consciente de su presencia, de que no se había ido, pero no decía ni hacia nada. No eran muchos trastes por lo que en 5 minutos había terminado. Seque mis manos en una toalla de mano y sin más Salí de la cocina, directo al gimnasio.

El gimnasio que estaba a una cuadra del bushwell era bastante grande, y tenían algunas maquinas de calidad promedio. Pero había un grupo de maquinas que el entrenador rara vez usaba y las cuidaba como si de ello dependiera su vida. Era un hombre grande y musculoso que tenía con sus instrumentos un vínculo sentimental casi ridículo. Me había platicado que esas maquinas eran muy costosas, y que le había tomado años obtenerlas. Así que cuando me acerque a las maquinas del pequeño gimnasio en esa casa, abrí los ojos sorprendido. Eran de la misma marca que las amadas maquinas del entrenador Jones, pero eran incluso más opulentas y grandes.

¿Por qué Bernat gastaría tanto dinero en esa casa? Tal vez quería ganarse nuestra simpatía, pero ni la casa más lujosa del mundo compraría eso. Ese hombre estaba arruinando nuestras vidas y yo lo tenía en mente cada vez que lo miraba a los ojos.

Sin más puse manos a la obra, me senté en la multiestacion para trabajar en mis brazos. La multiestacion era mi aparato favorito por que te da una variedad de ejercicios más grande que las demás maquinas, como la bicicleta o la caminadora.

Al cabo de un rato comencé a sudar. Así que me quite la camisa y la arroje a un lado y seguí con una rutina que había aprendido de mi entrenador. Encerrado ahí me estaba sintiendo como un perro ansioso, tenía que liberar energía y si bien Sam se encargaba perfectamente de eso antes de que peleáramos, aun así necesitaba hacer ejercicio.

No había querido aceptarlo, pero estaba enojado, estaba frustrado. Me enojaba estar enojado con ella, me frustraba no poder arreglar las cosas. Aunque sería fácil ir y decirle claramente que necesitaba aprender a pedir disculpas y que necesitaba hacerse de responsabilidades no debía ponérselo tan fácil. Ella es inteligente, tiene que darse cuenta por si misma de lo que está pasando.

Mi mente se distrajo tanto del ejercicio que cuando me obligue a poner atención, mis brazos dolían. Llevar mi cuerpo mas allá de su límite no me ayudaría a sentirme mejor. Así que tome la botella de agua que había llevado y me senté en uno de los bancos de la multiestacion dándome cuenta que mi abdomen también dolía. Cerré los ojos y recargue la cabeza en un tubo respirando profundo.

-¿Estás bien? –escuche su voz y abrí los ojos inmediatamente. Sonaba preocupada pero no fue más allá del marco de la puerta.

-Claro, mejor ahora que saque toda esa energía. –contesté y tome más agua.

-¿Entonces estas más tranquilo? –Dio un dudoso paso dentro del cuarto. Me vio a los ojos y se detuvo.

-Supongo…

-¿Dónde dormiste anoche? –Deje salir una risa sarcástica

-¿Eso importa? –le respondí con una pregunta…

-Freddie no hay necesidad de que seas cruel –La mire incrédulo…. ¿cruel yo?

-¿Cruel yo? –hice eco de mis pensamientos. –Ayer te pedí un poco de ayuda, solo un poco de ayuda con cosas que he estado haciendo solo desde que estamos aquí, ¿y qué hiciste? Me mandaste al diablo, me cerraste la puerta en la cara ¿Y qué donde dormí? ¿Quieres saber donde dormí? ¿En serio te importa? –Le mire detenidamente, ella esquivo mi mirada agachando el rostro, contemplando el piso de madera -¿Dónde dormiste tu? En una cama, claro. Ni siquiera estoy seguro de si dormí, me quede en la biblioteca en un sofá, ¿Y si sentí frio? Maldita sea, ni siquiera estoy seguro…

-Freddie yo… no sé que me paso, siempre los malditos impulsos sacando lo mejor de mí. –Dijo irónicamente reprochándoselo a sí misma –No es fácil para mí, y lo sabes, pero, quiero arreglar las cosas… -su voz se quebró al final, como si fuera a llorar, y fruncí el seño. Si había algo que odiaba más que los baños anti-bacteriales de mi mama, era ver llorar a Sam. No era para nada común, y daría lo que fuera por que nunca pasara en absoluto. –Vamos a estar aquí mucho tiempo, y no quiero que sea así, te necesito… -su voz era un sollozo ahora, me levante y camine directamente a ella, tome sus manos y la lleve a uno de los bancos de otra multiestacion. Se aferro a mis manos, y comenzó a sollozar más alto. Entendía que se sintiera mal en cuanto a nuestra pelea, pero no como para que la impenetrable Sam Puckett llorara. Si yo no quería llorar ella no tenia porque.

-Hey Sam, está bien, cariño no llores

-No está bien Freddie… yo…

-Escucha, todos cometemos errores Sam, sabes eso, lo único que quiero que entiendas es que no pasa nada si de vez en cuando dices lo siento. Seguimos peleando porque evadimos los problemas, porque no los hablamos. Pero podemos hacerlo ahora. No tienes porque llorar Sam… no me gusta verte así…

-No pude evitarlo… tienes razón Freddie, lo siento… perdón, por todo, por no ayudarte, por dejarte solo, por no tratar de ver como estabas, como te sentías

-Tranquila, está bien –la abrace fuerte. Ella había dicho lo siento, había visto que estaba bien decir lo siento y para mí era suficiente. –escucha, vamos a estar aquí por un largo tiempo, no sabemos cuánto, así que tenemos que trabajar como un equipo, ¿sí? –Ella asintió –te necesito a mi lado, ayudándome, no evadiendo los problemas o las responsabilidades, si nos dividimos Bernat acabara con nosotros más rápido, no podemos dejar que arruine más nuestras vidas.

-Lo sé, así será de ahora en adelante, te lo prometo. Eso solo que… no lo sé, me siento rara…

-¿Rara? –Dije preocupado mirándola a los ojos

-Si… es decir, me siento bien, de pronto no, hace un rato solo veía la tele, después sentí la necesidad tan fuerte de venir contigo, y luego las lagrimas, sin previo aviso… Freddie… tú… ¿crees que…? –dejo la pregunta al aire, pero era obvio lo que quería decir.

-¿Has sentido algo más? Ascos por la mañana… no lo sé…

-En realidad no, casi no, pero… no sé como describirlo solo, me siento rara.

-Entiendo, veremos eso después, el viernes vendrá Bernat y tendremos que hacerlo queramos o no

-Si no estoy embarazada en serio será raro –Dijo con una sonrisa triste en su rostro, tome su mano y camine con ella fuera del gimnasio.

-Voy a tomar una ducha, no tardo ¿sí? –puse mis manos en sus mejillas y le di un suave beso. Luego camine escaleras arriba directo al baño. Esperaba que estos pequeños acuerdos hicieran las cosas más fáciles.

**Veran, no sé cuantos de ustedes se han pasado por mis otras historias, pero hay una que se llama "Ríos y carreteras" Bueno, esa no es mia, es un one-shoot que traduje porque en serio es increíble. Y ahora me encontré con esta historia, hable con la autora y me dio permiso de traducirla, ahora mismo voy con el capítulo tres. Les dejo el resume si les interesa y les avisare cuando comience a publicarla en español. Agradecería su apoyo.**

**Se llama, playing house, que sería algo así como Jugando a la casita. **

**Resumen: Dos años después de su graduación, Sam está manejando exitosamente un restaurante en Seattle cuando Melanie llega y deja un bebé a su cuidado. ¿Cómo se las arreglara para criar al bebé de su hermana? ¿Y una persona en especial estará ayudándola? **

**Debo admitir que en un principio subestime esta historia, pero cuando la comencé a leer ¡OH POR DIOS! En serio es increíble, una increíble historia, por supuesto SEDDIE. Díganme que piensan. PROXIMAMENTE**

**En cuanto a esta historia, gracias por su tiempo, dejen un review si pueden, siempre son bien recibidos.**


	6. Chapter 6

**Estaba pensando en dejar el viernes como el día fijo para subir, pero ya que no puedo predecir el futuro y saber si todos los viernes me será posible, no les prometo nada, lo que si se, es que tratare de subir los viernes, si no es así, no se preocupen, rara vez me tardo más de una semana en subir. En fin, gracias por el apoyo y sus reviews me hacen sonreír siempre. Gracias!**

Carly POV.

-Vamos señora Benson, será divertido –rogué una vez más a la mujer en el sillón que se negaba a salir de ahí. Me había pasado mínimo una hora de cada día con ella, tratando de animarla un poco. Aunque mis esfuerzos eran casi nulos estaba segura de que hoy lograría sacarla de su casa.

-¿Por qué Carly? ¿Por qué habría de salir de aquí? –Preguntó de nuevo con pesadez. Suspire profundamente.

-Porque no le hace ningún bien estar aquí encerrada, vamos señora Benson, sabemos que Freddie estará bien, mañana es viernes, siete días y Freddie nos llamara en cualquier momento –ella no dijo nada por lo que continué hablando –vamos señora Benson, iremos a comprar ropa ¿sí?

-¿Ropa? ¿Por qué iría yo a comprar ropa contigo? –preguntó incrédula.

-Porque Sam no está, y usted necesita distraerse. Ahora, póngase su abrigo porque nos vamos

-Carly… yo…

-No aceptaré un no por respuesta señora Benson. ¡No creo que a Freddie le haga muy feliz cuando mañana en el teléfono yo le diga que usted está aquí encerrada como ermitaña día y noche!

-¡No harías eso! –Grito poniéndose de pie repentinamente, ¡ha! Era un paso

-Claro que si, a menos que baje al estacionamiento y entre en el auto de Spencer –dio un bufido molesto, rindiéndose. Tomó su abrigo, salió por la puerta y yo sonriendo tras ella. Si no podía traer a mis amigos de vuelta por ahora, podía hacer la vida más llevadera por aquí. Freddie me lo agradecería algún día.

Estábamos ya caminando en el centro comercial, habíamos pasado ya a un par de tiendas, una de ropa, y otra de higiene. Pueden imaginar quien compro en cada tienda. Por un momento pensé que era una mala idea. Había fotos de Sam y Freddie en varias de las tiendas, en carteles que ofrecían recompensa a quien proporcionara cualquier dato sobre su paradero.

De pronto me di cuenta que la señora Benson ya no caminaba a mi lado, así que abruptamente me di media vuelta para buscarla. En seguida la vi, parada afuera de la Pear Store, mirando a los artículos con nostalgia y tristeza. Luego sus ojos viajaron a otra cosa y su tristeza se acentuó. Me acerque a ella y vi que había tomado uno de los folletos que estaban en una repisa fuera de la Pear Store. Eran los folletos de calceto y sus familiares. Me acerque a ella y puse una mano en su hombro.

-A Freddie le encantan las cosas de esta tienda. Hace un mes más o menos me dijo que estaba ahorrando para comprarse la nueva Pera Pad, le dije que ya tenía suficiente dinero, pero dijo que quería comprarle una a Sam. Igual que con el teléfono –Me miro con una triste sonrisa, la cual le devolví, igual de triste. –nunca entendí porque, pero ese demonio enserio hace feliz a mi Freddie, y estoy segura de que si logramos traerlos de vuelta nunca jamás me interpondré entre ellos, incluso si se quiere casar con ella –Terminó con un gesto de disgusto que me hizo reír levemente

-Los vamos a traer de vuelta señora Benson, tranquila. –Me sonrió de nuevo. Entonces de la nada apareció un hombre y tomo uno de los folletos, echándole un vistazo rápidamente y luego nos dedico una sonrisa. Le mire con el ceño fruncido.

-Es una lástima –Dijo mirando de nuevo al folleto –ambos se ven tan felices en las fotos… ¿les conocen?

-Es mi hijo y su novia –Contesto la señora Benson mirándolo no menos raro de lo que lo hacía yo. Aquel hombre levanto las cejas sorprendido pero rápidamente recobro la compostura.

-Wow… entonces debió salirle en una fortuna toda… hum… la publicidad –Hizo un gesto con la mano para señalar nuestro alrededor, donde había por lo menos 4 carteles. –Los vi en las noticias esta mañana también, en la calle…

-En realidad es el esfuerzo de mucha, mucha gente que los quiere –Explique yo.

-Valla que debe ser demasiada –Dijo el hombre tomando un trago del café que traía en una mano

-Bueno, iCarly es muy popular y también tenemos muchos amigos que nos quieren mucho…

-¿iCarly? –Preguntó confundido

-Sí, Sam, Freddie y yo hemos sido los mejores amigos desde pequeños, comenzamos un web show hace ya algunos años y ha sido muy famoso

-La verdad no sabía de él… -Confesó

-La mayoría de nuestro público son chicos de nuestra edad, y bueno, iCarly tiene más de un millón de espectadores y cada uno ha puesto su granito de arena en la búsqueda

-¿Podría decirse que son una especie de mini celebridades? –Su interés me resultaba bastante peculiar.

-Así nos llama la gente, nos reconocen a menudo.

-Valla, que interesante. Ojala les encuentren pronto

-Eso esperamos todos, mucha gente les necesita –dije mirando a la señora Benson. Aquel hombre levanto la vista hacia un par de hombres.

-Bueno señoritas, espero les vaya bien en su búsqueda, debo retirarme –Y sin más se fue, llevándose el folleto en la mano. La señora Benson y yo le vimos reunirse junto con dos idénticos hombres que tenían pinta de guarda espaldas, luego los tres se fueron caminando de ahí.

-Que hombre tan peculiar –Dijo la señora Benson

-Valla que si… que raro que no hubiera escuchado de iCarly nunca, si es de Seattle… -me encogí de hombros –vamos señora Benson, tenemos mucho que hacer –Dio un gruñido de protesta pero igual me siguió cuando comencé a caminar hacia nuestra siguiente parada, la tienda de ropa para mujeres.

-¿Qué opina de este vestido? –Le pregunte enseñándole un bonito vestido negro

-Es… lindo, pero ¿para que querría yo un vestido así?

-Bueno, usted es una mujer bella, y pues usted sabe… no le he conocido nunca un novio…

-¡No necesito un hombre! –Replicó rápidamente

-¡Vamos Marisa! –Repliqué dándole una palmada en el hombro como lo haría con Sam y ella me miro sorprendida, poniendo su mano donde la palmeé. –No puede pasar su vida entera viviendo para Freddie, mire, veámoslo así –Pasé un brazo por sus hombros y señale al aire a un futuro invisible –Como usted dijo hace un rato, imagine que Sam y Freddie se casan. Obviamente vivirán en un departamento (esperemos que sea en el bushwell) por su cuenta propia, donde puedan comenzar su propia familia. ¿Qué hará usted? ¿Se quedara sola? Vamos señora Benson, hay un montón de hombres apuestos ahí afuera que quisieran una cita con usted –se encogió de hombros

-No lo sé Carly… tu sabes que mi experiencia con el amor no fue muy buena –En realidad no lo sabía y el ambiente se torno tenso y misterioso. Freddie nunca hablaba de su padre, bajo ninguna circunstancia –No me gustaría fracasar de nuevo como con el padre de Freddie…

-Bueno… Freddie nunca nos ha hablado de su padre… -La señora Benson se tensó

-Oh... ¿Enserio? Pensé que les había contado algo.

-No, pero, está bien, señora Benson, si se siente incómoda-

-Yo no –Me interrumpió –pero supongo que Freddie nunca lo acepto por completo –Me miro y sonrió –Casi nunca he tenido la oportunidad de contárselo a nadie

-Bueno, si quiere, puede contar con una amiga –Puse mi mano en su hombro y ella me sonrió. Pude reconocer una sonrisa sincera.

-¿Qué te parece si vamos a comer y luego seguimos con las compras? –Me propuso y asentí enérgicamente con una sonrisa. Salimos de la tienda para dirigirnos a la zona de restaurantes. Quien iba a decir que me convertiría en la amiga de la loca madre de Freddie. Definitivamente yo no. No podía esperar para contárselo a Freddie. Escogimos uno de los restaurantes, y gracias a Dios Marisa no era vegetariana. Nos sentamos, pedimos y esperamos a por la comida.

-Entonces, ¿está segura de querer hablar de esto señora Benson?

-Claro, en realidad creo que lo necesito –asentí lentamente para indicarle que la escuchaba –me case algo joven con Frederick –Me di cuenta que ni siquiera sabía cómo se llamaba el padre de Freddie, entonces Fredward era debido a una variante del nombre de su padre, o algo así –creímos que nuestro loco amor adolescente era suficiente para salir adelante, ambos estábamos hartos de nuestros padres así que vimos el matrimonio como una escapatoria. Oh gran error. Ambos teníamos solo 18 años. Así que lo hicimos: nos casamos y nos mudamos a un departamento cerca de la casa de mis padres, ambos somos originarios de Wyoming, al igual que Freddie en realidad. Aunque ambos de zonas diferentes, la familia de Frederick vive cerca de las montañas, su padre tiene un rancho y vive de la cría de su ganado. Mientras que yo vivía más en las llanuras. En fin, todo parecía ir bien, íbamos a la universidad, nuestro matrimonio parecía estable. Luego nos enteramos de que estaba embarazada y ambos estábamos felices. Habíamos planeado esperar hasta terminar la carrera pero simplemente sucedió. Íbamos a tener un bebe. En realidad te mentiría si te dijera que no disfrutamos el embarazo y los primeros com años de Freddie. Frederick parecía ser un padre excelente. Fue entonces cuando las cosas comenzaron a pasar. Frederick comenzaba a llegar tarde del trabajo, un día no llego y lo confronte. Me confesó que había estado yendo a fiestas con sus amigos. Me dijo que quería recuperar la juventud que había perdido. Eso claro, me pareció estúpido, teníamos un hijo y era tarde para intentar recuperar esos años. Intente arreglar las cosas, pero el simplemente se fue alejando, de mi y de Freddie. A pesar de eso logramos mantener las cosas medio estables por un par de años más. Fue unos días antes del cumpleaños número ocho de Freddie que llegue a casa y encontré a mi pequeño sentado en el sillón, llorando. Inmediatamente corrí hacia él, pensé que le había pasado algo. _"¿Qué tienes Freddiebear? ¿Alguien te hizo algo en la escuela?" _Le pregunte, el solo sacudió la cabeza. Entonces me extendió un sobre abierto y lo tome con el ceño fruncido _"Yo no quería abrirlo mami, pero papá me dijo que te lo diera y que no lo esperáramos para cenar. No aguante y la leí, perdón" _Inmediatamente sentí agitación, ni siquiera pude sentirme molesta con Freddie por haberla abierto. Después de todo ya lo veía venir. Y, no recuerdo bien lo que decía, pero podrás imaginarlo Carly. Era algo así de que se sentía atado, que quería recuperar su vida, etc. Así que sin más se iba. Freddie se deprimió tanto. Temí que se fuera a enfermar y comencé a cuidarlo en exceso. Pero cuando el día de su cumpleaños ni siquiera salió de la cama, supe que tenía que hacer algo por mi hijo inmediatamente. Fue entonces cuando tras firmar los papeles que Frederick me envió para el divorcio empaque todas nuestras cosas y me fui. Llegamos aquí a Seattle al bushwell. Conseguí un empleo de enfermera y bueno, desde ahí nos conoces –Yo asentí comprensivamente -¿recuerdas cuando Freddie se iba los veranos a un 'campamento'?

-Sí, cada verano empacaba y se iba a un campamento de matemáticas o algo así, pero solo fue un tiempo…

-Pasaba los veranos en el rancho de sus abuelos paternos en realidad. En ese entonces entendí que no les quisiera platicar mucho a ti y a Sam, aun estaba sensible al tema. Pasaba tiempo con su padre ahí, pero al igual que a mi Frederick fue apartando a Freddie. Un día llego con el hijo de la mujer con la que estaba ahora, y Freddie no lo soporto, escuchar a otro niño diciéndole papá a su padre y saber que vivía con él. Fue cuando Freddie dejo de 'ir a esos campamentos'

-Entiendo, cuando teníamos 14 años dejo de ir a esos campamentos. Dijo que ya no le divertían tanto como antes, pero se veía triste –Dije calmadamente. Nunca había sido consciente de todo el dolor que debió de haber tenido mi amigo en ese entonces, quería abrazarlo tan fuerte en ese momento.

-Frederick intento buscarlo por un tiempo, pero luego se dio por vencido. Creí que Freddie lo había superado, pero creo que no es así…

-Debe ser algo muy fuerte para el…

-Sabes, se que tal vez nadie nunca llene el lugar de un padre, pero ciertamente Sam lleno el vacio en el corazón de Freddie –Yo sonreí, eso era cierto.

-Entonces Freddie estará bien señora Benson. Ya verá. –En ese momento el mesero llego con nuestra comida y comenzamos a comer. –Entonces Marisa, seguiremos con el plan del vestido

-Oh Carly, vamos, te acabo de contar lo que sucedió…

-¡Y lo entiendo Marisa! Pero no puede quedarse sola para siempre. El padre de Freddie fue un cretino al dejarlos, pero usted puede darse una segunda oportunidad, vamos, solo salga con alguien y si no funciona me disculpare –Ella suspiro…

-Supongo que no tengo nada que perder

-¡Sí! –Exclame emocionada –no se arrepentirá, lo prometo…

**He ahí el capitulo. Perdón por la falta de seddie. El próximo capítulo será intenso… ya saben, casi se cumple el plazo que Bernat dio, y veremos qué pasa. Háganme saber que piensan mediante un review!**

**A los que les interesó la traducción de playing house, estoy terminando de traducir el tercer capítulo, espero la semana entrante comenzar a subirla en español. Gracias por su tiempo, bye! **


	7. Chapter 7

**Explicación corta: Se cumplió un año de que falleció mi Primo/Hermano/mejorAmigo, y viajé a otro estado y pff ya se imaginaran, me salió el Emo que todos llevamos dentro XD.**

**Como sea, estoy algo mejor y para compensar la tardanza en un rato subiré un one-shoot que acabo de terminar y el primer capítulo de playing house (jugando a la casita), para que se den una vuelta por mi perfil, ¿vale? Aquí el cap: **

Sam POV.

-Fredward estás siendo ridículo –Dije, tratando de sonar seria al usar su nombre completo. El levantó la mirada del monitor de la computadora y frunció el seño. Incluso yo sabía que eso era imposible.

-¿Fredward? –luego se rio –No te queda el tono serio Sam, y sabes que puedo hacer esto

-Escucha, estoy desesperada también, pero es imposible, además esa computadora es más vieja que el señor Howard

-Eso es cierto… pero no pierdo nada con intentarlo, no tengo nada que hacer

-Bueno, haz lo que quieras –me acerque a uno de los estantes y pase un dedo por los libros

-¿Crees que no puedo hacerlo? –Preguntó mirándome detenidamente pasar de un libro a otro. En realidad estaba buscando un tema interesante.

-Estoy totalmente segura de que _podrías _hacerlo si _tuvieras_ el material necesario –Le contesté mientras sacaba un libro de un estante. _Buscando a Alaska de John Green. _Tome el libro y me senté en el sofá al lado del escritorio donde Freddie trataba inútilmente de construir una antena wi-fi

-Pues casi tengo el material necesario… lo demás lo puedo sustituir con algo que encuentre en la casa-

-Pero Freddie –Le interrumpí abriendo el libro en la primera página –aunque lograras construir la antena, estamos en medio de la nada… asómate pos las ventanas del ático, lo único que se ve a kilómetros y kilómetros son arboles.

-¿Estuviste en el ático? Espera… ¿Tenemos un ático? ¿Cómo se llega ahí? –de pronto ya no parecía tan interesado en la computadora y las cosas que tenía en el escritorio.

-En el fondo del pasillo de arriba, antes de llegar al baño había una manija, la jale y se extendieron las escaleras, el ático está lleno de polvo y cajas, solo me asome por la ventana y volví a bajar. No me agrado mucho ese lugar…

-Valla, deberíamos echar un vistazo a esas cajas… -Propuso y lo mire con el seño fruncido.

-¿Cómo por qué haríamos eso?

-Por que se nos están acabando las ideas de entretenimiento…

-Siempre tenemos una alternativa –Le dije insinuante. No habíamos tenido nada de acción desde que nos habíamos peleado. Y mamá tiene necesidades.

-Además del sexo –Dijo con desdén y le mire perpleja. Freddie nunca tomaba eso a la ligera, después de todo era un adolescente con hormonas –Estoy dándome cuenta que en esta casa hay cosas interesantes y en esas cajas tal vez haya algo que nos diga acerca del pasado de esta casa o del pasado del mismo Bernat ¿Qué te parece mi querido Watson, si nos adentramos en una aventura? –Dijo con un fingido acento inglés que me hizo reír mucho, el también reía mientras se sentaba al lado de mi en el sofá y me abrazaba, hundiendo su nariz en mi cabello.

-Así que vas a convertirte en Sherlock Holmes y yo en Watson… interesante –Dije envolviendo mis brazos en su cuello –¿hay algún libro de él por aquí?

-Bastantes, yo diría que toda la colección.

-Valla, entonces tengo mucho que leer antes de entrar en mi papel de Watson

-Pues date prisa, porque cuanto antes tomaremos un tren al ático –Freddie comenzó a besar mi cuello, enviando escalofríos por toda mi espalda.

-¿Holmes viajaba en tren? –Pregunte enredando mis dedos en su cabello.

-Todo el tiempo, también en coche o en carro tirado por caballos, lo que te guste más –sus labios ya estaban un poco mas debajo de lo que mi escote limitaba. –¿Alguna vez has hecho el amor en una biblioteca? –Preguntó Freddie, lo cual, me parecía una pregunta estúpida.

-Sabes que no Sherlock –Conteste con una risa, jugando con el borde de su camisa antes de jalarla hacia arriba y sacarla por encima de su cabeza. Luego el hizo exactamente lo mismo con la mía, deshaciéndose inmediatamente también de mi sostén. Luego entonces tomo uno de mis pechos en su boca sin preámbulos mientras con su mano trazó la curva de mi espalda de una manera que me hizo jadear muy fuerte. –Dios Freddie, ¿Dónde aprendiste a hacer eso? –Dije sin aliento

-_"Lo que un hombre puede inventar, otro lo puede descubrir" –_volvió a usar ese fingido acento inglés y yo reí, acariciando su espalda. Continuó con esa deliciosa tortura en mi pecho, su otra mano descendió hasta los botones de mi pantalón, y luego beso el camino hacia mi ombligo para ir bajando mi pantalón poco a poco, hasta que estuvo en mis tobillos y lo patee lejos junto con mis zapatos. Freddie tomo mis dos calcetines y los deslizo para arrojarlos junto a la otra ropa. Se agacho y comenzó a besar el camino ascendiente por detrás de mis piernas, al interior de mi rodilla, lo que me hizo retorcerme de placer y jadear. Siguió luego por mi muslo tan lentamente que era casi dolorosa la espera. Cuando por fin llegó a ese punto y besó mi centro por encima de la tela, me arqueé hacia su boca, cerrando mis puños en torno a los extremos del sofá. Eso era nuevo.

-Seguro –Jadeé – ¿seguro que… lo estas descubriendo? –Escuche su ronca risa.

-_"Nuestras ideas deben ser tan amplias como la naturaleza si aspiran a interpretarla" –_Una vez más el fingido acento inglés. No había leído mucho Sherlock Holmes pero sabía que estaba empleando sus frases. Esta vez aunque quise no pude volver a reír porque en seguida sus manos deslizaron abajo mis bragas y luego el cuerpo de Freddie cubrió el mío para volver a besarme. Mis manos automáticamente fueron a desabrochar su pantalón y él mismo lo bajo hasta sacarlo, junto con sus zapatos y calcetines. Lo vi en su mirada. Una mirada llena de amor y pasión a la vez. Bajó sus bóxers y volvió encima de mí. Me beso tan dulcemente –Te amo –susurró.

-También te amo –Susurré en su oído.

-Sabes, Holmes no era un hombre para nada romántico –Continuó, esta vez mirándome a los ojos y le sonreí. –pero una vez dijo _"El corazón y la mente de la mujer son enigmas insolubles para el hombre". _–No olvidó el fingido acento inglés que me hacía reír –no importa cuánto peleemos, cuan difícil me sea entenderte, lo nuestro no va a ser normal porque no somos normales. Lo nuestro es especial, nunca olvides bajo _ninguna_ circunstancia que te amo. –Lo siguiente que sentí me hizo jadear en sorpresa. Se deslizó dentro de mí y comenzó a empujar con un ritmo lento y dulce. El era cursi por los dos, e incluso más. Así era Freddie. Todo lo contrario a mí. Lo que me complementaba. Me aferré a sus hombros respirando pesadamente en su oído, besándole de vez en cuando. Hoy el había elegido ir lento y suave, porque por alguna razón siempre sabía lo que yo necesitaba.

Spencer POV.

-¿Entonces ella aceptó? –Dije incrédulo mirando a través de la mesa a mi hermanita que solo sonreía. Se encogió de hombros.

-Platicamos, me hablo del padre de Freddie –Fruncí el seño –De cómo no habían salido bien las cosas con él, y bueno. Una vez Freddie hizo un pequeño comentario de cómo su mamá siempre estaba sola. En fin, se me ocurrió y ella acepto.

-Valla, es increíble –Admití, la idea de la señora Benson saliendo con alguien era muy raro. Pero era verdad, necesitaba a alguien que estuviera con ella, después de todo, Carly tenía un buen punto. Freddie no estaría para siempre. La puerta se abrió lentamente y la señora Benson entró junto con una bolsa y algunas agujas para tejer en la otra mano. –Hola señora Benson. ¿Desayuna con nosotros? –Ofrecí

-Muchas gracias Spencer, pero acabo de desayunar. –Me dijo gentilmente sonriendo y también le sonreí. –Carly, mira lo que traje

-¿Qué es eso? –Pregunto Carly mirando a la bolsa. La señora Benson vació el contenido en el sillón, eran un montón de bolas de estambre, de diferentes colores y anchos. –¿Estambre?

-Estambre para tejer, ayer tú me llevaste de compras, me ayudaste un poco, quiero enseñarte a tejer, si te interesa. Freddie nunca quiso aprender –Dijo con tristeza, y bueno, ya sabíamos que la señora Benson en un principio había querido una niña, aunque amaba a Freddie. Por eso él tenía un joyero y vestidos para bebé en su baúl de recuerdos. -¿Qué dices?

-Claro señora Benson, será divertido. –La señora Benson sonrió, obviamente complacida.

-Y mientras tejemos podemos esperar a que suene el teléfono

-Oh cierto –Dije yo –hoy llamaran los chicos. La policía conecto algunos dispositivos al teléfono, en cuanto marquen sus sistemas comenzaran a intentar rastrear la llamada.

-Espero que funcione –dijo Carly –cuanto antes mejor… -Asentimos. Todos queríamos tener a los chicos de vuelta cuanto antes. –Bueno señora Benson, comencemos con eso de las costuras

-Tejido querida, tejido –Le corrigió Marisa tomando una bola de estambre y dándole otra a Carly que se había reunido con ella en el sofá. Yo me puse a recoger y lavar los platos. Las escuchaba hablar desde la cocina, la señora Benson trataba de enseñarle a Carly la forma correcta de tomar las agujas y tejer. Carly parecía tener un poco de dificultad pero se estaba esforzando. Luego de unos 20 minutos me reuní con ellas en el sofá.

-¡Spencer mira! –Me dijo Carly entusiasmada levantando su pequeño tejido –Solo son tres hileras pero estoy empezando

-Vas muy bien –Le alentó Marisa moviendo ágilmente sus gujas. En ese momento el teléfono sonó. Los tres nos giramos inmediatamente hacia él, uno de los aparatos de la policía comenzó a girar un disco y otro a transmitir pequeñas pulsaciones. Sin dudar un momento conteste, presionando el botón del altavoz.

-¿Hola?

_-Hola, Spencer, _-Reconocimos inmediatamente la voz de Sam.

-¡Sam! –Gritó Carly arrojando el tejido a un lado –Sam, ¿Cómo estás?

-_Bien, podría decirse que estamos bien. Todo igual _

-¿Samantha donde esta mi Freddie? –Dijo con preocupación Marisa. -¿Cómo esta?

-_Estoy bien mamá, tranquila. ¿Cómo va todo por allá? _

-Pues… -murmuro Carly –Además de que los extrañamos tremendamente creo que las cosas van mejor.

-Adivina quién te reemplazo Sam –Dije riendo

-_¿Quién qué? ¿De qué diablos hablas Spencer? _

-De que Carly y tu suegra son ahora las mejores amigas del mundo

_-Carly Shay… ¿Me reemplazaste por la señora Benson? La loca ¿enserio? _

_-¡Sam! –_Gritó Freddie ante el apodo a su madre.

-Tranquila Sam –Comenzó Carly –Solo nos hacemos compañía, como podrás imaginar, ambas estamos solas y aburridas

-Ayer Carly me llevo de compras –Dijo la señora Benson.

-_¿De compras? –_Freddie sonaba incrédulo. –¿_En serio mamá?_

-Así es

-Y hace unos momentos me estaba enseñando a tejer

-Ya que tú nunca quisiste…

-_Lo siento mamá, los chicos no tejemos. En fin, gracias por hacerle compañía Carly, en serio gracias_

_-_No hay nada que agradecer Freddie, es divertido –Carly le dedico una sonrisa a la señora Benson.

_ -Oigan, ¿saben algo de mi mamá? –_Preguntó Sam.

-No mucho, llama todos los días para saber cómo van las cosas. Dijo que no podría estar hoy, pero la próxima semana vendrá a hablar

-Quisiera que no hubiera próxima semana en estas circunstancias –Dijo la señora Benson con tristeza, puse mi mano en su hombro.

-_ok, si llama, dile que estamos bien _

-Y… chicos ¿ya les han dicho que necesitamos para que los dejen ir? –Dije, tratando de obtener información.

_-En realidad Spencer –_Comenzó Freddie con un profundo suspiro_ –Siempre lo hemos sabido y no hay mucho que puedan hacer. Estaremos aquí un buen tiempo _

-¿Cuánto tiempo? –Preguntó Carly

_-No lo sé Carly, podría ser mucho, pero estaremos bien, no se preocupen. _

_-Tiempo Freddie –_Escuchamos al mismo hombre de antes decir. Carly frunció el seño.

-_Escuchen, tenemos que colgar ahora. Hay… algo que tenemos que hacer… en fin. Les llamaremos el próximo viernes. _

_-_Cuídense mucho –Dijo la señora Benson –Te amo Freddie

-_Te amo también mama. ¡No baños anti bacteriales a Carly! _

_-¡Adiós! Cuídense también _

-Adiós chicos –Dijo Carly simplemente

_-_Adiós chicos, los extrañamos –Dije para despedirme. Siguió el sonido de la línea al cortarse. – ¿Estás bien Carly? –Le pregunté.

-Sí, es solo que… había algo en la voz de ese hombre…

-¿Qué cosa? –Pregunto la señora Benson volviéndose a sentar en el sillón

-No lo sé… solo, algo. Como si la hubiera escuchado antes, pero… olvídenlo. –Me encogí de hombros –Sigamos con el tejido señora Benson

-Llámame Marisa –Le dijo con una sonrisa –Ahora lo siguiente es… -Ellas siguieron con su clase de tejido y yo me fui a mi cuarto a trabajar en una escultura. No tenía ni la menor idea de que querían de Sam y Freddie si no era dinero. Solo esperaba que la policía hubiera rastreado la llamada.

**Se que les dije que en este cap se vería que pasa con Sam y ese asunto, pero creo que tendrá que ser en el siguiente. Gracias por sus reviews, por añadir a favoritos, etc. Gracias por el apoyo! Se aprecia mucho.**

**Dense una vuelta por mi perfil, si saben inglés para leer el one-shoot o para leer la traducción de plying house. Igual el one-shoot lo traduciré en unos días. Gracias, hasta luego! **


	8. Chapter 8

**Oh, perdón por la tardanza… deben odiarme! Bueno, ahora sí, a lo que todos quieren saber… se saldrá Bernat o no con la suya? **

Freddie POV.

Cuando colgamos ambos teníamos una sonrisa. El concepto era triste, pero tal vez, tanto nosotros dos como nuestra familia se estaban acostumbrando a este estilo de vida, que sin duda duraría un buen rato si la policía no lograba encontrarnos. Me sentía más tranquilo de saber que había alguien cuidando de mi mamá, porque estaba cien por ciento seguro de que de estar sola, se deprimiría mucho. Estaba enormemente agradecido con Carly.

Por ahora, tenía algo mas en que preocuparme. El día de hoy Bernat no tenía ese humor de siempre, algo lo tenía tenso, y tal vez era por la prueba de embarazo.

-Ya esta –Dije dándole el teléfono.

-Bien, Sam, Freddie. Tomen asiento. –Ambos obedecimos –Ahora, antes de comenzar con lo que nos importa hoy, quisiera preguntarles… ¡¿Por qué demonios no me dijeron que son famosos? –Gritó, Sam y yo nos miramos perplejos.

-Pues... –Comenzó Sam –Cuando alguien te dice que te tienes que embarazar de tu novio a los 17 para que después pueda vender a tu bebé, lo último que se te viene a la mente es cuan famoso es tu web show.

-Bien –Bernat suspiro profundamente –Los centros comerciales, las calles, la televisión, la internet, todo… maldita sea, todo está atestado de sus caras ¿no han visto las noticias?

-No, en realidad no vemos mucho las noticias –Dije –No sabíamos que se había hecho un escándalo de todo esto…

-Pues así es –Arrojó un folleto en la mesita frente a nosotros y Sam lo tomo –No contaba con esto… no sabía que eran tan famosos aquí en Seattle –Se paso una mano por el cabello

-En realidad iCarly es visto alrededor de todo el mundo –Comentó Sam.

-¡Eso no ayuda, maldición! –Gritó Bernat, Sam le miro sin miedo alguno. –Está bien, está bien, vamos a hacer algo –Suspiró profundamente –Vamos Sam, ve a hacerte la prueba de una buena vez, si estas embarazada o no veremos qué hacer.

-¿Nos dejaras ir? –Pregunté algo dudoso

-Sí, no me conviene tenerlos aquí, pero depende de la prueba es él cuando. Si no estás embarazada los dejaremos en algún lugar del bosque, se las ingeniaran –Abrí los ojos sorprendido –Y si estas embarazada se irán cuando me den a mi bebé –Abrí aun mas los ojos… este tipo era un monstruo. Mire a Sam quien se había puesto de pie.

-Al mal paso darle prisa. Vamos arriba Freddie –Tomó mi mano y ambos nos dirigimos escaleras arriba. Cuando llegamos a la puerta del baño se giró hacia mí y me abrazo. –Freddie, estarás conmigo sin importar que pase ¿verdad?

-Por supuesto que si Sam. Sin importar que, estoy aquí. ¿Quieres que entre contigo?

-No creo que me quieras ver orinar. Saldré en unos minutos –Asentí y ella entro al baño dejando el folleto en mis manos. Lo mire. Tenía una foto de Sam y yo en la escuela, una foto que reconocía perfectamente, Carly nos la había tomado al siguiente día de que le pedí a Sam que fuera mi novia oficialmente. Tenía grandes letras que decían 'Ayúdanos a encontrarlos' por dentro tenía una pequeña reseña de quienes éramos Sam y yo. Luego un breve relato de cómo habían pasado las cosas y datos para ponerse en contacto con la policía o los Shay, mi mamá y la mamá de Sam. Era obvio que no tenían ni idea de las cosas. Nadie podría vernos en medio de la nada. Esos folletos no ayudaban mucho, aunque agradecía a los fans el esfuerzo y a nuestra familia y amigos. Me quede leyendo el folleto que no fui consciente del tiempo. Levante la cabeza rápidamente cuando escuche la puerta abrirse. Los ojos de Sam buscaron los míos y me tendió una mano que tome. Ella presiono fuerte. –Freddie… yo. Estoy embarazada. La prueba es positiva –su voz estaba quebrada por las lagrimas que le amenazaban, la jale hacia mí y la abrace fuertemente como si tratara de protegerla del mundo. Leves sollozos salían de su boca aunque eran ahogados en mi pecho. Eso implicaba muchas cosas. Que las cosas estaban por cambiar drásticamente. Que tendríamos un bebé antes de los 20. Porque ambos teníamos 17. Bueno, Sam estaba muy cerca de los 18. Y lo peor de todo. Nos iban a arrebatar a nuestro hijo. Nos lo iban a quitar y ni siquiera sabía si podríamos siquiera conocerlo o conocerla.

-¡¿Por qué tardan tanto? –Grito Bernat desde abajo. Sam se aparto de mí, limpiando las lágrimas de sus ojos. Tomé su mano.

-Vamos a estar bien amor. Ven, vamos abajo –Ella solo asintió, y camino conmigo abajo. Llegamos a la sala de nuevo y Sam arrojo la prueba de embarazo en la mesita.

-Ahí tienes Bernat. Lo que querías

-Entonces, ¿estás embarazada? –Dijo el muy bastardo con una sonrisa

-¿Tengo que decirlo? –Gruñó Sam. –Sabes que sí

-¡Perfecto! Esto mejora las cosas para nosotros. Ahora, tenemos que irnos. Nos veremos en una semana –Ni Sam ni yo dijimos nada, pero no quitamos nuestras miradas cargadas de odio de él mientras tomaba sus cosas y se iba de ahí junto con su par de perros guardianes. En el momento en el que nos quedamos solos Sam se desplomó. Todo este asunto me hacía sentirme enojado, impotente, pero después de todo, no era yo quien tenía que cargar con el bebé durante 9 meses. Y sabíamos gracias a la clase de salud que un embarazo no solo era sentarse y esperar a que creciera. Sam iba a tener síntomas, cambios en su cuerpo, su humor. Toda una jornada por delante. Lo mejor que podía hacer en ese momento era sostenerla, tratar de hacerla sentir mejor, estar ahí para ella. Para los dos. Para los tres…

Sam POV.

-Tenemos un calendario Sam, ¿Qué te parece si vamos marcando los días? –Dijo Freddie abriendo un plumón, señalando al calendario en la pared que nos había llevado Bernat ese día. Las cosas habían ido normales por dos viernes más (tan normal como nos era posible). El pasado habíamos marcado a la casa Shay como siempre, incluso por el teléfono me habían notado algo rara, pero Freddie y yo disimulamos bien. Y hoy, habíamos vuelto a marcar, aunque Bernat nos había advertido que, de tornarse las cosas más difíciles tendríamos que interrumpir las llamadas. Al parecer la policía estaba más activa. Eso era bueno.

-Pero no sabemos cuándo comenzó exactamente Freddie… -Gruñí yo, sentada en el sillón con un bote de helado. Justo después de haber vertido mi desayuno en el retrete había tenido antojo de helado. Ugh… estar embarazada es peor que ser bipolar.

-Han pasado dos semanas desde que lo sabemos, y como otras 2 y media desde que estamos aquí, podemos dejarlo en 4 semanas, más bien un mes. –Dijo dibujando un círculo alrededor del día de hoy y poniendo debajo 'un mes'. No quería decírselo, pero odiaba que actuara así… como si le importara en el sentido de, ser su hijo… es decir, como si esperara un futuro con él.

-Freddie…

-¿Qué pasa? –Preguntó sentándose al lado de mí. Mordí mi labio.

-¿Por qué haces eso? –Me vio con el ceño fruncido, por lo que expliqué –Sabes que no vamos a quedarnos con este bebé… no actúes como si…

-¡Claro que me importa Sam! –Me interrumpió, intente decir algo pero siguió hablando –me importa porque no solo es él o ella Sam. Eres tú. Es tu salud. Y si algo va mal y te pasa algo no voy a perdonármelo nunca. –Se sentó frete a mi y puso sus palmas en mis mejillas –La razón por la que Bernat no se haya deshecho de mi en cuanto quedaste embarazada es porque quiere que cuide de ti, y ni siquiera tenía que pedírmelo. Voy a cuidar de ti hasta que salgamos de todo esto y mas allá… -Le mire fijamente por unos bueno minutos. Después me incline hacia adelante recargando mi frente en su hombro. Me sentí como una estúpida por no verlo así antes…

-Lo siento Freddie… es solo que… es tan estresante. Me siento diferente 5 minutos y después diferente de nuevo, luego en otro estado y… los mareos… esto apesta…

-Tranquila… entiendo –Dijo acariciando mi espalda. –Está bien… si quieres puedo quitar el calendario y….

-¡No! –Levanté la cabeza rápidamente. –Déjalo, haz lo que creas que es necesario. Quiero estar bien –Me sonrió y luego me besó. Luego puso una mano en mi vientre, lo cual me tensó un poco. Suspiro profundamente con la nariz hundida en mi cabello.

-Esto es tan difícil… -Dijo con evidente tristeza en su voz –Saber que nunca llegaremos a conocerlo

-Freddie… no hables de algo que no es necesario… -Se separó y me miró fijamente.

-¿En serio no tienes ni la menor intención de hacer algo? ¿Por él o ella?

-Es evidente que no podemos hacer mucho Freddie, ¿En serio esta es una plática necesaria? Vamos a terminar pelando y no quiero eso… -Expliqué quitando suavemente su mano de mi vientre –se que tampoco quieres eso

-Claro que no –Dijo simplemente y me abrazó de nuevo, recostándose en el sofá y yo encima de él

Freddie POV

Estaba acostado en la cama viendo al techo. Eran como las 3 de la mañana o algo así, y Sam dormía profundamente desde hacía como media hora. Le había estado costando trabajo quedarse dormida estos días. No estaba seguro de si el insomnio se debía al embarazo, al estrés o a la presión. Ojala fuera solo el embarazo, las otras dos razones no me hacían muy feliz. Aunque tampoco la primera. ¡Diablos! Todo era tan difícil. Todo. Estar secuestrados, no tener a nuestros amigos, a nuestra familia, estar incomunicados, el bebé… no poder quedarme con mi hijo, Sam rechazándolo en todas las maneras posibles. Las pocas veces que insinuaba algo relacionado con el tema ella lo evadía inmediatamente. Tenía una corazonada, si la policía estaba tan activa como dijo Bernat, y Carly había dicho que llamo a su padre, y toda la demás gente. Tal vez lograríamos salir antes de ahí, es decir, antes de que el bebé naciera, pero, si eso pasaba… ¿estaría Sam dispuesta a apoyarme? ¿Estaría dispuesta a quedarse conmigo y con nuestro bebé? Esa duda no me estaba dejando dormir, literalmente. El pensar en eso me quitaba el sueño. Y es que apenas estaba comenzando a formarse y yo ya tenía un montón de preguntas, pero sobre todo, ya le quería. Era mi hijo o hija… me levante de la cama para bajar a la cocina por un vaso de agua. Necesitaba despejar mi mente, pero no pensar era imposible. Cuando regrese a la cama Sam me miraba fijamente.

-¿Estás bien? –Preguntó extendiendo un brazo hacia mí. Me acosté a su lado y la abrace, luego ella se giró. Su espalda recargada en mi pecho.

-Sí, estoy bien. Solo tenía sed. Duerme. –Ninguno dijo mas, solo nos quedamos ahí. No sé si ella conciliaría el sueño de nuevo. Pero yo no.

Carly POV

-¿Crees que Sam aun sonaba rara ayer? –Le pregunte a Spencer quien estaba preparando waffles para el desayuno

-No lo sé… es decir, nada puede ser más raro de lo que ya es

-Aun así… sonaba rara, preocupada.

-Y eso te preocupa también ¿cierto? –Spencer me miro, yo asentí

-Claro que si, después de todo, no sabemos que les están haciendo, ¿no lo has pensado? Si no quieren dinero deben de estarlos usando de alguna manera…

-Tienes razón –Dijo poniéndose serio. Como pensando, cuando puso la espátula en su barbilla -¡Oh Dios! ¡Está caliente! –Corrió al lavabo y abrió la llave para verter agua en su barbilla

-Oh… está bien, iré por el botiquín… -Me dirigí a su baño por el llamado botiquín y de paso para sacar el cartón de leche de la ducha. Regrese y el se sentó en una silla, mientras yo sacaba pomada y una bandita.

-Entonces… ¿para qué crees que los estén usando? –Preguntó mientras yo curaba su herida

-No tengo la menor idea Spencer… pero enserio me preocupa, cada semana suenan peor y no veo progresos en la policía, ni en los anuncios, la gente solo llama para preguntar cómo van las cosas

-Tranquila Carls... todos hacen esfuerzos, los encontraran pronto…

-Pues ya es un mes Spencer ¡Cuánto más van a tardar! Trabaje muy duro para sacar a Marisa de su depresión, y esta recayendo… Spencer… es hora de hablar de nuevo con papá –El solo asintió lentamente, giro la cabeza a la estufa.

-¡Se queman los waffles! –Y sin mas perdí su atención, pero la idea no se fue de mi mente, tome mi teléfono y marque directamente al número de la base mientras caminaba escaleras arriba a mi cuarto. Me senté en la cama escuchando el tono una y otra vez, hasta que una mujer contesto.

-Sí, hola. Sí, soy la hija del coronel Stephen Shay… si, por favor. Gracias. –Esperé unos momentos hasta escuchar a mi papá del otro lado de la línea –Hola, ¿papá?

-_¿Carly? ¿Pasa algo hija? ¿Estás bien?_

-sí, papá yo estoy bien –Dije con tristeza,

-_Entiendo, las cosas no van bien con la investigación ¿cierto? _

-Para nada bien papá, ya ha sido un mes y no tienen casi nada, dicen que hay mucha interferencia o algo así para registrar la llamada, ¿Cuándo nos vas a ayudar?

_-Hija, he estado muy, muy ocupado, pensé que se encargarían de eso, pero veo que no. En cuanto pueda voy para Seattle… _

-Oh Dios, gracias papá, de verdad gracias, ya no se qué hacer

_-Tranquila hija, me encargare yo mismo. Los encontraremos ya. No puedo creer que la policía sea tan inútil _

-Gracias papá, enserio gracias. –Dije con lágrimas en los ojos, cuando mi padre se determinaba algo, lo lograba.

-_Tengo que irme Carly, hay cosas que hacer. Te amo hija. _

-También te amo papá –Luego escuché el tono de la línea. Era definitivo. Papá en camino era igual a Sam y Freddie en camino.

Sin embargo papa tardó dos semanas más en llegar a Seattle, y una más en ponerse a trabajar con la policía. Por procesos y demás. Ahora me sentía histérica. Una semana después de la última llamada aun se habían puesto en contacto. Pero Sam sonaba distante, casi no habló. Freddie parecía intentar hacerla hablar, sin dudas algo andaba mal con Sam. Algo había empeorado y pensar en ello me estaba matando. Más aun cuando la siguiente semana no había llegado llamada alguna, y ayer, estuvimos pegados al teléfono las 24 horas, ¡Marisa durmió en nuestro sofá! Pero se había acabado. La comunicación se había interrumpido.

-¿Qué cree que haya pasado capitán? –Preguntó el oficial Marty, mirando las maquinas aun conectadas al teléfono

-Tal vez el secuestrador se sintió presionado. –Comenzó a explicar papá –Este asunto se hizo muy, muy grande. Tal vez adivinó o se le ocurrió que estarían intentando registrar la llamada

-No debimos de hacer un escándalo de esto –Dije tristemente, no podía evitar pesar que si no hubiéramos sido tan escandalosos, por lo menos aun tendríamos sus llamadas

-Tranquila hija –Me consoló papá –Hicieron lo que creyeron que era correcto. Lo bueno es, que nos hemos dado cuenta que los necesita para algo, no les hará daño, pero necesitamos encontrarlos antes de que ya no los necesite –El estomago me dio un vuelco y Marisa se llevo una mano a la boca. ¿Qué rayos significaba eso?

-Quieres decir… que cuando ya no los necesite, el podría… -Inquirió Spencer y papá le miro

-No estoy haciendo ninguna afirmación Spencer, pero tenemos que cubrir todas las posibilidades

-¿Qué debemos hacer ahora coronel? –Pregunto el oficial Marty después de un silencio

-Quiero que investiguen todas las posibles rutas que pudieron haber tomado Freddie y Sam, de casa de los Gibson hasta el bushwell, Carly –Se giro hacia mi -¿dijeron si pasarían a algún lugar antes de regresar?

-Espera… si, Sam no quería llevar a Gibby, así que Freddie le dijo que de regreso pasarían por una cubeta de pollo frito. –Expliqué rápidamente

-Excelente, busque los establecimientos en la zona donde vendan pollo frito y tracen rutas desde casa de los Gibson hasta ahí –Ordeno papá y el oficial Marty siguió haciendo anotaciones.

-La casa del pollo –Murmure y todos me miraron –Es el lugar favorito de Sam para comer pollo, estoy segura de que fueron ahí

-Perfecto –Dijo papá –No sabemos si alcanzaron a pasar a la casa del pollo, pero sabemos que se dirigían ahí, o, venían de ahí, así que, oficial Marty –Se giró al oficial y este levantó la cabeza de su libreta para mirar a papá –quiero rutas, de la casa Gibson a la casa del pollo y de la casa del pollo al bushwell, después quiero la lista de cada uno de los semáforos en el camino, si los agarraron fue en un semáforo, obviamente no pudo ser en el auto en movimiento, después quiero una lista de los semáforos que cuentan con cámaras de seguridad y la cinta de cada una de las cámaras, que corresponda al día que desaparecieron, que un técnico corte los segmentos de la hora en que salieron de aquí, a la media noche más o menos, pudo haber sido mas tarde ¿alguna duda?

-Lo tengo todo señor –Dijo el oficial Marty cerrando su libreta –Ahora mismo me pondré a trabajar en ello –El oficial Marty salió y me permití una pequeña sonrisa, papá tenía las cosas bajo control, no era uno de esos tontos policías que solo tomaban notas al azar y nos decían que fuéramos a casa a esperar.

-Valla papá, eso es ponerse a trabajar –Dijo Spencer.

-Así debe de ser hijo, esos inútiles no estaban haciendo nada. No puedo creer que no hubieran hecho ni lo más básico… pero varios de ellos serán reubicados, están en un puesto muy importante como para comportarse así –Guardamos silencio. Papá estaba poniendo orden a más de una cosa a la vez. –Señora Benson, tengo una duda –Dijo papá, y la señora Benson le miro

-¿Qué cosa es coronel?

-Cuando Freddie era muy pequeño, usted le implanto un chip en el cráneo capaz de localizarle en cualquier lugar, ¿Qué paso con eso?

-Lo averiamos –Dije yo –Cuando Nora volvió a secuestrarnos, Freddie dijo que si dejaba de transmitir enviaría una señal de emergencia al dispositivo de su madre, así que nos las ingeniamos para averiarlo

-Funcionó esa vez –Dijo la señora Benson –Enseguida me informó que Freddie estaba en problemas, y T-bo y yo volamos para casa de Nora. Pero desde entonces esta averiado, le rogué a Freddie que me dejara repararlo, pero incluso se enojó conmigo, dijo que estaba violando su libertad…

-Nos seria de gran ayuda ahora –Continuó papá –Pero el chico tiene razón Marisa, ya es grande, no puedes rastrearlo a donde sea

-Rastrearlo ahora sería muy útil –Comentó Spencer

-Eso sí –Continuó papá –De todas formas, le voy a pedir el aparato de localización señora Benson, se lo llevare a un técnico militar, tal vez pueda hacer que a distancia el chip vuelva a funcionar.

-En seguida iré por el –Anunció Marisa, se puso de pie y salió como bala a su apartamento. A los pocos minutos regreso con el aparato que parecía una gran y vieja black berry. –aquí tiene coronel

-Gracias Marisa. Bueno, iré al apartamento de policía para ver esas listas. Spencer ¿Me acompañas hijo?

-Claro papá. Iré por las llaves –Luego de un par de minutos ambos se fueron, quedándome yo con la señora Benson...

-Tu papá tiene la situación –comenzó ella a hablar –Por primera vez en semanas tengo esperanza Carly –Saqué mi tejido, un suéter a casi terminado y le indique que se sentara al lado mío.

-Por eso le llame. Ya son casi dos meses, papa los traerá aquí. Ya vera

-Lo sé, lo sé –Me miro con una sonrisa. La primera sonrisa que le había visto en casi un mes, luego puso una mano en mi rodilla –Ese suéter está quedando hermoso, casi lo terminas –Le sonreí

-Es para Sam…

Spencer POV

Papá tuvo que ponerse a trabajar con lo que tenía. El oficial Marty no había conseguido todas las cintas, aun estaba en ello. Pero las que teníamos por ahora eran bastantes para tenernos ocupados un buen rato. Yo decía el nombre de una calle en la que probablemente habían pasado, revisamos el semáforo correspondiente en otra lista, y papá pone la cinta si ya la tenemos. Y claro, esto nos ha llevado horas. En cuanto el oficial Marty regrese con las otras cintas, él y otro oficial se pondrán a revisar la mitad, lo cual nos ahorrara tiempo.

Papá quería que le ayudara porque conozco el auto de Freddie, y también les di una descripción detallada a los policías.

Civic Honda rojo descapotable, modelo 2010, con una estampa del logo de "pear store" en el parabrisas trasero. Y uno más, plateado al lado de la calavera derecha del carro. Con un discreto alerón. También tiene un largo y grueso rayón en la parte derecha, resultado de un intento de enseñarle a manejar a Sam. Freddie casi tuvo un paro cardiaco cuando vio la hermosa pintura de su "bebé" ser arruinada. De todas formas, Freddie recuperó la compostura y dijo que lo mandaría a arreglar en cuanto pudiera. No podía enojarse con Sam, o no por mucho tiempo.

-¿Cómo consiguió Freddie un auto tan lujoso? Marisa gana bien, pero no creo que sea lo suficiente para pagar un auto así… -Comentó papá viendo una foto que le mostré del auto de Freddie –Además ella tan solo conduce un pointer 2000

-Su padre –Respondí yo –quería darle algo a Freddie por sus excelentes calificaciones, pero sabía que Freddie no aceptaría nada de él, así que le dio el auto a Marisa para que ella se lo diera a Freddie. Marisa nos platico ayer a mí y a Carly.

-El chico entonces ama su auto

-Casi tanto como a Sam –Papá rió

-Entonces espero poder recuperar el auto también –Con ese último comentario proseguimos con la lista de semáforos. Casi habíamos terminado la lista de la ruta Casa de Gibby-La casa del pollo cuando el oficial Marty llegó con las cintas de la siguiente ruta. La casa del pollo-Bushwell

-Aquí están las cintas coronel –Dijo el oficial Marty colocando una caja en un escritorio y sacó un par de listas –La buena noticia es que no son tantos semáforos, la mala es que son aun mas pocos porque no todos tienen cámara, pero si hay algo, seguramente está grabado aquí. Comenzaremos con las rutas más cortas, que son las que el chico pudo haber tomado.

-Muy bien oficial, entonces manos a la obra cuanto antes

-Sí señor. –el oficial Marty en seguida coloco la primer cinta de la calle que su compañero de dijo. La vieron por unos minutos y al final la quitaron, ahí no había nada. Y luego de dos cintas más seguíamos sin éxito alguno. Comencé a pensar que teníamos tan mala suerte que Freddie había pasado por uno de los semáforos sin cámaras. No teníamos nada.

Cuando papá y yo llegamos a casa Carly corrió hacia nosotros y al ver nuestras expresiones supo que no había ido bien. Yo solo la abrace y comenzó a sollozar, papá comenzó a hablar con la señora Benson quien también comenzó a llorar. Tenían toda la esperanza puesta en que encontráramos algo en las cintas.

-También me llamó el técnico –Continuó papá –Desgraciadamente no puede establecer contacto con el chip, dice que debe estar totalmente inservible. Lo siento Marisa.

-¿Y ahora qué? –Preguntó Carly en un tono desesperado.

-Creo que esperar por más información… y rogar porque se comuniquen de nuevo…

**Déjenme sus dulces opiniones o críticas constructivas, saludos, groserías, todo es bienvenido, solo tienen que dar click donde dice 'Review' Gracias por su tiempo! Se aprecia más de lo que creen. Díganme que piensan, ¿Será capaz el coronel Shay de traer de vuela a los chicos? A que no adivinan quien le ayudara… **


	9. Chapter 9

**Soy oficialmente anciana! Este 26 de junio cumplí 20 años, pero alguien mas también los cumplió! Espero todos hayan felicitado a Jennette por twitter, es genial cumplir años el mismo día que ella, y tener la misma edad, me hace tan feliz haha**

**Como sea, aquí el cap, medio dramático y por favor díganme lo que piensan al final **

Freddie POV

-Y más o menos, hoy son dos meses, bueno, por lo menos ha pasado un mes desde que marcamos un mes, así que pondremos dos meses aquí, porque tenemos…

-¡Freddie! –Me interrumpió Sam –Entendí… solo pon dos meses y vamos a desayunar

-Claro, si –Contesté y marqué el día con un plumón. Según mis cálculos eran dos meses del embarazo, aunque era como dos meses y medio desde que estábamos ahí. Bernat ya no nos había dejado llamar de nuevo a casa, ya que según él, no era conveniente. Claro, solo para él. No quería ni imaginarme la tensión con todos. Seguramente pensarían que algo nos pasó. Y pues, seguíamos sin poder hacer nada. Me estaba resignando a que las cosas serian justo como Bernat quería que fueran. No había más.

Le puse la tapa al plumón y lo deje en la mesita al lado del calendario. Luego camine directo a la cocina, seguido por Sam, quien se sentó en uno de los bancos en la barra y comenzó a partir naranjas mientras yo sacaba varias cosas para el desayuno.

-¿Qué tenemos para hacer hoy? –Preguntó ella.

-Hum… no lo sé, ¿la biblioteca?

-Está bien, leer un rato nos mantendrá ocupados, por lo menos por un tiempo

-Cada vez es más difícil encontrar algo…

-Podríamos… no, olvídalo

-¿Qué cosa? –Insistí mirándola. –Vamos Sam, dime.

-No, es solo que… ¿recuerdas cuando mencione el ático?

-¡Cierto, el ático! Nunca subimos. Pero tú no querías

-Pues estoy desesperada y aburrida…

-Entonces subiremos al ático...

* * *

-Sube, con cuidado… dame la mano –Tome la mano de Sam con fuerza, estábamos subiendo las escaleras al ático.

-Freddie, puedo subir, estoy bien

-Lo sé… es solo que –En realidad no sabía que decirle. Ella odiaba que actuara tan sobre protector, pero no podía evitarlo. Podría caerse de la escalera –Lo siento, solo sube –una vez arriba los dos mire a nuestro alrededor. El ático era algo amplio y tenía ese aspecto de abandono como en las películas –bueno, pues no es muy lindo.

-Te lo dije… no es muy interesante

-Bueno, eso no lo sabemos, no sabemos que hay en las cajas. –Dije acercándome a la caja que tenía más cerca. La abrí sin más. Mire a Sam con el seño fruncido –Solo es ropa, se ve usada, pero no muy vieja

-Igual en esta –Dijo ella abriendo la que estaba a un lado. –solo ropa

-Bueno, no creo que tenga como 50 cajas llenas solo de ropa, vamos, sigamos buscando

-¿Buscando qué? –Me pregunto con el seño fruncido abriendo otra caja

-No lo sé, cualquier cosa… cualquier cosa que parezca interesante

-Oh no… -Dijo Sam. La mire con el seño fruncido. Estaba mirando a la caja y después la cerro, se paso a la caja de al lado y también la cerro rápidamente.

-¿Qué pasa? –Pregunte acercándome a ella -¿Qué hay ahí?

-Nada… no la veas –Respondió tartamudeando un poco –No es necesario –Pero no la escuché, abrí la caja que había abierto ella primero y saque una de las hojas que tenia. La imagen de una ecografía. Los demás papeles tenían información. 15 semanas de gestación, casi 3 meses. La fecha decía que había sido aproximadamente poco más de un año.

-Por eso la casa no está descuidada

-Estuvieron poco antes que nosotros… -Sam era lo suficientemente inteligente para seguir mis pensamientos. Seguí viendo los papeles. Conforme avanzaba las fechas eran más y mas recientes, el bebé era cada vez más fácil de distinguir en las ecografías. Sam había sacado un par de prendas de la caja de al lado. Era ropa para bebé. Llegue entonces a la ecografía de los 8 meses y medio. Todo era muy claro ahora. Los datos eran más detallados, decía que el bebé era un niño. Y tenía la fecha aproximada del parto. Y la siguiente lo era, la hoja con toda la información. Un parto normal, la hora, la fecha. Según mis cuentas para ahora ese bebé tendría unos 5 meses, un poco menos.

-Así qu meses le toma a Bernat volver a preparar este lugar…

-¿Qué?

-Desde que nació este bebé hasta ahora son 5 meses, un poco menos, tenemos aquí menos de 3 meses.

-Valla que es rápido…

-Creo que ellos, quien quiera que fueran, se rehusaron a hacerlo de nuevo. Por eso se deshizo de ellos

-Tenemos suerte supongo… dijo que nos dejaría ir después

-Si no nos encuentran antes –Le dije volviendo a poner el folder en la caja y tomando otro

-Sí, claro…

-Oh dios… -Mire a las fotos en el interior. Probablemente eran las fotos con las que Bernat promocionaba su "mercancía" ya que eran fotos del recién nacido. Era un lindo bebé. No me sorprendía que Bernat lo hubiera vendido tan rápido. Eso me hizo pensar en nuestro bebé. Sin duda Sam era hermosa, y yo no estaba tan mal. Seguramente ese niño sería bastante guapo. Claro que lo sería. –Este tipo sí que está enfermo…

-He hecho muchas cosas por dinero pero nunca llegaría tal extremo –Dijo Sam riendo. Aun aquí se las arreglaba para ser graciosa –Es un pobre estúpido, eso es.

-Bueno, hay como 15 folders en esta caja, deben de ser más… 'casos'. Como sea, no quiero verlos, esto me produce nauseas. –cerré la caja. Ciertamente me producía algo en el estomago, pero no eran nauseas exactamente. Era miedo, impotencia, frustración. Solo esperaba que esos bebés estuvieran en buenas manos y fueran felices. -¿Qué mas tenemos?

-Tenemos algunos artículos personales, yo diría que cosas que traían en sus bolsillos o en sus carteras cuando los trajeron aquí.

-¿Hay algún teléfono? –Pregunte esperanzado.

-Sí, un par de viejos peraphone, pero están totalmente inservibles –Me los dio, y era verdad, tenían las pantallas estrelladas y las baterías parecían estropeadas. Me asome a la caja. –Mira, las carteras tienen fotografías.

-Sí, mira, el aparece en la cartera de ella, y ella en la de él.-Dije señalando las fotos –Creo que son ellos

-No se me hacen ni lo más remotamente conocidos

-A mi tampoco…

-Tal vez escoja a las parejas en diferentes lugares. Como sea, sigamos buscando

-¿Buscando que Freddie? –Preguntó Sam de nuevo

-No lo sé Sam… nada, todo… algo que nos ayude…

-¿Cómo nos ayudaría algo? –Continuó hablando enfadada pero seguía abriendo cajas al azar –No hay más que pertenencias de parejas pasadas en estas cajas, algún día nuestras cosas estarán aquí también, es todo y… valla…

-¿Ahora qué encontraste? –Me acerque a ella que sostenía un par de fotos en sus manos. Las tome y las mire por mí mismo. Era una foto de graduación, y ahí estaba Bernat, con sus padres. Vestido para la ocasión y todo. La siguiente es una foto de grupo, toda la clase junta, Sam y yo no tardamos en reconocer a Bernat entre los chicos. Feliz y sonriente. Resultaba difícil verlo así. Aunque siempre tenía esa sonrisa sarcástica, era fácil ver que no estaba feliz. En la foto que le seguía estaba con una linda chica, abrazados ambos con sus diplomas, obviamente era su novia.

-Freddie mira esto –Dijo Sam extendiéndome un pequeño álbum de fotos. Lo abrí por la primera página. Era Bernat con la misma chica en sus hombros con un lago de fondo. –Era su novia

-Sí, se veían muy felices juntos –Comenté mientras pasaba las paginas –ella era linda y está en todas las fotos con el…. Me pregunto qué habrá sido de ella…

-Oh… oh, oh –Dijo Sam y me miro preocupada –Creo que se que le pasó –Tenía en sus manos un folder amarillo, con varios papeles. Entre ellos recortes de periódico. Puse una caja en el piso y esparcimos los papeles en la mesa. –Lamentable accidente en autopista, deja dos muertos y un herido –comenzó a leer Sam de la primera hoja –al parecer los jóvenes se dirigían a una fiesta después de su graduación cuando se estrellaron con otro auto. La joven con el nombre de Caroline White y John Simmons, quien conducía el auto con el que la pareja se estrelló, perdieron la vida al impacto, mientras que el novio de Caroline, Bernat Varyan está bastante grave en el hospital, con… pocas esperanzas…

-Wow… -fue todo lo que pude decir cuando Sam termino –estuvo a punto de morir…

-No tuvimos tanta suerte –Dijo Sam con tono sarcástico tomando los siguientes recortes –Nos hubiéramos librado de él… mira, son fotos del accidente. –Los tome de sus manos, en realidad se podía reconocer poco, los autos quedaron hechos un par de montones de chatarra, se podía apreciar la sangre en el pavimento, en otra foto se veía una ambulancia, con dos camillas cubiertas por mantas blancas y una tercera con quien seguramente era Bernat. La tercera fotografía era un acercamiento de el lugar del impacto en los autos, con una nota en una esquina que decía "Ambos conductores recibieron todo el impacto, es por eso que el copiloto sobrevivió, mientras que su novia no tuvo la misma suerte"

-Valla, eso no fue amable de parte de los reporteros –Comente volviendo a poner los recortes con las otras fotos y el periódico –Seguramente leer eso para Bernat fue horrible. Estoy seguro de que él hubiera querido ir manejando ese día, y debe de culparse por ello…

-¿Cómo lo sabes? –Pregunto Sam sacando otro periódico.

-Porque yo lo haría –Conteste simplemente pero con convicción. Era su novia después de todo, y yo lo entendía, yo haría cualquier cosa por mantener a Sam a salvo. -¿Qué es eso?

-Otro periódico con la misma noticia, y uno más diciendo como el sobreviviente se recupero y regreso a su casa. Dice que se negó a dar entrevistas, y que se cerró a cualquier medio.

-Bueno, no lo culpo… igual no se justifica. ¿Qué más hay?

-Solo fotos, al parecer de él, su familia, su novia, sus amigos, oh, mira, su diploma de graduación

-Licenciado en relaciones internacionales, valla que se relaciona con la gente –Dije sarcásticamente, después de todo, era cierto que tenia facilidad de palabras.

-¿Cómo podríamos usar esto contra él?

-En realidad… no lo sé, lo único que lográramos seria hacerlo enojar, y eso no sería bueno, pero… -me quede mirando a los papeles, las fotos y todo lo que teníamos –lo que si podemos hacer es tener estos papeles a la mano, si nos libera nos los llevamos y se los entregamos a la policía

-Recuérdame felicitarme a mi misma por tener un novio inteligente –Contestó dándome un beso en la mejilla, luego camino hacia otra mesa. En las demás cajas solo encontramos objetos como lámparas, adornos de mesa, floreros y demás accesorios, deteriorados o incluso rotos. Después de mucho tiempo, decidimos poner los papeles en una bolsa cerca de la entrada al ático, estarían ahí por si los necesitábamos. –Si lo encarcelan me encargare que mi tío Carmine le haga la vida imposible en prisión –Dijo Sam mientras la ayudaba a bajar por las escaleras. Sin duda que lo haría…

Carly POV

-¿Qué le parece señora Benson? –Pregunte entusiasmada levantando mi ya terminado suéter

-Pues, para ser tu primera prenda ¡está increíble! –Contestó emocionada tomando la prenda de mis manos

-Bueno, en realidad es la segunda –Conteste un poco sonrojada

-Las bufandas no cuentan mucho, solo son como practica, son muy fáciles. Cuando aprendas a hacer bufandas con letras o patrones de colores, entonces será diferente.

-Valla, se pone cada vez mejor –Dije riendo. Había terminado el suéter para Sam y la señora Benson había hecho tres…. Bueno, yo soy principiante. Las cosas estaban más ligeras últimamente. Ayer se cumplieron tres meses, y claro, aun los extrañamos, de hecho, cada vez más. Pero hemos aprendido a llevar las cosas, papá nos da seguridad, porque ahora dedica el cien por ciento de su tiempo trabajando con otros agentes y detectives en el caso. Si alguien puede encontrarlos será el.

En cuanto a la señora Benson aun se nota triste, es natural, pero por lo menos ha salido por completo de su encierro. Ahora ya no tengo que rogarle horas para que salgamos a caminar, o a algún lado. Y no es tan _loca _como Sam piensa, solo hay que encontrarle el modo.

-Vamos Carly, comencemos de una vez. ¿Qué quieres hacer ahora?

-Um... no lo sé, un par de guantes

-Muy bien, es sencillo, mira… -Comenzó a explicarme, con sus agujas en mano. Spencer salió de su habitación a la cocina, y abrió el refrigerador. Papá estaba tomando una ducha, aunque a juzgar por el ruido (o más bien la falta de este) había terminado. De pronto ambas dimos un salto en nuestros lugares al escuchar un fuerte y agresivo toquido en la puerta, pero no era esta puerta, era en la puerta de los Benson. Marisa se puso de pie de inmediato y caminó hacia la puerta con Spencer detrás de ella. Cuando abrió, casi tiró a Spencer del salto que dio hacia atrás. El hombre frente a su puerta se giro y en seguida se paro en el marco de nuestra puerta. Era alto, de cabello castaño oscuro, y una mirada penetrante ¿Por qué se me hacen conocidos esos ojos? ¿Dónde he visto esos ojos antes? Donde… oh….

-Frederick… -Susurro Marisa aun en shock…

-¿Cuándo pensabas decírmelo? –Le gritó el hombre enfurecido dando un paso hacia adelante. Spencer no tenía mucha idea de que hacer, tenía la misma expresión de confusión que yo y papá salió vestido en un pants y una camiseta de a centavo de Spencer -¿Cuándo Marisa? ¿O pensabas solo invitarme a su velorio? –continuó el hombre gritando enojado

-Disculpe, ¿puedo ayudarle? –intervino papá al darse cuenta que la señora Benson no podía decir nada… el hombre pareció volver en si al ver a papá al lado de Marisa

-Le pido una disculpa por entrar así en su casa, es solo que estoy algo alterado –se disculpo extendiendo una mano hacia papá –Frederick Benson –Spencer y yo levantamos las cejas sorprendidos. Mis sospechas fueron ciertas, era el padre de Freddie, claro, eran muy parecidos.

-Coronel Stephen Shay –Le contestó papá estrechando su mano –Oh valla, veo que es el padre de Fredward

-Ese mismo soy, y me estaba preguntado –Cuando sus ojos se posaron en Marisa se volvieron a llenar de enojo -¿Por qué todo el condenado país sabe que mi hijo está secuestrado menos yo? Porque tuve que enterarme por un anuncio en la televisión que vi fugazmente y me negué a creer, luego cuando iba a servirme leche en un vaso, el cartón tenía su foto ¿era necesario enterarme de esa manera Marisa?

-Frederick yo… no pensé en decirte…

-Oh, claro que no lo pensaste –Le recriminó –soy su padre, ¿Acaso no merecía yo saber antes que todos los estados unidos que mi hijo había sido secuestrado? ¡Pero claro! ¡Yo era el último que tenía que saberlo! –se acercó aun mas a Marisa, tenía el rostro casi rojo de rabia

-Creo que debe tranquilizarse señor Benson –Dijo papá parándose frente a Marisa –las cosas han estado muy tensas últimamente, déjeme explicarle todo tranquilamente –El padre de Freddie pareció tranquilizarse aunque aun tenía esa expresión de enojo. Asintió con la cabeza y papá lo invito a sentarse en el sofá –¿Le ofrezco algo de tomar?

-Gracias, estoy bien, solo quiero saber ¿Cómo esta, como fue que todo esto pasó, donde está ahora, que necesitan para dejarlo? –Su voz ahora era más como una súplica, sonaba preocupado

-Creo que Carly podría contarle mejor como pasó todo –Dijo Spencer y me miro, asentí y respire profundo para comenzar con mi relato. Lo había contado unas cien veces, pero nunca dolía menos. Durante el relato el señor Benson hizo varias preguntas, nos conocía a mí y a Sam por iCarly, claro a veces veía el show en el que su hijo era el productor técnico. Lo que no sabía era que Sam era novia de Freddie, lo cual le sorprendió, claro ¿A quién no después de ver como lo trataba? Sin embargo se tranquilizo cuando le asegure que eran muy felices juntos. Pregunto también si la señora Benson y mi papa eran algo así como pareja ¡Dios no! Ambos adultos no negaron calmadamente a diferencia de mí. Pareció también entender que durante este tiempo, el hombre más cercano a la vida de Freddie era Spencer, y podría decirse que Spencer trataba con Freddie todas esas _cosas de hombres _que con la señora Benson obviamente no podía. Spencer y Freddie eran realmente cercanos. No supe si el señor Benson veía a Spencer con agradecimiento o celos.

-Y desde entonces perdimos contacto con ellos… no sabemos porque –Termine mi relato

-En el apartamento de policía estamos haciendo todo lo posible, pero no hemos avanzado mucho últimamente –Frederick se paso una mano por el cabello

-¿Qué quieren de ellos? –Dijo con la voz entrecortada -¿para que los quieren?

-No tenemos la menor idea –Contesto Spencer –Pero si tenemos algún contacto telefónico con ellos, este equipo nuevo los ubicará –El señor Benson miro a las maquinas que el equipo militar de papá había instalado, eran más precisas y grandes que las anteriores, tardaban una cuarta parte del tiempo que las otras en rastrear la llamada

-Si logramos sostener una conversación de por lo menos 10 minutos los tendremos

-Pero dicen que no han marcado –Dijo Frederick -¿Cómo sabemos que se comunicaran?

-Porque lo harán, tenga fe, tienen que dejarlos comunicarse de un momento a otro…

-Eso espero… yo… sé que no he sido el mejor padre, pero, en serio me preocupa, yo… solo… quiero saber que Freddie está bien –Dijo el señor Benson viendo a Marisa, ahora estaba mucho más calmado –En serio quiero saber que está bien. Y si el secuestrador pide dinero, no dude en decírmelo –Se levanto y saco una tarjeta de su cartera –Estaré hospedado en el hotel de enfrente hasta que mi hijo esté sano y salvo en su casa de nuevo, aquí tiene mi numero

-Le mantendremos al tanto –Papá tomo la tarjeta y luego saco una de su propia cartera para dársela a Frederick –aquí tiene mi número también, y si algún día quiere darse una vuelta por el apartamento de policía le mostraremos lo que tenemos hasta ahora

-Muchas gracias, por ayudar a mi hijo y a su novia, si puedo ayudar en algo hágamelo saber

-Así hare, hasta mañana señor Benson –Nos despedimos de él solo con asentimiento de cabeza. Cuando cerró la puerta tras de sí mire a la señora Benson. Seguía sentada en el sofá, con lágrimas en los ojos.

-¿Marisa estas bien? –Pregunto papá

-Debí habérselo dicho, es su padre después de todo…

-Tranquila –Le interrumpí –No es su culpa, con todo esto y el estrés, además el nunca ha sido un padre muy al pendiente, no es su culpa señora Benson –Ella solo asintió, tratando de no morderse el puño como solía hacerlo cuando estaba preocupada. Spencer le trajo una taza de té

-Gracias Spencer

-Por nada. –Nos quedamos en silencio un rato, nadie sabía que decir. Si Freddie llamaba ¿Teníamos decirle que su padre estaba enterado? –Creo que deberíamos ir a descansar, es algo tarde ya –La señora Benson asintió dejando la taza en la mesita para café

-Carly, continuaremos mañana con el tejido cariño

-Está bien señora Benson, que descanse –Todos dijeron buenas noches, y sin más papá nos mando a mí y a Spencer a dormir. Subí a mi habitación y me senté en mi cama, recargada en la cabecera con mi laptop en las piernas. No tenía nada de sueño, y aunque era ya algo tarde me sentía más despierta que en la tarde.

_-Hola Carly, ¿Cómo va todo? –_saltó a la pantalla un mensaje de Brad. Sonreí. Últimamente se había mostrado como un gran apoyo, y su compañía me hacía sentir bien.

-_Hola, casi igual _–Le respondí con un emoticón que fruncía el seño.

-_¿Quieres platicar por video chat? Tengo insomnio. _–No le contesté. Simplemente presione el botón de 'llamar' y él contestó en seguida. –_Hola de nuevo. _

-Hola de nuevo Brad. ¿Por qué el insomnio?

-_No lo sé, simplemente no puedo dormir ¿Y tú? _

-Pues casi lo mismo, es solo que, acaba de pasar algo que, me… alteró un poco… -Brad frunció el seño

_-¿Algo malo? ¿Es relacionado con Sam y Freddie? ¿Hay noticias de ellos?_

-No, bueno, si es relacionado con ellos, pero no ha habido noticias, es decir, no se han comunicado, pero hoy llegó repentinamente el padre de Freddie, estaba enfurecido con Marisa por no haberle dicho desde un principio, y se entero por un cartón de leche… te imaginaras…

_-¿El padre de Freddie? Entonces está vivo…_

-Oh, valla que lo está, se quedará en el hotel de enfrente del bushwell hasta que las cosas se aclaren, al parecer tiene dinero…

_-Supongo que no sabes mucho de él _

-Pues no, no mucho, solo lo que me conto Marisa la vez que fuimos de compras

_-Entiendo… bueno, después de todo es su hijo _

-Claro… -Agache la mirada triste. Esto siempre me ponía así, simplemente el hueco en mi pecho cada vez se hacía más grande….

_-Y…hum… Carly… ¿Qué vas a hacer mañana por la noche? _

-Pues, no lo sé, supongo que nada… -Hoy era viernes, lo que significaba que seguía un sábado. Y por eso me agradaba la compañía de Brad, siempre lograba sacar mi mente de los problemas aunque fuera solo por un momento y hacerme sentir bien.

_-¿Quieres ir a ver una película a los premier? Sé que es difícil todo esto, yo también me siento mal por ello, pero como le dijiste a la señora Benson, no es bueno encerrarnos ¿Qué dices? _–Le sonreí, eso era muy dulce. Tenía toda la razón

-Claro Brad, ¿A las ocho está bien?

_-Pasare por ti a las ocho. _–Me sonrió de vuelta. _–Muy bien… ahora ve a dormir Carly, es tarde ya _

-Sí, buenas noches Brad, descansa

_-Igual tu Carly, descansa_ –Sacudí mi mano frente a la cámara para despedirme y luego su imagen desapareció. Cuando me di cuenta seguía mirando a la pantalla como una estúpida, y me sorprendí a mi misma esperando con ansias la noche del sábado.

**O_o El papá de Freddie se enojo un poco hehe. **

**Déjenme sus comentarios por favor, como un regalo de cumpleaños para mí y para Jennette, sean bueno! Gracias! Y los que tengan más de 18 y vivan en México, no olviden votar el próximo 1 de julio, voten con conciencia, voten por quien se les PEJE la gana elijAMLO bien! Hahaha ok sí, estoy con Andrés Manuel y qué? #YO SOY 132 NO MAS A LA OLIGARQUIA! **


	10. Chapter 10

**Al carajo, al carajo todo, estoy enojada, y una vez más en mi país se ríen en nuestras caras diciéndonos que somos una democracia cuando imponen a un bueno para nada como presidente, ¿sabían que le pidieron mencionara 3 libros que había leído y respondió puras tonterías? Damas y caballeros, ese es el presidente que nos han impuesto. ARGH! Perdón si no son de México ni debe importarles pero no puedo evitarlo!**

**En fin, pasando a lo que nos importa, nos vamos acercando chicos, estoy trabajando ahora mismo en algo así como el rescate, pero no puedo darles muchos detalles. En fin, no mas testamento aquí…**

Sam POV

-Oh dios… oh no… oh, oh, maldición… tu puedes Sam… espera… espera…

-¿Sam estas bien? –Preguntó por fin Freddie mirándome con extrema preocupación.

-Un segundo Freddie… -Contesté respirando profundamente y tome otro trago de agua, cerré los ojos y me recosté en el sillón –Esto es horrible…

-¿Se pasó ya?

-Sí, creo que estoy bien… o no… -Dije y corrí al baño. A pesar de todos mis intentos de mantener mi desayuno en mi estomago termine tirándolo todo en el retrete. Sentí las manos de Freddie sostener mi cabello y frotar mi espalda.

-¿Estas mejor cariño?

-¿Acaso luzco mejor Freddie? –No era mi intención desquitarme con él, no después de todo lo que habíamos hablado pero simplemente no podía evitarlo. Me mordí la lengua en seguida –Lo siento, yo…

-Está bien, sé que no lo hiciste a propósito, debe ser horrible…

-Oh, valla que lo es… -Tire de la cadena del retrete, lave mi boca y luego me senté ahí en el piso del baño recargada en la pared y Freddie se sentó al lado de mí. -¿sabes? Una vez en la clase de salud dijeron que muchas veces los papás también tienen síntomas, me pregunto ¿Por qué tu no? ¡Sería justo!

-¡Sam! No puedes estar hablando en serio

-Estoy hablando muy en serio, así sabrías lo que sufro…

-Créeme que a mí me duele verte así…

-Oh no comiences con sentimentalismos Freddie, porque estoy segura de que no sabes lo que es no poder mantener tu comida dentro de ti ¡Ayer me dio asco el olor de la carne asada! Es el colmo… en serio no quiero esto…

-Yo tampoco amor, pero… ¿Qué podemos hacer? Además ayer leí en uno de esos libros que es temporal, los ascos se irán pronto

-Sí, y entonces llegara la bipolaridad, o los calambres, o los antojos, y si de por sí ya tengo antojos, se volverá insoportable ¿Qué haremos cuando quiera un licuado de licuados locos? –Freddie cerró los ojos y suspiro.

-Ojala pudiera hacer algo… -Dejo ir su cabeza hacia atrás golpeándose fuertemente con la pared pero no dijo nada, se quedo así, respirando profundamente. Entonces me di cuenta que tenía razón, no era un sentimentalismo, era la realidad. Se sentía impotente frustrado y encima yo le reprochaba todo como su fuera su culpa. Cada uno tenía su propio peso, su propia carga, ninguno la estaba pasando mejor que el otro. Me arrodillé frente a él y lleve mis manos a la parte trasera de su cabeza, inclinándolo un poco hacia adelante para frotar el lugar donde se había golpeado.

-No te lastimes Freddie –Susurre trazando círculos con las yemas de mis dedos

-Es que… en serio quisiera poder encontrar algo que te hiciera sentir mejor, una manera de poder evitar todas estas molestias por las que estás pasando… ¡Y apenas va el primer trimestre! Ayer se cumplieron tres meses, tenemos tres y medio aquí y me parece que han sido años… -frotó su frente con las palmas de sus manos. Este asunto nos estaba consumiendo a ambos. El se estaba sintiendo de lo peor y necesitaba desesperadamente distraerlo. Levante su rostro poniendo ambas manos en sus mejillas y él me miró fijamente, con tristeza, como si me estuviera pidiendo perdón por algo que ni siquiera era su culpa.

-¿sabes que esto no es tu culpa cierto? De ninguno de los dos, Freddie, no puedes culparte por algo que no puedes hacer

-Lo sé… es solo que… me siento…

-¿Impotente? –Asintió tristemente –te entiendo, yo también me siento así. Pero hey –levante su barbilla con mi dedo –estamos juntos en esto ¿no?

-Siempre –Murmuró y le sonreí. Luego recargue mi frente a la suya e inhalé su aroma. Sentí sus labios sobre los míos pidiendo acceso total. Y se lo di. Pronto el beso se torno intenso, sus manos fueron a mis costados para llevarme más cerca de él, hasta que estaba de rodillas entre sus piernas con nuestros pechos el uno sintiendo la respiración del otro. De pronto me levantó y me llevó hacia la sala, sin dejar de besarme. Debo admitir algo que no sabía y descubrí en estos últimos días. El sexo en el embarazo es tan jodidamente intenso. Había veces que él ni siquiera llegaba a desvestirme por completo cuando yo ya estaba jadeando y gritando como loca, al borde del orgasmo. Podía sentirlo, la sensibilidad de mi cuerpo había aumentado increíblemente. A veces me asustaba un poco. Incluso el, a veces se detenía para asegurarse que los sonidos eran de puro placer y no dolor o algo más.

Sus manos se deslizaron por debajo de mi camisa y los escalofríos me recorrieron inmediatamente. Le ayudé a sacar la camisa y la arrojó a un lado, acariciando mi piel donde el sostén no cubría, deslizando un dedo por dentro rozando uno de mis pezones y cerré los ojos fuertemente a la sensación. Trazó con su otra mano la curva de mi espalda y mi cuerpo se sacudió a la intensidad de la sensación. Él sonrió, el pequeño infeliz disfrutaba mi tortura.

-Freddie… sin juegos –Jadeé tratando de llevar aire a mis pulmones. El solo dejó salir una carcajada, pasando uno de sus dedos por mi centro, encima de la ropa. Mi cuerpo se volvió a sacudir violentamente y cerré los puños en torno a su cabello, haciéndolo jadear. Mis manos desesperadas buscaron el borde de su camisa, sacándola violentamente por encima de su cabeza y arrojándola a algún lugar lejos. Cuando mi piel y la suya se tocaron los escalofríos me recorrieron de pies a cabeza, me aferré fuertemente a él, tratando de sentirlo cerca. Pero no era suficientemente cerca. Yo misma me senté un poco para llevar mis manos a mi sostén y quitármelo, prácticamente arrancándolo de mi piel.

-Woah… creo que alguien tiene un poco de prisa –Dijo el mirándome divertido, yo simplemente lo callé con un beso, mientras mi manos iban rápidamente hacia su cinturón, desabrochando su pantalón y bajando su zipper –Hey, Sam tranquila, no tenemos que…

-Cierra el pico nerd –Dije tajante. Ni siquiera yo sabía qué clase de espíritu maligno del sexo se había apoderado de mi cuerpo, pero de lo siguiente que fui consiente es que había empujado a Freddie hacia atrás, y había bajado su pantalón y arrancado sus bóxers.

-Hey Sam, amor yo… -Me apoderé de su boca en un salvaje beso mientras el trataba de balbucear algo que obviamente no entendí. Cuando mi mano se cerró en torno de su miembro dejó de intentar hablar. Los balbuceos se convirtieron en gemidos cuando comencé a trazar un camino de húmedos besos por su quijada, su cuello, su pecho, su abdomen, su pelvis, la base de su miembro. Freddie dejó salir un gruñido cuando decidí tomarlo en mi boca. Me daba una sensación de poder tenerlo completamente a mi merced, además de que estaba en un frenesí de sensaciones. Él ni siquiera estaba tocándome y yo sentía la electricidad recorrer mi cuerpo conforme la intensidad de sus gruñidos y gemidos aumentaba, -¡Espera! Tienes que detenerte ahora o no podre seguir aguantando –Dijo jadeando tratando de incorporarse para separarme, pero en lugar de eso simplemente trepé encima de él, empujándolo de nuevo atrás, asaltando su boca en un fiero beso mientras mi mano desabrochaba mis (recientemente ajustados) jeans. Como pude me los quite, junto con la ropa interior que no estoy segura si salió en una sola pieza. Sentir la mano de Freddie acariciar mi trasero me hizo retorcerme en una oleada de placer. Aunque fueran pocos estar embarazada tenia algunos puntos buenos. Freddie me miró divertido, comenzó a besar mi cuello, sus manos yendo de aquí para allá por cada parte de mi piel, todo era increíble. -¿Se siente bien Sam? –murmuro mordiendo el lóbulo de mi oreja, haciéndome ronronear como un gato

-Oh si, muy bien. Pero no es suficiente –Lo besé de nuevo mientras trataba de alinear nuestros cuerpos, desesperada por alcanzar esa conexión que solo podía sentir con Freddie. Así que con mis manos en sus hombros baje mi cuerpo hasta que estuvimos conectados por completo, ambos dejando salir un fuerte y largo gemido.

-Oh… dios Sam, si… -Puso sus manos en mi cintura, moviéndonos juntos hasta alcanzar un ritmo apropiado. La velocidad con que alcanzaba un orgasmo ahora era increíble, antes de que Freddie terminara yo había tenido cerda de cuatro clímax, lo cual era alucinante. Cuando su orgasmo llego hundió su cara en mi cuello, y nos quedamos totalmente quietos tratando de recobrar la respiración.

-Eres increíble –murmuré contra su cuello.

-Bueno, en realidad me sentí mas como un muñeco inflable –Dijo con un tono divertido y yo reí, aun incapaz de mover un musculo.

-Lo siento, es solo que, tu sabes… no se qué le pasa a mi cuerpo

-Entiendo, está bien, de hecho me gusta –Levante la cabeza para ver su expresión burlona, y reí dejando caer mi cabeza nuevamente en su pecho.

-No puedo moverme… -Murmure con mis labios pegados a su piel.

-Tampoco yo… -Contestó medio dormido.

-Entonces vamos a quedarnos aquí. –Dije finalmente antes de cerrar los ojos.

Carly POV

Me miré una última vez en el espejo antes de tomar mi bolso.

-¡Carleeee! –Gritó Spencer desde abajo. –¡Brad está aquí!

-¡Ya voy! –Grité en respuesta, me apresure a bajar las escaleras, hacer esperar a Brad no me gustaba nada, ya que Spencer siempre lo miraba amenazadoramente haciéndolo sentir incomodo. Y ahí estaba, parado cerca de la puerta mientras Spencer lo observaba como un águila desde el pie de la escalera, tratando de mirar a todos lados. –Hola Brad

-Hey Carly, ¿Cómo estás? –Preguntó tratando de evadir la mirada de Spencer mientras yo me acercaba a él.

-Bien, muy bien. Spencer gracias por tu compañía puedes irte –Dije mirándolo amenazantemente

-¡Esta bien! Pero puedo aparecer en cualquier momento ¿Me escuchan?

-¡Spencer solo vamos a cenar! –Dije irritada -¡Ahora largo de aquí! –Spencer le dio una última mirada a Brad mientras señalaba hacia sus ojos con su dedo índice y medio y luego los apuntaba a Brad. Cuando desapareció detrás de su puerta deje salir un suspiro. Desde el sábado pasado que fui con Brad al cine, seguimos saliendo toda la semana, estar en compañía de él me hacía sentir menos sola, de hecho me sentía bastante a gusto. Pero Spencer había dejado salir ese clásico 'hermano mayor celoso' que llevaba dentro. Y aunque yo no entendía mucho porque tenía esa actitud con Brad, sospechaba que era por mi incidente con Steven. Spencer solo trataba de protegerme. Hoy sábado había planeado una cena en mi casa, seguido por un juego en el boliche al lado de los premier. –Vamos Brad, toma asiento. –Ambos nos encaminamos a la mesa de la cocina que estaba previamente arreglada y cuando Brad se sentó comencé a servir mis albóndigas especiales con espagueti. –Sabes, Sam ama las albóndigas

-Si, lo sabia –Me miró con una sonrisa triste, a veces ni siquiera era consciente de cuando me ponía melancólica.

-Lo lamento Brad –Dije poniendo los platos en la mesa –Se que hablo mucho de Sam y Freddie, pero es solo que los extraño tanto que no puedo evitarlo. –Agache la mirada, me sentía apenada.

-Hey, está bien Carly –Dijo levantando mi barbilla con un dedo. –Lo entiendo completamente, yo también los extraño mucho y apenas nos íbamos conociendo, ¡Imagínate tu! Toda tu vida con ellos a tu alrededor. –Suspiré. Me senté a su lado tras servir agua. La manera en que me comprendía era acogedora.

-Lo sé, por más de la mitad de mi vida, mi mundo ha girado en torno de Sam y Freddie, después llego iCarly y fue aun más intenso el lazo. Sin ellos aquí, me siento… perdida… en algún punto creí que me acostumbraría un poco, pero Brad… han pasado casi cuatro meses y cada vez los extraño mas…

-Hey Carly, tu papá está haciendo un excelente trabajo, les ha seguido la pista y puedo verlo en su rostro, tiene algo, tal vez no quiere decírtelo para no hacerte ilusiones, pero algo me dice que tu papá ha hecho un progreso. Ten fe Carly

-Gracias Brad, muchas gracias… espero que se haga algo rápido

-Entonces… ¿casi cuatro meses? ¿En serio? –Pregunto tomando un bocado de su comida.

-Sí, cuatro meses la próxima semana. ¿Me pregunto cómo estarán?

-Lo sabremos pronto, ya verás. –Me aseguró con una sonrisa que me hizo tener una confianza integra. Creí entonces, que en realidad estábamos cerca. Ojala estuviéramos cerca.

El resto de la cena se nos fue platicando de cualquier cosa. De todo y de nada. Entre risas y demás.

-Muy bien –Brad me miró fijamente –Entonces, ¿quieres que nos vallamos ya?

-Seguro, se nos hará tarde.

-¿Quieres que te ayude a limpiar aquí?

-No, me encargaré de ello después, -Nos pusimos de pie, y él tomo mi mano, iba a comenzar a caminar cuando me di cuenta de la manera en la que me miraba. Me derretí inmediatamente, mirando también a sus ojos, en su profunda mirada. Tal vez fue mi imaginación, pero Brad se estaba inclinando, así que imite su movimiento, y mis dudas se disiparon cuando sentí sus labios rozar suavemente con los míos hasta que la presión fue firme. Nuestros labios se movieron a un lento compas, una cálida sensación me recorrió por todo el cuerpo. Nos separamos lentamente, cuando abrí los ojos él me miraba con una media sonrisa que hizo mis piernas sentirse de gelatina.

-¡No escucho ruido! –Gritó Spencer desde su habitación, rodé los ojos a la par que dejaba salir un gruñido de frustración, mi momento perfecto con Brad tenía que ser arruinado por mi molesto hermano celoso.

-¡Ya nos vamos! –Le grité en respuesta –Vamos Brad, será mejor que nos vallamos antes de que salga –Brad Rió

-Vámonos –Tomó mi mano y nuestras chaquetas, después salimos por la puerta directo al ascensor.

-Lamento la actitud de Spencer, esta algo loco

-Descuida –Contestó riendo –Supongo que es normal

-Solo está tratando de cuidarme, no era así antes de Steven. –Las puertas del ascensor se abrieron en el lobby, antes de que Lewbert pudiera decir o hacer algo como gritar, salimos directamente al estacionamiento.

-¿Steven? –Preguntó con el ceño fruncido abriendo la puerta de su auto para mí. -¿Quién es Steven y por qué Spencer lo odia? –Rodeo el auto una vez que entré y subió al asiento del conductor. -¿Qué te hizo? –Algo en sus preguntas lo hacía sonar molesto.

-Bueno, fue un chico que conocí, y fue mi novio, pasaba un tiempo aquí en Seattle y otro en los ángeles, Sam descubrió que me era infiel, y viajamos a Hollywood para averiguarlo, lo encontramos con una chica llamada Tori con quien salía desde más o menos el mismo tiempo que conmigo

-Pero que estúpido –Murmuró en un tono enfadado. -¿Cómo alguien quiere tener otra chica teniéndote a ti? Es simplemente estúpido –Dijo con los ojos fijos en la carretera, yo me quede sin habla. ¿En serio pensaba eso? ¡Era increíble! Ok Carly, no te emociones más de la cuenta. –Pero, dile Spencer que no tiene por qué preocuparse más por eso –Me miró por un segundo con una sonrisa, sentí el rubor recorrer mis mejillas, para suerte mía, el regreso la mirada a la carretera en seguida. Unos minutos después estábamos llegando al boliche. Esta iba a ser una noche espectacular.

Freddie POV.

Estaba mirando a Sam desde el marco de la puerta de nuestra habitación. Parada frente al espejo de cuerpo completo en el closet. Se paró del lado mirando su vientre y tocándolo suavemente. Entonces mis ojos lo notaron. No era muy evidente, pero se veía diferente. Siempre me había maravillado la forma en que Sam comía como todo un regimiento completo y no subía un kilo de peso. Era como un súper poder. Y ahora, si bien, definitivamente no se veía gorda, se veía un poco que el bebé estaba comenzando a hacerse notar. Suspiró frustrada.

-¿Sabes? –Dijo obviamente a mí y levante las cejas, creí que no me había notado. –Toda mi vida he pensado que es increíble que mi metabolismo sea exageradamente veloz, ahora, todo se irá por el retrete… estoy gorda. –me acerque a ella y la abrace.

-No estás gorda Sam, y solo es temporal, muchas mujeres tienen hijos y recuperan su figura. Tú lo harás fácilmente –Puse mis manos en su vientre, se sentía duro y un poco abultado. Pero lo increíble era que a la vez se sentía acogedor. –Vas a estar bien Sam, te preocupas mucho

-Me preocupo lo necesario, es mi cuerpo. –Dijo poniendo sus manos sobre las mías, y así nos quedamos. Cerré los ojos. Una vez escuche a mi mamá decirle a una amiga suya que comenzaría a sentir a su bebé a los tres meses y una semana de gestación aproximadamente. Sam estaba a tres meses y medio, me pregunto si puede sentirlo ya. –Cada día que pasa siento más y más cambios. Puedo sentirlo, como crece. Cada vez se hace más real. –comenzó a decir Sam acariciando levemente mis manos. –Ayer sentí algo, no estoy segura, pero creo que se movió. ¿Crees que sea posible? –Sonreí. Era como si pudiera leer mi mente. –Acababa de terminar de comer, y fue como… no lo sé… como… -Se quedó callada. –No sé como describirlo con palabras. Como cuando tienes un mal estar en es estomago, pero sin dolor, no es desagradable, es… lindo.

-Mi mamá dijo una vez que se podía comenzar a sentir a partir de los tres meses, casi tienes cuatro. Creo que es posible

-Es real, está pasando. –Murmuro y de pronto bruscamente quito mis manos y las suyas alejándose.

-¿Qué pasa? ¿Te sientes mal?

-No podemos dejarnos llevar Freddie –Dijo con la voz algo quebrada –No podemos perder el enfoque, debemos tener todo el tiempo en mente lo que hacemos aquí, lo que Bernat quiere de nosotros y lo que va a pasar…

-Sam…

-¡No puedes hacerte ninguna ilusión Freddie! –Continuó sin siquiera mirarme. –No tenemos ninguna oportunidad contra las cosas, tenemos que aceptarlo de una vez. –La tome fuertemente en mis brazos. Era obvio que lo decía más para convencerse a sí misma.

-Sam, tranquila… no te mortifiques con eso ahora, ya sabremos qué hacer cuando llegue el momento, ven aquí. –La jale a la cama conmigo, últimamente no había dormido bien y el cansancio en su rostro se notaba cada vez más. –Necesitas descansar cariño, duerme un rato.

-No hay esperanzas Freddie –Murmuró contra mi pecho. –No las hay.

Brad POV.

Eran exactamente las diez de la noche cuando Carly y yo nos paramos frente a la puerta de su apartamento. Había sido una noche fabulosa, me sentía feliz y orgulloso de mi mismo por poder ayudar a Carly a distraerse un rato. El secuestro de Sam y Freddie la tenia deprimida las 24 horas del día, pero yo estaba determinado a hacerle pasar ratos agradables. Y hoy definitivamente lo había hecho, y lo seguiría haciendo.

-Fue una noche increíble Brad, gracias –Dijo sonriendo, viendo nuestras manos entrelazadas. Le sonreí y me incline para darle un beso en la mejilla. Ya la había besado en los labios antes, pero debo admitir que aun me sentía algo tímido.

-Gracias a ti Carly, espero que salgamos otro día

-Claro –Dijo en seguida con una sonrisa que ilumino su rostro completamente. Aclaro su garganta dándose cuenta de que había dejado al descubierto su ansiedad, yo sonreí. A mí me parecía de lo más lindo. –Bueno… hum, llámame, ¿sí? Nos veremos el lunes en la escuela

-Seguro. Tu, hum… ¿Quieres que pase por ti para irnos juntos?

-Oh, sí, eso sería lindo –Esa sonrisa volvió a iluminar su rostro.

-Entonces te veo el lunes temprano en el lobby, te llamare cuando venga

-Claro, gracias Brad.

-Gracias a ti Carly –Le sonreí y ella me correspondió, hasta entonces me di cuenta de lo cerca que estábamos. –Y no te preocupes, todo va a estar bien –La abracé. –Estarán de vuelta, ya lo veras

-Eso espero, gracias Brad. –Se inclino hacia mí y la besé, sintiéndome seguro esta vez, sintiéndome completo. Cuando nos separamos la mire fijamente, tenía una sonrisa boba que estaba seguro yo mismo reflejaba. La abracé fuerte una vez más y luego estire mi mano para tomar el pomo de la puerta.

-Vamos, ve a descansar, hasta el lunes.

-Hasta el lunes –Se despidió con una sonrisa y desapareció tras la puerta.

Me di cuenta de que me había quedado allí inmóvil alrededor de 5 minutos, y no podía arriesgarme a que Spencer saliera o pensaría que era alguna clase de acosador o algo por el estilo. Ahora yo tenía que pagar los daños que había hecho ese tal Steven al serle infiel a Carly, pero estaba determinado a ganarme la confianza de Spencer, de mostrarle que yo quería a Carly, que quería estar con ella y con nadie más. Porque en serio, no entendía como ese tipo teniéndola había buscado a alguien más. Simplemente era estúpido. Sin embargo era una misión algo difícil, pero me ganaría la confianza de Spencer a toda costa. Y justo ahora tenía una idea bastante clara en mi mente.

Si algo teníamos en común Freddie y yo es que ambos éramos grandes aficionados de la tecnología, teníamos una cierta, _conexión nerd _como la había llamado Sam. Y esta situación había estado manteniendo mi mente ocupada por más de una vez.

Conocía el plan del padre de Carly, sabía lo que estaba haciendo. Y de pronto todo en mi mente se había entremezclado. Las ideas comenzaron a llegar y también las deducciones. Mi padre es también un gran técnico, su trabajo es instalar equipos de seguridad y redes computacionales, y desde que vivimos en Seattle ha instalado muchas cámaras de seguridad para tiendas y comercios.

Conseguí unos mapas como con los que trabajaba el coronel Shay, marque con un plumón las rutas que habían marcado ellos en los mapas y con otro color marque las tiendas en las rutas que sabia tenían las cámaras que papá había instalado.

El siguiente paso era el difícil, ir de tienda en tienda, tratando de convencer a los propietarios a que me dieran acceso a las cintas de las cámaras y revisarlas. Si Freddie había pasado por un semáforo sin cámara, tal vez, con un poco de suerte, yo encontraría algo en las cámaras de papá.

Era momento de que me hiciera completamente participe de la búsqueda.

Era suficiente, era momento de encontrar a mis amigos.

Spencer POV

Hubo un tiempo en el que me quedaba hasta tarde viendo películas con mi hermanita en nuestro sofá, platicando de cosas sin sentido, acariciando su cabello hasta que se quedaba dormida, entonces, la tomaba en mis brazos y la llevaba hasta su habitación, la acomodaba en la cama, la arropaba y le daba un beso en la frente para después bajar a mi habitación.

No sé en qué momento dejó de ser así. No sé en qué momento creció, no me di cuenta en qué momento comenzó a salir a citas con chicos, en qué momento dejo de ver películas conmigo para verlas en el cine con esos chicos o con sus amigos. ¿En qué momento comenzó a irse a la cama sola?

Eran casi las diez y estaba a punto de marcarle a Carly. Había salido de nuevo con Brad, y aunque en chico me caía bien no podía evitar sentirme incomodo con Carly saliendo con alguien. Después de lo que le hizo ese Steven, tenía miedo de que alguien hiriera a mi hermanita de nuevo. Carly es la niña más dulce del mudo, y simplemente no se lo merece. Sin embargo Brad era un buen chico, había estado ayudando a Carly a no estar deprimida, y en lo que podía estaba ayudándonos con los chicos, aun así, no podía bajar la guardia.

La puerta se abrió y mi hermanita entró con una enorme y boba sonrisa iluminando su rostro.

Oh-oh…

-Estaba por llamarte, son las diez ya –Dije desde mi asiento en el sofá.

-Tranquilo Spencer, estoy aquí. Ya te dije que no tienes por qué preocuparte, Brad es increíble

-¡Yo lo sé! Y es eso precisamente, -Suspire y la mire fijamente. –No quiero que te emociones demasiado Carly, quiero que lleves las cosas con calma, date tu tiempo con Brad.

-Nos hemos dado nuestro tiempo, Spencer, Brad no es nada como Steven, confío en él, sé que puedo confiar en él. –Pase una mano por mi cabello. Ese era el problema con Carly, era una niña muy sensible y se emocionaba con cualquier cosa al instante, ese había sido su problema con Steven, incluso con Freddie. Freddie hizo algo por ella, y ¡boom! Pensó que estaba enamorada de él cuando todo lo que había era gratitud por haber salvado su vida.

-Yo se que Steven y Brad no tienen nada en común, es solo que… no quiero que te lastimen de nuevo Carly

-Sabes que agradezco mucho que te preocupes por mi Spencer –Dijo sentándose en el sofá al lado de mi. –Pero la experiencia con Steven me ayudo en muchas maneras, y… al principio también estaba algo a la defensiva con Brad, pero conforme el tiempo pasó… -Carly suspiro y sonrió viendo hacia el frente. –créeme Spence, él es diferente, no me haría daño a propósito

-Eso espero Carly, -La abrace. Una parte de mi tampoco quería dejar ir a mi hermanita bebé. –Eso espero…

Y me había tenido que dar cuenta de que había crecido a la mala, ese día en el que vi a mi hermanita bebé derramar amargas lágrimas porque su novio la había engañado con una chica en Los Ángeles. En ese momento me di cuenta de que mi hermanita estaba creciendo, y de que yo no podía hacer nada para detenerlo. Lo que me quedaba ahora, era cuidarla en todo lo que me fuera posible, y rogar porque no volviera a sufrir en ese aspecto, sin embargo, ahora mismo, no había mucho que pudiera hacer para frenar su dolor, que era también el mío propio.

Porque de la noche a la mañana, estaba perdiendo a mis dos hermanitas bebés.

Desde el momento en el que Carly y Sam se conocieron fuero inseparables, y no tomó mucho tiempo para que esa pequeña niñita rubia se colara en mi corazón. La vi de una manera en la que pocas personas la veían. Para todos era la agresiva, mal educada, mal humorada, hambrienta Sam Puckett. Para mí, era una niña asustada, que había aprendido por las malas que no podía confiar en muchas personas, que se las había tenido que arreglar para sobrevivir por su cuenta.

Varias veces durante su niñez Carly había llegado a mí con lágrimas en los ojos, pidiéndome permiso para que Sam se quedara a dormir aquí, porque su mamá estaba… _de mal humor _de nuevo.

No entendía porque si estaba de mal humor tenía que ir yo por Sam, pensé que tal vez le pegaba, pero a lo que las niñas se referían como mal humor no era nada más que Pam Puckett tan fuera de sí, que apenas y podía levantarse del piso de su sala al lado de cualquier tipo que se hubiera encontrado esa noche. Con el tiempo, ni siquiera dudaba en salir corriendo a rescatar a Sam de ese infierno. Después, incluso me encontraba preocupado por las noches cuando ella se quedaba en su casa y no aquí.

Cada día me aseguraba de que Carly y Sam estuvieran sanas, limpias y bien alimentadas. Había pasado de tener una hermanita a tener dos.

Y ahora, ahora no tenía idea de donde estaba una de mis hermanitas y eso me estaba matando, y a la otra, estaba sintiéndola más lejos cada vez, eso también me estaba matando.

Solo quería que las cosas fueran como antes, quería quedarme hasta noche jugando con ellas, haciéndolas sonreír, quería llevarlas a la cama y leerles hasta que se durmieran, darles un beso en la frente y arroparlas como cuando tenían ocho años.

Pero primero tenía que encontrar el camino de regreso a ellas.

**u.u pobre Spence… perdonen a Sam por ser ruda, pero está muy asustada, yo lo estaría. Y quienes crean que la ruda Sam Puckett no estaría asustada nunca, bueno, creo que la situación en esta historia lo amerita… **

**que piensan de Brad? Jugara un papel importante de ahora en adelante, en fin…. **

**Espero tener sus reviews pronto, me gusta saber que opinan y que les gustaría que pasara, me inspira para seguir escribiendo… creo que las vacaciones y la falta de actividad le están haciendo algo a mi cerebro…. *Bloqueo mental* me he atrasado un poco… pero no se preocupen, no los dejare abandonados y el próximo viernes puntual el capitulo! Nos leemos después! **


	11. Chapter 11

**Como lo prometí, puntual en viernes, por un momento pensé que no terminaría el capitulo para hoy, ni la traducción de playing house, pero termine la traducción el miércoles y el cap ayer hahaha, es verdad lo que les dije, la falta de actividad me está secando el cerebro…. Me daré prisa para tener el cap listo el próximo viernes… nos vemos abajo… **

Sam POV.

Siempre era reconfortante dormir en los brazos de Freddie. Nunca dormía tan a gusto como cuando estaba con su cálido cuerpo cerca del mío. Y en esta situación me ayudaba a tener un sueño reparador, más allá del frecuente estrés.

Sin embargo últimamente él tendía a hacer algo que me ponía tensa, no era tanto que me molestara, pero aun así era raro.

Cuando pensaba que me había dormido completamente, o que no lo sentía, levantaba su mano de mi cintura a mi vientre y lo acariciaba muy suavemente. Estaba haciendo las cosas incomodas para mí, es decir, estaba consiente las 24 horas del día del ser dentro de mí, sobre todo desde que comenzó a moverse. Cada vez era más fuerte y sabia que no faltaba mucho para que un día de estos Freddie lo sintiera.

Sabía que esto era difícil para ambos, pero sin duda Freddie quedaría destrozado cuando llegara el momento de la separación.

Y francamente no tenía ni la menor idea de cómo iba a solucionarlo.

La manera en que me miraba cuando creía que no me daba cuenta, era como antes de que estuviéramos juntos. Me miraba con anhelo, como queriéndome decir algo, y cuando por fin se decidió fue el día que me dijo que quería que estuviéramos juntos.

Ahora yo tenía una idea de lo que quería decirme.

Y me aterraba.

No es que estuviera completamente insensible a la situación, es decir, si, después de todo también es mi hijo o hija, y la idea de que Bernat lo valla a vender como un cachorro me afecta mucho, pero me afecta más la idea de tener que criar un bebé a los 17. Mis esperanzas estaban completamente puestas en que Bernat encontrara a una pareja buena, un par de personas estables que pudieran darle a mi bebé un futuro brillante, una vida adecuada, una educación perfecta. Después de todo, si resultaba ser la mitad de inteligente de lo que era su padre, su vida no sería tan difícil.

Pero Freddie… Freddie quería darle al bebé todo eso por sí mismo.

Pero no era posible, y yo no sabía cómo hacérselo entender.

Suspire frustrada, por no saber cómo manejar las cosas y por qué no podía conciliar el sueño. Me moví delicadamente con todo el cuidado de no despertar a Freddie. Cuando me levante de la cama se movió un poco pero después volvió a ese pacifico gesto que le caracterizaba cuando estaba profundamente dormido.

Salí de puntillas de la habitación y camine por el pasillo escaleras abajo. Cuando prendí la luz de la cocina la iluminación me aturdió por unos momentos, odiaba el tipo de bombillos que Bernat tenía en esa casa. Me serví un vaso con agua y me recargué en el lavabo mientras bebía lentamente. No tenía ninguna prisa de regresar a la cama.

Y de pronto ahí estaba, de nuevo, cada vez era más común. Luego de un par de minutos fruncí el seño. Nunca duraba tanto.

-Hey, tranquilo ahí dentro –Dije poniendo una mano sobre mi ligeramente abultado vientre. –Supongo que tienes sueño… descuida regresaremos a la cama en un minuto, necesito un poco de agua… aunque seguramente me harás levantarme al baño en unos minutos… si crees que patear mi vejiga toda la noche es divertido déjame decirte que no lo es… así que te agradecería que no lo hicieras. –sonreí, nunca lo había hecho pero hablarle al bebé se sentía un poco bien. -¿sabes? En serio lamento que las cosas sean así pequeño, pero… no puedo hacer mucho, espero que puedas entenderlo algún día, pero hey, tranquilo, eres mitad Benson, lo que significa que serás muy inteligente, tal vez un completo ñoño pero muy, muy inteligente. Y también eres la mitad Puckett así que siempre te saldrás con la tuya. Creo que es una buena combinación, es todo lo que mamá y papá pueden darte por ahora. –Cuando sentí las lagrimas mojar mi rostro yo misma me sorprendí. Suspire profundamente y dejé el vaso en el lavabo. Subí lentamente las escaleras y entré en la habitación dirigiéndome directamente a la cama y recostándome del lado aun con la mano en mi vientre. –Vamos a dormir ahora –Murmure haciendo círculos con mis dedos. Sentí a Freddie moverse un poco detrás de mí y después sentí sus brazos rodearme.

-¿Está todo bien? –Pregunto con la voz ronca por el sueño entrelazando sus dedos con los míos.

-Sí, solo necesitaba agua.

-Debiste haberme despertado, para que te la trajera… -Murmuró cada vez más bajo hundiendo su rostro en mi cabello. Luego supe que se había dormido de nuevo. Dejé nuestras manos unidas reposar sobre mi vientre y el bebé se movió una vez más. Cerré los ojos y traté de conciliar el sueño.

Un minuto y medio después tenía que ir al baño…

Brad POV.

-¡Vamos señor Williams! ¿Por la caridad? –Le rogué al anciano frente a mí. Su expresión de rudeza no se ablandó ni un poco a pesar de que yo estaba casi lloriqueando como una niñita.

-Cuando me digas para qué demonios la quieres, pensare si te la doy o no…

-Es un asunto confidencial señor Williams, pero le juro que estará ayudando a más gente de la que cree si me da acceso a sus cámaras de seguridad. –El anciano me miró fijamente. El señor Williams no era alguien en quien se pudiera confiar fácilmente. Dile que tu novia está embarazada y 15 minutos después lo sabrá el vecindario entero. Una vez le dijo a Marisa que había visto a su hijo con su novia en un parque dando un espectáculo, y Freddie estuvo confinado a su habitación más de una semana, sin ver a Sam. Por un simple beso. Casi muere.

En fin. No podía decirle mis razones reales, si lo hacía le diría a todo el mundo, y lo que menos quería en este momento era darle más falsas esperanzas a los Benson, a los Shay y a todos los fans de iCarly, no les diría nada hasta que tuviera algo seguro.

-Muy bien muchachito, te daré las cintas –El señor Williams comenzó a buscar en sus llaves.

-¿¡En serio! –Grite entusiasmado.

-Si… tú me dices para que las quieres…. –La curiosidad de este hombre era insaciable. Gruñí enojado. –Y yo te las doy, ¿acaso no es un trato justo? –Le mire tratando de relajarme, respirar profundo y contar hasta diez. Sería muy fácil decirle al papá de Carly que presentara una orden y ¡Listo! La última cinta que necesitaba estaría en mi poder. Pero no podía hacer eso.

-Está bien señor Williams, pero tiene que prometerme que guardara el secreto –Le dije lo más seriamente que pude, un brillo de regocijo se dibujo en sus ojos.

-¡Oh, pero claro muchacho! Sabes que puedes confiar en mí, mis labios están sellados. –_Sí, tan sellados como las piernas de una prostituta_, pensé. Asentí y le indique con dos dedos que se acercara a mí para darle más confidencialidad al asunto.

-Hay un rumor de que un par de estudiantes de Ridgeway asaltaron a una ancianita justo frente a su tienda, y una comunidad de estudiantes y yo estamos tratando de aclarar el asunto. –Sus cejas se levantaron ante la sorpresa y el regocijo del chisme. –Por favor ayúdenos a hacer justicia señor Williams

-¡Pero claro! Yo estaría encantado de poder ayudar –Dijo moviéndose alrededor del escritorio y luego me condujo a un cuartito donde estaban todas las grabaciones ordenadas por fechas mientras me daba un discurso de la juventud de hoy en día, y de cómo las calles eran cada vez más inseguras. –Aquí están hijo, toma las que necesites.

-Muchas gracias señor Williams. –Rápidamente mis ojos viajaron por las fechas hasta encontrar la que necesitaba, la tomé junto con dos más para distraer al viejo. –En cuanto aclaremos el caso se lo hare saber

-¡Por favor! Me gustaría saber que se le hizo justicia a esa mujer –Sacudí la cabeza mientras caminábamos al frente de la tienda. Me despedí del anciano y subí a mi auto. Coloqué la cinta junto con las demás y me dirigí a toda prisa a casa para comenzar cuanto antes.

Quitarle el polvo a la vieja videocasetera de papá fue toda una travesía, estoy seguro de que la capa de polvo por fuera debía de medir aproximadamente 5 centímetros y si hubiera pesado todo el polvo que le saque de adentro con el aire comprimido y la aspiradora serian aproximadamente dos kilos. Pero después de arduas horas de trabajo suspire profundo, conecte la videocasetera y la encendí. Cuando las letras de bienvenida saltaron a la pantalla sonreí complacido, pero aun tenía que ver que funcionara por completo.

Suspire profundo, tomé la primera cinta registrada en mi lista y la introduje en la videocasetera. Escuche en sonido de los carruseles al girar la cinta y mire la pantalla expectante.

-¡Sí! –Grité victorioso cuando la imagen de la calle de una de las tiendas saltó en mi pantalla. Adelanté a la hora que me interesaba y me senté calmadamente a observar. Luego de media hora quite la cinta, ahí no había nada. Miré mi lista y tomé la siguiente cinta, aun me faltaban unas 5 de la ruta de la casa de Gibby a la casa del pollo.

Esta iba a ser una larga, larga noche.

Miré el reloj, 10:45 pm, mis ojos dolían, había terminado las 5 cintas de la primera ruta y el café había comenzado a escasear. Había tomado al inicio de la noche un par de bebidas energéticas, pero el bajón hacia que me arrepintiera inmensamente.

Termine la primer lista y suspiré. De la segunda lista que era de la casa del pollo al bushwell, eran solo 3 cintas. Desde el punto de vista de mi cansancio era bueno, apenas y podía mantener abiertos los ojos, pero por otro lado, 3 cintas significaban menos oportunidades de obtener algo. Miré la lista, tomé la cinta y la comencé a reproducir.

Traté de ponerme cómodo mientras rellenaba mi taza de café. 25 minutos después quité la cinta y la arrojé contra la pared, comenzaba a frustrarme. La siguiente cinta en la lista no tuvo nada tampoco, y entonces tome la última cinta entre mis manos y suspire. En esta cinta estaba mi última esperanza y si no había nada me volvería loco.

Así que con un enorme suspiro inserté la cinta que me había costado tanto trabajo conseguir del viejo Williams.

La noche en la cinta era tranquila, como en las demás. Un perro se acerco se sentó fuera de la tienda del señor Williams que por lo visto estaba ya cerrada a esa hora. Unos minutos después el perro hizo un brusco movimiento y salió corriendo. Alguien lo había pateado. Era un hombre alto, con una gabardina negra, encendió un cigarrillo y espero. Unos minutos después llegó otro hombre y se acercó a decirle algo. Este asintió y entonces me di cuenta de que eran completamente iguales, el que había estado esperando camino al semáforo, abrió una puertita que tenia y presiono un par de botones. Ambos caminaron dando vuelta a la esquina. Seguí viendo a la pantalla. La pesadez en mis ojos comenzaba a hacerse insoportable, casi se cerraban por sí solos. El sueño comenzó a embargarme, entonces entre sueños y entre realidad vi algo.

Un logo de pearstore.

Sacudí la cabeza violentamente hasta que me asegure de estar despierto y miré directo a la pantalla.

Era el auto de Freddie.

Tenía el tiempo contado antes de que cerraran la estación de policía.

Spencer POV

Miré a papá que frotaba sus sienes después de que la pantalla quedó en blanco.

-Esa era la última cinta –Dijo el oficial Marty con una mirada triste. Frederick Benson dejo salir un pesado suspiro de frustración y se paso una mano por el cabello. En los últimos días había estado en la estación de policía intentando ayudar en algo. Ahora, con la última cinta, se había ido un poco mas de nuestra esperanza y una nueva oleada de desesperación se posaba sobre nosotros.

Todos nos miramos con rostros consternados. Si no había algo en las cintas, teníamos prácticamente nada.

-¿Qué hay que hacer ahora? –Dijo Frederick Benson sentándose en una silla –Si las cintas no sirvieron ¿Qué procede? –Papá dio un trago a su taza de café, luego miró su reloj

-Por ahora ir a casa, son casi las doce, mañana veremos que mas hacer…

-Pero… ¡Tiene que decirme algo ahora! –El señor Benson se puso de pie -¿Cómo vamos a encontrar a mi hijo? ¿Qué podemos hacer ahora?

-Señor Benson, por favor cálmese, tenemos que tranquilizarnos –Dijo papá

-Pero todas nuestras esperanzas estaban en esas cintas, ¿Cómo puede pedirme que me calme? No puedo calmarme… -Se dejó caer de nuevo en la silla, puso sus codos en sus rodillas y frotó enérgicamente su frente contra las palmas de sus manos. –Solo quiero encontrarlo, y pedirle perdón por todos estos años, solo quiero que esté bien, haría cualquier cosa por ayudar a mi hijo. Al único hijo que he tenido de verdad –Sabia a que se refería, la mujer con la que estaba ahora tenía dos hijos, pero no eran suyos, Freddie era su único hijo. Era fácil ver que la culpa lo estaba comiendo vivo, y en serio era triste.

Papá iba a decir algo cuando escuchamos un alboroto fuera de la oficina. Al parecer alguien quería entrar a estas horas, y obviamente no lo dejaron. Todos nos levantamos y nos dirigimos a la puerta. Luego, reconocí su voz.

-¡Es Brad! –Grité corriendo al pasillo.

-¿El chico con el que ha estado saliendo Carly? –Asentí y ambos corrimos hasta donde estaba forcejeando con un policía.

-Por favor oficial, es de suma importancia… ¡Coronel! ¡Coronel Shay, necesito hablar con usted! Por favor dígales que me dejen pasar –Brad sostenía con fuerza una pequeña caja negra en la mano.

-Déjenlo –Dijo papá con firmeza. -¿Qué pasa Brad? ¿Carly está bien?

-Bueno, quiero pensar que si, no la he visto en todo el día –Dijo Brad zafándose del agarre del oficial y acomodando sus ropas, luego camino a toda prisa hacia nosotros. –Tengo algo muy importante, ¿Podemos ir a la sala donde analizaron las cintas? –Entonces reconocí que la caja que sostenía contenía una cinta igual a las que habíamos estado revisando. Papá pareció notarlo también y asintió, cuando regresamos a la habitación papá cerró tras de sí.

-¿Tienes algo muchacho? –Dijo el ya desesperado señor Benson tomando a Brad de un brazo.

-Sí, es decir, verán, hace unos días tome una iniciativa por cuenta propia. No sé si sabrán pero mi papá se dedica a instalar sistemas de seguridad, ha instalado varios en la ciudad y cuando vi su mapa me di cuenta de que había varias de sus cámaras en las rutas. Así que me dedique a recolectar esas cintas, no fue fácil pero obtuve todas las que me interesaban, y en la calle de la tienda del viejo Williams hay algo interesante en la cinta

-¡Pero Brad, hijo! –Comenzó papá mirándolo incrédulo -¿Por qué no nos dijiste nada de esto?

-No quería darles falsas esperanzas en caso de que no encontrara nada en las cintas, señor –El rostro de Brad se tornó completamente serio. –Quiero a su hija, la quiero mucho y lo último que quiero es verla sufrir más, entienda que si hago esto fue porque no quería ver la desilusión en su rostro si no encontraba nada. –La expresión de papá se suavizo, levanté las cejas, y me sentí mal por juzgar a este chico. No era nada como Steven.

-Eso significa –Dijo el oficial Marty mirando a la cinta –Que si estás aquí es porque encontraste algo ¿No?

-Tengo el momento del secuestro en video. –La habitación quedo en un silencio total. No se escuchaba más que el tic tac del reloj. Sin decir nada, Brad se acercó a la videocasetera e insertó la cinta. Todos los ojos se enfocaron en la pantalla –Adelanté ya hasta los momentos importantes, creo que estas dos personas tienen algo que ver, como ven aquí mueven algo en el semáforo, me parece que accionan la luz roja. –Dijo señalando a dos hombres idénticos en la pantalla que luego de hacer lo dicho se fueron nuevo –Seguimos mirando a la cinta con atención y de pronto ahí estaba, escuchamos al señor Benson levantarse con un jadeo y se acercó a la pantalla como si quisiera sacar a los chicos de ahí.

-Es su auto –Dijo con la voz entrecortada –Se lo regalé por su excelencia académica, es un chico brillante, un niño prodigio, mi niño –Su voz era un susurro, pero aun así lo escuchamos y era tan triste.

Estaban en la esquina de la pantalla pero aun así podíamos verlos claramente. El semáforo estaba en rojo, podía ver el reflejo en un vidrio. Entonces un hombre se acercó del otro lado de la calle. Por un momento vi su rostro claramente. Fruncí el seño. Se acercó al auto. Mis manos comenzaron a sudar con la emoción de la anticipación. Brad lo había encontrado, era él.

Sacó una pistola de su costado y tocó violentamente la ventanilla, miró hacia los lados y luego vimos que gritó algo. La cinta no tenia audio por lo que nos fue casi imposible saber que era. Siguió mirando ansiosamente a sus lados y detrás de él. Volvió a tocar violetamente la ventanilla gritando algo. Unos momentos después la puerta se abrió y cuando Freddie salió del auto todos soltamos un jadeo, el hombre abrió la puerta trasera y aventó a Freddie en el asiento trasero, cerró la puerta y subió al asiento del conductor, momentos después el auto arranco yéndose en la misma dirección que habían ido los otros hombres y los perdimos de vista. Frederick Benson se dejó caer en el piso con la cabeza entre las manos.

-Eso es todo… -Dijo Brad –Creo que es muy bueno coronel…

-¿Bueno? ¡Es más que bueno! –Dijo papá con júbilo. –Oficial Marty, traiga al técnico ahora mismo

-Ahora mismo –Repitió Marty saliendo a toda prisa de la habitación.

-Con el análisis de esa cinta obtendremos datos –Comenzó a decir papá mientras encendía varios ordenadores a la vez. –Tenemos el rostro de por lo menos dos hombres, pero por lo que vimos dos de ellos son gemelos, teniendo sus rostros la base de datos nos dará nombres, teniendo nombres la base de datos nos dará registros, los encontraremos, -Papá tomo a Frederick Benson por los hombros y lo levantó. –Los vamos a encontrar…

Freddie POV

Era viernes. En cualquier momento Bernat llegaría, así que estábamos en la biblioteca leyendo un rato, en silencio. Yo estaba sentado en el escritorio y Sam estaba medio acostada en el sofá. La miré por unos momentos. Una de sus manos sostenía el libro, la otra estaba sobre su vientre, ahora era bastante notable, más aun con la ajustada camisa que tenía puesta. Miré su vientre fijamente, el anhelo dentro de mí crecía cada vez más. Ahí estaba mi hijo o hija, tan cerca y tan lejos a la vez. Regresé la mirada al libro, si Sam me sorprendía se molestaría. Siempre pasaba.

"…_Debo admitir que ante la noticia que acababa de recibir me sentía aterrado, sin embargo nos enteramos que seríamos padres en diciembre de 2007. Fue una sensación extraña… un hijo nunca será una desgracia, un hijo es vida. Pero sólo teníamos 19 años Rocío y 21 yo. _

_Decidimos intentarlo… no fue fácil, es verdad (cada uno con sus manías, sus costumbres, sus caprichos) pero ambos teníamos algo claro: existía alguien por encima de nosotros, una personita que hacía que todo valiera la pena, y aunque el amor estaba presente no podíamos saber si seguiría entre nosotros en el futuro… de hecho hoy no lo sabemos. Lo que sí sabíamos en ese momento, y hoy lo tenemos más que presente, es que nunca puede faltar el respeto mutuo. Y esto porque luego, si se esfumara ese respeto, la única víctima sería el bebé._

_Pero resulta que el bebé era beba, y esa beba era Liz. Y Liz llegó el 17 de septiembre de 2008. Y hoy puedo asegurarles que es lo mejor que nos pasó en la vida. Cada movimiento, cada mirada es motivo de gozo. Cada llanto, cada queja es motivo de preocupación. Ser padre es una experiencia magnifica y cada día…"_

Cerré el libro con un golpe seco y un rápido movimiento. Sacudí violentamente mi cabeza, ok, había hecho una mala elección en el libro que estaba leyendo.

Suspiré profundamente para luchar contra las lágrimas que habían inundado mis ojos, obligándolas a retroceder. Escuchar el testimonio de alguien que había decidido aventurarse a ser un padre joven y había triunfado era lo que menos necesitaba ahora.

Y a la vez, era también lo que más anhelaba.

-¿Estás bien? –Preguntó Sam mirándome curiosamente con su libro aun abierto. -¿Freddie?

-Si… estoy bien, el libro… es algo emocional, es todo –Suspire fingiendo regresar a la lectura.

-Cursi Nerd… pero sabes que no me engañas, dime que sucede –Solo la miré, no podía decirle lo que pasaba por mi mente. Entonces escuchamos ruido abajo, Bernat me había salvado.

-¡Chicos! ¿Dónde están? Necesito que vengan rápido –Gritó desde el piso de abajo. Me levanté inmediatamente y tomé a Sam de la mano. Cuando bajamos, los ojos de Bernat se posaron posesivamente sobre el vientre de Sam. Me coloque frente a ella, supongo que era una clase de instinto protector para reclamar lo mío. –Veo que vamos bien, ¿Cómo te has sentido Sam?

-Supongo que normal… orino cada 20 minutos, tengo ascos por las mañanas, me duele la espalda, quiero salchichas con yogurt, creo que normal… -Bernat rió.

-Sí, es normal. ¿Cuánto se mueve? –Preguntó mientras hacia una seña a uno de los gemelos quien asintió y sacó unas llaves. Por primera vez, veía que esa puerta iba a ser abierta.

-Pues con el tiempo ha ido aumentando, se mueve bastante, a veces no me deja dormir… ¿Qué vamos a hacer?

-Un ultrasonido –Contestó Bernat como si fuera obvio. –Nos aseguraremos de que todo está en orden y… -Hizo una pausa y nos sonrió –Sabremos el sexo del bebé –Entró al cuarto seguido por el otro gemelo. Mi respiración se atoró en mi garganta, y por la expresión de Sam la suya también.

-¿Estás bien Sam? –Pregunté preocupado cuando no reaccionaba

-No te atrevas a preguntarlo de nuevo… -Dijo en un tono enojado

-Oye, no tienes porque hablarme así, ¿crees que esto es fácil para mí? Lamento decirte que no… -Tampoco quería responderle de esa manera, pero últimamente parecía no importarle como me sentía yo con respecto a la situación. El dolor en su mirada me hizo arrepentirme en ese mismo momento, abrí la boca para decir algo y disculparme…

-¡Sam, Freddie! Dense prisa que no tengo todo el día –Dijo Bernat. Sam se dio la vuelta y entró en la habitación. Suspire y cerré los ojos por un momento, luego la seguí. Bernat estaba revisando algunas hojas, solo entrar en la habitación se me hizo un nudo en la garganta, olía a esterilizante y hospital. Eso me hizo recordar a mi mamá. Uno de los gemelos estaba preparando los instrumentos para el ultrasonido. Sabía que era Lucien, Bernat había dicho que él era doctor. Ambos nos acercamos a donde estaba la camilla. –Vamos Sam, recuéstate aquí. –Sam los miró reticente, Lucien le dedicó una sonrisa simpática.

-Vas a estar bien, solo es un ultrasonido –Dijo sacando una botellita como de crema. Creo que era la primera vez que Sam o yo escuchábamos su voz. Era gruesa, claro, no se podía esperar menos de un hombre tan alto e imponente. Sam se recostó como le habían dicho –Ayúdame a levantar un poco tu camiseta, voy a poner este gel en tu vientre, estará un poco frio. –Sam hizo exactamente lo dicho. Algo en su voz te inducia confianza, era suave y si no estuviéramos en esta situación podría decir que parecía buena persona, Damien en cambio nunca quitaba el gesto rudo y enojado de su rostro. Por eso habíamos aprendido a diferenciarlos.

-¿Para qué es el gel? –Pregunté yo. Tenía una apariencia viscosa y algo desagradable, y por el gesto de Sam, no se sentía de lo mejor.

-Pues ayuda a que el transductor –Dijo levantando el aparato que tenía en la mano que se asemejaba a una máquina para rasurar –haga contacto en forma segura con tu cuerpo y para eliminar el aire que se encuentre entre el transductor y la piel que pueden bloquear el paso de las ondas de sonido dentro de tu cuerpo, es decir, nos daría imágenes poco claras –Explicó con su voz amable y encendió el monitor. –Ahora voy a pasar el transductor por tu vientre Sam –Dijo a la vez que lo hacia

-Eso se siente raro –Dijo Sam mirando a la maquina en su vientre.

-Ahí está –Dijo Lucien. Miré al monitor y una vez más, me quedé sin aire en los pulmones. Lo podía ver, lo estaba viendo por primera vez, era mi hijo.

Escuché a Bernat acercarse detrás de mí, pero nada quitaría mis ojos de ese monitor. Escuché a Sam jadear en sorpresa, seguramente también lo estaba viendo.

-¿Está bien? –Preguntó Bernat, al parecer tanto Sam como yo estábamos demasiado atónitos para decir algo. –Se ve bien ¿no?

-De hecho está perfectamente bien –Mis ojos se posaron en Lucien, quien miraba al monitor con un gesto analítico. –Sí, demasiado bien diría yo. Esta totalmente sano Bernat, aunque hay que esperar a los resultados impresos y las medidas para estar completamente seguros, pero todo apunta a lo mejor.

-¿Y qué es? –Continuó Bernat sacando una libreta. -¿se puede ver ya? –Pude notar como Sam y yo miramos a Lucien al mismo tiempo, a la expectativa. Todo se sentía más real ahora, era palpable, y también más aterrador.

-Hace un rato me costó trabajo, pero se ha movido y ahora no tengo duda….

-Tú y tus malditos rodeos, Lucien, dime ya que demonios es, tengo llamadas que hacer.

-Es un niño –Mi corazón se detuvo una vez más. Inmediatamente sentí mis ojos llenarse de lagrimas, pero no hice nada para detenerlas. Era mucho para ser un hombre. No creo que alguien pueda resistirse a esa mezcla de sensaciones, aun así, predominaba la desesperación, la ansiedad, el dolor.

-Bien, cuatro de las cinco parejas que tengo apuntadas prefieren un niño, entonces será más fácil, ahora tengo que hablar con ellos para ver quien ofrece más –Hablaba mas consigo mismo, sin importarle que Sam o yo lo escucháramos. –Tengo que hacer las llamadas cuanto antes, pongan las cosas de nuevo en su lugar y vámonos antes de que…. ¿Freddie? –Cuando escuché mi nombre era demasiado tarde, ya estaba fuera de esa habitación, literalmente me arrastré escaleras arriba y me encerré en la biblioteca, para cuando llegué al pie del sofá mi cuerpo se sacudía violentamente en intensos sollozos, ahí en el piso, sintiéndome miserable… era miserable…

Sam POV

Quería salir corriendo detrás de Freddie pero tenía el vientre aun lleno de ese gel asqueroso y mi cerebro aun no trabajaba apropiadamente como para pedirle que le indicara a mis piernas y brazos moverse. Me acababan de decir que el bebé dentro de mí era un niño, una versión en miniatura de Freddie, que probablemente no llegaría a conocer. Sabía que esto iba a destrozar a Freddie, me asustaba pensar en donde y que estaría haciendo en ese momento, pero simplemente no podía moverme.

-¡Freddie! –Gritó de nuevo Bernat y luego suspiró. –Espero que se tranquilice pronto… en fin… Sam, se que tú me entiendes mejor que él, tú no quieres y no puedes criar a ese bebé ¿Entiendes eso? –Yo asentí con la cabeza –Lo sé, pero créeme que de esta lista –Dijo señalando su cuaderno –Voy a escoger la familia que le pueda dar la mejor vida a ese bebé. Sé que tu lo entiendes Sam, vas a estar bien, ya lo veras –Dio un apretón amigable a mi hombro y sonrió. Yo solo asentí, porque por más repugnante que me pareciera su discurso era verdad, y en cierta forma le agradecía que encontrara a una buena familia. Yo no podía criar a un bebé, soy muy joven, esas personas seguramente tienen los recursos para hacerlo… -Ahora, ¿hay algo que necesites? Ropa, algún antojo, algo que pienses que te haga sentir más cómoda…

-Los… los pantalones, están ajustados… -Tartamudee aun, con una voz que ni parecía la mía. Lucien extendió hacia mí una toalla para limpiar mi vientre.

-Entiendo, ropa, te la traeré cuanto antes, si puedo mañana mejor, ¿algo más?

-Helado –Susurré –Galletas…

-Te traeré un montón de golosinas, ¿te gustan los grasitos? –Asentí con una ligera sonrisa

-Son mis favoritos…

-Los míos también –Me sonrió y luego anotó en su libreta. -¿Mas tocino?

-Mucho más –Mi voz sonaba mejor. –Y que sea boliviano –Termine de limpiarme y bajé de la camilla.

-Boliviano, anotado Sam

-A Freddie le gustan mucho esas galletas con chispas de chocolate y malvaviscos

-Bien, alegremos un poco al chico, galletas con chocolate y malvavisco… todo anotado

-Creo que es todo

-Perfecto, nos veremos en un par de días Sam –Salimos del cuarto hacia la sala de nuevo, los gemelos se colocaron como de costumbre detrás de Bernat. –Vas a estar bien Sam… -Me sonrió y le sonreí de vuelta –Y tu bebé también –Los tres hombres se dieron la vuelta y salieron de la casa.

¿Han escuchado hablar del síndrome de Estocolmo? Pues o me está dando a mi o me estoy volviendo loca de remate…

Debí haberme quedado en la sala como unos 15 minutos con el revoltijo de pensamientos en mi mente, la discusión con Freddie, el bebé, Bernat y yo actuando amigables… sacudí la cabeza para intentar aclarar mi mente, primero lo primero. Freddie. ¿Dónde estaba? Pobre, debía estar destrozado… si yo me sentía mal. La manera en que Bernat hablaba sin duda hería a Freddie terriblemente, a mi misma me lastimaba… pero como he dicho antes, Freddie simplemente no se puede resignar, no puede ver las cosas de una manera práctica, realista u objetiva.

Cuando llegué al piso de arriba inmediatamente escuché sus sollozos provenientes de la biblioteca. Me acerque cautelosamente y toqué la puerta.

-¿Freddie? Freddie, ¿Estás bien? –La puerta no tenia seguro, así que abrí lentamente. Mi corazón se rompió en mil pedazos al verlo, ahí, hecho un ovillo al pie del sofá, llorando amargamente. Desde el ultrasonido el bebé había estado muy tranquilo, pero ahora había pateado muy fuerte, como si pudiera verlo también. Sin dudar un momento me dirigí a él, agachándome a su lado, envolviéndolo en mis brazos, tratando de reconfortarlo. –Tranquilo Freddie, estaremos bien, Bernat encontrara un buen lugar para él y será feliz y….

-Tú no lo entiendes –Se separó de mi bruscamente, secando sus lagrimas, de pronto su tono era amargo. - El día que mi padre nos dejó me la pasé llorando abrazado a mamá todo el día. No entendía porque se había ido, la mayoría de recuerdos que tengo con él son buenos, solíamos jugar, ir al parque, a pescar. Pero con el tiempo comenzó a distanciarse, hasta el día en que se fue. Al principio me conformaba con verlo cada verano, cuando decía que iba al campamento, no era así, iba a casa de mis abuelos a pasar el verano con papá. –Se detuvo y su mirada se torno oscura, nunca lo había visto con esa expresión, cualquiera que fuera la imagen o el recuerdo que tenía en su mente le causaba rabia, repulsión. –Hasta que un día se le ocurrió la maravillosa idea de llevar a Peter, el hijo de la mujer con la que vivía ahora, para pasar el verano con nosotros. Iba listo a pasar el verano solo papá y yo, y tenía un montón de planes, pero cuando escuche a ese niño que no era nada de mi decirle papá a mi padre. –Su voz se quebró y tuvo que detenerse unos momentos, suspiró y trató de continuar –y la manera en que papá lo trataba… supongo que fueron celos, pero también fue algo mas… para mi, ese día fue el verdadero día que mi padre me abandonó, me sentí suplantado, sustituido. Un par de días después ya no podía soportarlo, como pude me subí al tejado, quería estar solo. Pensé en todo el dolor que mi propio padre me estaba causando, la manera en la que me sentía. En ese momento estuve seguro, de que si algún día llegaba a tener un hijo, haría todo lo posible en mis manos para que nunca se sintiera así, abandonado, suplantado, rechazado… que… que pasaría mi vida entera dedicándome a su felicidad, haciendo lo que fuera necesario para que se sintiera amado, protegido… que pudiera verme y decir "ese es papá, cuando crezca quiero ser como él" y ahora… aun ni siquiera nace y ya le estoy fallando –Frotó su rostro con las manos pasándolas por su cabello en un gesto de pura frustración que temí que pudiera arrancarse hasta el cuero cabelludo. Lo abrace de nuevo más fuerte.

-Freddie, tú no estás fallando, tu papá te falló pero tú no estás fallándole al bebé, la situación está fuera de nuestras manos, no hay nada que podamos hacer… Bernat me prometió que de su lista escogerá a la mejor familia, a la que pueda darle un futuro brillante a este bebé… es tu hijo y si será la mitad de brillante de lo que tú eres, será exitoso en la vida. Tendrá un futuro brillante…

-No lo entiendes Sam, eso yo lo sé. Pero, ¿De qué me sirve todo eso, si no estaré yo para verlo? No lo entiendes Sam –Se levantó dejándome ahí en el piso de la biblioteca. Esta vez no lo seguí, al parecer, ambos necesitábamos un tiempo a solas.

**Aun así, es un capitulo largo haha. ¿Cómo ven ustedes? Necesito sus opiniones, y déjenme decirles que si pensaban que iba a ser una historia cliché y que los iban a encontrar y luego iban a vivir felices por siempre con el bebé, bueh, pues no, no será así, aun así soy seddie y estaría yendo contra mis principios si no les diera un final seddie hahaha. **

**Aun así, el titulo de esta historia se basa más en los acontecimientos venideros que en el secuestro. **

**¿Qué opinan de Sam, de Freddie? Como creen que se sientan, déjenme sus increíbles reviews que siempre me hacen sonreír.**

**Para los que no sepan que es el síndrome de Estocolmo, búsquenlo en internet, básicamente es cuando una persona secuestrada, asaltada o algo así comienza a sentir simpatía por su atacante o secuestrador. Les contaría la historia completa de porque se llama así, pero los aburriría, en fin, si alguien quiere que lo explique bien déjenlo en sus coments y se los mando por inbox o en la próxima nota de autor… en fin, he dicho demasiado.**

**Gracias por su tiempo, nos vemos pronto! See ya!**


	12. Chapter 12

**Sé que no tengo perdón, se que deben odiarme, y de los 3 idiomas que se, me imagino cuantas groserías me están dedicando en estos momentos. Me pitan los oídos. Haha ok no trataré de justificarme con chistes, se que dije una cosa y no la cumplí y me siento terrible por ello, pero me abrumaron las actividades, y estuve de campamento del 25 al 29, y en serio no he tenido mucho tiempo, pero aquí lo que llevo. Ya estoy en el siguiente cap, para tratar de ponerme al tanto antes de regresar a clases, no me había dado cuenta hasta hoy que entre a la página de la UNAM y vi que entraba el 6 :s **

**Ok ya me callo, merezco su odio, y aquí está el cap. **

Brad POV

Debo admitirlo, me sentía orgulloso, todo mundo me felicitaba, y cuando se lo contaron a Carly, se lanzó sobre mí, hasta me hizo sentir incomodo con su padre ahí viéndonos, pero bueno, no podía quejarme. Sin embargo no era momento para vanagloriarse, tenía que mantener los pies en la tierra y enfocarme en que podíamos ayudar.

-Muy bien, coronel Shay, tengo las imágenes claras de sus rostros –Dijo el técnico mostrándonos los dos rostros en la pantalla del ordenador.

-Perfecto, ahora búscalos en la base de datos, veremos que coincidencias hay.

-Entendido señor…

-¿Cómo va eso a encontrarlos? –Pregunto el señor Benson que se rehusaba a poner un pie fuera de cualquier habitación donde estuviera el coronel Shay.

-Vera, este programa escanea sus rostros completamente –Comenzó a explicar el técnico, tecleando cosas en la computadora. –Después buscará las coincidencias en la base de datos, y si este hombre tiene una carrera, antecedentes penales, cualquier registro, nos dirá quién es… y eso será en… ahora –A la pantalla saltó una ventana que decía "1 coincidencias encontradas" –Lo tengo coronel Shay –Todos los presentes nos reunimos alrededor del técnico para tener una mejor visión de ese bastardo - Bernat Varyan, licenciado en relaciones internacionales, hay una serie de registros, no tiene registros muy recientes, la ultima dirección que hay de él corresponde a un edificio de apartamentos en nueva york… de hace unos quince años… no creo que esto nos dé mucho de donde buscar señor…

-Busca a sus contactos, algún familiar que nos pueda dar información, ¿Qué hay del otro hombre?

-Bien, mandaré su archivo para que los detectives se pongan a buscar… listo, enviado, el otro hombre, veamos…. –Los programas comenzaron a analizar su rostro, y la misma ventana saltó, pero esta vez con la leyenda "2 coincidencias encontradas" –En efecto señor, gemelos. Lucien y Damien Adams, uno, Lucien es doctor, el otro, Damien, bueno, no es nada, pero sí que tiene un record de antecedentes penales, crímenes menores, asaltos, extorciones… oh, estuvo dos años en prisión por que se halló cómplice de un secuestro, una chica de 18 años. Tampoco tiene muchos registros, a diferencia de su hermano Lucien. Lucien paga todo con tarjeta de crédito, su última compra es de hace cinco días, aquí está señor

-Muy interesante –Murmuró el papá de Carly analizando la lista –Víveres en general, ¿tienes la lista detallada? –El técnico asintió y presiono unos botones.

-Compran muchísimo tocino –Dijo Spencer señalando los diferentes registros de comida que el técnico había desplazado. Todos lo miramos con el ceño fruncido.

-¿Y eso qué? –Dijo por fin el señor Benson

-El tocino es la comida favorita de Sam, si no hay tocino, simplemente enloquece…

-Dame su registro mas reciente –Dijo el coronel Shay, en ese momento un sonido saltó a la pantalla y el técnico abrió los ojos como platos. -¿Qué pasa?

-Hace un minuto y medio en el centro comercial al que fueron su hija y la señora Benson….

Carly POV

-¿Qué opinas de este vestido? –dijo la señora Benson mostrándome un vestido rosa. Fruncí el seño

-Creo que me gustaba más el negro, se presta más para la ocasión… -Marisa asintió y dejó el vestido en su lugar

-No puedo creer que tenga una cita… hace años que no tengo una…

-¡Es genial señora Benson! Se va a divertir mucho, el doctor Robertson parece una buena persona

-Oh, lo es Carly, es una gran persona, no por nada es el jefe de piso…

-No puedo creer que lo haya rechazado tres veces a salir –Le regañé por enésima vez en el día.

-No me sentía lista Carly, lo siento….

-Pero ahora sí que lo está, de eso me encargo yo –Le guiñé un ojo y ambas reímos.

-Me siento rara… en muchos años no he tenido una cita y ahora que he decidido tener una Frederick está aquí y… no lo sé…

-La hace sentir incómoda…

-Exacto, incómoda –Puse una mano sobre su hombro y la miré a los ojos

-Señora Benson, no debe dejar que la presencia de su ex marido la afecte así, él tuvo su oportunidad, no la aprovechó, los dejó a usted y a Freddie. Usted debe salir delante de una buena vez, no se preocupe por él y disfrute su cita con el doctor Robertson –Marisa sonrió gentilmente

-Entonces… ¿El vestido negro?

-Creo que el vestido negro es perfecto…

Pagamos el vestido y salimos de la tienda, listas para ir a almorzar. Habíamos pasado la mitad de la mañana en el centro comercial. Brad había encontrado algo increíble, papá me aseguró que tendrían a los criminales en cuestión de días, y eso me hacía sentir muy optimista, cada día podía sentir más cerca a Sam y Freddie. Y ahora, Marisa estaba tan animada que incluso había aceptado una cita con el doctor jefe de su piso, el doctor Daniel Robertson. Para su edad era un hombre muy atractivo, (incluso más que el padre de Freddie) y perfecto para la señora Benson. El doctor Robertson conocía la situación, y se había ofrecido a distraer un rato a la señora Benson, cuando ella me platicó lo que él le había dicho y como se lo había propuesto, me hizo pensar mucho en Brad. Preocupándose por nuestro bienestar, ahora ¿Quién sabe? El Doctor Robertson podría ser el indicado para romper las murallas que encerraban el corazón de Marisa…

Pero también la entendía. La presencia de Frederick Benson la ponía tensa, eso se podía notar cada vez que estaban en la misma habitación. Él la miraba a veces detenidamente, como queriendo decirle algo, pero Marisa siempre lo evitaba a toda costa. No les había visto cruzar más que un cortes "buenas tardes" desde el día en que Frederick apareció enfurecido en mi puerta. Aunque él se la pasaba en la estación de policía pegado a papá tratando de ayudar en lo que fuera posible para encontrar a Freddie, por lo que era prácticamente imposible que se encontraran.

Aun así, era de entenderse, Frederick fue su primer amor, según ella, y es el padre de su hijo, fue su esposo y sintió un amor profundo por él, mismo amor que Frederick mató el día que decidió abandonarla con su pequeño hijo. Pero por sobre todo, yo estaba decidida a ayudarle a pasar una cita perfecta, donde pudiera divertirse y sentirse cómoda, sin preocuparse en absoluto de Frederick Benson o de cualquier otra cosa.

Mi teléfono comenzó a vibrar en mi bolsillo. Miré la pantalla, era Brad. Sonreí y conteste.

-Hola Joven apuesto, ¿Cómo está? –Saludé girándome en mi silla.

-Carly, Carly ¿Dónde estás? –Fruncí el seño, sonaba agitado.

-Almorzando con Marisa… en el centro comercial ¿Por qué?

-No te muevas de ahí –Iba a decir algo mas, pero la línea quedó muda. Mire el teléfono confundida

-¿Pasa algo Carly? –Preguntó Marisa

-No lo sé… dice Brad que no nos movamos de aquí…

-¿Por qué? –Iba a decir que tampoco lo sabía cuando la alarma del centro comercial comenzó a sonar y pudimos ver como las cortinas de todas las entradas cercanas se cerraban, y varios oficiales comenzaban a llegar de todos lados.

"_Todos guarden la calma por favor, las actividades se reanudaran en breve, todos guarden la calma, nadie intente huir" _–Dijo la voz de un hombre por los altoparlantes. Toda la gente tenía expresiones de confusión, preocupación y miedo, algunos niños habían comenzado a llorar y me preocupe aun más por la reciente llamada de Brad. Obviamente no era una coincidencia.

-Carly… ¿Qué está pasando? –Dijo Marisa viendo a su alrededor como los oficiales se posicionaban en puertas de todos los establecimientos.

-También quisiera saberlo señora Benson…

-¡Carly! –Me giré inmediatamente para ver a Brad corriendo hacia mí.

-¡Brad! ¿Qué está pasando? –Pregunté una vez que llegó a donde estábamos

-El técnico encontró las identidades de los secuestradores… para resumirlo, se dio cuenta que uno de los hombres acababa de hacer una compra en este centro comercial, ahora mismo lo están buscando

-Oh por dios… -Mi corazón se encogió y me senté en la silla de nuevo, procesando esa información

-Eso quiere decir, que prácticamente ¿tienen a uno de los secuestradores?

-Casi señora Benson… confiamos en que siga por aquí… -Marisa me miró fijamente con los ojos llenos de lagrimas. Si atrapaban a ese hombre, estábamos a un interrogatorio de distancia de Sam y Freddie. El teléfono de Brad sonó y contesto inmediatamente. –Si... claro coronel, estoy con ellas… entiendo… si… siempre coronel. –Dicho esto Brad colgó.

-¿Qué dijo papá? –Pregunté ansiosa.

-Que cuidara de ustedes…

Spencer POV.

-Quiero hombres en todas y cada una de las puertas, accesos de ventilación, closets de limpieza, bodegas, todo, quiero cada maldita puerta del centro comercial cubierta, si hay alcantarillas y coladeras también las quiero cubiertas, cada rendija por donde quepa una persona la quiero cubierta –Observé a papá gritar las ordenes y a un montón de gente corriendo para todos lados prestos a seguir dichas ordenes -¡Señor Benson tome asiento por favor! –Gritó papá girándose hacia el hombre que apenas y se había separado de él en los últimos días –Por favor Frederick, déjeme trabajar, le aseguro que lo mantendré al tanto, tome –Le extendió un radio –Escuchará todo por aquí, ahora siéntese por favor…

-Si… yo, lo siento estoy nervioso… -Dijo Frederick sentándose en el piso, ni siquiera era consciente de lo que hacía.

-¡Spencer! Hijo ven aquí –Corrí hacia él a toda prisa.

-¿Si papá?

-Brad está con Carly, y Marisa, están seguras, ahora quiero que te pongas esto y vengas conmigo

-¿Un chaleco antibalas? Pero no creo que el hombre ande armado

-Solo es una precaución hijo, ahora póntelo y ven conmigo –Hice exactamente como dijo y lo seguí hacia donde había varios de sus oficiales hablando.

-Todo está listo coronel Shay, cada entrada está cubierta

-Bien, entonces vamos a comenzar, todos los oficiales que no estén cubriendo una entrada comiencen a desplazarse, tomen un montón de fotografías impresas y busquen, busquen como si les pagaran para ello y busquen como si en eso se les fuera la vida, rápido, rápido… -Los oficiales al mando comenzaron a correr dando instrucciones y repartiendo a sus hombres, papá se dirigió a una mesa donde había un arquitecto con el oficial Marty.

-Coronel, aquí están los planos del centro comercial –Dijo el oficial Marty –Arquitecto Johnson, el es el coronel Stephen Shay

-Mucho gusto coronel –El hombre extendió una mano y papá la estrechó

-Mucho gusto arquitecto. Ahora, díganme, ¿Qué tenemos aquí?

-Bien, estos son los planos del primer nivel, tenemos oficiales en todas las entradas al igual que en el segundo nivel, tenemos grupos de hombres aquí, aquí, aquí y aquí –El oficial Marty señaló diversos puntos en los planos –Se irán dispersando en estas direcciones –Marcó varias líneas –De esta manera cada local y rincón quedara registrado, sin darle oportunidad al sospechoso de moverse ya que habrá hombres encargados de mantener el lugar monótono durante el operativo, nadie puede moverse del lugar en el que está, el centro comercial completo está como en pausa justo ahora mientras hablamos –Miré a mi alrededor y me di cuenta de la veracidad en las palabras del oficial Marty. Había policías por todos lados, grupos esperando la señal para comenzar a avanzar, y más oficiales supervisando que nadie saliera de donde estaba ni se moviera de su lugar. La autoridad y capacidad que papá tenían eran tan increíbles que resultaba sobrecogedor comprenderlo una vez que se veía en una muestra tan palpable como esa.

-Perfecto, entonces ¿estamos listos? –La voz de papá me trajo de regreso, oficial Marty asintió enérgicamente. –Adelante entonces…

-Seis-cuarenta positivo, comencemos ahora –Dijo el oficial Marty a través de su radio y segundos después las grandes masas de policías comenzaron a moverse cautelosamente con las fotos impresas en las manos... Casi podía escuchar la voz de Sam…

Brad POV.

Tenía los brazos alrededor de Carly mientras los oficiales nos rodeaban, explicándole a la gente lo que pasaba y que todo estaría bien en unos minutos. Marisa se mordía las uñas, sentada enfrente de nosotros, Carly trataba de calmarla, diciéndole que todo estaría bien, que estábamos más cerca de los chicos, y que si seguía mordiendo sus uñas quedarían arruinadas para su cita de esa noche. Sí, yo tampoco lo creía, la loca (como la llamaba Sam) tenía una cita con un hombre de verdad. Sin embargo nada de eso funcionaba, temía que en cualquier momento los dedos de Marisa comenzaran a sangrar.

El lugar entero quedó monótono por un par de minutos, luego escuchamos varios radios de los oficiales tronar a la voz con un mensaje

_Seis-cuarenta positivo, comencemos ahora_

Reconocí inmediatamente la voz del oficial Marty, y en seguida comenzó la movilización de policías. Todos tenían en sus manos hojas con la foto impresa del hombre que habíamos identificado. Carly se zafó de mi abrazo y corrió a toda prisa hacia un oficial de policía, intenté detenerla pero fue inútil. Miraba la foto con desesperación y lagrimas en los ojos.

-Carly, ¿Qué pasa? –Pregunte tomándola por los hombros

-Yo conozco a este hombre, lo he visto, tiene un hermano gemelo…

-Sí, así es Carly, ¿Dónde lo viste?

-Aquí, en el centro comercial, hace un tiempo ¿lo recuerda señora Benson? –Marisa tomó la foto entre sus manos –Fue la primera vez que vinimos juntas, un hombre se acercó a preguntarnos cosas, luego se fue con esos hombres, salieron del centro comercial

-¡Sí!, ¡lo recuerdo! –Dijo Marisa con lagrimas en los ojos –¡Estuvimos tan cerca y no lo supimos!

-¿Le han visto hoy? –Dijo el oficial que estaba con nosotros. Ambas mujeres negaron con la cabeza. En ese momento un grupo de oficiales comenzaron a sonar sus silbatos y mucha gente fue desalojada de una tienda de ropa, los oficiales los conducían a toda prisa afuera, a los pasillos. Luego, dos oficiales salieron con un hombre esposado que se retorcía tratando de liberarse, lo tiraron al piso y lo esposaron.

-Es el… -Susurró Carly con una débil voz… -Es él…

Sam POV

Freddie me evitaba, apenas y me hablaba… no sabía si estaba enojado conmigo, o solo le dolía ver mi abultado vientre, ambas, o cual era su verdadera razón… no lo sabía. Solo sabía que me estaba matando… necesitaba a Freddie para afrontar esto, y apenas iba a la mitad del embarazo… unos 4 meses más para que naciera el bebé, y para entonces necesitaba recuperarlo… hacerle entrar en razón…

-¿Quieres ver una película? –Le pregunté. El abrió los ojos y me miró, yo sabía que no estaba dormido.

-Claro, como quieras –Contestó simplemente volviendo a cerrar los ojos.

-Freddie, entiendo tu situación, yo también crecí sin mi papá y no quisiera eso para nuestro bebé pero prácticamente no podemos hacer nada… es tonto que te enojes conmigo por esto

-No estoy enojado contigo Sam –Se sentó y se recorrió al lado de mi –Es solo frustración, supongo... –Paso sus brazos alrededor de mi, y recargue mi cabeza en su hombro. Sentirlo cerca de nuevo era reconfortante. –Se pasará con el tiempo… será mucho tiempo y no estoy seguro de si se pasara por completo, pero… supongo que habrá que ver… es solo… me siento aturdido…

-Entiendo –Dije recargándome más en su pecho. Llevó una de sus manos a mi vientre y comenzó a acariciarlo. Él bebé respondió inmediatamente y comenzó a moverse. Puse mi mano sobre la de Freddie para moverla hacia donde estaba pateando, pero él se puso algo tenso, pensando que lo detendría.

-No... Por favor, solo…

-Sh… Está bien–Dije recorriéndola hacia donde estaba pateando, presioné su mano ligeramente contra mi vientre. Los escuche contener el aliento cuando sintió al bebé patear bajo su mano. Levanté la cabeza para mirarlo. Sus ojos estaban inundados de lágrimas, pero sonreía. Me besó en la frente y presionó luego su mejilla contra mi cabeza. –También me gustaría estar con él Freddie, también me duele…

-Lo sé… -Susurró. –Lo sé…

Él no estaba enojado conmigo, pero seguía evitándome un poco. Era evidente que esa pequeña plática no cambiaba nuestra forma de sentir. Solo esperaba que con el tiempo Freddie pudiera aceptarlo mejor, hacerse más a la idea. Al fin y al cabo, no había otra alternativa.

Freddie POV.

Ver a Sam era doloroso. Especialmente cuando las camisas le quedaban mas apretadas cada vez. Desde que nos habíamos enterado que nuestro bebé era un niño la situación se había hecho más tensa y difícil. Simplemente no podía estar en la misma habitación que ella por mucho tiempo, porque todo se resumía a esa frase.

Ver a Sam era doloroso.

Y las noches eran un martirio… ella buscaba mi abrazo, y yo no podía negarlo, como tampoco podía negar que 'él' estaba en medio de los dos. Y ese concepto me aterraba, porque estaba seguro, que entre Sam y yo las cosas nunca volverían a la normalidad. En un futuro, aunque se llevaran a nuestro hijo al otro lado del mundo, al final de cuentas siempre estaría entre nosotros, siempre sabríamos de su existencia, y esa tensión seria infinita entre nosotros.

Aunque Sam fuera la maestra de la mentira y la experta fingiendo esto era algo muy grande, que no podría ser olvidado nunca, por lo menos no por mí.

¿Qué más podía hacer aquí encerrados? Supongo que lo más que podía hacer era sentarme, como un preso en una cárcel, contando los días, esperando por el final, esperando a que algo llegara, esperando por una oportunidad para rehacer mi vida. Tal vez cuando saliera de aquí reiniciaría mi vida desde cero. ¿Estarían mis abuelos dispuestos a recibirme en su casa en Wyoming? Nunca me habían dado la espalda, incluso cuando su hijo, es decir, mi padre, lo había hecho. Seguramente allí tendría mucho tiempo para rehacer mi vida, lejos de todo. Tal vez allí podría superar más fácil el perder a mi hijo.

Por ahora, lo único que podía hacer era estar aquí, memorizando el techo.

Spencer POV

Papá miraba fijamente al hombre sentado frente a él. No había dicho una sola palabra desde que lo habían capturado. No habían logrado sacarle una palabra, aunque algo en él no parecía malo. Es decir, era un secuestrador, pero… no parecía alguien malo… oh demonios no sé cómo explicarlo.

-¿Eres mudo o qué? –Le dijo papá. –Necesitas un abogado amigo

-No necesito a nadie –Dijo por fin el hombre.

-Como gustes, pero por ley se te traerá un abogado, ahora, si cooperas con nosotros no pasaras tanto tiempo tras esas barras. Entonces dime ¿Dónde están los chicos?

-Lejos

-¿Qué tan lejos?

-Muy lejos. Están bien

-¿Cómo puedo saberlo?

-Soy un hombre de palabra

-Un hombre integro ¿Huh? Dime exactamente donde están esos chicos

-Ya se lo dije, soy un hombre de palabra. Le prometí lealtad a alguien, a cambio de mi seguridad y la de mi hermano, no puedo decir nada.

-¿Incluso si la vida de dos chicos de 18 años está en juego? También soy un hombre de palabra y le prometí a mi hijita que le traería de vuelta a sus hermanos, así es Lucien, sus hermanos. Los tres chicos crecieron juntos, y en serio hay mucha gente que los extraña, puedes darte cuenta tu mismo –Papá arrojó un montón de esos folletos hechos por los fans y anuncios de internet impresos. Lucien los comenzó a ojear lentamente, revisándolos con detenimiento.

-Es triste –Dijo al fin –créame que tampoco me hubiera gustado terminar aquí. –Levantó la mirada hacia papá –Necesito contarle una historia coronel. –Papá miró al vidrio polarizado que separaba a los presentes de la sala de interrogatorios donde estaba él con Lucien. El oficial Marty, la señora Benson, Carly, Frederick Benson y el par de guardias que evitaban que entrara matara a Lucien ahí mismo, Brad, la señora Puckett yo y papá. Éramos todos los que nos encontrábamos viendo atentos al interrogatorio. –Se que están escuchando –Comenzó Lucien –No tengo ningún inconveniente con ello, y también entiendo que el señor que se parece mucho a Freddie quiera asesinarme, seguramente es su papá, pero no es a mí a quien tiene que odiar a muerte.

-¿Tiene hijos? –Preguntó papá encendiendo un cigarrillo y ofreciéndole uno al hombre quien acepto.

-No, he sido un esclavo desde los 18, sin una vida propia

-Bien, platíqueme entonces esa historia. ¿A quién debemos odiar a muerte?

-Yo tenía 15 años cuando las drogas destruyeron mi hogar. Mi padre murió de una sobredosis y mi madre simplemente se fue. Mi hermano gemelo, Damien, el siempre ha sido el sostén de ambos. Trabajó para que yo pudiera estudiar. Como seguramente ya sabrán soy doctor. Pero Damien, supongo que se involucro en el negocio equivocado. Conoció a un hombre, Bernat Varyan… ¿le han identificado ya?

-Sí, aunque no encontramos mucho de él

-Lo sé. Es como un fantasma ¿cierto? Por eso es tan exitoso. Bernat era… es un traficante, no de droga, de algo mucho más carísimo. Yo no sabía que mi hermano había estado trabajando con él, para cuando Damien quiso renunciar era demasiado tarde. Este hombre está completamente envenenado por algo que le pasó hace muchos años y le quitó toda sensibilidad. Si va a proteger su negocio pasara por encima de todo y de todos, coronel, incluso de Sam en el estado en el que se encuentra, no le importara –Todos nos pusimos de pie al mismo tiempo, y la madre de Sam golpeó el vidrio.

-¡¿Qué tiene Sam, maldito bastardo?

-Señora Puckett tranquila –Trató de calmarle el oficial Marty. –Lo sabremos pronto. –Carly me miró con los ojos llenos de lágrimas y yo la abrace.

-¿Qué tiene Sam, Spencer? –Susurró contra mi pecho y comenzó a sollozar.

-No lo sé Carly, no lo sé.

-¿Qué tiene Sam? –Escuchamos a papá preguntar firmemente. Nuestra atención se enfocó inmediatamente. Lucien negó con la cabeza.

-Eso no me corresponde a mi decírselo coronel. Pero le aseguro que en este preciso momento está bien. Pero no sabemos por cuanto más. Tal vez a estas alturas Bernat ya sabe que estoy detenido.

-¿Va a ayudarme? –Lucien no dijo nada, luego asintió.

-Bernat fue quien ayudo a mi hermano a sobrevivir en las calles, a financiar nuestras vidas. Cuando nos dimos cuenta estábamos completamente endeudados con él. Pero de cierta manera agradecidos también, así que decidimos entrar a su negocio, porque nos necesitaba, necesitaba un matón de las calles y un doctor. Y nos tenía en la palma de su mano. –Mi estomago dolía a estas alturas, todo lo que decía ese hombre me hacía pensar en un montón de cosas que podría estar haciendo con Sam y Freddie, y ninguna era buena. –Aun así, Bernat ha visto por nosotros todos estos años, pero como ser humano, no quisiera que le siguiera haciendo daño a más personas, y usted parece la persona adecuada para detenerlo…

-¿Me ayudara entonces?

-Con una condición.

-Le escucho.

-Déjeme hacer una llamada, y después le diré donde están sus muchachos…

**No pondré un día fijo para el siguiente capítulo, solo diré dos cosas:**

**Pronto, y cuanto antes. **

**Ahora debo irme a trabajar en la traducción de playing house para poderla subir mañana :s**

**Gracias por sus reviews, siempre son bien aceptados. Espero haberles respondido a todos los que me preguntaron que era el síndrome de Estocolmo, si no te respondí házmelo saber por favor. **

**Dejen sus reviews aquí, y por cierto, borré la nota de autor que les dejé para que no se perdiera la continuidad de los capítulos. Gracias por su paciencia. Bye!**


	13. Chapter 13

**Sé que es un capitulo algo corto chicos, y que me he tardado mucho, pero la primer semana y ya tengo mucha tarea! Igual me pondré a trabajar cuanto antes en la historia. Quería subir esto, para no dejarles con una espera eterna, y el final… bueno… lean.**

General POV

Damien Adams estaba sentado viendo la televisión en la sala de estar del apartamento que compartía con su hermano y Bernat. Miró el reloj con el seño fruncido… su hermano debería haber regresado hace unas dos horas, se estaba tardando una eternidad en el centro comercial. Solo lo habían mandado por un par de cosas para llevarles a sus cautivos ¿Qué podía tomarle tanto tiempo?

-¿Dónde demonios se metió tu hermano? –Preguntó Bernat entrando a la sala con una cerveza de lata en una mano y un abano en la otra -¿siempre tiene que estar haciéndome enojar?

-Estará aquí pronto –Contestó Damien -Seguro hay tráfico, o algún problema con las compras, yo que se… ¿Cuándo te ha fallado?

-Pues más le vale que no comience a hacerlo… tenemos que llevarle las cosas a los muchachos, nos estamos ganando a Sam, si seguimos así, nos hará las cosas más llevaderas con Freddie. Tal vez lo haga entrar en razón, si el chico se pone necio nos puede causar problemas

-¿Cómo cual?

-Él mismo que el chico pasado, quiso conservar a su bebé a toda costa, y terminaron, bueno tu sabes… en algún lugar del bosque –Damien asintió. Había sido triste incluso para él, pero para Bernat, nada se iba a interponer en sus negocios. –Además Freddie me cae bien

-¿En serio los dejaras libres?

-No lo sé… si lo hago sería con algunas precauciones antes, no puedo arriesgarme a que vallan por ahí sabiendo quien soy ¿verdad?

-No, supongo que no… pero… -Su celular comenzó a sonar. No reconoció el número, pero contestó en seguida. –¿Hola?

-_Damien, escúchame. Solo responde sí o no. ¿Está Bernat ahí?_

_-_si

-_puedes ir a hablar a otro lugar fuera de su alcance _

_-_sí, espere un momento señor Harris. –Damien se levantó y salió del apartamento dejando a Bernat riendo sobre algo en la televisión. Caminó directo hasta el sótano del edificio. -¿Qué diablos pasa Lucien?

-_La policía me detuvo. No sé cómo rayos nos encontraron, pero me tienen y lo saben todo_

_-_¿todo?

-_sí, bueno, no, solo saben que tenemos a Sam y a Freddie. Tienen una cinta del día que los recogimos, tienen todas las pruebas que necesitan Damien, nuestra única salida es cooperar con ellos_

_-_si cooperamos con ellos Bernat nos mata…

-_Damien, sabes que no quiero seguir con esto desde hace mucho. Me han enseñado cosas… Damien, escogimos a los chicos equivocados. Estos muchachos tienen amigos, familias, cientos de fans, son jóvenes, ya hemos arruinado sus vidas lo suficiente _

-No voy a traicionar a Bernat… no Lucien, le debemos mucho, nos hubiéramos muerto de hambre si él no nos hubiera ayudado…

-_¿no te das cuenta cuan absurdo eres? A salvo ¿A costa de qué? ¿De la esclavitud? ¿De arruinar la vida de estos chicos? Perdón Damien pero no lo hare mas. No te llame para pedirte ayuda, te llame para decirte que tomes nuestro dinero y te largues lo más lejos que puedas, yo estaré bien, un coronel me ayudara con la sentencia y todo eso. Solo te estoy previniendo Damien, tienes como 3 horas para salir del apartamento antes de que lleguen. _

-Lucien, no puedes hacer esto, no dejare a Bernat a su suerte

-_Pues depende de ti entonces, por primera vez haré lo correcto. _

-¡Lucien! Maldición… -La línea estaba muerta. Guardó su teléfono y se dirigió rápidamente al elevador. Tenía que tomar una decisión rápido. Su hermano simplemente no entendía, si no fuera por Bernat, se hubieran muerto de hambre en la calles, Lucien no hubiera terminado su carrera. Tal vez no tenían la mejor vida ahora, pero no podían exigir más. Damien se sentía en deuda con Bernat, no lo iba a abandonar, no así. Pero tampoco podía hacer a su hermano ver como un traidor… Bernat lo mataría a la menor oportunidad.

Cuando cruzó la puerta del apartamento Bernat se dio cuenta de la expresión en su rostro. Se puso de pie rápidamente.

-La policía tiene a Lucien, tenemos 3 horas para salir de aquí…

Spencer POV.

-Policía, ¡Abra la puerta! –Gritó papá por tercera vez. Nos encontrábamos a la puerta del que se suponía era el apartamento de Bernat Varyan. No se escuchaba ruido, y comenzábamos a temer que no estuviera o que Lucien solo nos hubiera dado datos equivocados para distraernos o confundirnos. –Suficiente, tiren la puerta –Papá se hizo a un lado e inmediatamente un corpulento oficial afroamericano de una sola patada rompió el pestillo y la puerta se abrió de par en par. Inmediatamente el operativo se dispersó por el apartamento, cuando hubieron cubierto todo, papá, yo y el oficial Marty entramos.

-Está vacío señor, se han ido. –Dijo el oficial Jones enfundando de nuevo su arma.

-Se lo dije señor, la llamada de Lucien fue para prevenirlos –El oficial Marty parecía frustrado

-¿Y cree que yo no lo supe? Pero no cabe duda de que aquí viven, y lo que venimos a hacer aquí es buscar, a donde se dirigieron, en base a lo que Lucien nos ha dicho, si buscamos bien aquí, tal vez sepamos donde tienen a Sam y Freddie, o si los tuvieron aquí. –Ambos oficiales asintieron.

-Los detectives ya están trabajando señor

-Pues vallamos a ver en que podemos ayudarles. ¡Spencer! Hijo, quiero que observes todo, tú conoces a Sam y a Freddie, cualquier indicio de que pudieron estar aquí nos será útil, ¿entendiste Spencer? –Solo asentí con la cabeza, había visto mucho en un solo día como para hacer funcionar mi garganta.

Carly POV.

La espera era aun más angustiante que todos estos meses juntos. El encontrar a uno de los secuestradores, escuchar su historia, su insinuación de que Sam no estaba del todo bien, la búsqueda que ahora estaba en su apogeo, la espera de noticias. Todo formaba un ambiente de ansiedad en el apartamento de policía. Sobre todo Frederick Benson que no dejaba de andar de un lado a otro y murmurar cosas inentendibles todo el tiempo. Papá le había dicho que no podía ir al operativo por un montón de razones, y el pobre Frederick se tenía que conformar con lo mismo que todos nosotros, lo cual, lo estaba enloqueciendo. Los padres de Freddie están completamente locos. La pobre Marisa también estaba hecha un puño de nervios, había tenido que marcarle al doctor Robertson para cancelar su cita de esa noche, (él se había mostrado muy comprensivo) y entre todo lo demás, no podía dejar de llorar. La señora Puckett era el otro extremo de la situación, haciéndose la fuerte, y aparentando que todo estaba bien con ella. Pero yo la conocía bastante bien, y hasta parecía que escuchaba la voz de Sam en mi cabeza:

"_Cuando mi mamá está preocupada, se queda totalmente callada e inmóvil, lo único que veras moverse serán sus manos para encender un cigarrillo tras otro… así es ella, y nunca llora, nunca, creo que ha perdido esa capacidad…"_

Cuan veraces eran sus palabras. Ahora mismo Pam Puckett era una roca, una estatua que solo movía el brazo de vez en cuando para darle una fumada a su cigarrillo. Y no había derramado una sola lágrima, pero como bien había dicho Sam, entre mas fume, más preocupada está. Y llevaba casi una cajetilla en menos de dos horas.

-¿Podría dejar de fumar un momento? Nos está asfixiando a todos, hay una niña menor aquí –Dijo la ya cansada señora Benson señalándome como la niña menor. Pam movió la cara un poco para verla.

-No me diga que hacer, yo no le diré que pare de llorar porque nos ahogara a todos ¿o sí?

-¡Pero eso no es saludable! Ni para usted ni para nosotros…

-Mi hija está secuestrada, y en quien sabe qué estado, eso es insalubre –La señora Benson no dijo nada. Simplemente se puso de pie y salió, tal vez a tomar aire fresco. Sólo me quedé ahí sentada, observando a los dos adultos, ambos la real personificación de lo que NO debiera ser un padre. Era muy triste haber visto a mis dos amigos sufrir tanto por las acciones irresponsables de sus padres, pero era aun más triste ver que sus hijos necesitaban estar en una situación tan lamentable como esta, para que pudieran preocuparse por ellos y ponerles atención. Mi teléfono sonó haciéndome saltar del susto, rápidamente lo saqué esperando que fueran noticias, pero solo era un mensaje de texto de Melanie, con ella había estado en contacto todo el tiempo de esta manera.

"_¿En qué estación de policía de Seattle están? Mamá no contesta su teléfono"_

Yo le respondí

"_Está bastante preocupada, no para de fumar. Estamos en la estación a un par de calles al norte del Bushwell." _

"_Bien, ya vamos para allá."_

¿Vamos? ¿Ella y quien más? ¿A quién se refería con vamos? Me quedé pensando en un montón de opciones, su novio, una amiga, amigo, algún pariente. Supongo que lo sabré cuando llegue.

-¡Sam está aquí! ¡Sam está aquí! –Escuchamos al oficial de guardia gritar, cada vez más cerca, Pam y Frederick se pararon corriendo, yo solo rodé los ojos. Nos encaminamos a la puerta y ahí vimos la escena de la supuesta "Sam" siendo jaloneada por el oficial.

-¡Ya le dije que no soy Sam! ¡Suélteme! ¡Mamá! Mamá dile a este hombre lo que pasa.

-Está bien oficial Marty, ella es Melanie, la hermana de Sam

-Oh… son completamente iguales –Dijo el oficial soltando a Melanie quien en seguida corrió a abrazar a Pam.

-Por un momento también pensé que eras Sam –Comentó Marisa acercándose a la escena, de pronto un hombre alto entró con brusquedad a la oficina de policía.

-¿Por qué no hay ningún maldito estacionamiento cerca de su oficina de policía? Donde yo vivo uno puede dejar su auto con comodidad en cualquier lugar –El oficial en guardia lo miró temeroso, el era un oficial muy joven y el hombre que tenía enfrente era alto, robusto e imponente. Ok, ese no podía ser el novio de Melanie.

-Valla, valla, valla –Dijo Pam soltando a Melanie. –Miren lo que trajo el carro de la basura…

-Pam, también me da gusto verte –Contestó el hombre dedicándole una sonrisa sínica. Marisa, Frederick y yo nos miramos confundidos y luego miramos a los adultos rubios que se miraban desafiantemente.

-Oh sí, lo olvidé, -Comenzó Melanie –mamá, papá quiso venir conmigo –Abrí los ojos como platos al escuchar aquello. ¿Papá? ¿Qué no el padre se Sam las había abandonado hace tantos años que ya ni siquiera lo recordaban?

-Lamento haber llegado de improvisto Pam, pero en cuanto me entere busque a Melanie para venir, y también lamento no haber llegado antes

-¿Y también lamentas no haber estado para Sam toda su vida? –Contestó Pam mirándolo incrédula

-Aunque no lo creas, si, también lo lamento. Además tú no has sido la mejor madre, según se

-Pero he estado con ella, que hace una gran diferencia

-¡Si hubieras estado con ella no la hubieran secuestrado!

-¡Un momento papá! –Intervino Melanie. –mamá no tuvo la culpa de esto, ni nadie. Marisa es sobreprotectora con Freddie y ni eso pudo evitarlo, es algo que escapa de las manos de cualquiera. No acepté que me acompañaras para que ambos se pusieran a discutir como niños, pareciera que es lo único que saben hacer. ¡Secuestraron a Sam! ¿Aun no entienden la gravedad de eso? Podría estar herida o yo que sé. Ahora voy a pedirles a ambos que se comporten como adultos y no como niños. –Ambos adultos parecían adolescentes regañados, asintieron y luego todos nos dirigimos de nuevo a la sala donde estábamos. Me senté en una esquina junto a Melanie, donde podía ver a los cuatro adultos, cada uno sumergido en su propio mundo y sus propios pensamientos, muy seguramente todos en torno a sus hijos.

-Ok esto es increíble –Dije sin quitarles el ojo de encima y los 4 me vieron. –Nunca creí que conocería al padre de Freddie o de Sam, y mucho menos verlos juntos, simplemente no puedo creérmelo.

-Yo tampoco –Dijo Melanie también contemplando a los adultos.

-¿Y ahora que sigue? ¿Qué de la nada mi madre también aparezca?

-Tú mama… tú… ¿está viva? –Preguntó Melanie, yo suspire. Valla que lo estaba.

-Sí, lo está. Es una artista, de ahí lo heredo Spencer. Decidió que no estaba lista para hacerse cargo de sus hijos y que quería vivir la vida, y llevar sus obras a museos famosos y actuar… lo decidió tarde, creo, lo hubiera pensado antes de tenernos, pero bueno, ya se ha ido y no me importa, ha pasado mucho tiempo –Vi a Frederick y al padre de Sam moverse incómodos en sus asientos. Les había llegado la indirecta.

-Valla, eso no lo sabía.

-De hecho solo se lo había contado a Sam y a Freddie. –Melanie asintió y luego nos quedamos en silencio, hasta que el padre de Sam carraspeó.

-Así que, hum, ¿Carly? –Yo asentí. –¿No saben nada más? ¿Tu padre no ha llamado?

-No, señor…

-Samuel, Samuel Puckett

-No, señor Puckett, es lo que estamos esperando

-Entiendo –Dijo y luego nos volvimos a sumir en el silencio. Aun contemplaba a los 4 adultos y se me hacia algo irreal.

Lo que una desgracia puede causar.

Spencer POV.

-¿Nada? –Preguntó papá cuando todos nos reunimos de nuevo en la sala.

-No hay nada que me diga que estuvieron aquí…. –Contesté con un suspiro.

-Hay que seguir buscando… ¡Busquen, busquen todo! En todos lados, los libreros, debajo de las camas, quiero cada rincón registrado… -Papá gritaba mientras caminaba por el apartamento. Era fácil ver que comenzaba a impacientarse. Era obvio que a esas alturas el tal Bernat ya sabía que estábamos en su búsqueda, ahora mismo podría estar con Sam y Freddie… haciéndoles… ni siquiera quería pensarlo…

-¡Señor! ¡Señor encontré un mapa! –Gritó uno de los oficiales corriendo hacia donde se encontraba papá, quien enseguida tomó el mapa en sus manos y corrió a extenderlo en la mesita de la sala.

-Muy bien oficial, veamos, ¿alguna idea de dónde y que es? –Otro de los oficiales se acercó y miro el mapa.

-Eso está en medio del bosque…

-¿En medio del bosque? –Pregunté yo mirando con detenimiento el mapa

-Así es, está como a una hora de aquí. En el mapa se ve un recorrido, aquí hay una marca y dice… cabaña 1

-¿A qué se refiere con cabaña 1? –Preguntó el otro oficial.

-Pues para mi, -Comenzó papá enrollando el mapa. –un lugar en medio del bosque con el nombre de cabaña 1 me suena demasiado atractivo para tener a un par de personas que hubiera secuestrado… -Todos asentimos. Desde ese punto de vista era demasiado obvio. –¿Cuánto tiempo dijo que hacíamos oficial?

-Como una hora coronel

-Bien, pues quiero que haga 30 minutos…

-Ya mismo preparamos la escolta –Dijo el oficial mientras corría fuera del apartamento y nosotros le seguimos inmediatamente.

Carly POV

-¿Entonces el tipo ese insinuó que Sam tiene algo? –Me preguntó Melanie con lágrimas en los ojos tras haber escuchado el resto de la historia.

-Algo así… la verdad no quiero pensar mucho en ello… pero… supongo que es imposible…

-Lo sé, la verdad este tiempo intenté estar bien, pero no dejaba de pensar en mi hermana, sabes, es algo raro, pero es real. Como una… conexión de hermanas… si ella lo siente, yo lo siento…

-¿En serio? –Pregunté asombrada, había leído algo así sobre las gemelas hace un tiempo, pero como Sam nunca hablaba de Melanie no había tenido la oportunidad de preguntarle si ella también lo sentía.

-Sí, y últimamente no me he sentido bien, físicamente. Es más bien como una sensación que… no se describirlo, simplemente me siento mal… Pero el doctor dijo que no tengo nada, así que…

-Dios, ni siquiera lo digas, la angustia me está matando –La interrumpí pasando mis manos por mi cabello. Si esa conexión de gemelas era cierta, entonces seguro algo pasaba con Sam…

-sí, lo siento… entiendo… -Ambas regresamos al silencio. Cuando mi celular sonó me hizo dar un salto del susto.

Era el número de papá.

-Sí, papá ¿Qué pasa? –Los 4 adultos en la habitación y Melanie se pusieron de pie al instante. –entendido, sí, sí, claro. Adiós. –Colgué y todos me miraron.

-¡¿Qué te dijo?! –Gritaron Frederick y Samuel al mismo tiempo

-Algo de un mapa, y una dirección, y que enviara un auto por nosotros en unos minutos….

-¡Oh por dios! Ojala este sea el fin de este infierno –Dijo Marisa sollozando.

-Todos esperamos eso Marisa, todos esperamos eso –Le dijo Frederick poniendo una mano en su hombro. Ninguno tuvo tiempo de reaccionar al gesto. El oficial de guarda anunció que los autos estaban aquí…

**Sé que tal vez no les guste mucho el cap porque no hay seddie. Pero ha sido una historia llena de seddie y en este punto apenas y se pueden ver, además, ya habrá mucho, mucho de eso. Eso es seguro. **

**Gracias por sus increíbles reviews, y nos leemos después. review! **


	14. Chapter 14

**Soy prisionera de la escuela. Es lo que puedo decir. Aquí el cap. **

**Jennette McCurdy me dio follow en twitter ayer!**

Spencer POV

Recorrer la ciudad de lado a lado en 20 minutos fue una de las cosas más emocionantes que hubiera experimentado jamás. No por la velocidad o la adrenalina, sino porque con cada milla recorrida era una milla más cerca de Freddie y Sam, de saber si estaban bien y como estaban.

La escolta de autos era enorme, todo un equipo del FBI preparado para entrar en acción, además de la camioneta donde según papá venían los padres de Freddie, de Sam (acababa de enterarme de la aparición del padre de Sam y me negaba a creerlo) Carly y Melanie. Todos estábamos con la adrenalina a mil. Estábamos tan cerca.

-Señor, según el mapa estamos a punto de entrar al sendero del bosque. Estaremos llegando a la casa en… -El oficial Marty miró su reloj y luego el velocímetro de la camioneta –Aproximadamente diez minutos.

-Si puede hacer cinco sería mejor oficial. –Papá encendió el radio que nos conectaba con todas las camionetas. –Escuchen todos con atención, quiero que en cuanto lleguemos rodeen la casa, que no haya una sola manera de que escape quien quiera que esté en esa casa. –Casi inmediatamente comenzaron a saltar las respuestas, afirmando que las órdenes habían quedado claras.

Cuando escuché el frenar de autos y el patinar de llantas entonces supe…

Que era hora…

Sam POV.

Freddie había dicho que quería leer un rato en la biblioteca, había dicho que necesitaba silencio, y había dicho que necesitaba meditar. Es decir, había dicho que no quería estar conmigo. Así que tenía un buen rato, alrededor de dos horas en la biblioteca, y sinceramente dudo que esté leyendo. Era hora de comer y solo quería saber si necesitaba algo. Toqué la puerta de la biblioteca sin respuesta alguna, así que giré el pomo y abrí. Ahí estaba él, dormido en el sillón de la biblioteca, no había ningún libro cerca de él. Entonces sí, mi "novio" y padre de mi hijo estaba huyendo de mí en una casa… just fucking great…

-Fredward –Dije sacudiéndolo bruscamente. Abrió los ojos de golpe y me miró con el ceño fruncido…

-¿Qué quieres? –Preguntó con brusquedad. -¿matarme de un maldito infarto?

-¡Lo siento! –Grité, ok era suficiente. –Perdón por sentirme sola dos horas en la sala, y por preocuparme y venir a ver si tenias hambre, ¡Iba a cocinar para ti! ¿Pero sabes qué? Olvídalo, eres un maldito cretino Fredward, nunca debí haber aceptado ser tu novia y seguramente no estaríamos en esto… -Las lagrimas corrían ahora por mi rostro, empapando mis mejillas, me limpie con un movimiento brusco. –Tienes razón Freddie, lo mejor es que me encierre en la habitación para que no tengas que verme –Me di la vuelta decidida a hacer lo dicho, pero él me alcanzo, tomando mi brazo fuertemente y dándome la vuelta.

-¡Sam, espera!

-¡Suéltame, me lastimas!

-Sam, lo siento, de verdad, no quise…

-Olvídalo Freddie, está bien, ya no importa… supongo que se termino

-¿Se termino?

-En cuanto Bernat nos deje salir puedes rehacer tu perfecta vida y olvidarte de que alguna vez existí…

-Sam, estas sobre reaccionando, estamos estresados, sabes que no quise decir eso…

-No son las palabras Freddie, todos decimos cosas a veces, ¿pero las acciones? Niega que quisieras no verme más…

-Sabes que no es verdad Sam –Alzó el volumen de su voz y se acercó a mí. –Dijimos que estaríamos juntos en esto…

-oh, ¿en serio? ¿Juntos? ¿Cómo? ¿Encerrándote en la biblioteca? –Agachó la mirada al suelo, evadiendo el contacto visual –Porque si es así, estás haciendo un jodido gran trabajo Freddie…

-Sam, por favor… cálmate

-Vete al diablo Fredward –Me di la vuelta para irme, cuando escuchamos la puerta de la entrada abrirse con brusquedad, se cerró de un fuerte portazo. Freddie se adelantó a donde estaba yo y me miro con el ceño fruncido. Bernat no venia hasta el viernes.

-¡Sam, Freddie! ¿Dónde están? –Bernat sonaba agitado -¡Bajen! –Caminé hacia la escalera, consiente de Freddie siguiéndome de cerca. Cuando llegamos al pie de la escalera Bernat corrió hacia mí y me tomó por los hombros. Alcancé a notar un poco como Freddie se tensaba ante el gesto. –Sam, ¿Estás bien? ¿Por qué estas llorando? ¿Te duele algo? –Puso una mano en mi vientre y esta vez Freddie se puso rápidamente a mi lado, quitando la mano de Bernat con un gesto posesivo. –Tranquilo, solo quiero asegurarme de que está bien, ¿Todo en orden Sam?

-Sí, es solo… tuvimos una discusión… -No creí que Bernat fuera a tomarle importancia, pero en segundos su expresión se tornó furibunda, y tomó a Freddie por el cuello de la camisa.

-¿La hiciste enojar? ¿Qué no te has dado cuenta de su delicada situación? Un enojo podría hacerle daño a ella y al bebé, ¿Cómo puedes ser tan estúpido?

-No tienes por qué meterte en nuestros asuntos, es mi novia no la tuya

-Sabes bien que me concierne la salud de ese bebé, ¿Entiendes que es mío y no tuyo? –Un destello de dolor cruzo las facciones de Freddie, intentó separarse de Bernat, pero eran físicamente equilibrados, así que le costó trabajo, aun cuando logró empujarle, Bernat le tomó de nuevo y lo estrelló contra la pared.

-¡Basta! –Grité asustada. –Lo vas a lastimar Bernat…

-Te dejé vivo, para que cuidaras de ella y del bebé, y ¿Sabes que haré si no cumples con tu trabajo? Si no haces esa sola tarea que te encomendé entonces no me sirves de nada Freddie, y no te dejaré ir precisamente. Bien podría llevarme a Sam a otro lado, lejos de aquí… -Freddie estaba tomando un color rojo por el enojo que se le estaba acumulando. Nunca lo había visto tan al borde y no sabía de lo que era capaz. Ya no era débil como antes.

-Ni tú, ni nadie va a apartarla de mi lado, nunca –Hablaba con la mandíbula tensa y los dientes apretados, entonces, como si hubiera sido arrojado por una catapulta Bernat salió disparado contra el respaldo del sillón, cayendo del otro lado de este. Llevé mis manos instintivamente a mi boca y luego a mi vientre cuando el bebé pateó, estoy segura de que podía sentir la tensión ahora y sabía que su padre estaba en peligro. Freddie había caminado al otro lado del sillón y antes de que pudiera golpear a Bernat, este se había levantado y le sostenía ambas muñecas, tratando de hacerlo retroceder. Yo no podía intervenir, no así. Miré a Damien quien había permanecido al lado de la puerta. Su hermano no estaba por ningún lado. Él me asintió y se dirigió a donde estaban ambos hombres casi iguales en fuerza tratando de hacer rendir al otro.

-Chico, cálmate. –Damien hizo retroceder a Freddie, quien respiraba pesadamente. –Bernat, recuerda que tenemos posiblemente poco tiempo.

-Tienes suerte de que no haya traído mi pistola ahora, pero en cuanto salgamos de aquí me ocupare de ti. Al parecer ya no me servirás más…

-Eso ya lo veremos –Le retó Freddie. Me paré en medio de todos para tratar de calmar un poco la tensión.

-¿Por qué tienen poco tiempo? –Le pregunté y Bernat pareció regresar en sí.

-Empaquen en una maleta lo que necesiten, ambos, nos vamos de aquí

-¿A dónde? –Pregunté insistente en saber más información

-Les contaré en el camino, ahora dense prisa –Yo asentí y me disponía a encaminarme piso arriba, miré a Freddie que no quitaba la vista de Bernat, nunca había visto sus ojos llenos de tanto odio, y por el simple hecho de ser Freddie, verlo así dolía.

-Por favor –Le dije girando su rostro hacia mi –Coopera, veremos qué pasa después

-No vamos a terminar –Todo el odio se convirtió en dolor palpable en sus ojos –No me vas a dejar, no nos vamos a separar, Samantha…

-Hablaremos después Freddie, vamos a hacer lo que Bernat dijo –Él iba a decir algo mas cuando los escuchamos.

Eran autos y sirenas de patrullas…

La policía…

Bernat miró a Damien desesperadamente, ambos con pánico en los ojos. Todos nos quedamos petrificados en nuestros lugares.

-¿Cómo demonios supieron que estábamos aquí? –Dijo Bernat acercándose a Damien

-No lo se, encontraron algo que…

-¡Fue tu traidor hermano! ¡No lo encubras!

-¡Por Dios Bernat! Sabes que Lucien no nos regalaría tan fácil… si iban para el apartamento pudieron haber encontrado algo ahí, teníamos mapas de cómo llegar aquí. Tu mismo los hiciste

-Maldición, maldición, maldición –Repetía Bernat una y otra vez, dando vueltas en la sala. De pronto escuchamos un tronido, como un sonido de estática, seguido por una voz fuerte y grave.

_Bernat Varyan, habla el coronel Stephen Shay, si está ahí dentro háganoslo saber cuanto antes. Tenemos la casa rodeada. Solo entréguese y denos a los chicos si es que los tiene ahí…._

-¡El padre de Carly! –Dijo Freddie corriendo a la ventana…

-Fredward aléjate de la ventana –Le amenazó Bernat.

-¿O que harás? Ven a verlo por ti mismo, hay como cien policías ahí fuera, no hay manera de que escapes

_¡Freddie! Freddie ¿Quién está contigo…? _-Freddie no les hizo ninguna seña, solo cerró la cortina y miro a Bernat.

-Vamos Bernat, haz esto por las buenas –Le dije yo tomando su brazo –Tal vez si cooperas serán menos duros contigo, el coronel Stephen es padre de mi amiga Carly, tal vez pueda hablar con él…

-Valla Sam –Dijo Freddie mirándome incrédulo -¿Ahora lo defiendes?

-Cállate Freddie –Le dije mirándolo severamente.

-Ok, ok, cálmense –Dijo Bernat, suspiró profundamente y se dejó caer en el sofá frotándose enérgicamente los ojos.

_Bien, es suficiente, vamos a entrar… _

Todos miramos a la puerta fijamente. Bernat se puso de pie y corrió a la cocina. Salió con un cuchillo grande.

-Ven aquí Sam. –Abrí los ojos como platos, y Freddie se movió a ponerse delante de mí en segundos. –Solo voy a negociar con ellos Freddie…

-No vas a ponerle un dedo encima mientras estés sosteniendo un cuchillo, no señor…

-Bien, entonces harán lo que diga. Sam, ponte el abrigo que traje, está en el sofá, hace frio afuera, Freddie ven conmigo. –Freddie se adelanto a donde estaba Bernat, lo tomó rodeándolo con un brazo por el pecho y colocó el cuchillo en su cuello. Solté un jadeo de angustia. –Tranquilo amigo, no pasará nada mientras cooperes y ellos también, ¡Sam! El abrigo, rápido, -Con movimientos mas de inercia que voluntarios me puse el abultado abrigo, -Damien, quédate con ella. Espera mis órdenes.

_Estamos por entrar _

Gritó el coronel Shay una vez más. Bernat, con Freddie en brazos y el cuchillo contra su cuello se encamino a la puerta, la abrió y lo único que escuché, fue mi pesada respiración.

-Nadie se mueva o lo mato, bajen las armas –Mi corazón se encogió en un segundo. Ya no podía verlos, solo escuchaba el caer de metales en el piso.

Spencer POV.

Cuando llegamos al lugar, nos encontramos con que no había casa, era más bien una cabaña de dos pisos, algo peculiar. Los hombres se desplegaron inmediatamente rodeando la casa y cubriendo cada puerta, incluso hombres se hicieron llegar ágilmente al tejado.

Papá había dado varias llamadas, y cuando estaban decididos a tirar la puerta, tras haber visto a Freddie asomarse por una de las ventanas de la planta baja (En cuyo momento mi corazón se detuvo por unos segundos) la puerta se abrió, revelando a uno de los hombres, identificado como Bernat Varyan, rodeando a Freddie con un brazo, mientras con su otra mano, presionaba un enorme cuchillo a su cuello. Sin embargo, Freddie no parecía muy asustado. Hasta ahora no había ni señas de Sam.

Frederick Benson pasó corriendo a mi lado e inmediatamente varios oficiales le saltaron encima para detenerlo. En cuanto los ojos de Freddie se posaron en su padre la sorpresa se hizo evidente en su rostro. Frederick forcejeaba con los oficiales, desesperado por llegar a su hijo.

-Muy bien Bernat. Se ha terminado todo. Me llevo a los chicos

-No, no coronel, no así de simple

-¿Qué es lo que quiere?

-Quiero que me proporcione un auto, y que nos dejen ir

-Por dios, -Dijo papá –Tuvo secuestrados por casi 6 meses a los muchachos, ¿cree que lo voy a dejar ir así de simple? Créame que no…

-Déjelos ir coronel –La voz de Freddie provoco varios jadeos sorprendidos y las miradas atónitas de todos los presentes. Miré hacia atrás, Marisa, Carly, Melanie, Pam, todos tenían rostros tan sorprendidos como el resto. –Deles el auto y ábrales paso coronel, es lo mejor, solo queremos que acabe. Sam necesita ir a un hospital. –Más exclamaciones de sorpresa. Esta vez Samuel Puckett comenzó a forcejear con la barrera humana, tratando de llegar a la cabaña. Papá suspiró luego él y Freddie se miraron fijamente. Freddie asintió –Confíe en mi coronel, se lo que le digo

-Denle el auto. –Dijo papá. Hubo un momento de duda. Los oficiales no sabían si habían escuchado bien o lo habían imaginado. Luego, uno de los oficiales le arrojó unas llaves a Bernat y este las tomó, le señalaron el auto.

-¡Damien! Vámonos deja a Sam ahí, esta bien. Por cierto, muy lindo de tu parte Freddie, pero no creo que Sam quiera precisamente ir a un hospital en este momento –Mientras hablaba caminaba al auto, al ver que no soltaba a Freddie nos comenzamos a preocupar. –Recuerda Fredward, que tu y Sam tienen algo que me pertenece. –Freddie comenzó a forcejear con él. –No será la última vez que nos veamos hijo.

-Lo que tenemos es nuestro, lo ha sido siempre…

-¿En serio? Sabes la opinión de Sam –Por fin lo soltó y cuando los oficiales hicieron ademan de moverse puso el cuchillo en el estomago de Freddie. –no creo que te poye mucho

-Tú no lo sabes –Freddie estaba completamente tenso y sin importar el cuchillo dio un paso hacia delante de Bernat. –Nunca nadie me va a quitar lo que es mío –Ahora si que estábamos preocupados y confundidos en extremos. ¿De qué cosa hablaban? –Nunca…

-Ya lo veremos

-Sobre mi cadáver les pondrás un dedo encima. –Con un rápido ademan, Bernat empujó a Freddie hacia atrás, subió al auto, lo encendió y se marchó dejando una estela de polvo tras si. Todos estábamos tan confundidos que no hubo movimiento inmediato alguno. Hasta que Freddie echo a correr dentro de la casa, ignorándonos a todos por completo. Lo siguiente que escuché fue a papá gritándole a los paramédicos, y la masa de gente comenzó a moverse.

Freddie POV.

En cuanto mi cerebro fue capaz de ordenarle a mis piernas que se movieran de nuevo, mire a mí alrededor un momento. Era vagamente consiente de las personas alrededor, de reojo vi a nuestros amigos y parientes. Pero mi preocupación era otra. Así que corrí directamente dentro de la casa de nuevo. Sam y el bebé ocuparon mi mente completamente. Ahora estábamos libres, libres para hacer lo que fuera mejor para los dos, para los tres.

-¡Sam, Sam! ¿Estás bien? –Le pregunté hincándome frente a ella en el sofá. Su expresión estaba completamente en blanco. –Sam, cariño dime algo…

-¿Se fue?

-Se ha ido ya, todo termino…

-¿Se acabo?

-Se acabo, ven aquí –La tomé entre mis brazos y hundió su rostro en mi cuello. La abracé con fuerza, y aunque el abrigo no dejaba ver su vientre yo podía sentirlo. Y una nueva sensación de esperanza creció dentro de mí. Tenía una oportunidad más. Nuestro hijo tenía una oportunidad más. Varios oficiales entraron corriendo.

-El oficial Shay nos envió a revisarla…

-Estoy bien, -Dijo Sam. –En serio, solo fue una exageración, pero estoy bien, de hecho hace pocos días me reviso un doctor. –Yo asentí.

-Lucien la reviso y dijo que todo está bien, por favor solo… -Los paramédicos asintieron y se hicieron a un lado para dejar que las personas causantes del nuevo alboroto entraran precipitadamente a la casa… ahí estaban, las personas que mas habíamos extrañado estos meses.

-¡Oh Dios, Freddie! –Gritaron mi mamá y… ¿mi papá? Al mismo tiempo. Me levanté para abrazarlos a ambos. Ya habría tiempo para aclarar las cosas. A su vez, Pam y otro hombre junto con Melanie se dirigieron directamente a donde estaba Sam.

-¿Papá? –Dijo Sam incrédula. Miré al hombre con detenimiento

-¿Estás bien Sam? ¿Por qué necesitas ir a un hospital? ¿Qué te hicieron? –Su padre la tomó con fuerza entre sus brazos y eso me hizo reaccionar, rápidamente me zafé del abrazo de mis padres y fui directamente a separarlos.

-Freddie está bien, es nuestro padre –Dijo Melanie.

-¿No te lastimo? Es solo que, te tomó muy fuerte.

-No, estoy bien Freddie, tranquilo… -Me aseguró con la sonrisa más cálida que me había dedicado últimamente, ahora todos irradiábamos felicidad.

-¿lastimarte porque?

-Nada, -Contesto Sam y su mirada se oscureció. –Ya habrá tiempo de hablar de eso.

-Pero Sam… -Comenzaba Pam, cuando un chillido bastante conocido llego a nuestros oídos y nos giramos para ver a Carly y a Spencer con los brazos extendidos. Inmediatamente los cuatro nos fundimos en un abrazo grupal. Carly ya lloraba incontrolablemente como la mayoría de las mujeres ahí.

-Oh dios chicos, creí que no los volvería a ver, Sam, ¿estás bien?

-Ya se lo he dicho a todos, estoy bien por ahora…

-…sin embargo… -Comencé mirándola y ella suspiro.

-Si Freddie, iremos a un hospital después –Todas las miradas estaban fijas en nosotros. Sam me miro y asentí, ella se separó de Carly y yo la abrace. Íbamos a comenzar a hablar cuando el coronel Stephen entró.

-Chicos, ¿están bien? Sam…

-Acabo de aclarar eso coronel, estoy bien. –Ambos abrazamos al coronel. Era evidente de quien era todo el esfuerzo. –Muchas gracias por todo

-De verdad gracias coronel, estamos en deuda con usted.

-No hay nada que agradecer chicos. Es mi trabajo. –Las miradas seguían sobre nosotros, ya sabían que algo no andaba bien… algo con Sam, y tarde o temprano teníamos que decírselos.

-Ven, vamos a sentarnos.-Le dije y todos nos miraron atentos, no pasaron por alto como Sam se sentaba más despacio de lo usual. El abrigo cubría bien su vientre. Me miró, y luego no pudo mas, se soltó a llorar hundiendo su rostro en mi cuello.

-No puedo creer que se acabe el encierro, me había resignado a quedarnos aquí hasta… hasta que...

-Shh, tranquila. Les explicaré. –Los miré una vez más. Ansiosos todos no nos presionaban con palabras, pero si con miradas.

-¡Díganos de una jodida vez que pasa! –Explotó Pam. Melanie y el padre de Sam le dedicaron una mirada de reproche.

-Verán… cuando Bernat nos trajo aquí, nos explicó inmediatamente cual era su trabajo. A lo que se dedica y para que nos quería. Él… bueno, él… -Suspire y pase una mano por mi cabello. No sabía cómo decirlo. –él es un traficante… algo así…

-¿Qué trafica? –Preguntó el coronel Shay. Le miré, luego miré a Sam, recargada en mi hombro.

-Trafica bebés... –Todos soltaron exclamaciones de sorpresa –los vende a parejas o familias que no pueden tener hijos y no quieren pasar por el laborioso proceso de adopción… -Poco a poco sus miradas se fueron tornando en miradas de sospecha. Ya sabían para donde iba. –Me amenazo con matarme si no… le dábamos lo que necesitaba… y con hacerlo él mismo, pensamos que no teníamos escapatoria, de hecho no la teníamos…

-Entonces Sam… -Dijo Melanie apuntando a su hermana. Yo asentí.

-Sam esta embarazada…

Hubiera preferido exclamaciones de sorpresa o angustia en lugar del silencio que nos embargo. Sam hundió más su cara en mi cuello, incapaz de mirar a sus padres y a su hermana. La rodee con ambos brazos. Carly se sentó al otro lado de ella y también la abrazó.

-Tranquila Sam, todos estamos con ustedes en esto. –Sam se dio la vuelta y abrazo a su mejor amiga, llorando incontrolablemente.

-Bien… -comenzó el coronel Shay –Entonces llévenlos a las camionetas, Sam necesita ver un medico. Nosotros nos quedaremos a registrar la casa para ver si encontramos algo que nos ayude a darnos una idea de a donde se pueda ir…

-Coronel. –Le dije. –Hay un ático, cerca de la entrada hay una bolsa con documentos, todos de Bernat. Los pusimos a la mano precisamente para algo así…

-Bien Freddie, gracias. ¿Algo que quieran que les llevemos después? –Yo negué con la cabeza

-Nada aquí es nuestro…

**En fin… perdón si es corto, pero en serio, he tenido muchísima tarea. A aquellos que estén esperando el siguiente capítulo de playing house (jugando a la casita) muy pronto, ya casi esta. Lo siento.**

**Como sea. Jennette McCurdy me dio follow ayer, y estoy tan feliz que no me importa si me odian por tardarme tanto jajaja. En serio me siento tan feliz, si alguien me matara ahora moriría feliz. Lo juro! Véanlo por ustedes mismos - janetstroke16 También pueden usar mi twitter para presionarme acerca de la historia, y bajo presión trabajo más rápido… es raro pero así es…**

**Veamos ahora que pasa con Sam, Freddie… y su hijo. **


	15. Chapter 15

**Si, si, ya se que quisieran matarme…. Pero bueh! A nadie le importan mis problemas XD lo único que nos importa aquí, es la historia… bueno, pues aquí seguimos:**

**iCarly sigue siendo de Dan, porque, si fuera mía, duraría para la eternidad, como chabelo **

Freddie POV

Cuando era niño, e incluso hace poco tiempo, mamá solía decirme ante los problemas que no tenía de que preocuparme, porque "Después de la tormenta, siempre viene la calma" otras veces solía decir "Cuando más oscura esta la noche, es porque ya va a amanecer".

Bueno, mi noche no tenía fin.

Fue muy ingenuo de mi parte pensar que todo volvería a la normalidad una vez en casa, que Sam aceptaría mudarse conmigo y hacernos cargo juntos de nuestro hijo, pero ella aun no aceptaba la realidad, y apenas quería hablar del tema, a menos que fuera realmente necesario. Como hoy, que teníamos cita con el doctor.

Por otro lado, había aplazado la charla con mi padre por tanto tiempo como me había sido posible, pero las escusas estaban comenzando a terminarse. Se había ofrecido para llevarnos hoy a la clínica a mí y a Sam, y dado que aun no encontraban mi auto, me vi forzado a aceptar.

Miré mi reloj, probablemente ya me estaba esperando en el estacionamiento. Tomé mi billetera, mi chaqueta y Salí por la puerta para cruzar el pasillo al apartamento de los Shay. Toqué la puerta y Carly abrió casi enseguida.

-¿Es hora ya? –Me preguntó

-Así es, Frederick debe estar ya en el estacionamiento…

-Bien, déjame ir a traer mi bolso. –Asentí y me recargue en la pared. No me sentía muy de ánimos, para empezar, no había visto a Sam en como cinco días, y aparte de eso, mi padre presionaba cada vez más… -Listo, andando Freddie…

-Claro, hum, Carly… gracias por acompañarme y no dejarme a solas con mi padre –Le dije mientras entrabamos hacia el elevador.

-No hay de que Freddie… también quiero estar ahí –Las puertas del elevador se cerraron y comenzó a moverse. –para ti y para Sam, se que ella está en negación aun, pero recapacitara Freddie, ya lo veras… en cuanto vea a su hijo…

-Eso espero Carly… en verdad eso espero, no sé qué hare si sigue con la idea de la adopción…

-No lo hará, ya verás… oye, hum… ¿Ya hablaste con tu padre? –Suspire…

-No en realidad…

-Freddie, no puedes seguir aplazándolo, se que tienes miedo…

-Ha pasado mucho tiempo Carly, ¿Dónde estaba antes?

-Lo sé, se que duele, pero en serio está arrepentido, si tan solo lo hubieras visto el día que llegó… y la desesperación en su rostro conforme pasaba el tiempo Freddie… le aterraba perderte por completo, en serio quiere repararlo…

-No lo sé Carly, necesito pensar muchas cosas. Si tu madre regresara ahora ¿La perdonarías como así?

-No lo sé Freddie…

-Es lo mismo –Las puertas del ascensor se abrieron y comenzamos a caminar por el lobby hacia el estacionamiento.

-Solo, piénsalo Freddie, podrías necesitar de él… -Asentí, aun me sentía intimidado por todo lo que había pasado, mamá me había obligado a ir con un sicólogo, igual que a Sam, ella había ido a un par de sesiones y después dijo que era una pérdida de tiempo. A mí me estaban ayudando mucho.

En cuanto mi padre nos vio se levantó del cofre de su auto y se dirigió hacia mí.

-¡Freddie! Hijo, ¿Cómo estás? –Me abrazo fuertemente, yo solo le miré

-Bien, bien, gracias…

-Perfecto, Carly, ¿Qué tal?

-Señor Benson, hola.

-¿Nos vamos? –Preguntó, abriendo la puerta trasera para Carly, ambos asentimos. Ella entró en el auto y yo subí al asiento del copiloto. Miré el interior del auto, tan lujoso como por fuera. Papá era un hombre rico, eso lo sabía, pero hasta ahora no me había dado cuenta de cuánto. –Entonces, pasamos por Sam a su casa y luego a la clínica… -Puso el auto en marcha…

-Así es… -Le dije, encendiendo el estéreo de su auto y seleccionando una estación. _A hard day's night _comenzó a sonar por las potentes bocinas.

-Hey, esa canción me gusta… -Dijo él subiendo el volumen. –Cuando eras niño solías cantar esa y otras canciones de the Beatles cuando te estabas duchando…. –Me puse algo tenso y él lo notó… claro que recordaba aquellos años cuando yo era un niño, y la palabra papá para mí era igual a la de héroe. Cuando mi padre era todo para mí. Él se dio cuenta y carraspeó. –Hum, ¿Qué harás después de la cita con el doctor?

-Yo, hum, no lo sé… tengo muchas cosas que hacer. El director franklin me dio muchos deberes para ponerme al corriente y recuperar el año. Sam entrará el próximo ciclo, Franklin dijo que no había problema, serian más tolerantes con ella.

-Debieron de haberte dado la misma preferencia, aun puedo cambiarte a una escuela de paga, con mayor calidad y…

-De ninguna manera dejaré Ridgeway, además yo pedí los deberes, no quiero perder un año…

-Claro, como quieras hijo… pero, ¿No podrías tomarte un tiempo? En serio quisiera hablar contigo… hay cosas que… me gustaría decir… podemos ir a tomar un café o a comer, lo que tú quieras… -Pensé en lo que Carly me había dicho. La miré por el retrovisor lateral y ella asintió.

-Seguro, un café está bien. –Lo miré. Una gran sonrisa se dibujo en su rostro… tal vez Carly tenía razón, tal vez mi padre estaba arrepentido, dispuesto a corregir el daño… tal vez, solo tal vez, para mi padre y yo, aun había una oportunidad…

Sam POV.

El camino a la clínica fue silencioso. Freddie platicaba con su padre acerca de un equipo de futbol del que hablaban en la radio. Tal vez Freddie estaba logrando cercanía con su padre. Eso era bueno, supongo. Papá no se había separado de mí tampoco en estos días, habíamos platicado mucho y parecía sincero al querer restablecer nuestra relación. No lo sabía pero casualmente trabajaba donde Melanie estudiaba y se habían vuelto un padre e hija normal, y según él, quería hacer lo mismo conmigo. Hable de ello con mamá, ella solo dijo 'como sea, me da igual, mientras no me moleste de nuevo' así que me había relacionado mejor con mi padre.

Sin embargo aun notaba algo de tensión por parte de Freddie cuando Frederick le hablaba.

El auto se detuvo frente al enorme edificio blanco. Freddie bajó corriendo del auto para abrir mi puerta y tomó mi mano. La calidez de su toque siempre me hacía sentir cómoda. Aunque ahora, apenas y nos habláramos. Carly me había regañado por estarlo apartando, pero simplemente no podía evitarlo, no podía mirarlo a los ojos y decirle que no tenía el valor suficiente para hacer lo que él quería. Simplemente no podía.

Deje que entrelazara nuestros dedos camino a la entrada, porque, aunque fuera por unos momentos, necesitaba sentirlo cerca.

-¿Quieren que los espere afuera? –Dijo de pronto Frederick caminando al lado de Carly.

-Sí, gracias –Dijo Freddie y luego me miró –Iré con la secretaria, espera aquí –Me indicó un asiento y Carly se sentó junto a mí mientras Freddie se alejaba.

-Y bien Sam, ¿Has pensado en algo ya?

-¿Acerca de qué?

-Sabes bien de que… Freddie quiere-

-Sé lo que quiere Freddie –La interrumpí –Pero es tan complicado Carly… ¿No lo entiendes? No solo es quedarnos con el bebé, es prácticamente construir una familia, gastos, desvelos, etcétera… somos muy jóvenes y…

-¿Es eso una excusa? Sabes bien que tendrían apoyo de mucha gente, pero sobre todo el esfuerzo de Freddie. Si yo tuviera un bebé no soportaría la idea de regalárselo a un extraño y después no saber nada de él nunca…

-Es lo mejor Carly… por favor, no quiero hablar de eso…

-No sigas evadiendo el tema Sam…

-Carly… -Dije amenazante, viendo como Freddie regresaba.

-Está bien, pero no hemos terminado esta charla…

-Consultorio 45-D, andando Sam, la doctora nos verá enseguida. –Dijo Freddie tomando mi mano de nuevo y los tres comenzamos a caminar a través de los pasillos hasta dicho consultorio. Carly tocó la puerta y escuchamos un ¡Adelante! Proveniente del interior.

-Oh, ustedes deben ser… Samantha Puckett, Fredward Benson –Dijo la doctora mirando una tarjeta blanca –Y um…

-Carly, Carly Shay, soy su amiga –Dijo Carly presentándose

-Mucho gusto chicos, bien, Sam recuéstate en la camilla, comenzaremos en un segundo.

-Claro, gracias –Freddie me ayudó a subir y a recostarme. No soltó mi mano, me miró y me sonrió, yo le sonreí de vuelta, y me resultó fascinante, cuan fácil era perdernos el uno en el otro.

Carly POV

Me sentía tan fuera de lugar en ese momento. La fuerte necesidad de salir de ese lugar me invadió en cuanto Sam y Freddie se miraron de esa manera. Ese era su momento, y aunque Sam me había pedido que la acompañara para no quedarse sola con Freddie, ahora me arrepentía. Los dos se miraban con tanto amor, la idea de que terminaran me aterraba profundamente. Miré al abultado vientre de Sam, había una personita que los necesitaba juntos, y sentía que tenía que hacer algo para mantener a mis amigos juntos, pero, ¿Qué podía hacer?

La doctora rompió con el mágico momento cuando regresó por una puerta lateral con una botella en la mano.

-Bien, comencemos de una vez… -Freddie se hizo a un lado para darle espacio a la doctora que comenzó a prender todos los aparatos –Entonces tienes 6 meses ¿cierto?

-Más o menos, en realidad no tenemos la cuenta exacta –Dijo Freddie, la doctora asintió

-Levanta tu camisa por favor Sam –Hizo como le fue indicado y la doctora untó el gel en su vientre. Colocó un aparato y comenzó a moverlo de un lado a otro. La imagen saltó a la pantalla y Freddie se inclinó para mirar mejor, una sonrisa se dibujo en su rostro.

-Carly, ven aquí –Me llamó y me levanté para pararme a su lado. –Ahí está ¿lo ves?

-Sí, lo veo… -Murmuré hipnotizada por la imagen. Mire a Sam quien también tenía los ojos pegados a la pantalla, una ligera sonrisa en su rostro. Amaba a ese bebé, yo lo sabía, y ese amor la empujaba a creer que la adopción era lo mejor, no se sentía capaz de darle lo que merecía. Por alguna extraña razón, pensaba que tenía que hacerlo sola. Oh, que equivocada estaba.

-Ahí lo tienen, es grande y se ve perfecto –Dijo la doctora –En efecto, es un varón, 25 semanas… 6 meses y una semana, y oh… -Su seño se frunció y todas nuestras expresiones cambiaron inmediatamente a la preocupación. Freddie se inclinó un poco más.

-¿Qué pasa? ¿Algo está mal? ¿Qué pasa? –La voz de Freddie se hacía cada vez mas frenética Sam puso una mano en su vientre.

-¿Qué vio doctora? ¿Qué está mal? –Dijo, no menos preocupada que Freddie

-Parece haber un exceso de líquido amniótico, denme un segundo –Se levantó rápidamente y fue a hacer algo a la computadora, momentos después se comenzaron a imprimir las imágenes de la ecografía y la doctora comenzó a analizarlas cuidadosamente, los tres nos miramos. La preocupación en sus rostros era tan latente que quería hacer lo que fuera necesario para desaparecerla. –oh, me temo que así es –Dijo regresando y vi de reojo como Sam buscó la mano de Freddie –se llama Polihidramnio. Es algo común, es un exceso de líquido amniótico.

-Pero… ¿Qué tan peligroso es? –Dije al ver que mis amigos no hablaban…

-La distensión uterina causada por el exceso de líquido puede desencadenar un parto prematuro o que el bebé no se ubique en la posición correcta para el parto o que al momento de la rotura espontánea de la bolsa se produzca una procidencia delcordón umbilical. –Explicó lentamente, mirando a Sam tratando de asegurarse de que entendiera.

-¿Procidencia delcordón umbilical? ¿Qué diablos es eso? –El pánico en la voz de Freddie era casi tangible

-Es cuando el cordón umbilical sale a través del canal del parto hacia el exterior, antes de que nazca el feto. Es un accidente que si produce una constricción del cordón suele poner en peligro la vida del feto, con lo que se hace necesario practicar inmediatamente una cesárea. –Siguió explicando lentamente y Freddie dejo salir una larga respiración, dejándose caer en la silla detrás de él y recargando la frente en la camilla. –Tranquilos, yo llevaré en todo momento su caso, haremos lo que esté en nuestras manos para que todo salga lo más normal posible, los casos que he atendido con esta dificultad han salido bien, es más común de lo que suena –puse mi mano en el hombro de Freddie para que supiera que estábamos ahí para el, para Sam y para el bebé

-Y… ¿Qué tengo que hacer para que todo salga bien? –Preguntó Sam, mirando las imágenes de su bebé, tratando de entender los términos médicos.

-Bueno Sam, no es tan difícil, tendrás que estar en reposo, lo más absoluto que se pueda

-Como en la escuela, no será difícil –Dijo Sam sonriéndole a Freddie, tratando de aliviar la tensión, el trató de sonreírle también, pero era obvio cuán difícil le era.

-Por ahora te haremos unos análisis de sangre para descartar diabetes gestacional, es poco probable pero hay que estar seguros. –Sam asintió –Hay casos en que el polihidramnios se cura sin necesidad de llevar a cabo ningún tipo de tratamiento, especialmente cuando es leve. Se debe realizar un seguimiento estricto, vamos a hacer exámenes semanales ecográficos, para verificar los niveles de líquido amniótico. También se realizarán pruebas para controlar la salud del bebé. En caso de que sientas mucho malestar, como consecuencia del volumen excesivo de líquido amniótico, puede ser necesaria la amniocentesis, es un procedimiento que se realiza mediante la colocación de un catéter a través de la pared abdominal materna que permite sacar el exceso de líquido amniótico. Si es un caso de polihidramnios leve, no se realiza ningún tratamiento si los estudios de vitalidad fetal, y maternos son normales. Pero eso lo determinaremos con los estudios ¿sí? –Sam asintió –Iré por una jeringa para extraerte sangre y hacer los estudios necesarios, tranquila Sam, haremos lo posible para que todo salga bien –La doctora le sonrió y Sam intentó sonreír de vuelta. Luego Salió de la habitación. Freddie miro a Sam y tomó su mano.

-Todo va a salir bien Freddie, tranquilo

-Por favor Sam –Dijo él en tono suplicante –Déjame llevarte a casa, por favor. Si estás ahí puedo cuidar de ti, mi mamá es una enfermera y si le das una oportunidad te darás cuenta de que no es tan mala, Sam, por favor… -Ella lo miró, luego me miro a mi y yo asentí

-Creo que es lo mejor Sam, en tu casa estas casi todo el tiempo sola ahora que Melanie regresó a la escuela, tu mamá casi nunca está. En el apartamento de Freddie estaría él cuidándote, cruzando el pasillo Spencer y yo, y con todo lo que ha pasado, puedo decirte que Marissa ha cambiado para bien, es una enfermera Sam, una mujer preparada, ella sabrá que hacer –Sam se quedó callada, considerándolo.

-Por favor Sam, déjame cuidar de ustedes, como debe ser –Le suplicó Freddie una vez más poniendo una mano sobre su vientre y Sam volteó la cabeza bruscamente hacia su mano.

-Siempre se mueve mucho cuando haces eso –Freddie también miró su mano y luego sonrió.

-Mira esto Carly –Freddie tomó mi mano y la puso donde estaba la suya antes. En seguida sentí como el bebé la pateaba con fuerza. Mis ojos se llenaron de lágrimas, era lo más hermoso que había sentido en mi vida.

-Wow, es maravilloso

-Valla que lo es –Me respondió Freddie. -¿Y bien Sam?

-Está bien Freddie, iré a tu casa –Él sonrió complacido, aunque la preocupación aun se leía en todo su rostro. Ayudó a Sam a limpiar de su vientre el gel. La doctora regresó minutos después para proceder a hacer los exámenes necesarios a Sam.

Ella había accedido a ir a vivir al bushwell, eso era bueno. Tal vez había una oportunidad de que todo, absolutamente todo saliera bien.

Freddie POV

Miré a mi padre, que estaba sentado frente a mí, le daba vueltas a su rosquilla nerviosamente. Yo solo esperaba que comenzara a hablar, yo mismo estaba algo nervioso como para comenzar una conversación. Miré mi reloj. Había pasado ya casi una hora desde que había dejado a Sam durmiendo en mi cama, en mi habitación, en mi apartamento. Por fin la tenía a mi cuidado, donde debía estar, donde podía supervisar su salud y la de mi hijo.

Cuando salimos de la clínica, le dije a mi padre mis planes, que Sam había aceptado ir a vivir conmigo y que iríamos a su casa para comenzar a llevar lo que necesitara, entonces, sin que yo se lo insinuara siquiera, puso las llaves de su auto en mi mano, dijo que las necesitaría para llevar las cosas y a Sam. No tuve tiempo para reaccionar hasta que lo vi parar un taxi, y antes de subir, me dijo que me llamaría mas tarde para ir por ese café.

Sam no tardó mucho en empacar solo lo que consideraba importante. El hecho de que dijera que no estaría ahí por siempre me hizo sentir mal e inquieto, pero luego pensé en que tenía mucho tiempo para convencerla de lo contrario, de que ahora había algo que nos iba a unir de por vida.

-Así que… ¿Es muy grave el problema que tiene Sam? –Papá interrumpió mis pensamientos, levanté la mirada para verlo mejor.

-Pues, la doctora dice que es algo común, aun así, hay que tener todos los cuidados necesarios…

-Fredward… cuando te dije que podías contar conmigo, lo digo bastante en serio hijo. Se… yo sé que no he sido el mejor padre, de hecho, creo que he sido un pésimo padre… el peor… pero alguien me dijo que nunca era tarde para arreglar las cosas… o por lo menos para intentarlo… -Me miró fijamente. Había algo en sus ojos que me indicaba que decía la verdad. –Escucha cada palabra Freddie. Puedes contar conmigo. Sea cual sea tu decisión y la de Sam, si deciden quedarse con el bebé estaré más que feliz en ayudarles con mi nieto, y si deciden darlo en adopción igual los apoyare… -No estaba seguro de que decir. Había pasado tanto tiempo. Que me estuviera pidiendo perdón no cambiaba el hecho de que nos había abandonado. Aun me sentía muy inseguro en cuanto a esa situación, así que decidí irme por la tangente.

-Yo quiero quedarme con él, ¿sabes? No puedo imaginarme la vida, caminando día a día por el mundo sabiendo que mi hijo está quien sabe en qué lugar. Quiero que él crezca con su papá y su mamá juntos. –Mordí mi lengua tan pronto las palabras habían salido. Lo miré cuidadosamente, a la expectativa. Sin duda mis palabras le habían llegado de alguna manera y su seño estaba fruncido. Decidí seguir hablando. –Pero Sam… ella está empeñada en la adopción, no sé si sea miedo, o en verdad no lo quiere. No sé cómo hacer para que cambie de opinión. Después de todo, es Sam y no es del tipo de cambiar de opinión cuando está tan segura de algo.

-Y… Si no cambia de opinión ¿Qué harás?

-No lo sé…

-¿Sabes Freddie? Te voy a ser honesto. Hay pocas cosas de las que me arrepiento en mi vida, pero hay algo que tal vez nunca me perdone a mí mismo, y es haber lastimado a tu madre, y haberte dejado. La razón por la que no te haya buscado antes, es porque tenía miedo. Miedo a que me rechazaras, de hecho, aun lo tengo. –Me sonrió tristemente –Si pudiera regresar el tiempo sin duda lo haría, a cualquier precio, porque, muy tarde me di cuenta de que solo una vez en tu vida fuiste un niño, un adolescente, y me lo perdí por mi inmadurez… y ahora que he regresado, Freddie, eres todo un hombre, hijo, uno del que estoy orgulloso. Tu madre hizo un trabajo excepcional.

-Gracias… papá… -Ante la palabra sus ojos se llenaron de un brillo de felicidad. –Pero, ha sido mucho tiempo… aun tengo cosas que pensar…

-Tomate tu tiempo, no planeo irme pronto…

-¿En serio?

-Sí, ya te lo dije, me voy a quedar a apoyarte en lo que pueda, además, sea cual sea la decisión quiero conocer a mi nieto… ¿Podré?

-Eso espero… -Ambos nos quedamos en silencio un rato, luego, el carraspeo.

-Y bien, Freddie, me he perdido de mucho, pero, si tienes tiempo, ¿Por qué no me platicas como ha sido tu vida? Antes de que todo este embrollo ocurriera… -Lo miré por unos momentos. Luego, sin darme cuenta, comencé a hablar, a platicarle cuales eran mis gustos, mi hobbies, mis amigos. Se sentía como si hubiera estado esperando por mucho tiempo para tener una charla así con mi padre. Y entonces supe también, que no quería perderme una charla así con mi hijo.

**¿Cuántos a favor de que Freddie y su padre se reconcilien? o/ o/ o/ ¿Cuántos en contra? o/ o/ o/**

**Ok, en serio, díganme en sus reviews que piensan. De la historia en general. **

**Bueno, en serio intentare ya no tardarme tanto! Pero la escuela AAAAAAsdfghjfdsa como sea… ¿quería estudiar en la UNAM no? Pues ahora me aguando XD hahaha**

**Lindo día a todos chicos! Sigan siguiéndome en twitter (XD eso sonó gracioso) janetstroke16 Hagan como Jennette McCurdy y síganme! **

**Muchas gracias por su tiempo ;) **

**Nos leemos pronto!**


	16. Chapter 16

**Hey! Terminé por fin! Buenas noticias, estoy en la recta final del semestre, wich means, vacaciones, wich means, más tiempo para escribir! ¿Genial, no? Las cosas están mejorando…. En fin, no para Freddie… **

**Disfruten!**

Sam POV

Despertarme en la cama de Freddie no era nuevo. Pero saber que ahora no debía moverme de ahí era raro… después de la cita con la doctora no podía evitar sentirme inquieta… tal vez había mostrado una máscara ante el problema y no lucia muy preocupada, pero valla que lo estaba. Si no hacia las cosas bien, la situación podría complicarse, tanto para mí, como para el bebé.

Todos pensaban que no lo quería, que era fría e indiferente, pero no. Todo lo que hacía era precisamente porque lo amaba. Este bebé seguramente sería tan brillante como su padre, y merece crecer en un ambiente en el que tenga todas las posibilidades de salir adelante, donde no tenga limitación alguna. Freddie y yo somos muy jóvenes, ni siquiera estamos casados, y todas las veces que me imagine con una familia, una casa y un perro, era con Freddie, pero dentro de unos 10 o 15 años, claro.

Pasé una mano por mi vientre, acariciando donde claramente se sentía el bebé.

-Tú lo entiendes ¿verdad?, tu sabes porque hago esto, te prometo que encontraremos a alguien que te cuide bien –Comenzó a moverse y sonreí. –Me gustaría hacerlo yo misma, pero sabes que no puedo, algún día lo entenderás. Tal vez nos dejen verte crecer de lejos, y saber que estas bien… -Escuché la puerta de la entrada abrirse, luego algo de movimiento, asumí que era Marisa, pero unos minutos después la puerta se abrió y Freddie entró con unas bolsas de papel, platos y vasos.

-Hola –Saludó cerrando la puerta de una leve patada

-Hola –Dije mirando como ponía todo en su escritorio y preparando ambos platos

-Traje la cena, ¿Cómo te sientes?

-Bien, con hambre, pero bien, ¿Qué trajiste?

-Pollo frito, puré de patatas, ensalada

-Pasare de la ensalada…

-Tienes que comer muchas verduras Sam…

-Lo sé… está bien –Tomó ambos platos y se sentó al lado de mi en la cama, me dio mi plato y comenzamos a comer. –Y… ¿Cómo fueron las cosas con Frederick?

-Pues… bastante bien de hecho –Lucia sorprendido aun. –Platicamos mucho, de todo y de nada, toda mi vida. Pasatiempos, las cosas que me gustan, lo que pasó con nosotros, lo que podría pasar, muchas cosas… y me prometió que sea lo que sea que elijamos hacer, él va a estar apoyándonos, y… confío en él Sam… no sé porque pero así es…

-Me alegra escuchar eso… también he estado platicando mucho con papá, y dice lo mismo… pero en serio Freddie, creo que esto te hará bien, Frederick se ve sincero

-Al igual que Samuel… creo que las cosas pueden salir bien después de todo. Tenemos el apoyo de quienes nos rodean, podemos hacer esto Sam… -Puso su mano en mi vientre y lo acarició. Él respondió inmediatamente y Freddie sonrió, siempre que hacia eso, él bebé lo reconocía enseguida, era con el único con el que se movía tanto. Freddie me miró y también le sonreí y asentí con la cabeza. Freddie se reclinó para poner su mejilla donde se movía su hijo y luego colocó ahí un leve beso.

Ese momento era tan hermoso que no iba a arruinarlo con una discusión. No iba a arruinar nuestra perfecta pero frágil burbuja de felicidad. Freddie se quedó ahí, él bebé siguió haciendo todo un baile dentro de mí y yo guarde la verdad para cuando fuera necesaria.

Carly POV

Justo el día que Sam estaba cumpliendo 7 meses de embarazo, llegaron por correspondencia (con varios días de atraso debo decir) los últimos resultados de los análisis de la clínica. La diabetes gestacional estaba descartada, y también se nos dio la situación exacta en cuanto a los polihidramnios. Los cuales probablemente iban a cambiar en unos días que tuviéramos la siguiente cita con la doctora. Bueno, Sam tenia la cita, pero la íbamos a acompañar así que… entienden mi punto.

Ni Sam ni Freddie me habían dicho nada mas de cómo estaba su situación justo ahora en cuanto al bebé, pero Freddie lucia más relajado, así que lo más probable era que las cosas estuvieran yendo bien.

Por otro lado, Sam parecía estar manejando bien el asunto del reposo absoluto. Veía películas la mayor parte del día y aunque le costaba trabajo en el asunto de la comida, Marisa siempre la persuadía de comer sus verduras y de no comer tanas golosinas como antes. Sin embargo, no parecía tener mucho malestar aunque cada vez le costaba más trabajo encontrar posiciones cómodas para dormir, o sentarse. Freddie había visto en internet una almohada especial para embarazadas, la había comprado y ahora era la mejor amiga de Sam. Incluso Freddie mencionó arrepentirse de haberla comprado ya que le era más difícil abrazar a Sam por las noches con eso.

Pero en fin… faltaba poco menos de tres meses para conocer al pequeño Freddie junior… o como sea que vallan a nombrarlo, y para saber que será de nuestro futuro. La verdad, estoy ansiosa por conocerlo.

General POV

-¿Vas a salir? –Dijo Freddie mirando detenidamente a su mamá que acababa de salir de su habitación, seguida por Carly quien tenía una enorme sonrisa en la cara. Freddie frunció el seño. ¿Qué se traían esas dos entre manos?

-Hum… sí, yo…

-Freddie, no molestes a tu mamá –Intervino Carly ante el nerviosismo de Marisa.

-Yo… solo… ¿A dónde vas a ir mamá? –Estaba demasiado arreglada, se veía muy bella, Freddie tenía que reconocerle eso. Y solo podía significar una cosa -¿tienes una cita?

-Sí, no, bueno… yo…

-Tranquila, está bien –Dijo Freddie poniendo una mano en su hombro y sonriéndole. Le alegraba saber que su mamá estaba reconstruyendo su vida. Desde que su padre se había marchado dejando una expresión desconsolada en el rostro de su madre, Freddie había suplicado porque llegara alguien que pudiera dibujar una sonrisa de nuevo. El intercomunicador sonó, era Lewbert quien con un tono irritado anuncio que había alguien esperando por Marisa en la recepción. –Anda, ve y diviértete con… ¿Con quién vas a salir?

-Robertson… James Robertson, es uno de los jefes de piso del hospital

-Es genial mamá, diviértete –Le dijo Freddie dándole un beso en la frente.

-Gracias hijo, ¿estarás bien?

-Mamá no tengo diez, estaré bien, me pondré a hacer más deberes de la escuela y estaré al pendiente de Sam

-No olvides hacer que coma sus vegetales

-Lo haré no te preocupes, ahora ve, te están esperando. –Marisa le sonrió y luego miró a Carly.

-Muchas gracias, por todo Carly

-No tiene nada que agradecer señora Benson, ahora valla, diviértase, lo merece –Marisa asintió una vez mas y salió por la puerta. Freddie miró a Carly con una ceja levantada.

-¿Qué? –Dijo ella mirándolo con una sonrisa

-Así que tú y mi mamá ahora son las mejores amigas

-Vamos Freddie, estos meses para ella fueron muy difíciles, para ambas, así que nos hacíamos compañía y sí, creo que desarrollamos algo así como un lazo de amistad

-Gracias Carly, en serio, gracias por estar con ella, y por darle ánimos, por todo

-Como dije, no hay nada que agradecer, con que estén de regreso es más que suficiente, Freddie, en serio –El le sonrió y dio un paso adelante para estrecharla en sus brazos. Había extrañado tanto a Carly en este tiempo. Y ella a él. –Bien, tengo que irme, también saldré con Brad, dile a Sam que la veo mañana

-Brad hum? Así que tú y Brad…

-Algo así, es un gran chico Freddie, y él fue una gran parte en las investigaciones

-Sí, escuché lo de las grabaciones, no he tenido tiempo pero se lo agradeceré en persona en cuanto lo vea, le debo una grande

-Todos le debemos, pero bueno, nos vemos mañana Freddie

-Adiós Carly.

Cuando Marisa había salido al pasillo tenía una sonrisa en el rostro, se sentía feliz consigo misma y sabía que tenía la aprobación de su hijo, sin embargo, esa sonrisa se desvaneció cuando vio salir del elevador a Frederick. El la miró también por unos momentos.

-Marisa, que bien luces… -Dijo él despacio, empuñando las llaves de su auto.

-Hum… gracias Frederick. Ahora, si me disculpas…

-¿Vas a salir? –Le interrumpió él. La tensión en el aire se hacía cada vez más intensa.

-Sí, tengo que irme, me están esperando…

-¿Quién? –Interrumpió de nuevo con un tono molesto. -¿Tienes una cita Marisa? –dijo incrédulo. Ella no sabía cómo sentirse ante eso, ¿molesta? ¿Incomoda? ¿Indiferente? ¿En serio pensaba Frederick que no podía tener una cita? ¿Después de todos esos años aun sentía que le pertenecía, o algo así? Levantó la barbilla orgullosamente, recordando las palabras de Carly.

"_No deje que su presencia la intimide, él es el pasado ahora."_

-Así es Frederick, tengo una cita, con un apuesto hombre, y me está esperando, así que con tu permiso. –Comenzó a caminar hacia el elevador decidida a largarse de ahí de una buena vez.

-¡Marisa! Espera… yo, lo siento… mira, solo quiero que llevemos esto por la paz, Freddie ha pasado por mucho y está en una situación difícil, a punto de tomar decisiones complicadas, solo quiero… que hagamos una especie de tregua, se que te hice mucho daño, me arrepiento de todo, en serio, si pudiera regresar el tiempo lo haría, fui un estúpido al dejarte ir. Y no volveré a entrometerme en tu vida, pero solo quiero saber, que estamos en paz, y quiero que para lo que sea que Freddie necesite, estemos ahí ¿sí? Por él… por nuestro hijo… y nuestro nieto… -Marisa lo miró cuidadosamente, a pesar de los años lejos, aun lo conocía bien, y sabia cuando era sincero, como ahora. Además tenía razón, Freddie los necesitaba. Esbozó una sonrisa y asintió.

-Está bien Frederick –Él le sonrió también, y después, cada uno se fue por su propio camino, como años atrás, pero esta vez, en paz.

Freddie POV

-¿Era necesaria una silla de ruedas? –Dijo Sam con fastidio cuando entré con 'el artefacto' a la habitación

-Sí, si Sam, lo es… ahora vamos, sube a la silla y vayámonos de una vez –Le dije acomodando la silla al lado de la cama

-Aun recuerdo como caminar Fredward

-Sam, no seas ruda con Freddie –intervino Carly –solo quiere cuidar de ti…

-Vamos Sam, sabes que no es bueno que camines mucho, ahora anda –Tenía que ser muy amable, tierno, etc, etc con ella, las hormonas la estaban haciendo mas irascible de lo normal. –Sube a la silla amor –Dejó salir algo así como un bufido molesto pero igual se acomodó en la silla. Le di un beso en la frente y comencé a empujar la silla hacia afuera.

-Ya vamos algo tarde, así que démonos prisa –Decía Carly caminando enfrente de nosotros –tu padre te prestó su auto de nuevo ¿verdad?

-Sí, está en el estacionamiento –Dije esperando a que las puertas del ascensor se abrieran. Una vez en el estacionamiento saqué las llaves, abrí la puerta y ayude a Sam a entrar en el asiento del copiloto. Para cuando había terminado de poner la silla de ruedas en la cajuela y entré en el auto, Sam y Carly ya tenían el estéreo prendido y cantaban alegremente "Breakeven" de the script. Sonreí, y encendí el carro. Era casi como en los viejos tiempos, cuando salíamos a pasear en mi auto. Solo que esta vez, nos dirigíamos a la cita de Sam con la doctora y además íbamos en el lujoso auto de mi padre.

-¡Sam, Freddie, Carly! –Nos saludó alegremente la doctora cuando llegamos a la sala de espera, ella estaba ahí con una de las secretarias –Muy bien, regístrense y los recibiré enseguida en el consultorio. –Los tres asentimos e hicimos como ella había dicho. –Valla que ha volado el tiempo ¿cierto? Estamos a menos de dos meses de conocer a ese pequeño… -Murmuraba la doctora moviéndose de un lado a otro conectando y acomodando maquinas –Vamos Freddie, ayuda a Sam a subir a la camilla

-Claro –Dije y acerqué a Sam a la camilla, ella se puso de pie y se acostó en la camilla sin mucha ayuda mía.

-¿Qué haremos hoy? –Preguntó Sam levantando su camisa para que la doctora le pusiera el gel azul

-Hoy vamos a ver cómo has progresado con los Polihidramnios y revisaremos que los signos vitales del bebé estén en orden –Sam asentía mirando cuidadosamente los movimientos de la doctora –y también programaremos tu próxima cita, claro. –la doctora prendió las maquinas y comenzó a mover el aparato en el vientre de Sam. –Bien Sam, tienes ya 29 semanas y media, casi 30, es tu ultimo trimestre y en realidad estamos a muy poco del parto, así que si los Polihidramnios no han cedido ahora, tendremos que comenzar a considerar una cesárea –Vi la preocupación en el rostro de Sam, y me sentí más desesperado que antes, haría cualquier cosa por borrar esa preocupación de su rostro. –Mira, ahí está su bebé, chicos. Es un pequeño hombrecito fuerte, y por lo que veo y escucho esta a la perfección. Aun no se acomoda para el parto, pero lo más seguro es que lo haga pronto.

-Y… ¿Qué pasa con los Polihidramnios doctora? –Pregunté acercándome a la maquina. No podía evitar sonreír ante la clara imagen de mi hijo en la pantalla. Estaba en esa característica posición fetal, por lo que pude distinguir, tenía su manita cerca de su boca.

-No han mejorado mucho, -Dijo con el ceño fruncido. –pero el volumen ha bajado, aun están a tiempo de retroceder, pero aun así estemos al pendiente y continúa como hasta ahora Sam, lo estás haciendo muy bien.

-¿Esa es su mano doctora? –Preguntó Carly acercándose a la pantalla y señalado al bebé, la doctora rio. Era una persona bastante alegre.

-Sí, es gracioso, se está chupando los dedos –Sonreí y miré a Sam, quien también sonreía. Era una imagen bastante tierna. –Pero bueno Sam, nos veremos aquí en tu semana 35 ¿sí? Recuerda seguir la dieta que te prescribí, más que una dieta es una recomendación, para que tu cuerpo tenga todas las vitaminas, minerales, proteínas y demás que necesite.

-Claro doctora, gracias por todo –Dijo Sam, poniendo su camisa de vuelta a la normalidad tras limpiarse.

Todo el camino de regreso fui vagamente consiente de todo lo que decían Sam y Carly. No podía sacarme de la cabeza que cada vez se encontraba más cerca la fecha del parto, y aunque habíamos evadido el tema, aun estaba ahí, el problema no se iba a ningún lado, y cada vez me sentía más nervioso. Tenía mucho miedo, para ser sincero, de que Sam siguiera con la idea de la adopción, si no lograba sacarle esa idea de la cabeza, no sabía exactamente qué haría. Pero estaba seguro de una cosa. No iba a abandonar a mi hijo.

Carly POV.

-¡Carly Shay! Dímelo ya –Demandó Sam, sentada en la cama mientras yo servía dos vasos con jugo de uva.

-¡Ya te lo dije todo Sam!

-No, no me lo has dicho todo, me estas escondiendo algo ¿Te lo pidió cierto? –Sentí una sonrisa estúpida expandirse por mi rostro. -¡Te lo pidió! Lo sabia… ¿Dónde está ahora?

-En el gimnasio con Freddie

-¿Así que tu y Brad son oficiales ahora?

-Así es Sam, somos novios

-Es increíble, en serio. Me alegra que ya no estés sola

-¡Oye! Nunca he estado sola

-Oh si, olvide que ya eres la mejor amiga de mi loca suegra…

-Ha-ha, muy graciosa, solo estas celosa. Pero ya, nos hablemos de mi –Dije sentándome en la cama junto a ella. –mejor dime, ¿Cómo van las cosas con Freddie? –Ella suspiró

-Pues… van… vivimos el día a día por ahora

-¿No han hablado de lo que va a pasar?

-Ya no…

-¿Por qué? Sam, cada vez se acerca más y…

-Yo se lo pedí… le dije que necesitaba tiempo para pensarlo mejor…

-Y… ¿lo has pensado ya? –Ella asintió. Algo en su silencio no me gustaba

-Lo amo Carly, mucho…

-¿Hablas de… Freddie, o el bebé?

-A ambos, en realidad… lo he pensado mucho, y todo lo que he decidido es por ellos, porque los amo, pero Freddie no lo entiende –Oh no… seguía con lo mismo, esto iba a destrozar a Freddie. –Tenemos apenas 18 años, hemos pasado por mucho últimamente…

-Tienen el apoyo de…

-No es suficiente Carly –Me interrumpió. –Es lo mejor, estoy segura de que habrá adultos maduros que puedan darle todo lo que se merece y nosotros no podremos –Iba a decir algo mas pero Sam levantó la mano para callarme –En serio no quiero hablar de esto Carly, me estresa enormemente…

-Está bien, lo entiendo –Le respondí tristemente. Al parecer no había mucho que hacer ya, Sam no cedería. Lo único que podía hacer era estar ahí para cuando Freddie se derrumbara. La miré e intenté darle una sincera sonrisa -¿quieres ver una película?

Brad POV.

Nada podía quitar la enorme y estúpida sonrisa que estaba en mi rostro, Carly era oficialmente mi novia y nada podía bajarme de las nubes. Ni siquiera el hecho de que Freddie me estuviera dando una paliza.

-En serio Brad –Dijo esperando a que me pusiera de pie –Mejor ríndete hermano, no quiero lastimarte

-Guarda silencio Benson, estoy distraído es todo –Le respondí poniéndome de pie con ayuda de las cuerdas del ring, el comenzó a reírse

-Distraído no Brad, solo eres muy malo como para poder ganarme –Rió y volví a ponerme en guardia. –Ha, con que… ¿te gusta que te peguen?

-Es mi venganza Benson, vamos, dame tu mejor… -No fui capaz de terminar, él ya me había conectado un golpe a la mandíbula -¡Oye! No estaba listo…

-Ese es tu problema viejo, tienes que mejorar tu guardia, nunca estás listo… -Volví a colocarme en guardia, y esta vez tuve oportunidad de defenderme un poco y darle unos cuantos golpes antes de que me tirara al piso. Mientras me levantaba aclaro su garganta. –Brad… yo hum… quería agradecerte desde hace mucho… por todo viejo, estoy consciente de que si no fuera por tus esfuerzos tal vez Bernat aun nos tendría confinados en esa casa, ya sabes, lo que hiciste con las cámaras, tuviste que seducir al viejo Williams para que te diera los videos –Comencé a reír a carcajadas

-Oh si, el viejo Williams es tan sexy –Ambos reímos y luego miré a Freddie fijamente –Oye, no tienes nada que agradecer Freddie, todos los extrañábamos mucho –Ambos sonreímos y lo siguiente que sentí fue un dolor punzante en el costado -¡Auch!

-Apuesto a que también extrañabas que te diera este tipo de palizas ¡Arriba tu guardia Brad!

-Como sea… estoy cansado –dije sobándome, él seguía riendo.

-Pero si te vez bastante feliz

-Y lo estoy…

-Entonces Carly dijo que si

-¡Dijo que si! –Repetí alegremente. Pero fruncí el seño en cuanto vi la expresión de Freddie. Me miraba muy seriamente, se quitó los guantes de box y se acercó a mí, mirándome directamente a los ojos de una manera muy intensa.

-Escucha Brad, amo a Carly como a una hermana, moriría y mataría por ella. –Puso su dedo índice en mi pecho aplicando presión –lastímala, engáñala, juega con ella, dame una sola y mínima razón para arrancarte la cabeza y lo haré sin duda alguna, puedes estar seguro de que tu rostro quedará tan desfigurado que tendrán que recurrir a tu registro dental para reconocer tu cadáver… -Trague saliva dificultosamente. Ok, Freddie era un tipo fornido e imponente ahora, a diferencia de él, yo era más delgado y no estaba lleno de músculos. Solo pude asentir sin una sola palabra. –Muy bien –Dijo cambiando drásticamente de actitud, sonriendo, y caminando alegremente hacia las duchas, dejándome paralizado y aturdido. ¿Acababa Freddie Benson de amenazarme de muerte si le hacía algo a Carly? Como sea, no planeaba hacerle ningún daño. Todo lo contrario, absolutamente todo lo contrario. -¡Vamos Brad! Quiero llegar a casa –Gritó, sacándome de mi trance. Tomé mis cosas y corrí hacia las duchas para alcanzarlo.

Cuando llegamos a su apartamento aun teníamos el cabello mojado por las duchas, veníamos platicando acerca de que era mejor, si el baseball o el futbol americano. Freddie era un chico más inclinado hacia pensar, planear y esas cosas que a aplicar la fuerza del cuerpo, así que defendía el baseball mientras que yo defendía el futbol. Sonreí en cuanto entramos a la habitación de Freddie. Sam y Carly estaban sentadas en la cama y Carly tenía su oreja pegada al vientre de Sam mientras hablaba y balbuceaba como bebé.

-Hey chicas, ¿Qué hacen? –preguntó Freddie acomodando sus cosas en una esquina.

-Está muy inquieto –Dijo Sam.

-Aww, se mueve tanto ¿Cómo estas bebé?

-Carly es la enésima vez que le preguntas eso…

-¿Y? a él le gusta la voz de la tía Carly –Decía Carly aun con el rostro en el vientre de Sam. -¿Verdad bebé Freddie? ¿Verdad?

-¿Muy inquieto? –Preguntó Freddie acercándose -¿Todo bien? ¿Te sientes diferente?

-No, estoy bien, es solo que… creo que tiene ganas de jugar futbol –Freddie rió y se arrodilló al lado de Sam.

-Futbol ¿huh? Como le decía a Brad, es mejor el baseball

-¡En tus sueños Benson! –Dije acercándome.

-Cuando tenga la edad, le enseñare a jugar baseball, y será brillante –Dijo Freddie acariciando el vientre de Sam. Algo atrajo mi atención. Sam evitó mi mirada y Carly observaba a Freddie con una expresión triste en su rostro. Luego levantó el rostro y me miró, moví la boca para decir '¿Todo bien?' sin que ellos escucharan. Ella negó y se levantó de la cama.

-Vamos Brad, dejemos a Sam y a Freddie descansar, es tarde, además tengo hambre.

-Claro… -Dije tomando su mano. –Nos vemos mañana en la escuela viejo

-Seguro, tenemos que terminar el proyecto de historia –Me recordó Freddie.

-Cierto, nos vemos. Cuídate Sam

-Hasta mañana Brad, y una vez más gracias por todo

-Nah, ya les dije, no hay nada que agradecer, con que estén aquí es suficiente. –Sam me sonrió y Carly y yo nos dispusimos a encaminarnos a su apartamento. En cuanto entramos y cerramos la puerta, se dio la vuelta y me abrazó fuertemente, pronto, me di cuenta de que estaba llorando. –Hey nena, ¿Qué pasa?

-Oh Brad… pobre Freddie…

-¿Freddie? ¿Qué con Freddie? Carly, ¿Cuál es el problema amor? –Pregunté ahora mas asustado. Carly levantó su rostro y me miró directamente a los ojos.

-Sam sigue empeñada en la adopción, y me dejó claro… no va a cambiar de opinión…

Oh dios… no podía ser cierto…. Esto iba a destrozar a Freddie por completo. Las cosas estaban por ponerse feas…

**¿Qué tal? Díganme por favor que opinan en su reviews, siempre me inspiran… **

**El siguiente capítulo de playing house también se acerca. **

**¿Les dije ya que Jennette McCurdy me sigue? Hahaha aun no lo supero! **

**¡Gracias por su tiempo! **


	17. Chapter 17

**Si les digo que este capítulo está listo desde el viernes en la noche no me matan? Haha lo siento XD. HEY! Big news! Ya estoy de vacaciones y ¡BOOM! Tengo la inspiración a todo lo que da. Escribí 4 songfics, de los cuales dos ya están publicados en la página de facebook (Link en mi perfil) vallan a leerlos, de verdad que no se arrepentirán.**

**Bueno, ahora vamos con el drama… digo el capitulo… **

Freddie POV.

_Podría pasar en cualquier momento. _

_Asegúrate de siempre tener batería. _

_Podría ocurrir en cualquier momento. _

_Fíjate que el volumen este en lo más alto_

_¿Tienes también activada la vibración? _

_Tu papá entiende que tendrás que dejar lo que sea que estés haciendo si llega a pasar ¿verdad? _

_Podría pasar en cualquier momento. _

_¿Tienes ya el equipaje con lo que necesitaran? _

_Debe de estar todo listo, ten siempre en mente cual es el protocolo._

_Llamar al hospital._

_Llamar a tu mamá _

_Tomar las cosas y salir corriendo. _

_Podría ser a la mitad de la noche, ¿Tienes ya el número de la doctora? _

_Si ocurre mientras estés en el trabajo, yo estoy todo el tiempo con ella y te avisaré enseguida. _

_Spencer me ha dejado ya las llaves del auto. Tienes que decirme donde guardas las cosas…. _

Quería golpear a Carly. Nunca en mi vida había deseado golpear a una mujer hasta ahora. Estaba siendo de gran ayuda pero me estaba volviendo loco.

Sam tenía ya casi 8 meses y medio de embarazo, y estaba más que consiente de todo lo que Carly me estaba diciendo.

Podría pasar en cualquier momento.

Desde que había comenzado a trabajar con mi papá veía a Sam menos tiempo del normal pero aun así trataba de estar al pendiente de ella y Carly se quedaba haciéndole compañía. Y en los días que yo descansaba, veíamos películas en mi habitación o hacíamos postres en la cocina, pero siempre estaba Carly, Brad o mi mamá con nosotros. Melanie y Samuel habían regresado a sus labores, pero aseguraron que vendrían a visitar cuando naciera el bebé. Y una cosa no se me pasaba por alto. Eso ponía a Sam muy tensa.

Era ya muy poco el tiempo que pasábamos a solas los dos, siempre estaba Carly o Brad o ambos con nosotros, por lo tanto, no había vuelto a hablar con Sam acerca de que haríamos con el bebé. Siempre me ponía peros y largas cuando le decía que deberíamos comprar ropa y cosas para él, y cuando comenzaba a hablar de nombres se enojaba mucho.

Me había cerrado a la realidad, pero no podía hacerlo más, era más que obvio. Sam no quería quedarse con el bebé.

Yo creí que había cambiado de opinión, creí que había una oportunidad para quedarme con mi familia, pero todo parecía indicar que no. El asunto, literalmente me quitaba el sueño. Había veces en las que me la pasaba toda la noche pensando que hacer, ¿Cuál sería la mejor alternativa? Tenía un par de ideas, pero todas tenían sus pros y sus contras, y los contras no me agradaban mucho.

De una manera u otra, esto iba a marcar mi relación con Sam de por vida, por más que ella quisiera pensar que si, nada volvería a ser igual cuando el bebé llegara.

Carly decía todo el tiempo que Sam estaba asustada, eso yo lo sabía, yo también estaba muy asustado. Pero Carly pensaba que en cuanto Sam tuviera a su hijo en brazos, olvidaría todo y decidiría quedarse con él. Carly, tan romántica e ingenua siempre. Yo conocía a Sam y sabia que no sería así de fácil, ojala lo fuera…

_También tenemos que asegurarnos de que los autos siempre tengan combustible, el auto de Spencer gasta más gasolina que tu auto, bueno, el auto de tu padre, pero tu entiendes…. _

-¡Basta! –Grité desesperado y Carly me miró asustada. Brad se puso de pie frente a ella instintivamente. Suspire y dejé caer mi cabeza en mis manos. –Lo siento Carly, no quise gritarte, es solo que… estoy muy estresado…

-Solo estoy tratando de ayudar –Dijo ella con la voz entrecortada.

-Lo sé, Carly, lo siento –Me puse de pie para abrazarla y ella comenzó a llorar en mi pecho. –Por favor Carly, perdón, me siento horrible…

-Está bien Freddie, también lo siento, a veces olvido que no debería presionarte de esa manera…

-Hey viejo, no olvides que estamos todos contigo –Dijo Brad poniendo su mano en mi hombro –Te estresas porque piensas que estas solo, se que la responsabilidad es principalmente tuya y de Sam, pero también estamos aquí, ayudándolos en lo que necesiten

-Gracias Brad, gracias. –Dije, respirando profundo para calmarme.

-Bueno, ¿Ya me regresas a mi novia? Tienes que irte a trabajar –Reí y le di un beso a Carly en la cabeza antes de soltarla. –Suerte Freddie

-¿A qué hora regresaras hoy? –Preguntó Carly limpiando sus lágrimas.

-Temprano, espero, a eso de las 5 de la tarde

-Bueno, estaremos con Sam

-Gracias chicos, les debo mucho…

-No, ya te lo dije, para eso estamos aquí Freddie –Le sonreí a Brad, aun así, le debía mucho aunque no lo aceptara. –Bueno, tu padre ya debe estarte esperando. –Salimos del apartamento de los Shay, ellos se dirigieron a mi apartamento y yo hacia el ascensor, directamente al estacionamiento. Mi padre había insistido en querer darme dinero, pero yo no quería su caridad, así que él me propuso trabajar como su asistente. Sabía que ningún asistente que trabajara menos de 6 horas al día ganaba tanto como yo, pero si mi padre quería regalarme su dinero, bueno, no iba a oponerme, después de todo, lo necesitaría. Estaba pensando comprarme un auto propio, ya no quería manejar su auto.

Cuando llegué ahí estaba él, recargado en un nuevo y flamante auto. Levanté las cejas sorprendido.

-Valla papá… ¿Ya te había aburrido el otro auto? –Dije mirando hacia el interior, incluso olía a nuevo.

-Es un obsequio… -Lo miré con el seño fruncido. –El coronel Shay me llamó esta mañana. Encontraron tu auto completamente desvalijado e inservible cerca de la frontera con Canadá, y bueno, necesitaras un auto para transportarte Freddie, así que… espero que no te moleste –Parpadeé un par de veces, atónito, miré detenidamente al auto. Era un honda rojo igual que mi antiguo auto, pero este era diferente. –Es un honda city –Comenzó papá como si hubiera leído mi mente. –Iba a comprarte otro civic, pero creí que todo debería de ser diferente desde ahora. Aunque también es rojo y descapotable, y mira –Dijo extendiéndome un sobre. Lo tomé, lo abrí y saqué un par de calcomanías de pearstore. Reí y negué con la cabeza

-No era necesario papá…

-Pero claro que si –Dijo poniendo las llaves en mi mano y cerró mi puño, dándome un apretón. –Te hará falta hijo, ya veras, dentro de poco tendrás que adaptarle una silla para bebés al asiento trasero –Una sonrisa se dibujó en mi rostro y miré el auto. No lo podía creer… era un auto increíble…. –Es modelo 2013, tal vez sea el primero en circular por todo Seattle….

-Gracias, en serio gracias papá, es increíble –Le dije sinceramente y luego sin pensarlo dos veces lo abracé. –Gracias por el auto, pero más, por estar aquí

-Siempre voy a estar aquí Freddie, lo prometo…

Sentía como si fuera en una nube por la cuidad, era el auto más increíble del mundo. Mi papá se la pasó todo el viaje hablando de las cosas más innovadoras e increíbles del auto.

-Además tiene un nuevo sistema que economiza combustible, necesitaras ponerle gasolina como 2 veces a la semana a lo mucho ¿Es increíble no?

-Lo es, en serio es un auto fascinante.

-¿Qué tal se siente conducirlo?

-Es… impresionante, el volante es muy suave, los pedales... todo…

-También tiene todos los controles necesarios en el volate, puedes subir o bajar las ventanillas, cambiar la estación de radio, poner música, encender la calefacción sin mover las manos del volante. No sabía si comprarlo manual o automático, espero que este bien así...

-Papá, relájate, es perfecto, en serio. Es más fácil conducir en automático, supongo. No podría ponerle ningún pero…

-Me hace feliz que te guste. –Dijo palmeando mi hombro. Di vuelta para entrar en el estacionamiento de su nuevo edificio de oficinas. L_awyers Benson & partners _era una empresa bastante grande, con varios de los mejores abogados del país, y ahora que papá había decidido transferir la matriz aquí a Seattle nos encontrábamos remodelando y adecuando el edificio que acababa de comprar.

-¿Terminamos de ordenar ayer la pintura?

-Así es, 15 botes de beige 32 y… 8 de Café 5 –Dije revisando mi perapad donde llevaba los registros de todo.

-¿Los muebles? –Preguntó mirando alrededor de la habitación

-Deberían llegar para el viernes en la mañana, aun falta ordenar algunos, ¿Recuerdas que estabas indeciso por la mesas de las salas de espera?

-¿Deberíamos comprar las cuadradas o las redondas? –Me preguntó poniendo ese gesto pensativo que me hacia darme cuenta de cuan parecidos éramos. Y esa era otra cosa que me agrada de mi padre, siempre me pedía opiniones para todo, en serio quería que fuera parte de su vida ahora, en todos los sentidos.

-Creo que las cuadradas lucían mas formales, ya sabes, es un edificio de abogados, sin embargo, tampoco hay que hacer que el lugar luzca aburrido, y creo que las mesas redondas le darían luz y estilo –Contesté mostrándole las imágenes de ambas mesas en la perapad.

-Tienes razón hijo, creo que deberíamos ir con las redondas

-Ordenare redondas entonces. ¿Cuántas?

-Que sean 4 por sala de espera

-Serán 20 mesas entonces. –Comencé inmediatamente a hacer la orden vía internet mientras nos dirigíamos a la oficina que sería la de mi padre. -¿Cómo piensas decorar aquí?

-Pues, quiero que sea diferente al exterior. –Me miró fijamente. -¿Qué dices?

-¿Qué digo?

-Hay que hacer de este lugar un lugar divertido, no una aburrida oficina de un aburrido abogado. Quiero que cuando la gente entre aquí pueda ver que los abogados podemos ser personas divertidas también… Dime ¿Te gusta el hockey?

-¿Hockey?

-Sí, ¿Qué tal una mesa de hockey? Una maquina de sodas por ahí, mi escritorio al fondo, claro. Quiero un ordenador de esos azules transparentes, bueno, tu sabes de esas cosas hijo, también quiero un gran sofá y sillones puff, marcos de fotos, etcétera. ¿Qué opinas?

-Creo que será una oficina única papá

-Ese es el plan Fredward –Gruñí y lo miré seriamente.

-No me llames Fredward papá, ¿Qué tenían tu y mamá en la cabeza cuando decidieron llamarme así?

-Lo siento hijo, fue idea mía… sabes que por varias generaciones hemos tenido esta costumbre de poner variantes de nuestros nombres a nuestros hijos, ya sabes, mi padre se llamaba Fredisson, yo soy Frederick, tu eres Fredward…

-Creo que fuiste el más suertudo de los tres. ¿Tu abuelo como se llamaba?

-Frednart

-hug… pobre…

-Escuché que tu hijo también será un varón. ¿Cómo vas a llamarlo?

-¿Estarías decepcionado de mi si rompiera la tradición?

-No lo creo… sería algo delicado si llega a oídos de tu abuela, pero yo respetaría tu decisión supongo. Es tu hijo Freddie

-Pensare en ello papá –Él me sonrió.

-Bueno muchacho, vamos a poner manos a la obra antes de que… -Fue interrumpido cuando mi celular comenzó a sonar. Miré la pantalla, era Carly, automáticamente sentí nervios invadirme y papá pareció notarlo ya que se acercó a mí.

-Carly, ¿Qué pasa?

-_Freddie… necesito que estés calmado ¿Sí? –_Su voz era notablementetitubeante y ninguna otra oración en el mundo pudo haberme puesto más nervioso que esa.

-Carly, dime de una buena vez que pasa…

-_Freddie, Sam…_

_-_¡¿Qué pasa con Sam Carly?! ¡Dime ya!

-_Se le rompió la fuente. _

Carly POV.

-Demonios, demonios, demonios, demonios, demonios, demonios, demonios, demonios, demonios, demonios, demonios…

-¿Sam estas bien? –Pregunté poniendo mi mano en su hombro y si las miradas mataran, ya estaría en el otro mundo.

-Oh, sí Carly, estoy de lo mejor, ya sabes, se me rompió la fuente y las contracciones hacen que desee estar muerta, pero además de eso ¡Estoy jodidamente bien! –Me gritó. Luego cerró los ojos fuertemente y dejó salir un grito ahogado que anunciaba la llegada de otra contracción.

-Sam lo siento… oh Dios, estoy tan nerviosa…

-Tranquila nena, todo saldrá bien y…

-¡Cierra la maldita boca Bradley! Solo conduce más rápido o voy a asesinarte –El gesto de terror en la cara de Brad cuando aceleró era tan graciosa que si no fuera porque Sam me estaba casi rompiendo los dedos me hubiera reído. Mi celular sonó, era Marissa.

-Hola, Marisa

-_Carly, ¿Cómo está Sam?_

-Ella, bueno… -Miré su gesto de dolor y el sudor en su frente. –Creo que no está teniendo el mejor de los días…

-_¿Qué tan frecuentes son las contracciones? _

_-_Pues… no lo sé… entre… cinco y diez minutos,

-_¿Qué tan intensas son?_

-Por Dios Marisa, no lo sé. Sam, ¿Qué tan intensas son las contracciones?

-Jodidamente intensas –Contestó Sam cerrando los ojos fuertemente de nuevo. –Y aquí viene otra…. Demonios, demonios, demonios, demonios….

-Estamos llegando Marisa, puedo ver el hospital.

-_Bien, ya estamos en la entrada con la camilla preparada ¿Ya le llamaste a Freddie?_

_-_Sí, él y Frederick vienen en camino.

-_Bien… -_Dicho esto Marisa colgó, segundos después la vi parada en la puerta del hospital con un equipo de enfermeros y una camilla. En cuanto Brad se detuvo bajamos del auto y ayudamos a Sam a recostarse en la camilla.

-Carly, Carls no me dejes –Me pidió Sam tomando fuertemente mi mano.

-No me iré Sam, aquí estoy

-¿Dónde está Freddie? –Preguntó mientras corríamos por los pasillos del hospital.

-Está en camino Sam, ya está en camino.

Freddie POV

-Fredward… Fredward… Freddie, hijo ¿estás bien? –Me preguntó mi papá, mirándome rápidamente antes de regresar la vista a la carretera, yo estaba muy nervioso como para conducir así que solo me dedicaba a mirar por la ventana. Cielos, solo quería llegar al hospital y asegurarme de que Sam y el bebé estaban bien. Asentí con la cabeza hacia papá y regresé a morderme las uñas.

-¿Podemos ir más rápido? –Pregunté golpeteando con los dedos el tablero del auto.

-Estoy rozando el limite Freddie, si lo rebaso podrían detenernos y eso no es conveniente en estos momentos…

-Lo sé, es solo que… -Suspiré pasando mis manos por mi cabello. –Solo quiero llegar y saber que están bien…

-Entiendo hijo, te entiendo… el día que naciste estaba en el trabajo también, estaba solo y no sé como logré llegar vivo al hospital, estaba tan nervioso… pero todo va a estar bien Freddie, ya lo veras

-Eso espero papá.

-Estamos aquí hijo. Tranquilo –Tan pronto como papá apagó el auto Salí corriendo de ahí directo al hospital, tenía que asegurarme de que mi familia estaba bien.

Sam POV.

Cuando era niña, Melanie y yo habíamos trepado hasta la copa de un árbol, me sentía orgullosa de llegar más alto y más rápido que mi hermana, cuando de pronto, di un paso en falso, la rama bajo mi pie de apoyo se quebró y lo siguiente que supe era que estaba cayendo, las ramas a mi alrededor rasguñaban mis brazos y piernas, al caer escuche como mi pierna tronó y el dolor era tan intenso que casi me desmayé.

Creí que nunca en mi vida sentiría un dolor físico tan fuerte como aquel, pero acostada aquí, aferrada a la mano de Carly y al borde de la camilla, mientras llegaba una contracción más intensa y duradera que las anteriores, comenzaba a sentir una ansiedad insoportable. La doctora Evans quien había atendido mi embarazo desde que estábamos libres, levantó la cabeza tras examinar mis… partes.

-Vas bien Sam, aun me preocupan los Polihidramnios, fue lo que causo que el parto se adelantara, pero tranquila, es un buen tiempo, no es tan prematuro como para preocuparnos tanto

-Solo dígame que ya lo va a sacar de ahí… este niño me está matando…

-Lo entiendo Sam, solo un par de centímetros más, tienes que llegar a 10 y estas en 7

-Oh diablos… -Gruñí dejándome caer en la almohada. ¿Dónde diablos estaba Freddie? No había forma de que pudiera hacer esto sola, lo necesitaba a mi lado. Tenía a Carly, pero lo necesitaba a él. –Carly… ¿Por qué no llega Freddie?

-Tranquila Sam, ya no debe de tardar.

-No, no, no, no de nuevo no Carly…. Aaaahh! –Las contracciones duraban cada vez más, podía notarlo Marisa había dicho que cuando entrara a la tercera fase sería así. Pues yo ya casi me sentía en la fase 5, aunque solo fueran 3. Cuando el dolor comenzó a desvanecerse miré el gesto de dolor en la cara de Carly y solté su mano, inmediatamente se comenzó a sobar con la otra. –Lo siento Carls, pero en serio duele, creo que lo mejor será que te suelte o podría romperte los dedos.

-Gracias Sam… -Contestó aliviada aun sobando su mano.

-Debería ser Freddie quien esté aquí para que pueda romper su mano…

-Debe haber tráfico a esta hora Sam, pero estoy segura de que Freddie debe estar muy cerca.

-Lo necesito Carly… se que últimamente lo he alejado de mi, pero lo necesito ahora Carls, no puedo hacerlo sola… no puedo…

-Y no lo harás sola –En cuanto escuché su voz sentí un gran alivio y Carly y yo miramos hacia la puerta, ahí estaba él. Rápidamente caminó hacia mí colocando un beso en mi frente y acariciando mi cabello. –Lo lamento Sam, había algo de tráfico, pero ya estoy aquí amor, ¿Cómo estás?

-Pues mientras que no haya contracciones estoy bien, nerviosa y asustada pero bien…

-Cielos, también estoy nervioso… -Dijo tomando mi mano entre las suyas... oh oh… error…

-Dios, dios, no, no, no….

-¿Sam? ¿Sam que pasa? ¿Por qué…? Oooohhhh –Su rostro se contrajo en un gesto de dolor al mismo tiempo que el mío mientras otra contracción hacía su entrada estelar haciéndome sentir como si me desgarraran las entrañas y juro que casi escuché su mano quebrarse. Traté de respirar profundo mientras el dolor comenzaba a disiparse….

-Lo siento Freddie, yo solo…

-Está bien… está bien –Dijo él frotando su mano una vez que la solté. –Supongo que no sería justo si no sufriéramos los dos…

-¿De qué te ríes Carly Shay? –Le dije algo molesta. Dios, quería arrancarle la cabeza, no encontraba nada gracioso en todo esto.

-Lo siento Sam, es solo que… debieron haberse visto, los dos casi llorando al mismo tiempo, fue gracioso…

-Por dios Carly, te juro que… -Fui interrumpida por la doctora Evans que entró en la habitación seguida por su sequito de enfermeras y personal, entre ellos Marisa.

-¿Lista Sam? –Preguntó poniéndose sus guantes de látex.

-¿Lista para qué? –Pregunté ahora yo sintiéndome nerviosa. Ella solo se agacho para inspeccionarme de nuevo.

-Creo que este bebé está listo para salir de ahí. –Miré a Freddie, sabía que él veía el miedo en mis ojos. Tomó mi rostro con ambas manos.

-Puedes hacerlo Sam, estoy justo aquí, vamos a hacerlo juntos ¿sí? –Solo asentí, busqué con la mirada a Carly.

-¿Carly? Sé que es mucho pedir y que debes estar adolorida pero… ¿puedes tomar mi otra mano? Por favor… -Ella se puso de pie inmediatamente.

-Claro que si Sam, claro que si… -Dijo tomando mi mano entre las suyas y Freddie me tomó la otra. Me dio un suave beso en los labios y me sonrió. Era todo lo que necesitaba para saber que estaría bien.

-¡Tenemos 10 centímetros de dilatación gente! –Gritó la doctora Evans a su personal, -Es hora del show…

Carly POV.

No iba a negar que había momentos en los que quería soltar a Sam para poder sobar mi mano, sentía que iba a arrancármela en cualquier momento, sin embargo, era lo más que podía hacer para apoyarla.

Freddie del otro lado de la camilla no dejaba de decirle cuanto la amaba y lo bien que lo estaba haciendo hasta el momento. Marisa limpiaba el sudor de la frente de Sam y también la alentaba a seguir empujando con todas sus fuerzas.

-No puedo, no puedo, solo… hagan una cesárea… -Gimió Sam dejándose caer en las almohadas recuperándose de la contracción.

-Sam, vamos amor, tu puedes –Le dijo Freddie, ella negó con la cabeza

-Sam, vamos muy bien tu puedes –Le animó la doctora Evans. –Quiero que empujes con todas tus fuerzas en la próxima contracción, puedes hacerlo. Casi está aquí…

-Lo has hecho maravillosamente todo este tiempo Samantha –Dijo Marisa limpiando el sudor de la frente de Sam una vez más. –Tus esfuerzos hicieron que los Polihidramnios retrocedieran lo suficiente para que tuvieras un parto normal, ahora solo se fuerte

-Eres la persona más fuerte que conozco Sam, puedes hacerlo –Dije yo también queriendo ser partícipe del equipo personal de porristas de Sam.

-¡Oh váyanse todos al diablo! –Nos gritó. –No tienen idea de cuánto… oh Dios… no, no, no de nuevo….

-Aquí viene otra Sam, empuja!

-Ooooooohhhh! Dios! –Gritó Sam sentándose y empujando de nuevo con todas sus fuerzas. Freddie lucia aterrado, nervioso y preocupado, todo al mismo tiempo. –Ohhh! ¡Fredward! ¡Todo esto es _tú_ culpa! ¡Te odio! ¡No quiero que me vuelvas a tocar jamás en tu maldita vida o te asesinaré!

-Lo siento Sam, de verdad lo siento amor… si pudiéramos cambiar de lugares…

-¡Oh cállate, no digas estupideces! ¡No me harás sentir mejor! –Freddie besó su frente no sabiendo que mas hacer. Lo habíamos leído y nos habían advertido que por la adrenalina, el dolor y la desesperación del momento Sam podría comportarse más… abrasiva de lo que normalmente era. Bueno, ahora veíamos que era verdad…

-Samantha, no hay necesidad de que…

-Oh cierra el pico Marisa… -Gritó Sam. Por el gesto que hizo enseguida supe que venía otra contracción así que traté de reunir las fuerzas para no llorar por mi pobre mano. –¡Ohh no! ¡Por Dios ya sáquenlo de ahí por favor! Por favor doctora Evans, solo sáquelo de ahí…

-Aquí viene Sam, casi terminamos, empuja fuerte. –Sam se inclinó más hacia adelante empujando y apretando con todas sus fuerzas que fue imposible que ninguno de los tres gritara, presas del dolor.

-Ahhhh, aaaahhhhh!

-Ohhhh Sam, Sam espera!

-argh! Aaaaaaa Sam mi mano!

-Aquí viene Sam, puedo verlo, vamos, vamos…. –Estaba a punto de desmayarme y había jurado escuchar algo tronar pero no estaba segura de si era mi mano o la de Freddie. Estaba al borde de la inconsciencia cuando el sonido más hermoso que alguna vez hubiera escuchado llenó mis oídos.

Era un llanto.

El llanto de un bebé.

El llanto del bebé de Sam y Freddie.

Vagamente sentí como el agarre de Sam disminuía hasta que soltó nuestras manos y se dejó caer contra las almohadas pesadamente.

-Oh, alguien deme tocino y pollo frito…

-sh… tranquilo pequeño, todo está bien –Escuchamos a la doctora Evans susurrar. –Hey Freddie, ven aquí, debes cortar el cordón umbilical –Freddie miró su mano y luego las tijeras que uno de los enfermeros le extendía. El bebé había dejado de gritar y solo emitía ligeros sollozos.

-No creo poder… -Dijo –No siento mi mano –La doctora Evans rió.

-Aun tienes otra mano, vamos, tienes que hacerlo. –Freddie tomó las tijeras e hizo como le fue instruido, luego sus ojos se posaron en su hijo quien estaba siendo limpiado y envuelto en una sabana por un par de enfermeras. No quitó sus ojos de él aun cuando las lágrimas comenzaron a correr por sus mejillas. Entonces la realidad me golpeó tan fuerte que el pánico me hizo sentir mareada. Miré a Sam cuidadosamente. Aun tenía los ojos cerrados pero los abrió de golpe en cuanto el bebé comenzó a llorar de nuevo tan fuerte que no era difícil saber quién era su madre.

Los enfermeros obviamente no conocían la situación así que uno de ellos, con él bebé en brazos lo llevó hacia Sam, recostándolo a su lado. Ella lo sostuvo aunque era fácil poder ver el miedo y la duda en sus movimientos. En cuanto el bebé estuvo en sus brazos dejó de llorar, de nuevo sollozando levemente. Freddie se dirigió hacia ellos y se agachó para mirarlo más de cerca.

-Es tan hermoso –dijo, mirando a Sam quien solo contemplaba al bebé. Me sentía nerviosa ante lo que pudiera hacer. Me acerqué a ellos para poder verlo bien por primera vez.

Era tan pequeño, su pielecita estaba roja debido al esfuerzo que al que acababa de ser sometido, Sam también lucia un poco de la misma manera. Tenía cabello castaño, aunque muy claro, no podría decir aun si seria castaño como Freddie o rubio como Sam y aunque no era mucho se podía notar que sería ondulado como el de Sam.

Miré a mis amigos, ambos hipnotizados por la reciente y pequeña vida en medio de ellos. Sam recorrió el contorno de su carita con su dedo y suspiró profundamente. Luego, abrazándolo cuidadosamente lo acercó cuanto pudo a su rostro y le susurró algo al oído que ninguno de notros pudo escuchar.

El enfermero se acercó diciendo que tenían que llevárselo para aplicarle las vacunas, vitaminas y estudios necesarios. Freddie lo besó en la frente, me acerque para hacer lo mismo y luego se lo llevaron.

-Bien hecho Sam, eso fue maravilloso. Estoy orgulloso de ti –Le dijo Freddie a Sam besando su frente. Ella solo asintió y volvió a cerrar los ojos.

-Voy a afuera con Spencer, Brad y Frederick a decirles todo. Sam necesita descansar.

-Está bien Carly –Me sonrió Freddie.

-Carly… -Me llamó Sam sin abrir los ojos. –Gracias por estar aquí, eres la mejor amiga del mundo

-No Sam, gracias por dejarme ser parte de esto, a los dos. Nos vemos en un rato

-Sigue castaña…

-Sigue rubia…

**:O ¿Qué les pareció? Déjenme sus reviews, siempre me hacen feliz. :D**

**Ya estoy en el siguiente cap. Como les digo, las vacaciones me han inspirado. ¿Qué hará Sam? Nadie sabe! Ok yo si… pero solo yo XD**

**LEAN LOS SONGFICS. **

**El primero es inspirado en la canción de The Script, The Man Who Can't Be Moved, y la segunda es una canción country (Si eres McCurdian amante del country como debe de ser) la canción se llama Austin, de Blake Shelton. **

**La pagina es ****Jathan + Seddie = Jeddie. Vallan al álbum de songfics y ahí encontraran mis songfics que no pueden ser publicados aquí en FF. :D Espero verlos por ahí y en Twitter JanetStroke16**

**Cuando me den follow avísenme para que los siga de vuelta y les pase los links para los songfics!**

**Reviews, reviews, entre mas reviews mas pronto actualizo! **

**Pronto, Playing House**


	18. Chapter 18

**Terminé el capitulo el martes en la noche, de la semana pasada, pero era muy pronto para subirlo! No pueden decir que no. Oh benditas vacaciones, he escrito más de lo que escribí en todo el semestre! Además quería adaptar al mismo tiempo que jugando a la casita. **

**Llegamos a los 100 reviews! Yay! Son los mejores :')**

**¿Ya leyeron los songfics? ¿No? ¿Qué esperan? No se arrepentirán, lo prometo! El link de la pagina en facevook está en mi perfil (Si ya lo sé, mi amigo lo escribe con v y se me hizo tan gracioso que le hago bullying a diario). **

**Bien, ahora vamos a lo nuestro…. (Don't hate me ****please)**

Freddie POV.

En cuanto Carly salió de la sala de parto me dejé caer en la silla y entonces fui consciente de que el dolor en mi mano no era normal, ya debería de haberse pasado. Traté de moverla pero en dolor punzante hizo que inevitablemente hiciera un gesto de dolor y tomé aire bruscamente apretando los dientes. Sam abrió los ojos de inmediato y me vio mientras trataba de tocar mi mano con la otra.

-¿Estás bien? –Preguntó notablemente preocupada. La miré, sorprendido, ni siquiera yo podía creerlo ¿Enserio estaña rota?

-Sí, es solo… me duele la mano, pero estaré bien…

-Lo siento Freddie, en serio… no pude controlarlo

-Lo entiendo Sam, no tienes que disculparte. Es lo justo, también sufriste mucho… ¿Estás cansada?

-No tienes idea. –Dijo cerrando los ojos, me levante y me incliné para besarla. –Deberías ir con algún doctor para que te revise.

-Sí, eso creo –Miré mi mano e intente cerrarla. –Auch… creo que está rota…

-Dios… en serio lo siento…

-Hey, deja de disculparte, ya te dije que está bien.

-Espero que Carly esté bien… -reí pensando que seguramente estaría igual que yo. Poco a poco nos fuimos quedando en silencio y fruncí el seño. Había una pregunta repitiéndose en mi mente. ¿Y ahora qué?

-Sam… -Se tensó, evidentemente dándose cuenta de lo que venía en el tono de mi voz. –Creo que ha llegado el momento de hablar de verdad…

-Freddie, cielos, acabo de dar a luz, en serio estoy exhausta…

-Pero Sam… -Las puertas de la sala de parto de abrieron interrumpiéndome. La doctora Evans entró con un par de enfermeras tras de ella.

-Bien, Freddie, vamos a hacerle un par de revisiones a Sam y luego la llevaremos a su habitación, todo parece estar bien, así que tal vez mañana mismo puedan irse a casa

-Claro yo… iré a ver a un doctor, creo que mi mano está rota. –La doctora Evans rió, siempre ajena a nuestra tensión. Sin más, salí de ahí, directamente a buscar un doctor, en seguida me canalizaron con uno y me senté frente a él en su escritorio.

-Bien hijo, ¿Cómo puedo ayudarte?

-Vera mi… mujer… acaba de dar a luz y durante el parto estuvo apretando mi mano con mucha fuerza y ella, bueno, ella es muy fuerte y creo… que está rota –Terminé levantando mi mano que ya lucia algo amoratada. El doctor levantó las cejas,

-Bueno, no eres el primero en venir aquí por eso. Ven, acompáñame. –Lo seguí hasta la sala de rayos X, encendió un maquina. –Ven, pon tu mano sobre esta placa. –Hice como me instruyó y una vez que sacó las fotos necesarias me dijo que tomara asiento, procedió a velarlas y momentos después regresó. –Vaya hijo, me temo que si, tienes un par de huesos rotos, por eso te duele tanto la mano. Voy a ponerte yeso porque no tiene que moverse por un tiempo ¿entendido? –Asentí. Vaya, era increíble la fuerza de Sam. Sin más, regresamos a su consultorio, donde hizo como dijo y después de más o menos una hora desde que había llegado ahí, mi mano estaba enyesada e inmovilizada. Me dio un cabestrillo para ayudar más a la inmovilización. –Tendrás un par de problemas ya que es tu mano derecha, pero te acostumbrarás y solo es un tiempo. Ten, aquí hay medicamento para el dolor, una píldora debería de ser suficiente si te duele mucho, ¿entendido?

-Sí, muchas gracias doctor

-Por nada, suerte con el nuevo pequeño.

-Gracias, la voy a necesitar –Me despedí y caminé hacia la sala de espera donde estaban Spencer, mi padre y Carly quien tenía la mano vendada. Lo sabía.

-Vaya, Freddo, ¿Tu mano está en serio rota? –Preguntó Spencer mirando el cabestrillo.

-Sí, el doctor dijo que Sam rompió un par de huesos… ¿increíble cierto? ¿Y tu Carly?

-Solo una torcedura, Sam tuvo más cuidado conmigo, supongo…

-Estabas de su lado izquierdo, yo estaba de su lado fuerte…

-Pero ya estás bien, ¿verdad hijo? –Preguntó papá. Yo asentí. –Bien, ¿Y el bebé?

-No lo sé… no lo he visto desde la sala de parto… dijeron que llevarían a Sam a su habitación

-Iba a verla hace un rato, pero la enfermera me dijo que estaba muy dormida y que no quería ver a nadie. –Suspiré… si no quería ver a nadie eso significaba que tampoco a mí, que no quería hablar y si no quería encararme, seguía con su misma idea.

-Disculpen, ¿Alguien de ustedes es Fredward Benson? –Preguntó una enfermera acercándose a nosotros.

-Sí, soy yo. –Dije dándome la vuelta para verla bien.

-Terminamos con los estudios de su hijo, todo salió a la perfección, está completamente sano y fuerte –Suspiré aliviado, buenas noticias por fin. –Si viene conmigo lo llevaré a los cuneros para que lo vea –Fue como si mis pies se clavaran al piso. De pronto me sentía nervioso y emocionado al mismo tiempo. Miré a mis amigos y a mi padre.

-Anda Freddie, ve a verlo, dile que su abuelo le manda un beso –Me dijo papá dándome un ligero empujón hacia enfrente para que avanzara, y sin más comencé a seguir a la enfermera por los pasillos, cuando llegamos a los cuneros escuché el llanto de varios bebés. Pero uno sobresalía de entre los demás, uno que era inconfundible y la doctora rio.

-Su hijo es demasiado demandante cuando tiene hambre. Vaya que sabe hacerse escuchar…

-Es mitad Puckett –Susurré. –Supongo que es hereditario…

-Pase por aquí señor Benson, debe esterilizarse primero, los bebés son muy vulnerables. –Asentí y ella procedió a desinfectarme con gel y a proporcionarme una bata verde, luego, sin más entramos a los cuneros y nos dirigimos directamente a donde mi hijo lloraba fuertemente. –Le será un poco difícil cargarlo por su mano –Dijo señalando el cabestrillo y luego levantó al bebé. –Pero siéntese aquí, sosténgalo con su brazo izquierdo y solo necesita un poco de soporte para el tomar el biberón. –Me senté donde dijo y acomodó al bebé en mi brazo, lo tomé cuidadosamente apoyándome también en mi pierna tras levantarla al colocar mi pie sobre un tubo de la cuna y sentí una sonrisa dibujarse en mi rostro. –Aguarde aquí, ya le traigo el biberón. –La enfermera se alejó y levanté mi otra mano para acariciar su rostro con mis dedos que salían del yeso.

-Hey, tranquilo, no llores –En cuanto comencé a hablarle se calmó un poco y una felicidad indescriptible me inundo al darme cuenta que era cierto lo que había leído y él en verdad reconocía mi voz. –Tranquilo pequeño, papá está aquí. Todo está bien. ¿Tienes hambre? Ya traerán tu comida, eres todo un Puckett ¿Huh? –Me miró mientras se tranquilizaba y mi corazón se detuvo por unos segundos al ver sus ojos, eran de un azul como los de Sam, pero un poco más claros. No lo podía creer, tenía a mi hijo en mis brazos, era mío, totalmente mío y una determinación como nunca antes me inundó. Recordé las palabras que le dije a Bernat el día que nos rescataron.

_Lo que tenemos es nuestro, lo ha sido siempre… _

_Nunca nadie me va a quitar lo que es mío _

Jamás en mi vida, había sentido que algo era tan mío como esa pequeña personita en mis brazos que me miraba sollozando, era mi hijo, y sabia que pasaría cada momento por el resto de mi vida velando por su felicidad.

_Nunca nadie me va a quitar lo que es mío_

-Aquí está el biberón. –Levanté la mirada para ver a la enfermera y en seguida me ayudó a acomodarle el biberón y logré sostenerlo con los dedos a pesar del yeso. –Volveré en unos minutos.

-Claro, gracias. –Ella volvió a alejarse y regresé la mirada a mi bebé. Era hipnotizante contemplarlo. Succionaba ferozmente la leche de la botella, y verlo comer me recordó a alguien. –Creo que hay mucho de tu madre en ti… sus ojos, su boca, su apetito, su cabello… pronto nos iremos a casa, lejos de todo el drama, te lo prometo. –Lo miré detenidamente, era una simple y pequeña personita con toda una historia ya, con todo un significado, ignorante de todo lo que se había tenido que pasar para que estuviera por fin aquí, en mis brazos, en la seguridad de que nadie más intentaría hacerle daño. –Fred –Dije solo sin pensarlo -¿Sabes que significa Fred? Simplemente, paz… es de origen celta, con una larga historia… como tú. Simple, con un contexto amplio. ¿Te gusta? –Él simplemente siguió comiendo. Había leído ese nombre hacía mucho para una tarea, pero ahora, simplemente parecía correcto, ese bebé en mis brazos, que era mío y que sin saberlo ya había pasado por mucho era la paz de mi vida, porque justo ahora al contemplarlo era lo que sentía en mi. Paz. –Además tu abuelo estará feliz, cumple con la tradición ¿no? Frednart, Fredisson, Frederick, Fredward, Fred… -Sonreí complacido. –Espero que a tu mamá le guste. –Dejó de succionar de la botella y sus ojitos comenzaron a cerrarse lentamente hasta que se quedó dormido, en un profundo sueño que reflejaba el significado de su nombre.

Tuve un par de minutos más para contemplarlo antes de que la enfermera regresara, diciendo que necesitábamos descansar, pero que después podría venir a verlo de nuevo. La verdad es que ya no podía esperar para llevarlo a casa conmigo.

Dejé la bata que la doctora me había prestado y me quedé aun unos minutos más viéndolo dormir desde lejos en su cuna. Suspiré profundo separándome del cristal. Esto ya no podía ser aplazado por más tiempo, no podíamos esperar más por algo tan importante. Comencé a caminar hacia la habitación de Sam, cuyo número me había proporcionado la enfermera y cuando llegué cerré los ojos, inhalé profundamente y luego exhalé muy despacio. Tomé el pomo de la puerta y lo giré. Ahí estaba ella, viendo hacia la ventana, en seguida sus ojos se posaron en mí y se tensó.

-Muy bien Sam, ya no hay manera ni necesidad de aplazar esto más tiempo, debemos hablar ahora. –Le dije con tono demandante. Ella sabía que era verdad, así que suspirando se sentó y asintió.

-Está bien Freddie. ¿Qué tienes que decir?

-Vengo de estar con él, en los cuneros. ¿Sabes? Es el bebé más adorable que he visto en mi vida, y me recuerda mucho a ti. Sus ojos son azules, su cabello es ondulado, sus labios son exactamente como los tuyos, y cuando tiene hambre… Dios –Reí recordándolo –Grita diez veces más fuerte que los demás bebés en los cuneros y estoy seguro de que ninguno de ellos tarda tan poco tiempo en terminar su biberón y quedarse dormido… simplemente… es como tú Sam. Cuando nos dijeron que íbamos a tener un niño, no sé, me lo imaginaba como en mis fotos de bebé, pero en realidad tiene muy poco de mí. Sam, necesito que entiendas que no puedo dejarlo ir, es nuestro Sam, es nuestro hijo… no quiero, no puedo dejar a Fred…

-¿Fred?

-Significa paz, es de origen celta y se considera una variante de mi nombre, ya sabes, la tradición de los Benson… simplemente me pareció correcto…

-Es lindo… -Dijo simplemente y se quedó callada.

-Sam… ¿Estás dispuesta a hacer esto conmigo? Podemos criarlo, se que podemos

-Freddie, ya te lo he dicho, y has visto que las Puckett no somos muy… dadas a la maternidad, mira el tipo de madre que tengo yo… no quiero convertirme en alguien como ella, pero sé que ahí afuera hay una pareja madura, con trabajos y una casa que quieren tener un hijo pero no pueden y están más que dispuestos a darle al bebé… a Fred, todo lo que necesitará para ser tan brillante como tú. –notó el dolor en mi rostro y suspiró, luego palmeó el lugar al lado de ella en la camilla pero no me moví de donde estaba. –Freddie, solo te pido que lo entiendas, no estamos listos… tal vez, algún día, en unos años, si llegamos a casarnos sería una buena idea, pero ahora

-¿Y abandonarlo así como así? –Le dije, suspirando, frustrado. –Sam no puedo…

-Lo siento Freddie, pero así como tú piensas no poder, yo no puedo arriesgarme a arruinar su vida, en serio lo amo, por eso lo dejo ir.

Era un caso perdido, lo sabía y aunque no nos habíamos gritado, de todas nuestras discusiones, esta era la peor. No iba a tener su apoyo, por más que intentara hacerla cambiar de opinión, por más que intentara contagiarle este intenso amor por nuestro bebé ella no iba a ceder. No ahora, así que suspiré, rendido, frotando mis ojos fuertemente con mi mano como si eso fuera a alejar el dolor. La miré unos momentos y asentí lentamente, amaba con todas mis fuerzas a Sam y no iba a forzarla en algo que no quería hacer.

-Muy bien Sam, si eso es lo que quieres no te voy a obligar a nada… está bien –Me di la vuelta para salir de ahí, necesitaba aire fresco desesperadamente.

-Freddie –Me llamó y me detuve. –En serio lo siento, ojala las cosas fueran diferentes

-Yo también Sam, yo también…

-Te amo Freddie…

-También te amo Sam. –Y sin más, salí de ahí y casi corrí por los pasillos del hospital hacia el elevador y a la azotea a los balcones, una vez ahí me dejé caer en el piso tratando de respirar aunque la presión en mi pecho lo hacía muy difícil… no podía creer que Sam pudiera olvidarse de él tan fácilmente, ¿Dónde estaba ese indestructible lazo de madre e hijo?

Me di cuenta de que estaba llorando cuando sentí la humedad en mi rostro y me apoyé en el cabestrillo tratando de calmarme. La prenda quedó empapada después de un rato, mi cabeza era un embrollo de pensamientos, incluso me dolía horriblemente.

Fue entonces cuando logré enfocarme en una de las tantas cosas en mi cabeza y supe lo que iba a hacer. Me puse de pie y entré de nuevo con determinación al hospital.

Sam POV

Cuando Freddie salió de la habitación volví a recostarme, en parte me sentía aliviada y en parte, sabía que esto haría un cambio drástico en nuestras vidnas. Agradecía profundamente que él lo entendiera, algún día, cuando terminara su carrera exitosamente, sin obstáculos ni pañales sucios que lo impidieran me lo agradecería. Pero también me permití llorar, llorar por mi hijo, que estaba en una habitación de este mismo hospital esperando a que sus nuevos padres vinieran por él y se lo llevaran para darle el futuro brillante que merecía y que ni Freddie ni yo podíamos darle.

Fred.

Me gustaba el nombre, era como un diminutivo de Fredward, aunque mucho menos horroroso. Si tenía la oportunidad de conocer a las personas que se harían cargo de él, les pediría que conservaran su nombre.

-Lo siento Fred… de verdad lo siento hijo. –Susurré esperando con todas mis fuerzas que de alguna manera mi mensaje le llegara, porque no tenía el valor de pedir que me lo trajeran, no podría verlo a la cara y después dejarlo ir, y menos después de todo lo que Freddie me había contado acerca de él. Si era tan parecido a mí como decía, no sería tan fuerte como para soltarlo de nuevo. La enfermera me había dicho que lo traería para que comiera, pero la simple idea me incomodaba, así que le platique brevemente la situación y ella dijo entender, diciendo que le darían formula.

No sé por cuánto tiempo me quedé dormida, pero para cuando una mano sacudía mi hombro levemente, miré el reloj, era casi media noche. Carly tenía una bandeja con comida y podía ver que tenía los ojos rojos e hinchados. Tal vez Freddie había hablado con ella.

-Hey, Sam. Despierta

-¿Qué pasa Carls?

-No has comido nada, anda, necesitas esto –Dijo colocando la bandeja cerca de mí.

-Dios, odio la comida de los hospitales…

-¿Quién no? –Dijo con una sonrisa triste. –Vamos, come… -Procedí a hacer como dijo, consiente del doloroso silencio de mi amiga. Era cuestión de segundos para que explotara y comenzara a hablar. –Sam… -Comenzó por fin. –Freddie nos dijo lo que decidiste…

-No decidí nada, siempre tuvo que ser así…

-Lo sé… es solo que, por un momento creí que cambiarias de opinión, es solo eso. Pero lo entiendo, Sam, si no estás lista, está bien. Seguiremos siendo amigas como siempre, ¿cierto?

-Claro Carly, ¿Por qué habría de ser diferente?

-No lo será. ¿Sabes? Me siento orgullosa de Freddie, por cómo está manejando la situación

-Pensé que explotaría y haría una escena aquí… pero me alegra que lo haya entendido… algún día aceptara que la adopción fue lo mejor –Carly mi miró con un gesto confundido y dejé de comer.

-¿Adopción? ¿El no te dijo?... Oh dios….

-¿Qué pasa Carly? ¿Qué no me dijo?

-Freddie no tramitó papeles de adopción…

-¿Entonces?

-Pidió la custodia de Fred….

Spencer POV

Me encontraba en la sala de espera del hospital, mirando a Freddie detenidamente mientras llenaba las formas para que la custodia del pequeño Fred fuera toda suya. Gracias a las influencias de su padre, ni siquiera necesitaba las firmas de Sam. Nunca me había sentido tan orgulloso en mi vida de Freddie como en este preciso momento. A pesar de que la misma Sam le había dado la espalda, se mantenía fuerte y se levantó por su hijo, sin importarle si era muy joven para ser un padre. Lo había visto crecer y al igual que con Sam y Carly había tenido una pequeña participación en su educación, pero la señora Benson había hecho un trabajo excepcional.

Podría estar loca, como decía Sam, pero había criado a un hombre. Un hombre en toda la extensión de la palabra.

Pero aun tenía mis dudas en cuanto a Sam. Si Freddie se quedaba con él bebé podría pasar cualquier cosa, es decir, lo más seguro es que Sam siguiera frecuentando el bushwell plaza como siempre, Carly misma me había dicho que Sam quería que las cosas fueran como antes, en la medida que fuera posible. Y si estaba por ahí seguido, y continuaba siendo cercana a Carly, entonces también estaría cerca de Freddie, por consiguiente, de Fred. Tal vez ver a su hijo crecer le haría bien, me aferraba a una esperanza en mi corazón de que tal vez, en algún momento Sam no pudiera contenerse más y tratara de regresar con Freddie. Pero esa era una idea muy romántica, igual que lo había sido la idea de Carly al pensar que Sam se olvidaría de todo al sostener a su hijo en brazos y decidiría quedarse con él.

Sí, eso no había pasado.

Freddie terminó de llenar los papeles y se los dio a la señorita de servicios infantiles encargada de su caso. También era conocida de Frederick. Suspiré, ojala Freddie estuviera consciente de que quedarse con el bebé significaba terminar con Sam. No había manera de que Sam se quedara con él si Freddie tenía al bebé. Esa era la razón por la que ella había decidido alejarse de esa situación. Ella no estaba lista para ser madre. Pero tal vez… solo tal vez algún día lo estaría.

-Hey Freddo, ¿Todo listo? –Pregunté poniendo mi mano en su hombro.

-Listo –Contestó suspirando. –Tendrán mis papeles y los del bebé listos para el jueves.

-Estoy muy orgulloso de ti, Freddie. Lo que estás haciendo es increíble, quedarte con el bebé… es una enorme responsabilidad, habrá muchas cosas que hacer, pañales que cambiar, leche que preparar, noches en vela, pero al final valdrá la pena

-Lo sé Spencer, lo sé… cada vez que veo a Fred se que todo valdrá la pena

-Y lo más importante Freddo quiero que sepas, que no importa cuán tarde o de madrugada sea, o cuales sean las circunstancias, siempre estamos justo del otro lado del pasillo, en el apartamento de enfrente. Nunca olvides que no estás solo Freddie…

-Lo sé Spencer, gracias hermano –Dijo abrazándome y lo abracé fuertemente.

-Estás haciendo lo correcto Freddie. –me sonrió agradecido. –Bien, ¿Cuándo nos vamos a casa?

-Bueno, me dijeron que ya que no tengo por qué esperar a Sam, puedo llevarme a Fred a casa cuanto antes, así que me iré con mi papá pero Spencer, quiero pedirte un favor

-Seguro, ¿Qué sucede?

-Dan de alta a Sam mañana a las 12 ¿puedes venir por ella?

-Claro, claro Freddo cuenta con ello

-Gracias Spencer, y…. ya sabes, estará delicada por algunos días, así que, no sé si tu y Carly pudieran cuidarla mientras sana… su madre no es, tu sabes…

-Por supuesto Freddie, cuidaremos de Sam –El asintió y suspiro. –Es lindo que un te preocupes por ella

-Nunca voy a dejar de preocuparme por ella Spencer. Es la madre de Fred, y aun la amo, incluso, creo que nunca la había amado más que ahora… se que está asustada, pero tal vez algún día… un día…

-¿Ella recapacite?

-Sí, aunque es mucho pedir.

-Nunca digas nunca Freddie, nunca digas nunca.

Freddie POV.

-¡Y estamos en casa! –Gritó Carly triunfalmente entrando en mi habitación.

-Carly, baja la voz, podrías asustarlo –Dije yo, entrando detrás de ella cargando algunas bolsas con mi mano sana y mi padre detrás de mí con algunas cajas.

-Lo siento, solo estoy emocionada, estamos emocionados, ¿verdad Fred? ¿Verdad? –Dijo con voz de bebé meciendo a mi hijo en sus brazos.

-Carly, no le hables así, no tiene retraso mental

-Oh guarda silencio Bradley, es un bebé –Se defendió Carly de su novio quien acababa de entrar con mas bolsas. Habíamos hecho en cómo tres horas todas las compras que Sam se había negado a hacer antes. Papá parecía un niño en una dulcería, quería comprarle todo a su nieto.

-Hey Brad, ayúdame a armar la cuna –Dijo papá abriendo la primer caja. -¿Dónde vamos aponerla Freddie?

-Hum… creo que al lado de mi cama, hay espacio suficiente y quiero tenerlo cerca.

-Bien, señor Benson, saque el instructivo, lo iré leyendo mientras lo armamos. –dijo Brad. –amor, tu y Freddie podrían ir acomodando la ropa del bebé ¿Dónde la pondrás Freddie?

-Oh, en mi closet, hay espacio suficiente. Justo aquí –Dije abriendo las puertas de la derecha. El closet era enorme y nunca había tenido muchas cosas como para llenarlo. Ahora tenía una razón.

-Bien pequeño, vamos a ponerte en la cama ¿Si? –Balbuceó Carly acomodándolo cuidadosamente en mi cama y poniendo todas las almohadas a su alrededor.

-Por dios Carly, aun ni siquiera se mueve, se va a acalorar con tantas almohadas

-Estas así de cerca de que termine contigo Brad –Le amenazó, yo solo reí y tome una de las bolsas de la compras y comencé a sacar la ropa. Decir que Carly estaba emocionada con su sobrino era decir poco. Era otra cosa que tenia él bebé en común con su madre, hacia qué muy fácilmente la gente se enamorara de él. Mamá no paraba de decir cuan lindo era, Carly apenas y se quería separar de él, papá no dejaba de presumir que tenía su nariz, bueno, nuestra nariz, Spencer dijo que era el bebé más hermoso que había visto jamás, Brad dijo que era más guapo que su padre, aunque eso no me hizo sentir ofendido. Todos estaban locos por Fred.

-No, no, no Brad, yo creo que hay que armar primero esta parte.

-Esa es la parte de arriba señor Benson, tenemos que armar la base, y una vez armada la base lo demás se va ensamblando

-Muy bien, si eso dice el instructivo…

-Okay, arriba pondremos sus camisitas, en medio, los pantalones y mamelucos y hasta abajo las cobijas, excepto las que le vamos a poner a la cuna ¿Brad? –Su novio volteó -¿Dónde está la bolsa que te dije que pusieras aparte?

-Oh, justo aquí. Toma ¿Qué tiene dentro?

-Las sabanas y cobijas para la cuna. ¿Y el carrusel? Freddie, ¿Dónde pusiste el carrusel?

-Carly, relájate, aun ni siquiera terminan de armar la cuna

-Lo siento, es solo que estoy tan emocionada –Dijo acomodando mas ropa en el closet.

-Yo también –Le contesté sentado al lado del bebé, contemplándolo dormir. Solo despertaba para comer, o cuando necesitaba un cambio de pañal, para lo cual aun estaba en entrenamiento por mi madre y Carly. Carly estaba siendo increíble en todo, algún día sería una gran madre.

Después de casi una hora, Carly y yo habíamos terminado de acomodar la ropa, y estábamos pensando donde poner los juguetes que habíamos comprado, aunque Fred era demasiado pequeño aun para hacerles caso, el tiempo pasaría rápido.

-¡Casi listo! Dijo Brad triunfalmente.

-¡Y… está listo! –Celebró papá junto a Brad tras terminar de ajustar los tornillos. Contemplé la cuna de mi hijo junto a mi cama y sonreí. Era justo como lo había imaginado. Muy cerca de mí.

-Arreglaré las sabanas. –Dijo Carly pasando a mi lado con las cobijas y las sabanas y rápidamente se puso a trabajar en ello. Fred comenzó a hacer sonidos de molestia, miré mi reloj, seguramente tenía hambre. Caminé hacia él y lo tomé con mi brazo bueno y un poco de ayuda de mi mano enyesada.

-Hey hijo, ¿Qué pasa, tienes hambre? –Sollozó un poco mas quedo cuando lo sostuve pero en seguida comenzó a llorar y a gritar tan fuerte que todos en la habitación fruncimos el seño. –Sip, tiene hambre

-Vaya, es justo como Sam. –Dijo Brad –Alguien tráigale su biberón de una vez.

-Iré a la cocina a prepararlo, papá, ¿puedes sostenerlo?

-¡Claro! –Contestó emocionado caminando rápidamente hacia mí y tomando a Fred en sus brazos. –Hey Fred, ¿Qué pasa? Tranquilo hijo, papá ira por la leche ya mismo. Cielos, si que sabe gritar… y definitivamente lo sacó de su madre, Freddie era un bebé bastante tranquilo…

-Bueno, entonces será mejor que vaya por el biberón antes de que comience a golpearnos en la cara a todos –Dije saliendo de la habitación a toda prisa hacia la cocina y preparé su biberón, justo como mamá me había enseñado. Probé la temperatura y cuando decidí que era la correcta regresé a toda prisa a la habitación. Carly y Brad habían ensamblado el carrusel y lo estaban colocando sobre la cuna. –aquí está papá, ¿quieres dárselo tu?

-Sí, seguro, dámelo –Dijo tomando la botella y colocándola en los labios de Fred quien en seguida comenzó a succionar con desesperación. –wow, wow, tranquilo muchacho, te vas a ahogar…

-Es tan… como Sam… -Dijo Carly con un tono triste parándose al lado de mí. –Y es hermoso

-Lo es Carls, lo es. –Ambos contemplamos al bebé mientras comía y minutos después, había vaciado la botella por completo.

-Bien Freddie pon atención hijo, lo siguiente es muy importante, hay que sacarle el aire o podría causarle cólicos –Comenzó a explicar mi padre mientras colocaba al bebé cuidadosamente sobre su hombro y comenzaba a dar suaves palmaditas en su espalda. –Así hasta que eructe. –Nos quedamos mirándolo, esperando a que ocurriera, y cuando ocurrió todos levantamos la cejas sorprendidos…

-En serio, Freddie, eso no fue de un bebé normal –Dijo Brad poniendo un brazo sobre mi hombro. –Ese niño es tan parecido a Sam, ¿crees poder vivir con ello? –Yo solo reí mientras observaba a papá acomodarlo en su cuna por primera vez y todos nos acercamos a contemplarlo.

-No podría pedir algo mejor…

Me desperté bruscamente y miré a mi reloj. Acababa de cambiar su pañal y aun no era su hora de comer. ¿Qué podría molestarle? No estaba llorando tan fuerte como cuando tenía hambre. Encendí la lámpara y me puse de pie acercándome a la cuna.

-Hey Fred, ¿Qué pasa hijo? ¿Te duele algo? –La puerta de mi habitación se abrió y entró mi madre con su bata.

-¿Todo bien Freddie?

-No lo sé mamá –Dije sacándolo de la cuna, aun me era algo difícil por mi mano, pero me estaba acostumbrando, lo acurruque contra mi pecho y el volumen de su llanto bajó convirtiéndose en ligeros sollozos, mi mamá sonrió. -¿crees que le duela algo?

-No, está bien, creo que simplemente se siente solo. Parece que no le gusta estar en la cuna toda la noche

-Entonces dormirá conmigo

-¿Seguro?

-Por supuesto, a mí tampoco me gusta que esté lejos de mí

-Eres muy bueno con él Freddie, en serio. Esto de la paternidad se te da muy bien

-Gracias mamá

-Bueno, si necesitas algo estoy en mi habitación.

-Sí, buenas noches mamá, gracias

-No hay que agradecer –Contestó acercándose y tras darme un beso en la frente y uno a Fred salió de la habitación.

-Bien hijo, dormirás con papá entonces –Dije acomodándolo en la cama, me levanté para apagar la lámpara y en seguida comenzó a llorar de nuevo. –Tranquilo, ya voy, ya voy, solo apagué la luz, estoy aquí –Me acomodé junto a él, rodeándolo con mi brazo sano y dándole suaves palmadas en su costado, en seguida se calmó solo sollozando muy levemente. –Tranquilo hijo, papá está aquí, estoy justo aquí –Le susurré, pronto se calmo, dejándose llevar de nuevo por el sueño. –Estoy justo aquí, nunca me iré, te lo prometo, nunca me iré…

**¡No lloren! Yo casi lloré escribiéndolo e imaginándome lo solo que se debe sentir Freddie sin Sam y con el bebé y…. ok ya, basta de auto tortura. Como ya saben, oh benditas vacaciones el próximo capítulo ya casi está. **

**Y quiero agradecerles porque el capitulo pasado tuvo muchos reviews, no los he contado pero si que fueron bastantes y en serio chicos, no saben lo que significa para mí.**

**Hay veces en que no me siento inspirada y no sé si en serio alguien lee mis historias y no sé si vale la pena seguir escribiendo pero entonces llega un review o alguien por facebook o twitter me anima y sé que aun así solo fueran 2, 3 o 4 personas, valdría la pena por ellas.**

**Y llegamos a los 100 reviews ya, wow, en serio que no me la creo. **

**Así que muchísimas gracias chicos, son geniales.**

**Nos vemos, ya saben, pronto y cuanto antes. **


	19. Chapter 19

**Feliz navidad! Espero que estén comiendo mucho pavo y sobre todo rodeados de las personas que aman **** y un regalo de navidad, un capitulo laaaaargo **

**¿Extrañan el seddie? **

**Bueno, vamos a ver qué pasa **

**iCarly no es mío, ni porque es navidad… santa Claus me dijo que no lo merecía u.u –Vino y me dijo que era muy fea y que me dibujara un amigo (Premio especial al que me diga primero quien dijo esto)**

Sam POV.

-¿Es todo Sam? –Preguntó Spencer poniendo una mano en mi hombro. Me volví hacia él quitándome de la ventana.

-Si Spence, gracias, es todo –Tomamos las maletas que quedaban en la camilla del hospital y salimos de ahí, solo él y yo. Decir que me sentía sola, abandonada y miserable era poco. Había perdido a Freddie definitivamente y me sentía terrible, tanto física como emocionalmente. Me dolía todo, justo como mamá dijo que seria, solo quería llegar a mi cama y dormir por años. Llegamos al auto de Spencer y subimos –Y… ¿Lograste contactar a mi mamá por fin? ¿Sabe que ya voy para la casa?

-No, nadie ha podido contactar a tu mamá, Sam. –Dijo encendiendo el auto y saliendo del estacionamiento del hospital. –Pero da igual, te quedaras con nosotros, Carly ya acondicionó la habitación de huéspedes para ti…

-Pero Spencer. –Protesté sorprendida –No podría… estaré bien en mi casa, en serio

-¿Bromeas? Tu mamá tiene desaparecida… dios, ni siquiera se cuanto tiempo, no sabe que Fred ya nació, y tu acabas de dar a luz, Sam, no puedes quedarte sola en tu casa. Sabes que Carly y yo somos más que felices de que estés a salvo con nosotros y…

-¡Cuidado! –Grité y Spencer giró el volante de golpe, justo a tiempo para esquivar a la señora que cruzaba la calle. –Cielos Spencer… ¿Podemos tener esta conversación cuando detengas el auto? –Dije con mi mano aun en el tablero y el corazón latiéndome a mil…

-Si… yo… tiendo a ser un poco distraído y… lo siento…

-Vamos al bushwell… -Sin más Spencer condujo el resto del camino hacia el bushwell plaza, una vez en el estacionamiento me ayudó a llegar al elevador privado de los Shay con todas mis cosas. En cuanto entramos me dejé caer en el sofá. Por fin un lugar cómodo.

-¿Quieres algo de comer? Tenemos pizza de ayer, y comida china, o… ¿Debes comer algo en especial? Digo… acabas de salir del hospital y…

-La pizza está bien Spence, gracias –Le dije con una sonrisa. No solía decir gracias muy a menudo, pero en serio se veía su preocupación por mí y sinceramente, no sé cómo hubiera podido sobrevivir sola en casa. Después de unos minutos regresó con la pizza, dos latas de peppy cola y se sentó conmigo.

-Ahora sí, sin más ancianitas inoportunas que se interpongan en nuestro camino, continuemos con nuestra charla, y como te iba diciendo… -Se quedó callando mirando el techo, luego me miró con el ceño fruncido. -¿Qué te estaba diciendo?

-Que podía quedarme aquí

-¡Oh claro! Sam, se que tu mamá te quiere, pero no puedo dejarte así, sola, caminas como a menos 3 kilómetros por hora y necesitas que alguien cuide de ti, por lo menos por 40 días como dijo Carly

-La dichosa cuarentena…

-Eso, además, se lo prometí a Freddie… -Giré mi cabeza inmediatamente hacia él.

-¿Qué cosa?

-Me pidió que cuidara de ti, sobre todo este tiempo de recuperación, y yo se lo prometí. –Me miró cuidadosamente mientras yo trataba de registrar eso en mi mente. Estaba segura de que Freddie me odiaba, de que no quería saber más de la cobarde que lo había dejado solo con nuestro bebé, pero una vez más, yo le di la oportunidad de salir y de hacer una vida normal. Pero así era Freddie Benson, siempre haciéndose cargo de sus responsabilidades. -¿Qué? ¿Creíste que iba a dejar de amarte así como así? –Parecía que hubiera leído mis pensamientos. –Pues no Sam, aun te ama, tal vez más que nunca… pero también ama a Fred, es su hijo, cielos –Dijo riendo, con la mirada perdida al frente. –Deberías de verlo. Es increíble lo bien que se hace cargo de él, aun con su mano enyesada y todo. Y Fred… no creerías lo parecido que es a ti –Siguió hablando con esa emoción característica de Spencer. –Cuando tiene hambre… llora tan fuerte que a veces llega a asustarnos. Y estoy seguro de que ningún otro bebé come tanto en tan poco tiempo. Carly y yo tomamos con un cronometro cuánto tarda, pero no le digas a Freddie, porque se enoja. Y cuando hay que sacarle el aire, cielos, eructa como un camionero… justo como tú. Y después de eso, duerme por horas, hasta que necesita un cambio de pañal o tiene hambre de nuevo. Y verlo a los ojos cuando está despierto, es como verte a ti, sus ojos son iguales. –Me miró y pareció ver algo en mi rostro que lo hizo detenerse y la sonrisa en su rostro se borró. –Lo siento Sam, no quise… incomodarte…

-Está bien Spencer… no te preocupes, me alegra saber que está bien…

-Sam… ¿Por qué no lo intentas? Freddie es un padre extraordinario, Frederick le paga bien en su empleo, será un hombre tan brillante…

-Spencer… Spencer, ¿podemos no hablar de esto? En serio no estoy lista, me duele todo y me siento cansada, ¿Puedo ir a dormir?

-Claro Sam, lo siento. Ven, te llevaré arriba

-¿Dónde está Carly?

-Aun no ha regresado de la escuela, en cuanto llegue le diré que te suba a ver

-Gracias Spence, por todo. –Dije acostándome en la cama una vez que llegamos a la habitación.

-No hay que agradecer Sam, está bien. –Me besó en la frente y luego salió. Entonces no pude contenerlo más y sentí las lagrimas correr por mis mejillas, me sentía mal por dejar a Freddie solo en esto, pero no podía, tenia tanto miedo. Jamás toleraría en un futuro, mirar a mi hijo y a mi vida y darme cuenta de que era como mi mamá. Era el más grande de todos mis miedos, me acechaba todo el tiempo. Por lo menos ahora sabía que Freddie haría de su vida justo lo que yo esperaba para Fred.

General POV.

Un auto. Un insignificante chevy negro que cualquier persona ignoraría al pasar. Varias personas entraban y salían del Bushwell plaza, ajenas al auto que se encontraba en la acera de enfrente.

Bernat Varyan miró a su copiloto y le asintió. Acababa de ver un auto entrar al estacionamiento con la chica que estaba buscando. La chica que tenía algo que le pertenecía. Le había tomado algo de tiempo encontrarlos, pero ahora estaba seguro que había dado con el lugar donde vivían. Solo necesitaba observarlos mejor, como un león acechando a su presa, esperando el mejor momento para entrar en acción.

-Pensaron que se saldrían con la suya. Tienen algo que es mío Damien

-¿Y qué hay de mi hermano?

-Ya te lo dije, buscaremos la manera de sacar a tu hermano de ahí cuanto antes. Lo necesitamos para seguir trabajando…

-Solo quiero terminar con esto…

-Yo también, pero tranquilo, estamos a un paso de tenerlos de vuelta… a un paso…

Encendió el auto y arrancó, alejándose del lugar, pero con la determinación de volver pronto. Muy pronto.

-Entonces… Lucien… ¿Qué piensas hacer ahora?

-Me va a dictar una sentencia el juez la próxima semana ¿No es así coronel Shay?

-Sí, así es… pero ya te lo dije, puedes ayudarnos contactando a tu hermano, y nosotros te contactaremos a ti

-Y yo ya le dije que no sé cómo, en serio coronel Shay. Su teléfono está desactivado, al igual que el de Bernat, no tengo idea de cómo contactarlo…

-Bien Lucien, entonces es todo

-¿Es todo?

-Sí, no me queda más que discutir contigo. Esperarás a que se dicte tu sentencia pero no te preocupes, tienes mi palabra de que tu hermano se te unirá pronto al igual que Bernat… no voy a descansar hasta que ese par esté en la cárcel, a donde pertenecen

-Pues suerte coronel Shay… si Bernat se ha salido con la suya todo este tiempo, es por algo, ¿no lo cree?

Stephen Shay salió de la celda de Lucien, encaminándose a las oficinas de sus detectives. Tenía a los mejores trabajando con la evidencia que gracias a Freddie habían recolectado. Había días en los que se sentía cerca, pero se ponía en acción y entonces el hombre se le escurría de entre las manos como la arena del mar.

Se sentía frustrado, y le habían dicho que tal vez Bernat se había ido a otro país, que lo olvidara y regresara a la base en Italia. Pero entonces iba a casa, y veía a Sam, o iba de visita con los Benson, y contemplaba a Freddie cuidando a su pequeño y la determinación regresaba a él, sabía que por el bien de esos chicos y de ese bebé tenía que encontrar a Bernat y ponerlo en un lugar donde no pudiera hacerles más daño.

-¿Hay algo nuevo detective Jones? –Le preguntó a uno de sus detectives, traído desde Inglaterra, de la mismísima scotland yard.

-Pues encontré algo entre sus registros. Es la dirección del apartamento que compartía con su fallecida novia, está justo aquí en Seattle. Es algo con un valor sentimental muy alto. Dudo que se haya desecho de él.

-Tramite la orden, vamos a inspeccionarlo.

-En seguida señor

Carly POV.

-Hola familia, llego justo a tiempo –Dije entrando al apartamento, Spencer y Sam estaban en la cocina, él hacia algo en la estufa mientras Sam estaba sentada en la mesa revolviendo algo en un tazón. -¿Cómo te sientes Sam?

-Bien, el dolor de la cintura se ha ido, creo que regreso a ser yo.

-Genial. ¿Qué hay para cenar? –Pregunté acercándome a la comida. Había pasado ya una semana desde que Sam estaba viviendo con nosotros y desde que Freddie estaba a cargo de Fred, y todos nos estábamos acostumbrando a la nueva rutina.

-Tacos de espagueti –Contestó Spencer sirviendo los platos. –hace un tiempo que no los comemos

-Sí, ha pasado un tiempo, hey, hay un maratón de la vaquita ¿quieren verlo mientras comemos? –Propuse tomando mi plato y el de Sam.

-¡Sí! –Dijo Sam poniéndose de pie, cada vez se movía con más agilidad, se estaba recuperando rápido. –Vamos al sofá gente. –Nos instalamos en el sofá y la mesita de centro, encendimos la televisión y comenzamos a comer mientras veíamos la vaquita. Estábamos sumergidos en nuestro programa cuando un sonido inundó nuestros oídos, sin duda ese era Fred. Y todo el bushwell podía darse cuenta de que tenía hambre, y mucha. Los tres giramos la cabeza hacia la puerta.

-¿Crees que esté bien? –Preguntó Spencer

-Yo creo que solo tiene hambre –Contesté regresando la vista a la televisión.

-Ese niño sí que sabe llorar –Rió Spencer tomando uno de sus tacos. Mis ojos viajaron hasta Sam, quien no quitaba la mirada de la puerta ante el incesante llanto del bebé.

-¿Todo bien Sam? –Pregunté sacándola de su trance y regresó la vista a la pantalla frenéticamente.

-Sí, sí, todo bien Carls, veamos la tele –Dijo en un tono que no daba cabida a una discusión del tema. El programa continuó y el llanto de Fred cesó pero unos minutos después se reanudó con la misma intensidad, y estaba bien que Fred comiera mucho, pero no era para tanto. Comencé a preocuparme y cuando diez minutos después no paraba miré a Sam, y por más que intentara disimularlo estaba preocupada al igual que yo. Así que me puse de pie y caminé hacia la puerta.

-Voy a ver si todo está en orden. Marsa está en el turno de la noche y Freddie está solo con el bebé. –Abrí la puerta y el sonido se intensificó aun mas, entré sin tocar en el apartamento de los Benson para encontrar a Freddie en su sala meciendo a Fred en sus brazos mientras le susurraba intentando calmarlo. -¿Qué pasa Freddie? ¿Qué tiene?

-No lo sé Carls, comenzó a llorar, y pensé que tenía hambre, pero no se terminó su biberón y sigue llorando, Carly… ¿crees que le duela algo? –La preocupación en su voz era tan intensa que me fue imposible no sentir lo mismo.

-No lo sé Freddie, ven, dámelo y llámale a tu mamá, seguro que ella sabrá que hacer.

-Claro, ten –Tomé a Fred en brazos y Freddie corrió hacia su habitación.

-Hey, ya, la tía Carly está aquí, ¿Qué tienes bebé? ¿Te duele algo? –La sola idea de que algo le estuviera lastimando me hacia querer llorar con él. Me senté en el sillón y comencé a sobar su estomago ligeramente de arriba abajo y eso pareció calmarlo un poco. -¿Te duele? –Freddie salió de su habitación con su celular en la mano

-Se calmó…

-Un poco, tal vez le duele su pancita

-¿Crees que sea la leche o algo así?

-¿Por qué no le preguntas a tu mamá Freddie? Ella es la enfermera, no yo

-Claro, cielos, estoy algo nervioso –Dijo marcando su celular. -¿Cómo está Sam?

-Bien, se recupera rápido

-Me alegra… oh, ¿hola? Mamá, si… no, bueno, en realidad, Fred ha estado llorando mucho todo el día, hace un rato se despertó llorando muy fuerte, pensé que tendría hambre pero no se terminó el biberón y seguía llorando mucho, Carly comenzó a frotarle su pancita y pareció calmarle, ¿crees que le duela mamá? –Freddie estaba casi al borde de las lágrimas. –Ok, entiendo… gracias mamá… si, nos vemos

-¿Qué dice?

-Que es probable que le duela, o que tenga cólicos, como sólo toma formula…

-¿Puede pasar eso?

-Pues sí, lo ideal para todo bebé es que por lo menos tome de las dos, formula y leche materna pero bueno… Fred no tendrá eso supongo y como solo toma formula es más propenso a los cólicos….

-Oh, pobre bebé –susurré mirándolo. Se había tranquilizado gracias al masaje. -¿quieres que me quede con ustedes?

-No, está bien Carly, por lo menos ya vimos que le ayuda un poco. Voy a llevarlo a la cama, y si vuelve a quejarse seguiré con eso –Señaló a mi mano que aun frotaba su barriguita. Me puse de pie y lo llevé a la cama de Freddie y en seguida se acostó junto al bebé. –Gracias Carls, buenas noches

-Buenas noches Freddie, cualquier cosa, estamos cruzando el pasillo

-Lo sé, gracias. –Regresé al apartamento y cuando cerré la puerta me di cuenta de que tanto Sam como Spencer tenían los ojos fijos en mí.

-¿Qué tenía? –Preguntó Spencer, obviamente Sam no iba a hacer externa su preocupación, pero podía verla en la forma en la que me miraba. No era mi intención herirla o algo así, pero les diría la verdad solo para ver su reacción, tal vez eso movería algo dentro de ella.

-Tiene cólicos, dice Marisa que los bebés que se alimentan solo de leche de formula son más propensos a los cólicos, -Sam se movió incomoda en su asiento. –Descubrimos que frotando su pancita se calma, tal vez alivia el dolor

-¿Crees que le duela mucho? –Spencer y yo volteamos a ver a Sam. Incluso ella tenía una expresión de sorpresa, ni siquiera había pensado las palabras, solo se le habían escapado, pero yo siempre lo supe, el lazo de madre e hijo es muy fuerte, y el bebé estaba a solo unos metros de distancia.

-Pues al parecer sí, es algo doloroso, pero Freddie lo cuidará bien, ya vimos como aliviar su dolor, Marisa sabrá qué hacer si se pone peor. –Sam asintió y regresó la mirada a la televisión. Sin más me senté en mi lugar del sofá. Todos me decían que era muy inocente y romántica, pero yo sabía que Sam no aguantaría. Lo había visto en la preocupación en su rostro, y la manera en que inmediatamente ponía atención ante la más mínima mención de Freddie o Fred. Tenía que encontrar una manera de hacer que se acercara al bebé poco a poco. Sam podía ser necia, testaruda, fría, y todo lo que quisieran, pero no era insensible. Yo la iba a llevar de vuelta hacia su bebé.

Freddie POV.

-Freddie, ¿Estás seguro de que no quieres que me quede contigo? –Preguntó por milésima vez mi mamá entrando en mi habitación.

-No mamá, estaremos bien, el pediatra dijo que era normal y que se detendría pronto –Dije meciendo a Fred en mis brazos quien no dejaba de llorar.

-Está bien –Dijo resignada mi mamá. –Pero cualquier cosa llámame al celular y nos veremos en urgencias ¿sí?

-Mamá tranquilaste, ahora anda, vete, el doctor Robertson te está esperando –Se acercó rápidamente para colocar un beso en la frente de Fred y luego besó mi mejilla

-Nos vemos más tarde Freddie

-Sí, sí, adiós mamá –Sin más salió de mi habitación y del apartamento. Miré a Fred, lo amaba tanto, pero tenía casi 4 días con los molestos cólicos y a estas alturas nada parecía contentarlo. Lo recosté en mi cama, causando que llorara más fuerte, pero luego se calmó un poco cuando comencé a frotar su pancita de esa manera que lo ayudaba a calmarse. Me miró aun sollozando y le sonreí. -¿Te sientes mejor? Si esto te hace sentir mejor puedo hacerlo toda la noche, tú tranquilo, encontraremos una manera de que los cólicos se detengan, ya verás. –Estaba logrando calmarlo cuando alguien tocó a la puerta. Lo tomé de nuevo en mis brazos y caminé hacia la entrada para atender. Aunque aun era difícil, ya me estaba acostumbrando a andar con una mano enyesada para todos lados, y era bueno saber que solo faltaba una semana para que me quitaran el yeso, no había sido algo tan grave, así que había sanado rápido. Abrí la puerta ampliamente para encontrar a Brad y Carly del otro lado. –Hola chicos

-Hey viejo –Saludó Brad entrando

-Hola Freddie, ¡Hola Fred! –Chilló Carly tomando al bebé en brazos. -¿Qué pasa pequeño? ¿Esos molestos cólicos no se van? –Carly comenzó a frotar su pancita también y Fred se calmó, a estas alturas también reconocía a Carly a la perfección, y estaba tranquilo si ella lo cargaba.

-¿Qué los trae por aquí? –Pregunté sentándome al lado de Carly, acariciando el cabello de Fred.

-Nada, solo visitar, escuchamos que tu mamá tenía una cita con tu nuevo papi –Me molestó Brad y yo respondí golpeándole la cabeza.

-No es mi nuevo papi, Brad, mamá solo está saliendo con él, pero yo ya tengo un papi

-Auch, Freddie, solo bromeaba, ya lo sé, creo que es genial que tú y tu papá hayan arreglado las cosas

-Sí, ha sido de mucha ayuda –dije sonriendo.

-Hablando de eso, ya no has ido a trabajar con él –Observó Carly

-Lo sé, y me preocupa, ya sabes que no me gusta que me esté simplemente regalando el sueldo, pero mamá solo puede cuidar a Fred en las mañanas cuando estoy en la escuela y en la tarde ella tiene que trabajar, además es muy pequeño y por nada del mundo quiero ponerlo en una guardería

-¡Yo puedo cuidarlo en las tardes! –Dijo Carly entusiastamente –Estoy en casa siempre, así que ¿Por qué no?

-¿Enserio harías eso Carly? –Pregunté esperanzado, de verdad necesitaba la ayuda.

-Claro, además Fred y yo nos llevamos de maravilla ¿Verdad Fred? ¿Verdad que si? ¿Verdad que quieres que la tía Carly te cuide? –El bebé que estaba bastante tranquilo curvó sus labios en una sonrisa ante la voz de bebé de Carly, lo cual, no dudé en tomar como un si.

-Parece que le gusta la idea –Dijo Brad –Además el tío Brad puede ayudar de vez en cuando

-Valla chicos, son increíbles, en serio gracias

-No hay nada que agradecer Freddie –Dijo Carly tomando mi mano –Para eso estamos, ¿Verdad amor?

-Por supuesto, nosotros cuidaremos a Fred mientras estas en el trabajo amigo.

-Muchas gracias, de verdad, son increíbles.

Quería tanto a mis amigos, porque en ningún momento me dejaban solo, siempre que los necesitaba, aparecían en el momento indicado para darme una mano.

Carly POV.

-Y ahí tienes pañales, deberían ser suficientes para todo el día, y la leche, pero si se te acaban y necesitas mas te dejó una llave extra para que vallas al apartamento por mas, y ya sabes si los cólicos lo molestan solo frota su pancita, eso lo relaja, también puedes leerle un rato, eso también parece relajarlo, no le gustan los sonidos fuertes, ni que pongas cosas de pronto frente a sus ojos y…

-¡Freddie! –Grité desesperada. –También lo veo a diario, no es mi hijo pero lo conozco, se cómo cuidar a Fred

-Cielos, es la primera vez desde que llegamos del hospital que lo dejaré casi todo el día –Dijo apretando a su hijo contra su pecho y besando su mejilla. -¿Me llamarás si necesitas algo?

-Claro, Freddie, tu tranquilo, déjalo todo en mis manos –Freddie asintió, aunque el nerviosismo seguía escrito por todo su rostro

-Espera, ¿Qué hay de Sam? Ella estará ahí y ¿Qué tal si no quiere al bebé en el apartamento? Se molestará y la cuarentena aun no termina, sigue delicada y…

-No te preocupes por Sam Freddie, ella está en su habitación la mayor parte del día, sigue en reposo, ya había pensado en ella, además –Miré a Freddie con una sonrisa y su ceño se frunció –¿No crees que le hará bien a Sam estar cerca de Fred? Tal vez podamos acercarla poco a poco Freddie, si convive con él, tal vez…

-No lo sé Carly, no quiero presionarla, por más que muera por que vuelva conmigo tampoco quiero que sienta que la obligo a nada

-Nadie va a obligarla a nada, simplemente actuaré normal, como si estuviera cuidando a cualquier otro bebé, ni siquiera le insinuare nada, lo prometo –Freddie me miraba de una manera sospechosa pero igual asintió.

-Bien, me tengo que ir ya –Comenzó a regar besos por todo el rostro de Fred. –Te amo bebé, volveré a casa pronto, sé un buen chico con la tía Carly ¿Quieres? Te amo mucho Fred –Mi corazón se derritió ante la escena, era lo más lindo que había visto jamás

-Awww Freddie eres tan tierno –No pude evitar que mi voz sonara chillona, simplemente era tan conmovedor. –Vamos, ve a trabajar –Dije quitándole al bebé de los brazos antes de que pudiera siquiera pensarlo. –Dile a papá que se vaya a trabajar Fred –Freddie rió y se inclinó para darle un beso en la frente al bebé

-Gracias de nuevo Carly, trataré de llegar temprano

-No digas gracias, anda, shu, largo de aquí –Literalmente lo empujé por la puerta y finalmente se fue. Me di la vuelta para tomar la pañalera, la sillita y la cobijita de Fred y también Salí del apartamento de los Benson para entrar al mío. Spencer estaba sentado en el sofá viendo televisión, Sam no se veía por ningún lado así que asumí que estaría en su habitación. En cuanto Spencer me vio se levantó corriendo, pensé que me ayudaría con las cosas que cargaba pero en su lugar simplemente me quitó a Fred, tomándolo por debajo de los brazos y levantándolo hasra su rostro para besar sus mejillas.

-¡Hey, hey, hey! ¿Dónde ha estado mi pequeño sobrinito? –Dijo hablando como bebé, inmediatamente dejé las cosas en el piso y caminé hacia él.

-¡Spencer! ¡No puedes tomar a un bebé de dos semanas de nacido de esa manera! ¿Sabes? Si Freddie estuviera aquí ya te habría arrancado la cabeza –Acomodé al bebé cuidadosamente en mis brazos de nuevo. –Debes de dar soporte a su cabeza en todo momento –Spencer lucia como un niño regañado

-Lo siento, no volverá a pasar, es solo que me emocioné mucho, creo que es la primera vez que Fred está aquí

-La primera de muchas veces, porque lo cuidaré todos los días mientras Freddie esté en el trabajo, ¿verdad Fred? Vas a tener un montón de diversión con la tía Carly

-¡Y con el tío Spencer!

Pero tratándose de un bebé de dos semanas de nacido, era de suponerse que todo lo que hiciera fuera comer, dormir y llorar, así que mucha diversión, no tuvimos. Mas o menos media hora después creo que se dio cuenta de que su papá no regresaba y lloró por un rato, pero luego logramos calmarlo dándole de comer, y en seguida se había quedado dormido, y así llevaba más o menos hora y media. Lo tenía en mi habitación, pacíficamente perdido en sus sueños, acostado en mi cama mientras yo hacía mi tarea. Cuidarlo no era tan difícil, claro, siempre y cuando no tuviera hambre, porque entonces sí que gritaba. Sam no se había aparecido en todo el día, seguramente lo había escuchado y había optado por quedarse en su habitación, pero no podía estar ahí para siempre, y era Sam Puckett, cuando tuviera hambre, todos lo sabríamos. Y a la hora de la comida, todos nos sentaríamos a la mesa, incluido Fred…

Freddie POV

Llegué a la oficina de papá aun con la cabeza hecha un lio. Amaba a Carly como una hermana pero tenía que admitir la verdad. A veces podía ser más entrometida de lo que quería. Me preocupaba esa idea en su cabeza de acercar 'sutilmente' el bebé a Sam. Pero me preocupaba más que Sam pensara que había sido idea mía y se sintiera presionada, se enojaría tanto conmigo que jamás tendría una oportunidad de reunir a mi familia.

-Hola papá –Le saludé entrando a su oficina, él estaba detrás de su escritorio, revisando unos papeles

-Hola hijo, ¿Cómo esta Fred? ¿Con quién lo dejaste? ¿Qué no tu madre está trabajando?

-Sí, está trabajando, pero tranquilo, Fred está con Carly, se ofreció a cuidarlo por las tardes mientras yo estuviera trabajando

-Freddie, hijo, sabes que puedes tomarte el tiempo que necesites…

-Pero está bien, papá, ya hablamos de esto, no estoy cómodo con que me des dinero solo porque sí, quiero trabajar…

-Bien, entiendo, eres muy responsable hijo –Me miró sonriendo y también le sonreí. –Tu madre hizo un excelente trabajo

-Supongo… -Contesté encogiéndome de hombros, en seguida puse manos a la obra y saqué mi perapad para ayudarle a papá con todos sus pendientes. Pasé el resto de la tarde revisando sus aburridos casos con sus clientes y mirando constantemente mi reloj, en serio quería ir a casa con Fred. Estaba seguro de que Carly tenía las cosas bajo control pero no podía evitar sentir esa ansiedad de separación, era ya, el tiempo más largo que había estado lejos de Fred desde que la enfermera me lo había dado para salir del hospital. Además seguía nervioso con el asunto de Sam.

-Muy bien Fredward…

-¡Papáaaaaa!

-Freddie…. Lo siento… ya son casi las 6, puedes irte a casa si quieres

-¿En serio? –Me puse de pie, emocionado

-Sí, no quiero que hagas un hoyo en mi piso. Ve a casa y dale un gran beso a Fred de parte del abuelo

-Claro, gracias papá, nos vemos mañana

-Hasta mañana hijo –Tomé mis cosas y salí de la oficina a toda prisa. Tardé más en subirme al auto que encenderlo y ponerlo en marcha. No había tráfico, así que en 20 minutos ya estaba en el bushwell, subiendo por el ascensor. Pasé a dejar mis cosas a mi apartamento e inmediatamente crucé el pasillo al de los Shay. Abrí la puerta sin tocar y entré, quedándome congelado al instante. Sam estaba en el sofá viendo la televisión. Cerré la puerta lentamente y sus ojos viajaron hacia mí, enganchándose a los míos inmediatamente. Era la primera vez que nos veíamos desde que la había dejado en la habitación del hospital, cuando me dijo que no cambiaria de opinión. La tensión que se creó rápidamente en la habitación era tan intensa, que casi se podía tocar.

-Yo… hum… hola –Tartamudee incapaz de pensar en algo mejor

-Hola… -Contestó casi en un susurro

-Amm… ¿Está Carly?

-Sí, arriba –Dijo simplemente y sin más literalmente corrí lejos de ella y hacia la habitación de Carly.

-Hola, Carly

-¡Freddie! Hey Fred, ¿Adivina quien llegó? –Estaban en su cama, e inmediatamente corrí hacia ellos levantando al bebé

-Te extrañé tanto bebé –Dije dándole besos por todo el rostro. -¿Me extrañaste? ¿Cómo se portó?

-Bien, lloró un poco después de que te fuiste, pero luego se calmó y ha estado bastante tranquilo, se despertó ahorita y no ha llorado ¿Cómo te fue con tu papá?

-Pues nada interesante, sus clientes son bastante aburridos, pero estuvo bien, supongo

-¿Te quedaras a cenar? Spencer fue por comida china

-Yo… no creo que sea una buena idea…

-¿Por qué no?

-Sam…

-Oh…

-Tuve un breve e incomodo encuentro con ella cuando llegué, estaba viendo televisión en la sala y… bueno… creo que las cosas no van bien

-¿Discutieron?

-No, para nada, creo que hubiera preferido eso a solo dos palabras

-¿Dos palabras?

-Sí, yo entré y dije 'hola' luego ella dijo 'hola' luego dije '¿Está Carly?' y ella dijo 'arriba' y eso fue todo –Me miró con un gesto triste

-Las cosas van a mejorar Freddie, ya veras, comienza poco a poco, quédate a cenar, Spencer y yo estaremos ahí, no es como que te fuéramos a dejar solo con ella, anda, ¿Sí?

-Bien –Suspiré resignado. –Pero si algo sale mal Carly Shay…

-Nada va a salir mal, Sam quería esto

-¿Qué me quedara a cenar? –Pregunté en un tono burlón

-No, tonto, que las cosas fuera como antes. ¿Qué mejor que comer todos juntos?

-Sí, pero, no quería que él bebé estuviera aquí

-Solo quédate a cenar Freddie, ya verás que ella no hará nada malo

-¿Cómo estuvo con Fred aquí? ¿Vino a verlo o algo?

-No, estuvo la mayor parte del día en su habitación, o en la sala, pero ni siquiera ha preguntado ni nada… -No pude evitar sentir desilusión, aunque sabía que no pasaría, una pequeña parte de mí quería que ella se acercara a Fred. Era su madre después de todo. No sabía que responderle a Carly y gracias al cielo Fred decidió que tenía hambre y comenzó a llorar, aumentando cada vez más el volumen.

-Ya, tranquilo bebé, ya sabemos que tienes hambre ¿Tienes leche preparada, Carly?

-No, se terminó, tendremos que bajar a la cocina para preparar más –Asentí y Carly tomó las cosas de Fred para luego bajar. Sam seguía en el sofá y aunque no se giró ante el llanto del bebé yo la conocía bien y noté como se tensó, fingiendo poner atención a la televisión.

-Está bien, Fred, papá va a preparar la leche. Carly ¿Lo sostienes?

-No, mejor tu trata de calmarlo, yo preparo la leche

-Bien, date prisa –Carly comenzó a sacar la lecha y el agua para preparar el biberón cuando Spencer llegó por el ascensor.

-Hola gente, wow, venía dos pisos abajo y ya sabía que Fred tenía hambre, si que sabe ser exigente con su comida… justo como…

-¡Spencer! –Gritó Carly antes de que su hermano pudiera cometer la imprudencia mas grande del mundo.

-¡¿Qué?! –Gritó el mayor de los Shay dando un salto en el aire

-Tu…. abb… hum… ¿Trajiste la comida?

-Cielos Carly, casi me matas, si, la traje ¿Por qué?

-Freddie se quedará a cenar con nosotros –Dijo dándome el biberón que rápidamente acomodé en la boca de Fred quien comenzó a comer tan enérgicamente como siempre.

-Oh si… eso es genial, hay suficiente para todos

-Bien, pues muero de hambre –Dijo Carly sacando los contenedores de comida -¡Sam! Ven aquí, vamos a comer

-Allá voy –Dijo Sam apagando la televisión y poniéndose de pie. Era evidente que aun estaba algo delicada, caminaba y se movía despacio. Me senté en un extremo de la mesa aun con el bebé en brazos y Sam se sentó de frente a la cocina pero lejos, muy lejos de mi. Pronto todos estábamos comiendo, Fred se había quedado dormido y estaba en su sillita al lado de la mesa.

-Aprovechando que estamos todos juntos –Comenzó Carly. –Tenemos que pensar en iCarly

-¿Qué con iCarly? –Preguntó Sam con la boca llena de tallarines

-Pues los fans no dejan de preguntar por ustedes, por el show, digo, ellos saben a la perfección que ocurrió, pero no entienden porque iCarly no ha regresado y les preocupa

-Pues yo pienso que debemos comenzar a planear el episodio de regreso –Sugerí, la idea me gustaba, tal vez me ayudaría a acercarme a Sam. –Digo, no podemos simplemente desaparecer el show ¿Cierto?

-Sí, eso estaría bien –Dijo Carly, -Sam y yo comenzaremos a pensar en ideas y en cuanto te sientas mejor –Continuó dirigiéndose a Sam –Haremos un episodio de regreso ¿Qué dices?

-Sí, me agrada la idea, tampoco quiero botar iCarly así como así.

-Yo haré un par de actualizaciones en la página, avisare a los fans del regreso para que lo esperen y pues les diré que estamos… bien… -Dije la última palabra no muy convencido. Para que yo estuviera bien aun quedaba un largo e incierto camino.

-¡Sí! iCarly estará de regreso –Festejó Spencer y todos nos unimos a él, por unos momentos, siendo los mismos de siempre.

**Ojo, para el premio mencionado arriba el único requisito es que tenga cuenta en fanfiction y deje el review con ella, porque si no, pues ¿Cómo te contacto? **

**Como sea, les deseo feliz navidad chicos, diviértanse. **

**El próximo capítulo les gustará, **

**REGALENME UN REVIEW DE NAVIDAD ¿SI? ME HACEN EN SERIO MUY FELIZ, SON GENIALES CHICOS, LOS AMO! **


	20. Chapter 20

**Feliz año nuevo! Bueno casi…**

**En fin, estoy altamente decepcionada de ustedes. Creí que todos nos congregábamos aquí porque eramos grandes fans de iCarly, pero les dejé una sencilla pregunta y nadie la supo T_T solo una persona lo supo, el usuario ****OOSeddieOO (pronto tu regalo)**

**Lo dijo Spencer en el capitulo "Amo el arte" **

**Pero bueno, aquí el capitulo…**

Sam POV

Vaya día… lleno de emociones y agotador mentalmente. Carly ni siquiera me había avisado que traería a Fred a casa. Escucharlo llorar, saber que estaba más cerca… no lo sé… no sé si sea capaz de lidiar con esto. Aunque siempre he sido buena fingiendo, podía hacerlo en este caso también. O eso pensaba… aunque gracias al cielo no había hecho mucho ruido en todo el día, haciendo un poco más fácil que lo ignorara.

Después de un rato decidí bajar a la sala para ver algo de televisión. Cuando pasé por la habitación de Carly, la puerta estaba completamente abierta y me detuve en seco, mirando hacia adentro. Carly tenía la espalda hacia mí por lo que no podía verme, al parecer hacia tarea o algo así. Mis ojos viajaron hacia la cama, él bebé estaba envuelto en su cobijita y tapado con otra, las almohadas y cojines de Carly lo rodeaban para asegurarlo, pero aun así, alcanzaba a ver su cabecita, aunque no muy bien. Su cabello lucia más claro de lo que lo recordaba. Me hizo recordar fotos de cuando Melanie y yo éramos bebés. No teníamos el cabello totalmente rubio, eso vino con el tiempo. Él se veía mucho como nosotras, como yo. Spencer tenía razón. Fred comenzó a moverse y hacer sonidos como si fuera a llorar y Carly rápidamente se puso de pie y yo continué con mi camino hacia abajo antes de que pudiera verme.

Tomé una peppy cola del refrigerador y me senté a ver la televisión. Había una edición especial de celebridades bajo el agua que parecía divertida.

Después de una hora o algo así el programa terminó, estaba por levantarme por algo para comer cuando la puerta se abrió y entro el mismísimo Freddie. La persona que había estado esquivando desde hacía más de una semana. Después de un par de incomodas palabras se fue directamente a la habitación de Carly.

Mi corazón seguía latiendo aceleradamente, lo extrañaba mucho… y ansiaba que las cosas fueran como antes, pero ahora, eso era algo imposible, y mucho menos con el bebé.

No podía hacer más que adaptarme a la situación.

Carly POV

Fred estaba cumpliendo un mes. Ya un mes entero, era increíble lo rápido que pasaba el tiempo, y podía decir con felicidad que las cosas estaban mejorado. Por las mañanas íbamos todos juntos a la escuela, inclusive Sam y Freddie intercambiaban un par de palabras en la escuela. Cuando llegábamos a casa, Freddie iba a su apartamento para comer y alistarse para ir a trabajar con su padre, y la señora Benson se marchaba al hospital, luego Freddie llevaba a Fred a mi apartamento y luego de despedirse (lo cual seguía tomando horas) Fred me acompañaba haciendo tarea en mi habitación.

Lo increíble era, que Sam se había acercado. Había comenzado una tarde, más o menos en la segunda semana de que nuestra rutina se había establecido…

_Fred comenzó a llorar insistentemente en la cama mientras yo trataba de apresurarme buscando la formula, pero por alguna razón no podía encontrarla por ningún lado._

_-Ya voy, bebé ya voy, se que tienes hambre, trato de encargarme de eso –Obviamente él solo siguió llorando, lo único que le importaba era que tenía hambre. De pronto escuché la puerta abrirse y me giré para ver a Sam ahí, aun con el pomo en la mano. –Hola Sam_

_-¿Todo bien?_

_-Pues no encuentro la formula de Fred, se supone que estaría en sus cosas como siempre, pero no la encuentro _

_-¿Por qué no vas abajo a buscarla? –Miré a Fred quien seguía llorando, sus manitas hechas puños salían de las cobijas sacudiéndose en el aire y por la forma en que pateaba con sus piecitos la cobija se estaba haciendo a un lado. –Yo lo vigilaré si quieres… o… puedo ir abajo a buscar la fórmula…_

_-¡No! Sam, espera –Grité cuando comenzó a darse la vuelta, rápidamente corrí hacia la puerta, había esperado por esta oportunidad desde que salimos del hospital. –Yo iré, solo vigílalo, cuando llora se mueve mucho –sin más corrí escaleras abajo buscando desesperadamente por toda la cocina, sin éxito alguno. De pronto Spencer salió de su habitación con las manos en su espalda. –¡Spencer! ¿Has visto la formula de Fred? No puedo encontrarla por ningún lado y…._

_-¡Taran! –Gritó felizmente Spencer sacando de detrás de su espalda la lata de formula pintada con varias figuras de guerra espacial. _

_-¡¿Qué?! –Grité enojada. –Spencer, Fred tiene hambre, ha estado llorando por más de 15 minutos, ¿sabes lo que te haría Freddie si estuviera aquí? _

_-Lo siento –Dijo extendiendo la lata, con su rostro de niño regañado –Solo quería que luciera linda, era gris y aburrida…_

_-Solo dame eso –Le arrebaté la lata y corrí escaleras arriba, sabía que venía siguiéndome pues escuchaba sus pasos. –¡La encontré! Spencer la… tenia… ¿Sam? –Spencer y yo nos quedamos en la entrada, tratando de decidir si lo que veíamos era real o no. Sam estaba en la cama, dándole palmaditas en la espalda a Fred quien estaba ahora más tranquilo, pero seguía sollozando. –Lo calmaste_

_-Si… supongo, ¿Tienes la leche? ¿Qué la pasó a la lata?_

_-Spencer la 'decoró' _

_-Bueno, pues prepara la leche de una vez –Ordenó Sam, corrí a hacer lo dicho, el agua ya estaba caliente así que solo tomé el biberón y vertí los ingredientes para luego revolverlos. Me acerque a Sam cuidadosamente -¿quieres hacerlo?_

_-No, hazlo tú, -Dijo poniéndose de pie, pensé en insistirle pero no quería presionarla, todo debía ser poco a poco. –Tengo hambre –Se puso de pie e inmediatamente Fred comenzó a llorar muy fuerte. Sam lo miró por unos momentos, pero luego se encaminó a la puerta. Me coloqué donde estaba Sam antes y comencé a alimentar al bebé. Sam se giró de nuevo –Spencer, mas te vale que la lata no se incendie o patearé tu trasero_

_-¡No se incendiará! –Se defendió Spencer –Usé pintura no flamable, es seguro, totalmente, lo prometo _

_Entonces la lata se incendió._

Como sea, pasaba todas las tardes desde entonces con Sam y Fred, había días que ella estaba más con nosotros, otros no tanto, pero cada vez se acercaba más al bebé. Decir que Freddie estaba feliz con lo que le platicaba era poco. Había veces que nos mensajeábamos, y yo le decía que se tardara un poco más, que Sam estaba con Fred o algo así, porque en cuanto Freddie aparecía, Sam inventaba cualquier excusa para dejar la habitación. Eso lastimaba a Freddie pero se consolaba sabiendo del acercamiento con Fred.

Otra cosa mala, era que el cólico había vuelto y parecía ser peor, los masajes en su pancita ya no parecían ayudar mucho. Casi tuvimos que arrojar a Freddie por las escaleras del edificio para que se fuera a trabajar. Nada parecía calmarlo.

-Hey Carls –Dijo Sam entrando en mi habitación, acababa de llegar de la escuela. –¿Ya se fue Freddie?

-Sí, hace como media hora

-¿Qué le pasa a Fred?

-Los cólicos

-¿Sigue con eso? –Preguntó acercándose a la cama sentándose al otro lado del bebé

-Si, al parecer no se van… y tengo tanta tarea…

-Hola Fred –el bebé se calmó para mirarla por unos momentos, cuando Sam estaba cerca de él parecía relajarse. Era la conexión, estaba segura. Sin embargo momentos después comenzó a hacer pucheros y a sollozar de nuevo, como si estuviera diciéndole a Sam que le dolía. –Debe de estarle doliendo mucho –La preocupación en su voz me hizo sonreír, pero traté de borrarla antes de que se diera cuenta. -¿Qué? ¿No vas a hacer nada?

-¿Hacer que o como qué? Nada lo calma, no sé como calmarlo, he intentado todo, pero nada lo calma, Sam, ha estado llorando por días, me duele verlo así, pero no puedo…

-¡Carly! Silencio, ve por tu laptop, buscaremos algo en internet –Corrí a mi escritorio por la laptop y regresé, inmediatamente buscamos en internet como calmar los cólicos en los bebés, la mayoría de las respuestas no tenían sentido, pero de pronto encontramos algo… bastante interesante

-Leche materna –Le dije, mirándola fijamente, Sam miraba a la pantalla de la laptop, no sabría decir cuál era su reacción, parecía pensativa. –Sam… últimamente te has quejado mucho de cuanto duelen tus pechos, por la leche y todo eso… sería una buena idea para alivio de los dos ¿No crees? –No dijo nada, se quedó mirando al frente, luego al bebé y luego a mí.

-¿Crees que sea una buena idea?

-Creo que es la mejor de las ideas Sam, solo hazlo, ¿Por Fred? –Suspiró y asintió con la cabeza, salté de la cama y comencé a celebrar, nunca me había sentido tan feliz.

-¡Pero! –Me detuve en seco –Quiero que salgas de aquí, déjanos solos

-¡Pero Sam!

-No me siento cómoda con ello Carly, ahora sal de aquí si quieres que se sienta mejor

-Está bien –Contesté resignada –Estaré abajo preparando la cena, gracias Sam, de verdad

-Sí, sí, como sea, largo de aquí Shay, que nadie suba –Dijo quitándose su chaqueta y salí cerrando la puerta detrás de mí. Pero no pude evitarlo y pegué la oreja a la puerta. –Se que estas espiando Carly, largo de aquí –Suspiré y me encaminé escaleras abajo para preparar la cena como había dicho. Spencer estaba con calceto haciendo una escultura para algún raro familiar de calceto. Moría de ansias por subir a mi habitación y ver cómo iban las cosas, pero Sam me asesinaría y nunca volvería a alimentar a Fred.

-¡Hola! –Di un salto ante la repentina voz y me giré hacia la puerta –Perdón por asustarte Carly, pero papá me dejó salir temprano de trabajar… espera, ¿Dónde está Fred? ¿Lo dejaste solo arriba? ¡Carly! ¿Cómo pudiste? –Rápidamente se encaminó a las escaleras y el pánico me hizo correr más rápido que nunca antes

-¡Freddie no! Espera… cielos espera –dije tomando su brazo cuando estaba llegando al tercer escalón –Fred no está solo

-¿Entonces? No me digas que lo dejaste con Spencer porque eso es aun peor… -Enserio se veía enojado, pero no por mucho tiempo

-Está con Sam –Sus cejas se levantaron por la sorpresa –Y si subes ahora y los interrumpes lo arruinaras todo

-Pero… cielos, ¿Cómo pasó?

-Ven, vamos al sillón, podría escucharnos –Tras sentarnos en el sillón Freddie me miró fijamente exigiendo su explicación. –Verás, desde que te fuiste, Fred no dejaba de llorar, y en serio me dolía que estuviera así, tiene varios días ya llorando, y bueno eso tú ya lo sabes…

-Carly, ve al grano, por favor

-Claro, si, entonces buscamos en internet como podíamos remediar o calmar los cólicos, y bueno, había un artículo que decía 'leche materna'

-Y… ¿Sam accedió a…? –Asentí lentamente –Wow… no es cierto…

-Lo es, están en mi habitación, me dijo que me fuera, que se sentía incómoda y la entiendo, así que comencé con la cena

-¿Hace cuanto de eso?

-Poco más de media hora, no lo sé… -Se puso de pie… ¿Por qué se puso de pie? –Espera, ¿Qué estás haciendo?

-Voy a subir, Carly, tranquila, solo termina con la cena, confía en mí, yo más que nadie quiere esto, solo confía en mí ¿Sí? –No pude más que asentir y Freddie se encaminó a las escaleras, lo miré desaparecer antes de regresar a la cocina.

Freddie POV.

Vaya sorpresa con la que me había encontrado al llegar a casa… últimamente Sam había estado mejor, tanto conmigo como con el bebé y todo mundo me alentaba a ser paciente y esperar a que ella diera algún paso. Pero nunca imaginé que sería algo tan grande. Mamá me había dicho que además de ser lo más saludable para el bebé, recibir leche materna creaba un vínculo entre madre e hijo. Me sentía tan triste de que Fred no tuviera eso, pero tras un mes con solo formula los cólicos lo estaban atormentando más que antes, y si Sam había accedido a alimentarlo significaba que se preocupaba por él.

Y yo no podía estar más feliz.

Cuando llegué a la habitación de Carly pegué mí oído a la puerta, no se escuchaba nada, tal vez se habían quedado dormidos, pero igual toqué levemente.

_-Pasa Carly _-Escuché a Sam decir inmediatamente. Suspiré un par de veces para darme valor, estaba feliz y emocionado, pero sumamente nervioso, Sam podía ser impredecible muchas veces. Tomé el pomo de la puerta y abrí lentamente, para luego entrar aun más lentamente, llevando mis ojos hacia la cama, donde estaba Sam, sentada hacia la puerta con sus pies sobre el suelo sosteniendo a Fred en brazos. Pude haberme soltado a llorar en ese mismo instante, contemplaba la imagen más hermosa que había visto en mucho tiempo, Sam, sosteniendo a nuestro hijo, pero no era el momento para llorar.

Sam inmediatamente abrió la boca, sorprendida, como para tratar de decir algo, pero nada salió. Miró al bebé en sus brazos. El pánico de que lo dejara en la cama y tratara de salir corriendo me inundó y decidí hablar cuanto antes.

-Hola, Sam –Comenzar sencillo y casual era la mejor forma, con una sonrisa sincera.

-Hola, Freddie… yo…

-Carly me lo dijo todo… bueno, para empezar, papá me dejó salir temprano de la oficina, estaba muy preocupado por Fred, el cólico y… ya sabes, pero… solo quería decir, gracias Sam, por hacer esto por él ¿Crees que se sienta mejor?

-Pues… Hum… se ve tranquilo, dejó de llorar y… creo que se va a dormir… ¿quieres que te lo entregue? –Comenzó a ponerse de pie

-¡No! No, no, Sam, está bien –interrumpí rápidamente dando un paso al frente. –Solo… quédate así… -Dije inconscientemente, contemplándolos. –Y… ¿Qué tal estuvo? ¿Reaccionó bien? ¿Te incomodó?

-En realidad estuvo bastante bien, para los dos, sabes, mis bubis me estaban matando –Bromeó con una ligera risa y también reí. Cuanto había extrañado ese sonido.

-Cielos, Sam, muchas gracias, en serio muchas gracias, ¿sabes? Anoche ninguno de los dos durmió mucho… estuvo llorando toda la noche

-Me imagino, te vez cansado… y él también… -Dijo mirando al bebé, comencé a caminar hacia ellos, los ojos de Fred inmediatamente viajaron hacia mí y sonreí cuando comenzó a balbucear.

-Hola hijo, ¿Me extrañaste? –Comenzó a agitar sus manitas y a retorcerse, Sam me lo extendió y lo tomé en mis brazos, inmediatamente se calmó y se acomodó, para quedarse dormido lentamente mientras Sam y yo lo contemplábamos. –Se parece mucho a ti, en muchos rasgos y cosas –Dije de la nada, sin apartar los ojos de mi hijo.

-Spencer me lo dijo, pero no lo había visto, hasta hoy… creo que es verdad

-Lo es… -Contesté sonriendo, arrullando al bebé en mis brazos. –Carly me dijo que Melanie y tu papá vendrán dentro de poco

-No lo sé… no he hablado con ellos últimamente, pero supongo, sus vacaciones están cerca…

-¿Y tu mamá? Vino a visitar a Fred hace como dos o tres semanas, pero no ha regresado

-Está trabajando, milagrosamente, creo que desde… nuestro incidente, ha cambiado un poco

-Me alegra que haya salido algo bueno de todo este lio –Dije mirando a Fred quien dormía pacíficamente en mis brazos. Sam no dijo nada y nos quedamos así unos minutos. No era un silencio incomodo, era incluso acogedor, por primera vez en mucho tiempo sentía que estábamos donde debíamos estar, como una familia…

-¿Tienes hambre? –Dijo Sam de pronto poniéndose de pie –Carly estaba preparando la cena ¿No? Porque no vamos a comer y después vas a tu apartamento a dormir, en serio te vez cansado Freddie

-Sí, me parece buena idea, vamos –ambos salimos de la habitación, Sam me ayudó a llevar abajo las cosas de Fred, la pañalera dentro de la sillita y las colocó a un lado del sillón cuando llegamos abajo. Carly seguía en la cocina pero inmediatamente se asomó para vernos mejor.

-Y… Sam, ¿Cómo estuvo? –preguntó Carly con un tazón y una espátula en la mano

-Bien, mis bubis ya no duelen –Dijo Sam entrando a la cocina. Carly rió y siguió con lo que hacía. Saqué la pañalera y acomodé a Fred en la silla, asegurándolo con el cinturón de seguridad para después unirme a las chicas en la cocina. -¿Qué vamos a comer?

-Tacos de espagueti ¿Qué les parece?

-¡Sí! –Gritamos ambos al unísono

-Hace siglos que no comemos tacos de espagueti –Dije alegremente ayudando a sacar platos y vasos

-Es una lástima que Spencer no esté aquí –dijo Sam

-¡Oye! Puedo cocinar tan bien como Spencer

-No dije que no Carls, solo digo que nos hace falta su compañía para estar completos

-Bueno, si lo vez así –Asintió Carly y yo sonreí mirando a Sam y luego eché un vistazo a mi bebé en la sala.

Yo ya me sentía completo.

General POV

La cena los había remontado casi a su niñez, todo era risas y bromas. Carly no cabía en sí de felicidad al ver a Sam y a Freddie discutir como cuando tenían 14 años, parecían los mismos de siempre.

-Oh cielos, estoy tan llena, tomaré una ducha y me dormiré un rato. –dijo Sam poniéndose de pie. Carly también se levantó, tomando los platos y demás para ponerlos el lavabo, se encargaría de eso después.

-Voy a ir a poner a Fred en su cuna, no estoy seguro de que le agrade mucho dormir en la sillita –dijo Freddie caminando hacia su bebé y tomando sus cosas.

-Claro, gracias chicos, nos vemos mañana, o más tarde…. –dijo Carly.

-Seguro, ¡Adiós! –Gritó Freddie abriendo la puerta

-¡Adiós! –Gritaron las chicas despidiéndolo. Carly siguió limpiado la cocina y Sam subió a su habitación. Miró dentro de su maleta, la misma que había llevado su madre cuando la habían logrado localizar al regresar a casa. Estaba prácticamente vacía y el montón de ropa sucia que debía lavar cuanto antes le indicó que ya no tenía que ponerse. Pensó en tomar prestado algo de Carly pero decidió que era mejor ir a su casa por más ropa. Spencer y Carly le habían dicho que podía quedarse ahí todo el tiempo que quisiera aunque solo faltaran algunos días para el final de la cuarentena, se sentía bien físicamente, podía decir que estaba totalmente recuperada, pero no quería regresar a casa, quería quedarse con sus amigos y muy a su pesar, había algo que aun no se atrevía a admitir, ni a ella misma ni a nadie, pero quería quedarse ahí porque estaba muy cerca de Freddie y de Fred.

Se sentó en la cama y sonrió, lo de hoy había sido increíble, más que el alivió de su constante dolor en sus pechos, más que solo darle de comer al bebé, sentía que había algo especial entre los dos. La manera en que los azules ojitos de Fred la miraban cuidadosamente analizándola, la hacía sentir segura de que a pesar de la separación, el bebé sabia quien era ella, y no le reprochaba nada. Lo bien que se sentía tenerlo en sus brazos llenaba su corazón de una calidez increíble pero también de un miedo profundo. Pero se sentía tan bien sostenerlo. Mientras estaba ahí acostada con él cuando hubo terminado de comer, ambos mirándose fijamente se había dado cuenta de la verdad en las palabras de Spencer y pudo analizar las similitudes. Sus ojos, su cabello, su boca, sus facciones, incluso, se aventuró a levantar un poco su pantaloncito para darse cuenta que tenía ese mismo lunar en la pierna derecha que ella y Melanie tenían desde bebés.

Nadie podría atreverse a negar que ese fuera su hijo, cada gesto, cada rasgo se lo gritaba.

Con una sonrisa sacudió la cabeza, tratando de enfocarse en lo que tenía que hacer. Buscar una chaqueta e ir a casa por más ropa.

Freddie entró en su apartamento con la sillita en una mano y la pañalera en otra. Una nota en la mesita de centro lo hizo detenerse. Puso la pañalera en el piso y levantó la nota.

-_Freddie, hoy es un día particularmente ocupado en el hospital y me llamaron para quedarme en el turno de la noche. Nos veremos por la mañana, dale un gran beso a Fred de mi parte. Te amo._ Bueno hijo, parece que la abuela tendrá una larga noche –Dijo Freddie aunque el bebé estaba muy dormido. Sin más siguió su camino hasta su habitación donde cuidadosamente para no despertarlo, sacó al bebé de la sillita y lo acomodó en su cuna, cubriéndolo con la mantita que le había dado su mamá. Le había pertenecido a Freddie cuando era bebé y ahora le pertenecía a Fred. Encendió el carrusel de la cuna y salió hacia la cocina para tomar una lata de soda y luego sentarse en la sala para ver la televisión un rato. La tarea podía esperar un poco más, necesitaba relajarse un rato y procesar todo lo que había pasado con Sam ese día. Podía contemplar un futuro mejor, estaba seguro, solo tenía que darle un poco más de tiempo. La puerta de la entrada interrumpió sus pensamientos al escuchar que alguien tocaba. Apagó la televisión y se puso de pie pesadamente para ir a ver quien interrumpía su momento de paz, tal vez era Carly o incluso Sam. Así que sin mirar antes, abrió la puerta de par en par y sintió cada musculo de su cuerpo paralizarse con anticipación.

-Bernat…

**Muahaha si, la voy a dejar aquí, soy muy mala! (risa malvada)**

**¡Ah! Como todos extrañaban a Bernat lo traje de entre los muertos! XD ok, eso no fue gracioso… en fin**

**Creo que alguien me preguntó si ya iba a terminar la historia (¿Tan casados están ya de ella?) pues la verdad es que no le queda mucho. Siempre he pensado que la misma historia te dice cuando has agotado sus recursos, y si la sigues forzando, se vuelve tediosa y aburrida.**

**Como sea, si alguien más me ha hecho preguntas y no las he respondido lo siento soy "¡**_**MUY!"**_** distraída, pero recuérdenmelas que ya mismo las respondo por PM.**

**Feliz año nuevo chicos, nos vemos hasta el próximo año haha, OK ya**

**¿Cuándo quieren el próximo capítulo? Cuando es el próximo día festivo, el 6? Día de reyes? Depende del país? Sugieran, el capitulo ya está. **

**Déjenme por favor sus reviews como regalo de año nuevo, siempre me hacen feliz. **


	21. Chapter 21

**Gracias a todos por las amenazas de muerte y demás buenos deseos en sus reviews tweets e inbox de facebook. Son adorables mis lectores.**

**Bueno ya, aquí el capitulo, solo…. Por favor no me odien…. Les dejo el último segmento del capítulo pasado para que tenga continuidad. **

Freddie entró en su apartamento con la sillita en una mano y la pañalera en otra. Una nota en la mesita de centro lo hizo detenerse. Puso la pañalera en el piso y levantó la nota.

-_Freddie, hoy es un día particularmente ocupado en el hospital y me llamaron para quedarme en el turno de la noche. Nos veremos por la mañana, dale un gran beso a Fred de mi parte. Te amo._ Bueno hijo, parece que la abuela tendrá una larga noche –Dijo Freddie aunque el bebé estaba muy dormido. Sin más siguió su camino hasta su habitación donde cuidadosamente para no despertarlo, sacó al bebé de la sillita y lo acomodó en su cuna, cubriéndolo con la mantita que le había dado su mamá. Le había pertenecido a Freddie cuando era bebé y ahora le pertenecía a Fred. Encendió el carrusel de la cuna y salió hacia la cocina para tomar una lata de soda y luego sentarse en la sala para ver la televisión un rato. La tarea podía esperar un poco más, necesitaba relajarse un rato y procesar todo lo que había pasado con Sam ese día. Podía contemplar un futuro mejor, estaba seguro, solo tenía que darle un poco más de tiempo. La puerta de la entrada interrumpió sus pensamientos al escuchar que alguien tocaba. Apagó la televisión y se puso de pie pesadamente para ir a ver quien interrumpía su momento de paz, tal vez era Carly o incluso Sam. Así que sin mirar antes, abrió la puerta de par en par y sintió cada musculo de su cuerpo paralizarse con anticipación.

-Bernat…

XX

-Hola Freddie, hace mucho que no nos veíamos ¿Me extrañaste?

-¿Qué haces aquí? –Dijo Freddie adoptando una posición totalmente erguida, listo para atacar a la menor señal.

-Sabes que hago aquí ¿Puedo pasar? –Freddie comenzó a cerrar la puerta pero Bernat lo empujó entrando en la casa y mirando a su alrededor

-Voy a llamar a la policía –Amenazó Freddie cerrando la puerta y sacando su teléfono

-Bonita casa Freddie, ¿Esas son fotos tuyas? –Dijo Bernat señalando a los marcos. –No, no, no, no Freddie, suelta eso –Dijo arrebatándole su teléfono y arrojándolo a un lado –No queremos que la policía se entrometa en nuestros asuntos. ¿Dónde está Sam? ¿Está con el bebé? Sabes, la he extrañado, ella si me caía bien, a ti no tanto, pero Sam, ¡ah! –Fingió un suspiro y sonrió burlonamente –Creo que Sam y yo podemos tener un futuro juntos, apuesto a que hace bonitos bebés. ¿Dónde está?

-Sam no está aquí, no vive conmigo y con el bebé

-¡Te dejó! Te dejó con el bebé. Te dije que lo haría Freddie, ahora entrégame a mi bebé y podrás regresar con ella, anda, apresúrate

-Estas cruzando mis límites Bernat…

-¿Y qué vas a hacer?

-No estoy indefenso ahora, nos tenías a tu merced en la cabaña, pero no aquí, no nos conoces en lo absoluto, ni me conoces ni sabes de lo que soy capaz

-Oh, pero si lo sé, tuvimos un pequeño altercado en el pasado, ¿Lo recuerdas? Y eres fuerte, si lo recuerdo, por eso traje… -Se metió la mano a su bolsillo. -¡Esto! –Dijo sacando un afilado puñal. -¡Ha! Me decidí por esto y no una pistola por… tu sabes, el ruido y demás complicaciones, ahora, dime ¿Dónde está mi bebé? –Freddie se mordió el labio, comenzó a contemplar sus posibilidades, pero de algo estaba seguro, iba a proteger a su hijo con la vida si era necesario. Carly y Sam estaban cruzando el pasillo, tal vez si hacía mucho ruido.

-Vete de aquí y nunca vuelvas por favor, es tu última oportunidad –Una risa sarcástica salió de labios de Bernat y se acercó un poco a Freddie, blandiendo el puñal en la mano.

-¿Mi última oportunidad? No Freddie, es _tu_ última oportunidad ¿Dónde está el bebé?

No estaba seguro de a donde llegaría con todo esto, pero sin pensarlo dos veces se abalanzó sobre Bernat, tomando la muñeca de su mano donde sostenía el arma y usando todo su peso para golpearlo contra la pared, logrando exitosamente sacarle todo el aire, pero si quería hacer ruido y llamar la atención del apartamento de los Shay tenía que hacer algo más. Tomó a Bernat por el cuello de la camisa y por la hebilla de su cinturón y lo levantó para luego arrojarlo sobre la mesita de centro, los cristales volaron por todos lados, y Bernat hizo un gesto de dolor que indicaba que más de un vidrio lo había lastimado.

-Ahora voy a llamar a la policía –dijo Freddie dándose la vuelta hacia el teléfono para levantarlo, cuando de pronto escuchó a Bernat levantarse y mientras se daba la vuelta el hombre ya estaba al lado de él. Inmediatamente sintió un dolor punzante en su costado izquierdo y el teléfono cayó al piso. Oh error pensar que no se levantaría, oh error darle la espalda. Pero Bernat ya no estaba ahí y Freddie apenas y podía moverse. Sintió su cuerpo comenzar a desvanecerse en el piso y llevó su mano a donde el dolor era tan intenso que comenzaba a marearse. Sentía que iba a desmayarse en cualquier momento, pero jamás iba a rendirse, no cuando su bebé estaba en peligro, necesitaba ayuda desesperadamente. Intentó ponerse de pie y dar un paso pero terminó de costado en el piso, gritando por el dolor. -¡Aaaahh! ¡Carly! ¡Sam! –Gritó con todas las fuerzas que pudo, una y otra vez intentando llamar la atención antes de que fuera demasiado tarde.

No podía ser demasiado tarde

XX

-Carls, voy a casa, nos…

-¡¿Qué?! –Interrumpió la castaña saliendo de la cocina a toda prisa –Pero Sam, dijiste que estabas muy a gusto aquí y de verdad me gusta tenerte aquí y…

-¡Carly! Cállate –Dijo Sam. –Solo voy por más ropa y algunas cosas, volveré en un par de horas

-Oh, lo siento. ¿Quieres que te acompañe? Tengo el auto de Spencer

-Claro, gracias Carls –Sonrió Sam.

-Espera entonces, voy por un suéter –Carly subió las escaleras corriendo y Sam se sentó en el sillón para esperarla. Escuchó un fuerte portazo, tal vez proveniente del apartamento de Freddie y frunció el seño pero decidió ignorarlo. Carly bajó unos minutos después con su suéter y su bolsa, no entendía porque, solo iban a su casa, pero en fin. –Estoy lista

-Bien, andando Carls –Dijo Sam poniéndose de pie y abriendo la puerta. De pronto escuchó algo, vidrios romperse. Frunció el seño. -¿Escuchaste eso Carls?

-¿Escuchar qué? No, no escuché nada.

-Algo se rompió, como un vidrio, no se…

-Tal vez a algún vecino se le cayó un vidrió o algo…

-No, no, vino del apartamento de Freddie…

-¿Estás segura? Tal vez solo estas preocupada…

-Si Carly, lo escuché, pero bueno, vámonos para volver pronto –Acababan de darse la vuelta cuando escucharon algo que las hizo congelarse en sus lugares. Freddie estaba gritando. Y no era cualquier grito, ese era un grito de dolor, seguramente. Se miraron por unos momentos, ambas petrificadas sin saber qué hacer, entonces lo volvieron a escuchar.

_-¡Aaaahh! ¡Carly! ¡Sam! –_Ambas corrieron al apartamento y Sam casi tiró la puerta al abrirla. Ahí estaba Freddie, a unos metros de la destrozada mesita de centro, con las manos en su costado, había mucha sangre en su lado izquierdo.

-¡Oh por dios, oh por dios! Freddie ¿Qué paso? –Gritó Carly mientras se arrodillaban al lado de él. -¿Te caíste?

-Freddie –susurró Sam, sin aliento y sus ojos se encontraron.

-Sam… -Gimió Freddie –Bernat…

-¡¿Qué?! –Gritó abriendo los ojos desorbitadamente, el rostro de Freddie se contrajo en un gesto de dolor.

-Fred… -Logró decir y Sam no necesitó más, se levantó y salió corriendo de ahí hacia la habitación de Freddie.

-Oh dios, esto no puede ser bueno –dijo Carly sacando su teléfono frenéticamente –Llamaré al hospital.

-No, no Carly –Le detuvo Freddie –Primero llama a tu padre… a… a la policía…

-Shh Freddie no hagas esfuerzos, por favor quédate conmigo, los llamaré a todos –Freddie asintió recargando la cabeza en el piso. –No, no Freddie, no cierres los ojos, amigo quédate conmigo y… si, ¿Hola? –dijo cuando contestaron el teléfono –Necesito una ambulancia en el bushwell plaza, piso 8 apartamento D, un hombre entró, y sigue aquí, está armado, mi amigo tiene una herida y está sangrando. Si, muchas gracias, por favor dense prisa. –colgó y miró a Freddie. Abrió su camisa y miró la herida, parecía profunda y seguía sangrando. Tomó su suéter y lo usó para hacer presión en la herida. –Ya viene la ayuda Freddie, llamaré a mi papá, por favor quédate conmigo, quédate conmigo….

XX

-¡Bernat! –Gritó Sam llegando a la puerta de la habitación de Freddie. Ahí estaba él, al lado de la cuna, con el carrusel encendido.

-Felicitaciones Sam, es un hermoso bebé. Tú y Freddie cumplieron mis expectativas

-Bernat, por favor déjalo, vete ahora…

-Pero Sam, tu no lo quieres –Dijo Bernat dándose la vuelta para verla. Sam cerró los ojos unos momentos. Cualquier persona podría decir que no lo quería, les había hecho pensar eso, pero la verdad era que ahora que estaba en esa posición, con la posibilidad de perderlo para siempre, se daba cuenta de que amaba a ese bebé más que a nada en el mundo. Era suyo. Y Bernat no se lo iba a quitar.

-Bernat, no sabes con quien te metes, no estamos en la cabaña, ya no estamos vulnerables, por favor, aléjate de _mi _bebé y lárgate de aquí…

-Vaya, Freddie dijo algo muy similar hace rato y tal vez esté agonizando en la sala. Vamos Sam, eres una niña y yo un hombre, ¿Qué oportunidad tienes? Además, ¿No era esto lo que querías? ¿Que yo me llevara al bebé para que tu y Freddie pudieran regresar a su vida normal? Escucha, si me lo llevo ahora, Freddie no te culpará, siempre me culpará a mí, diciendo que yo me lo llevé y tú estarás ahí para él. Ese era el plan desde un principio Sam, ¿Qué te hizo cambiar de opinión, nena?

-¿Has visto a ese bebé?

-Claro, se parece a ti, me alegra, Freddie nunca me cayó muy bien –Añadió en un fingido susurro.

-Ese bebé me hizo cambiar de opinión Bernat. Freddie lo quiere tanto… es todo su mundo, y yo me aparté de él por mis estúpidas inseguridades. Si te lo llevas Freddie nunca volverá a ser el mismo, no puedes llevarte a nuestro bebé…

-Pero Sam, Sam, Sam… creí que había sido claro desde el día que nos conocimos, este bebé nunca fue tuyo o de Freddie, siempre fue mío. Ustedes trabajaban para mí.

-Pero Bernat, Bernat, Bernat… -Dijo imitándolo, decidiéndose por un nuevo juego. –Creo que ahora _yo _estoy siendo clara. No puedes contra mí, así que por favor –Comenzó Sam caminando hacia Bernat. –Apártate de la cuna…

-¿O que harás, muñeca? –Dijo Bernat parándose erguido cuando Sam llegó frente a él. Sam le sonrió y puso una mano en su hombro.

-Mira, amigo, hablemos y hagamos un trato, tu tendrás lo que quieres y yo también. –Comenzó acariciando su cuello con las yemas de los dedos.

-Te escucho –Dijo Bernat perdiendo un poco la concentración por tener a Sam tan cerca y tocándolo, puso una mano en su cintura y le sonrió. Sam suspiró.

-Tú no tocas al bebé, y yo… bueno –Comenzó a hacer presión sobre el músculo del hombro de Bernat justo como había hecho con la loca de Nora. –Trataré de no asesinarte

-Sam… Sam espera… ¿Qué estas…? Sam…. –Sam lo miró desvanecerse en el piso y tras asegurarse de que estaba inconsciente corrió hacia la cuna, mirando al bebé dormido pacíficamente dentro de ella, ajeno a lo que pasaba a su alrededor. Decidió deshacerse de Bernat, la idea de que estuviera cerca de su hijo la ponía nerviosa, así que tomó sus pies y lo arrastró hacia la sala.

-Carly, ¿Cómo está Freddie?

-Cielos Sam, por favor dime que no lo mataste –Dijo Carly horrorizada mirando a Bernat en el piso.

-No, solo está inconsciente. ¿Freddie? Freddie por favor dime algo –Los perdidos ojos de Freddie se esforzaron por enfocarla.

-Sam… Fred…

-Tranquilo, está a salvo, Bernat está inconsciente y el bebé está sano y salvo en su cuna –Freddie asintió con la cabeza y cerró los ojos. –No, no, no, no, no, Freddie, no cierres los ojos por favor no… quédate conmigo, Freddie, no puedes dejarme, no puedes dejarnos, Fred y yo te necesitamos, se fuerte –Freddie se esforzó por volver a abrir los ojos y le sonrió a Sam. Se sentía exhausto, la cantidad de sangre perdida lo hacía sentirse más y más débil. –Vas a estar bien Freddie. ¡Maldición! ¿Por qué tarda tanto la jodida ambulancia?

-No lo sé… ya deberían estar aquí, cielos Sam, está perdiendo mucha sangre.

-Lo voy a matar Carly, voy a matar a ese bastardo –Dijo mirando con coraje a Bernat en el piso. –En cuanto despierte lo voy a torturar de tantas formas que deseará nunca haberse metido con nosotros.

-Tranquila Sam, yo creo que… -Se escucharon las puertas del elevador y muchos ruidos en el pasillo. En seguida el grupo de paramédicos entró y Sam se puso de pie.

-¡Ya era hora! Se está desangrando –Los paramédicos miraban a los dos hombres en el piso indecisos de a cual atender. -¡Por dios! Atiendan a Freddie –Dijo señalándolo en el piso –Él es el atacante, y solo está inconsciente –Los paramédicos asintieron e inmediatamente corrieron hacia Freddie para comenzar a atenderlo. Rápidamente lo colocaron en la camilla para llevárselo cuanto antes.

-¡Sam, Sam! –Gritó Freddie con las energías que le quedaban, ella corrió inmediatamente hacia él y tomó su mano. –Cuídalo, por favor…

-No me separaré de él ni un momento, te lo prometo Freddie, tranquilo. –él asintió y los paramédicos siguieron su camino.

-¿Quién de ustedes irá en la ambulancia con nosotros? –Preguntó uno de los hombres después de que se llevaran a Freddie.

-Carly, ve tu con ellos, me quedaré aquí por si despierta Bernat y para cuidar a Fred

-Claro, vamos

-No se preocupe señorita –Dijo el hombre. –La policía ya estaba aquí, se quedaron a detener a otro hombre allá abajo.

-Damien… seguramente estaba con él –Dijo Sam. –Oh, gracias al cielo, lo tienen también…

-Bien, necesitamos irnos ya señorita

-Sí, claro, nos vemos en un rato Sam.

-Gracias Carls… -Carly salió corriendo tras el paramédico y Sam miró a Bernat inconsciente en el piso. –Te voy a matar, te juro que te voy a matar… -Escuchó más ruido en el pasillo y en seguida entraron un par de oficiales.

-¡Cielo santo! ¿Qué paso? –Dijo uno viendo a Bernat en el piso

-Tranquilo oficial, está bien, solo está inconsciente, no tardará mucho en despertar…

-El coronel Shay nos dio instrucciones precisas de que lo lleváramos a la oficina de policía cuanto antes…

-Bueno, pues ¿Qué esperan? Llévenselo lo más lejos posible de mi vista y de mi vida, y de la de mi bebé –Los policías asintieron, tomaron a Bernat por los brazos y lo arrastraron hacia afuera. Sam suspiró y se levantó para cerrar la puerta. Cielos, que día… vaya día… Freddie estaba en una ambulancia y no podía dejar de pensar que todo era su culpa. Si nunca lo hubiera dejado… hubieran estado juntos para cuando Bernat llegara y tal vez él no estaría herido. Trató de contener las lágrimas que de pronto se habían juntado en sus ojos y de luchar contra el nudo en su garganta. De pronto el silencio en el apartamento fue roto por el sonido del bebé llorando en la habitación de Freddie. Rápidamente Sam corrió hasta llegar a la cuna y sacó al bebé, meciéndolo para intentar calmarlo, pero no funcionaba. Estaba llorando realmente fuerte. –Shh… tranquilo Fred, ¿Tienes hambre? Debe ser eso… ven aquí. –Se sentó en la cama y se levantó su camisa para amamantar al bebé quien reaccionó como la primera vez, comiendo enérgicamente y Sam sonrió. Verlo feliz era de algo que nunca podría cansarse. –Papi está en el hospital… tal vez podamos ir a visitarlo más tarde, pero no te preocupes, voy a estar contigo todo el tiempo, lo prometo. Lo siento Fred, perdón por ser una estúpida insegura y cobarde antes… espero que puedas perdonarme. Y espero que tu papá pueda perdonarme también… ¿crees que lo haga? Espero que si… -Cuando el bebé terminó de comer Sam se cubrió de nuevo y lo miró, tan pequeño y tan despierto en sus brazos, ella ya lo sabía. Iba a ser tan inteligente como Freddie. De hecho a ella le parecía que ya lo era. –Ven, vamos a preparar tus cosas para ir al hospital.

Carly POV.

Todo el camino al hospital había sido angustiante. Trataba de no pensar en que la vida de Freddie peligraba, pero todo lo que podía escuchar era a los paramédicos gritando, diciendo que la herida era muy profunda, que perdía mucha sangre muy rápido, y que probablemente el arma había dañado algún órgano. Para cuando llegamos al hospital Freddie ya estaba inconsciente, me sentía mareada y estuve a punto de desmayarme cuando lo vi entrar en la camilla con un montón de paramédicos gritando cosas. Su estúpida aplicación que decía que era propenso al desangrado ya no parecía divertida.

Llamé a Spencer y a Brad para decirles lo que había pasado, ambos dijeron que salían cuanto antes. Me senté en la sala de espera, tratando de calmarme. Sam llegaría aquí pronto y tenía que ser fuerte para ella.

-¿Carly? –Escuché una voz y levanté la cabeza de entre mis manos. –Carly por dios, ¿Dime qué pasó? –Gritó la señora Benson en su uniforme de enfermera, con los ojos llenos de lágrimas.

-Oh señora Benson –Me puse de pie y la abracé. -¿Sabe cómo está Freddie?

-Está en cirugía, necesita una transfusión de sangre, así que debo irme, solo quería venir a preguntarte que pasó

-Pues de alguna manera Bernat nos encontró y quiso llevarse a Fred

-¿Y dónde está el bebé? –Preguntó ahora mas aterrada

-Con Sam. Ella impidió que se lo llevara, pero señora Benson, ya habrá tiempo de hablar, ahora vaya a ayudar a Freddie. –Ella asintió y tras darme un último abrazo regresó por donde había llegado y yo volví a sentarme en mi lugar. Si Freddie estaba en cirugía quería decir que la puñalada había herido algo profundamente en su cuerpo.

Nunca había sido muy religiosa, pero junté mis manos, recargando los codos en mis rodillas y la frente sobre mis puños y comencé a rezar. A rezar para que todo saliera bien.

A rezar para que Freddie viviera.

XX

-¡Carly! Carly pero, ¿Qué paso? –Preguntó Brad en cuanto llegó a mi lado. Inmediatamente busqué su abrazo y me apretó fuertemente contra sí. Iba a comenzar a hablar cuando llegó Spencer.

-¡Chicos! Cielos, casi nos detiene la policía, calceto me trajo en su moto tan rápido como pudo, ¿Qué fue lo que pasó? ¿Cómo está Freddie?

-Está en cirugía, la señora Benson va a donarle sangre, pero, cielos, su vida en serio está en riesgo, Brad, ¿Qué vamos a hacer si… si…?

-Ni siquiera lo menciones Carly, no, no pienses en eso –dijo Brad tomándome por los hombros –Freddie es fuerte y va a salir de esta. –Asentí y volví a recargarme en su pecho. Quería creerle, de verdad quería creerle, pero él no había visto toda la sangre, y las expresiones de los paramédicos. Volvieron a preguntar como habíamos llegado aquí, así que les platiqué todo el asunto con Bernat, desde que Sam y yo salimos del apartamento hasta que llegamos al hospital. Sam debía estar muy preocupada, así que decidí llamarle, sin embargo, cuando iba a marcarle, entró por la puerta de la sala de emergencias, con Fred en brazos, perfectamente abrigado.

-¿Cómo está Freddie? –Preguntó inmediatamente antes de que alguien dijera algo.

-Sigue en cirugía –Le contesté. –Perdió mucha sangre, en cuanto sepan algo saldrán a decírnoslo. –Sam asintió y se sentó al lado de mí.

-¿Necesitas algo Sam? –Dijo Spencer poniendo una mano sobre su hombro.

-No Spence, estoy bien.

-Iré a traerle un café o un té –Interfirió Brad soltándome, Sam iba a protestar pero él levantó una mano. –Sam, necesitas relajarte, te vez tensa y lo entiendo. Igual lo traeré

-Gracias Brad. –Le dijo Sam intentando sonreírle aunque no pudo muy bien. Brad asintió y me miró

-¿Tu quieres algo? ¿Tu Spencer?

-No, estoy bien –Contesté sentándome junto a Sam. Spencer negó con la cabeza.

-Saben que igual les traeré algo –Dijo Brad y se marchó. Miré a Sam quien había levantado un poco la cobija para ver a Fred.

-¿Quieres que te ayude con él? –Pregunté extendiendo mis brazos hacia el bebé. Sam negó rápidamente.

-No, Carly, gracias. –Contestó posesivamente acercando más a Fred. Luego suspiró y me miró fijamente con lágrimas en los ojos. –He sido una completa estúpida por alejarlos a ambos y… me siento horrible de que haya que tenido que pasar algo así para darme cuenta… de que haya que tenido que pasar por casi perderlos a ambos en un solo día para poder ver cuánto los necesitaba. Fred está aquí conmigo, pero ¿Freddie? ¿Quién me garantiza que lo logrará, Carly? No puedo perderlo, no puedo criar a nuestro bebé sola, necesito a Freddie…

-Hey, Sam –Dijo Spencer poniéndose de rodillas frente a ella. –Se por lo que estás pasando, digo, mi padre está en el ejercito. Su vida está en riesgo la mayor parte del tiempo y te entiendo, pero si te enfocas solo en las cosas malas, solo te atormentas a ti misma. Como dijo Bradley hace un rato, Freddie es un hombre fuerte, no se rendirá jamás. No se rindió cuando estaban en esa casa, no se rindió con su hijo, y aunque no lo creas Sam, nunca se rindió contigo. Siempre se mantuvo pensando en que ibas a regresar, en que _él _te iba a hacer regresar. No se dará por vencido ahora. No se cuan grave es la herida, pero si se, que Freddie Benson nunca se va a rendir sin dar una buena pelea antes. Y Sam, no importa ya si no estabas con ellos. –Los ojos de Spencer se fijaron en el bebé y puso sus manos en los brazos de Sam. –Lo tienes ahora, y lo que importa es que no lo dejes nunca jamás ¿Entendido? –Sam asintió y Spencer se levantó un poco para abrazarla, con cuidado de no aplastar al bebé.

-Gracias Spence.

-Por nada –Dijo besando su frente. En ese momento Brad entró con una charola con 4 vasos y una bolsa colgando de su brazo.

-¿Nada nuevo? –Preguntó pasándole a Spencer la charola.

-Nada nuevo, creo que estaremos aquí un buen rato –Dije tomando el vaso que me extendía. Luego le dio uno a Sam, Spencer y uno para él.

-Hay panecillos y otras cosas en la bolsa por si quieren.

Nos quedamos en silencio, cada quien sumido en sus pensamientos. Al parecer nos esperaba una larga noche.

Coronel Shay POV.

Por fin. Por fin tenía a aquel hombre en mi poder.

Después de noches en vela, de dolor, sudor, sangre y demás tenía a Bernat Varyan en mi sala de interrogatorios. También habían atrapado al otro gemelo, pero mi interés estaba en este hombre. Suspiré y me puse de pie para entrar en la habitación. Bernat levantó la mirada pero no dijo nada, solo me observó sentarme frente a él.

-Acabo de hablar por teléfono con mi hija, Carly. –comencé. –Freddie está en el hospital, en cirugía, parece que es algo grave. El cuchillo que tenías estaba bastante afilado. –Él seguía mirándome, sin decir nada. -¿Tienes idea de quién soy yo? Por supuesto que no… he recibido condecoraciones de manos del presidente en dos ocasiones, he servido a las fuerzas armadas de mi país por años, y nunca, nunca había estado tan interesado en atrapar a alguien como lo estuve contigo. No tienes idea de con que personas te metiste. Pensé que eras más inteligente, Bernat. Secuestras a dos chicos, bastante famosos en su entorno, cuya mejor amiga es hija de un coronel de las fuerzas aéreas de norte América. ¿Sabes? Nunca vas a salir de la cárcel. Eso corre por mi cuenta. Si estabas planeando salir y vengarte, puedes olvidarlo, te vas a pudrir en una celda, claro, si no te matan antes… ¿Sabes que le hacen a las personas como tú en prisión? Digo, como tú con tantos enemigos tan poderosos en contra. Al segundo día ahí vas a desear no haberte metido con mis muchachos. –Me levanté y me paré al lado de él, jalando la silla bruscamente para que me mirara. –Conozco a esos chicos desde que nacieron prácticamente, han estado ahí para mi hija en todo momento, y tú, ¡Tu, maldita basura! firmaste tu sentencia de muerte el día en que les pusiste los ojos encima. El día que decidiste hacerles daño pudiste haberte considerado muerto, tú y tus perros falderos. No voy a matarte yo, oh no, eso sería demasiado piadoso. Pero me voy a encargar de que todos y cada uno de tus días en prisión sean el maldito infierno… ¿Y tus amigos? Oh no, ni siquiera volverás a verlos nunca, me encargaré de que estén en lugares completamente diferentes, la sentencia no será menor para ellos. –Sus ojos estaban clavados en el piso, ni si quiera mostraba expresión alguna. –No voy a mentirte, la vida de Freddie pende de un hilo. Pero mejor reza porque salga vivo de esto, reza para que lo logre y pueda ver a su hijo crecer, porque de lo contrario, tus días serán diez veces peores de lo que ya lo van a ser. –Cerré los puños fuertemente, el odio contra ese hombre y la impotencia de no poder hacer nada por Freddie eran demasiado. Comencé a golpear a Bernat en el rostro hasta que una de sus cejas sangraba y había roto su nariz. Pero eso no me hizo sentir mejor, nada lo haría, más que ver a Freddie salir vivo de ese hospital. –Espero que te pudras en el infierno. –Dije y me di la vuelta, tomé el pomo de la puerta y lo giré. –Oh por cierto… el departamento de tu novia… lo vendí a unos puertorriqueños y quemé todas sus cosas –Bernat comenzó a gritar y a patear desde su silla, no entendí nada de lo que dijo, ya había salido y un par de oficiales entraron para calmarlo.

Y salí de la sala de interrogatorios, limpiando mis manos de su sangre con un pañuelo que luego arrojé a la basura. Sam y Fred estaban a salvo ahora, no tendrían que vivir con la preocupación de que Bernat fuera a hacerles algo. Sin embargo, no iba a estar tranquilo hasta ver a Freddie con su familia.

**¡AH! Lo siento, pero tenía que ocurrir… nos vemos pronto en el siguiente capítulo, ya saben mas reviews, mas pronto, ya ven, iba a actualizar hasta el 6 pero me convencieron! No, la verdad es que me dieron miedo las amenazas por haber dejado ahí el cap XD**

**En fin… reviews, reviews, siempre me hacen feliz.**

**Pronto playing house… **

**Chic que respondió la pregunta, no se me ha olvidado tu premio, aun no lo termino XD pronto **


	22. Chapter 22

**Iba a actualizar mañana pero como voy a salir y ustedes están muy ansiosos por llegar al funeral de Freddie actualizaré hoy **

**Gracias por su apoyo, de verdad es genial y siempre me inspira. Quedan como 2 capítulos y un epilogo (Casi siempre escribo epílogos). ¿Secuela? No, no lo creo, no para esta historia. Lo siento… **

**iCarly… no, no es mío, eso es frustrante. **

Sam POV.

Miré el reloj de la sala de espera, era ya casi media noche. Mis ojos viajaron, luego, a mi bebé en mis brazos. Acababa de comer y de volver a quedarse dormido. Mis brazos dolían un poco por sostenerlo tanto tiempo y me había cansado de tenerlos en la misma posición pero no quería soltarlo, tal vez era algo exagerado y dramático pero acababa de recuperarlo y no quería alejarlo de mí ni un minuto más.

-Vamos Sam, déjame ayudarte con él. –Se ofreció Carly por milésima vez. –Déjame cargarlo un rato, no me digas que tus brazos no están entumidos

-Está bien, -Dije con un suspiro y Carly tomó al bebé de mis brazos. Me sentí vacía ante la perdida. –Dios, ha estado en cirugía por horas… ¿Cuándo nos dirán algo?

-No lo sé Sam, no lo sé… -Dijo Carly con los ojos fijos en Fred.

-Me duele… mi trasero –Spencer se puso de pie haciendo raros movimientos y frotando su trasero con las palmas de sus manos.

-Cielos, Spencer, estamos en la sala de espera de un hospital –Dijo Brad. –No puedes contorsionarte de esa manera

-No me contorsiono, oxigeno mi trasero, tenemos sentados más de 4 horas, no me digan que no se han cansado…

-Estoy muy ocupada como para pensar en cansancio –Dije, mordiendo mis uñas. En ese momento un doctor entró por una puerta, limpiando el sudor de su frente.

-¡Doctor Robertson! –Gritó Spencer corriendo hacia él cuando se nos acercó. Todos nos pusimos de pie rápidamente.

-¿Cómo está Freddie? –Pregunté inmediatamente cuando el doctor abrió la boca para hablar.

-Bueno, él… la perforación en su costado fue más profunda de lo que habíamos pensado, perforó su intestino y tuvimos que operar inmediatamente para evitar el riesgo de una peritonitis, por suerte, los contenidos del intestino no se derramaron mucho, lo limpiamos y suturamos la herida. Gracias al cielo no fue necesario cortar un segmento del intestino, pero la perforación de un intestino es algo muy delicado chicos, la recuperación podría ser lenta, va a necesitar reposo completo por mucho tiempo y no sé cuando pueda salir del hospital. También perdió mucha, mucha sangre, Marissa le donó pero no podemos sacarle tanta. Si alguien de ustedes es O positivo

-¡Yo soy! –Dijo Brad inmediatamente levantando una mano.

-Bien, vendrás conmigo chico, ¿solo tú? –Los demás nos miramos, hasta donde sabia, nadie más lo era, luego negamos con la cabeza.

-Bueno, Fred es O positivo –Dijo Carly. –Pero es muy pequeño

-Sí, lo es –Contestó el doctor. –Con Brad estará bien, recuperará el nivel en unos días con ayuda de suero y suplementos, pero no podemos usar muchos porque su intestino no estará en condiciones de usarse por un tiempo. Cerramos la herida en su costado izquierdo, fueron siete puntos por la cirugía, no tanto por la puñalada, y pues también hay que cuidar que no haga esfuerzos o se podría abrir…

-Entonces –comencé. -¿Va a estar bien? ¿Se va a recuperar, doctor?

-Todo depende de cómo reaccione a los medicamentos y a la suturación en su intestino. Voy a ser honesto, no ha pasado por completo el riesgo pero puedo ver que Freddie está dando todo de sí para luchar por su vida, yo y mi equipo pondremos todo de nuestra parte. Es alérgico a algunos antibióticos y esa es mi mayor preocupación, lo peor en su caso podría ser que pesque una infección, pero trabajaremos con lo que tenemos. Lo más seguro es que salga de esta, pero debo decirles todos los escenarios. No quiero estar seguro de nada ni tomar ningún riesgo

-Entiendo –Dije suspirando. –Va a estar bien, no se daría por vencido –El doctor sonrió.

-Lo sé, ahora chicos, me tengo que ir, Brad ven conmigo

-Claro doctor. Nos vemos en un rato –Dijo Brad y se dio la vuelta

-¡Brad! –Le detuve y volvió a girarse para verme. –Muchas gracias Brad, te debemos otra

-No hay nada que agradecer Sam, todo por mi hermano –Me sonrió y continuó con su camino junto con el doctor. Regresamos a nuestros asientos y me recliné hacia atrás, cerrando los ojos y tomando un profundo suspiro. Estaba ligeramente más tranquila, no quería ser pesimista pero aun podía pasar cualquier cosa. Había pasado un rato cuando la puerta de la sala de espera se abrió estrepitosamente y Frederick Benson entró como un tornado quitando a cualquiera que se pusiera en su camino. Se paró frente a nosotros y nos miró severamente.

-¿Por qué maltita sea siempre soy el último en enterarse cada que le pasa algo a mi hijo? ¡Tuvieron tiempo para hablarle a todo mundo menos a mí! ¿Por qué? La vida de mi hijo está en riesgo de nuevo y nadie se digna a llamarme ¿Carly? ¿Sam? ¿Spencer? ¿Dónde diablos está Marissa?

-Donándole sangre a Freddie –Dijo Spencer quien lucía como un niñito regañado. La verdad era que a todos se nos había olvidado Frederick, una vez más.

-Cielo santo… -Frederick pasó una mano por su cabello y metió las manos en sus bolsillos en un gesto de nervios idéntico al de Freddie. –Alguien puede, por favor decirme ¿Qué paso? ¿Por qué Freddie está en terapia intensiva?

-Bernat nos localizó, llegó al apartamento cuando Freddie estaba solo, intentó llevarse a Fred pero Sam lo impidió, Bernat le dio una puñalada en un costado a Freddie, Sam noqueó a Bernat, la policía se lo llevó y una ambulancia a Freddie, entró en cirugía porque le perforó el intestino, el doctor Robertson dice que lo más probable es que salga de esta pero no quiere dar nada por sentado y tomar riesgos, Freddie está luchando por su vida, Marissa le donó sangre pero no fue suficiente porque Freddie perdió mucha sangre y Brad está ahora mismo donando también y Fred está a salvo con Sam. Y creo que eso es todo –Terminó Carly, resumiendo los eventos del día.

-Dios… -Frederick se dejó caer en una silla y frotó su rostro con ambas manos. –¿Cuándo podemos pasar a verlo?

-No lo sé, el doctor Robertson no lo dijo… -Añadió Carly.

-Es casi la una de la mañana, ¿Por qué tienen a Fred aquí aun?

-No hay quien lo vigile en casa. Nadie se ha ido de aquí desde que llegamos –Dijo Spencer

-Sam, creo que lo mejor es que lleves a casa al bebé –Continuó Frederick. No quería irme, no quería dejar a Freddie. –No es bueno para él estar aquí, y no tiene caso que todos nos quedemos, ¿Por qué no vas a casa con Carly y Spencer y yo podemos quedarnos? Esperaremos a Brad para llevarlo a casa y Marissa podrá mantenernos a todos al tanto, podremos visitarlo en cuanto nos digan que está mejor, no podremos hacerlo mientras sigue en terapia intensiva. –Mordí mi labio y miré a Carly. No quería irme sin ver a Freddie, pero Frederick tenía razón, no era justo tener al bebé ahí, y me sentía cansada. Si ya había decidido que me quedaría con ellos, entonces debía de comenzar a luchar contra mi miedo y esforzarme al máximo por no convertirme en mi mamá, tenía que ver por el bienestar de mi hijo antes que nada. Eso es lo que Freddie haría. Así que me puse de pie y tome al bebé de brazos de Carly.

-Vámonos a casa Carls, volveremos mañana –Frederick me sonrió.

-Claro, despídeme de Brad Spencer, hasta mañana señor Benson

-Hasta mañana chicas –dijo. –Esperen, ¿Cómo se van a ir?

-Pues, yo creo que en un taxi. –Dijo Carly tomando la pañalera de Fred. Y yo asentí, ni si quiera Spencer había traído auto y yo había llegado en un taxi.

-No, no, no, no se irán a la una de la mañana en un taxi con cualquier desconocido y menos con mi nieto, Carly, ¿Tú manejas cierto?

-Pues también Sam, pero no creo que traiga licencia –Negué con la cabeza, cuando Salí del bushwell lo último que me importaba era llevar mi licencia de conducir.

-Entonces toma –Dijo Frederick dándole las llaves. –Llévense mi auto, Spencer y yo tomaremos un taxi

-¿Está seguro? –Dije, su auto era tan… costoso que me daba miedo siquiera ensuciarlo o algo así.

-Por supuesto, ahora no discutan y vayan a descansar –Sin más Carly y yo salimos de ahí, fuimos a donde nos dijo Frederick que estaba el auto y Carly abrió la puerta para que yo subiera en el frente con Fred. Abrió la puerta trasera y puso ahí la pañalera, luego subió al asiento del piloto y se quedó mirando al volante y los controles.

-¿Pasa algo Carly?

-Nunca en mi vida he conducido un auto así Sam…

-Solo conduce, es un auto…

-No, no es un auto Sam, es un porsche…

-Por lo tanto es un auto… ahora vamos, Fred necesita descansar –Carly asintió y encendió el auto.

-Wow… -Jadeó cuando arrancó para salir del estacionamiento. –Es como conducir una nube… -Reí y la miré, estaba fascinada con el auto. Cuando llegamos al bushwell nos dirigimos inmediatamente al apartamento, listas para intentar dormir un rato. -¿Quieres que te traiga la cuna portátil?

-Dijiste que no le gustaba dormir solo

-No, no le gusta

-Entonces no hay necesidad de cuna, dormirá conmigo

-Bien Sam, entonces vamos arriba. -Subimos a mi habitación e inmediatamente recosté a Fred en la cama, se movió un poco y abrió los ojos. Miré el reloj.

-No creo que tenga hambre por un rato pero… -Arrugué mi nariz y como si hubiera leído mi mente Fred comenzó a llorar. –Creo que necesita un pañal nuevo…

-Pues entonces cámbiaselo…

-¿Yo? No… yo….

-Vamos Sam, tienes que acostumbrarte, y lo hiciste una vez

-Una vez, y tú hiciste la mayor parte del trabajo –Protesté. Ella rió, sacó un pañal limpio, talco y toallitas hipoalergenicas y me los dio.

-Vamos Puckett, cámbiale el pañal a tu hijo. Date prisa, ya lo dejaste llorar mucho

-Está bien, -Dije a regañadientes y jalé cuidadosamente al bebé para acomodarme y cambiarlo. –Aquí vamos hijo, coopera, mamá es nueva en esto –Escuché a Carly emitir un sonido algo así como un "aww" y puse manos a la obra. Debo decir que cuando se trata de tu hijo las cosas parecen venir naturalmente, ya que no estuvo tan mal. Me sentía mal por haber dejado a Freddie lidiar con todo esto solo. –Ahí tienes Fred, estás limpió y fresco. –De nuevo mi bebé olía a talco y leche, ese característico aroma de los bebés que era delicioso. Me recordaba a Freddie, por la obsesión de su loca madre, Freddie había olido a polvos, suavizantes y aceites para bebé la mayor parte de su vida, aun olía así cuando no usaba colonia o perfume.

-Eres igual que Freddie –Dijo Carly interrumpiendo mis pensamientos.

-¿Por qué dices eso?

-Piensan que van a arruinar algo todo el tiempo, o que no serán buenos padres, pero entonces llega Fred y sin que se den cuenta están haciendo todo naturalmente y bien

-Él hace que sea fácil –Dije contemplando a Fred quien me observaba sacudiendo sus manitas. Luego bostezó y sonreí. Era lo más adorable que había visto jamás.

-Parece que está cansado. Y tú también. Los dejaré descansar. Hasta mañana Sam –Se puso de pie y caminó hacia la puerta

-Hasta mañana Carls. –Se fue dejándonos solos. –Muy bien hombrecito, son las 2 de la mañana y tu deberías estar dormido, no balbuceando cosas que no entiendo, ¿Qué no se supone que deberías comenzar a balbucear a los dos meses? –Le pregunté acomodando la cama –Oh si, olvidaba que eres un pequeño geniecillo como tu padre –Comencé a desvestirme y ponerme mi pijama, él me miraba bastante atento. –Tienes mucho enfoque para tener un mes, también. Creo que eres más inteligente de lo que deberías ¿no serás un nerd verdad? Puedes ser inteligente como Freddie pero no un ñoño como él. No te preocupes, mamá te enseñará cómo _no _ser un nerd. Siempre pensé que si teníamos un hijo iba a ser un malévolo genio, eso serás, ¿Verdad? ¿Verdad? –Oh genial estaba haciendo esa estúpida habla de bebé, pero era inevitable. Acomodé al bebé en su lugar y apagué la luz. Me acomodé y lo abracé. –Vamos a dormir Fred, tal vez mañana podamos ver a papá… -Y el bebé puso una de sus manitas sobre mi brazo empuñando mi manga, para quedarse dormido lentamente. Era como si se estuviera aferrando a mí en ese momento como yo lo estaba de él, el solo pensamiento de perder a Freddie era increíblemente doloroso y tener a Fred ahí conmigo, me daba la fuerza necesaria para no perder la esperanza.

Freddie POV.

Estaba aturdido. Tenía varios minutos intentando despertar, pero primero no escuchaba nada, ni siquiera estaba seguro de si estaba vivo. Luego comencé a escuchar ruidos, voces muy a lo lejos, ninguna palabra era clara, también escuché el pitido de una maquina que marcaba un paso, traté de abrir los ojos pero fui cegado por las potentes lámparas encima de mí. El aturdimiento comenzó a disiparse aunque muy lentamente, estaba comenzando a tornarse desesperante. Las voces seguían ahí pero ahora parecían más cercanas, lograba entender dos o tres palabras al azar, mis ojos comenzaron a acostumbrarse a la luz y conforme todo se hacía más claro podía distinguir que estaba en la habitación de un hospital y los acontecimientos pasados inundaron mi cabeza. Comencé a recordar todo y fui consciente de que Bernat me había herido y que tal vez había sido grave, después de todo, el dolor que amenazaba con intensificarse y expandirse en mi costado izquierdo lo atestiguaba.

Era un dolor que quemaba, que hacía que quisiera arrancarme la ropa para ver que tenía, estaba seguro de que no era natural sentir un dolor así, inconscientemente comencé a dejar salir gemidos, el dolor era cada vez más fuerte y traté de levantar mis manos para intentar sobarme o algo, para encontrarme con que tenía varios cables conectados y una zonda que iba directamente a mi vena, mis brazos también dolían y comencé a gritar, lo poco que alcanzaba a ver sin que me deslumbraran las lámparas fue ocupado por lo que seguramente eran enfermeras o doctores, una voz comenzó a decirme que me calmara, que todo estaba bien, que el dolor se iría en unos momentos. Sentí una inyección en mi costado izquierdo que me hizo gritar, era como si me estuvieran torturando pero debieron de haberme dado algo en serio potente porque a los pocos segundos el dolor comenzó a disiparse y los gritos que convirtieron en gemidos y luego en jadeos. Me empecé a sentir relajado, sabía que me habían dado una droga muy fuerte y tal vez me enviaría a dormir en pocos segundos por lo que intenté mirar a mí alrededor. Distinguí al doctor Daniel Robertson, el novio de mi mamá y a Luci, una enfermera que era su amiga.

-Tranquilo hijo, estás bien –Dijo el doctor Robertson poniendo una mano en mi cabeza. Inclinándose para revisar mis ojos con una lámpara. –Te vas a relajar, necesito que te calmes y me escuches, la herida que recibiste fue algo grave, fue… muy profunda y perforó tu intestino. Eres un chico inteligente y sé que sabes lo que eso significa, te recuperaras lentamente Freddie, pero lo lograrás. Mi mayor miedo era un coma por la cantidad enorme de sangre que perdiste o una infección por tus alergias a los antibióticos, pero encontramos un tratamiento que te sacará de esto hijo. Vas a esta bien Freddie, vas a estar bien. –Cerré los ojos unos momentos y suspiré. Luego miré al doctor, tenía mucho que agradecerle pero había algo que me preocupaba más en estos momentos

-¿Dónde está mi bebé? –Mi voz era ronca y tenía la boca tan seca que hablar era sumamente difícil y además de sentirme relajado por la droga que me habían inyectado también me sentía extremadamente débil.

-Está con su madre Freddie, está bien y a salvo. Ayer vinieron temprano y querían verte, pero seguías inconsciente y aun no resolvía el asunto de los antibióticos por lo que tenía algo de miedo de meter al bebé aquí. Pero tal vez vengan más tarde y podré decirles que despertaste y que te pueden ver. Sam quiere hablar contigo, pero Freddie, necesito que descanses ahora, trata de dormir un rato, relájate, hijo, perdiste muchísima sangre, tu mamá donó al igual que tu amigo Brad, pero necesito que recuperes tus niveles pronto o será más fácil un ataque viral. –Asentí, mirando la zonda en mi mano. –Te estamos suministrando vitaminas y otras sustancias que necesitas, pero aun luces muy pálido, y sinceramente eso me preocupa Freddie, así que seremos muy cuidadosos ¿sí?

-Gracias doctor…

-No hay nada que agradecer Freddie, ahora descansa. Una enfermera vendrá en unos minutos. –Robertson salió de mi habitación, y me quedé ahí mirando al techo. Sam quería hablar conmigo, y además estaba cuidando a Fred justo como se lo había pedido. Sonreí, eso no podía ser malo en ninguna forma. Necesitaba recuperarme y salir de ese hospital cuanto antes. Levanté mi mano y la miré. Estaba casi transparente, la recuperación no sería nada fácil. La puerta de la habitación se abrió, tal vez era la enfermera.

-Oh mi Freddie, Daniel me dijo que despertaste, ¿Cómo te sientes? ¿Puedes hablar? –Si... era la misma enfermera que me había atendido toda mi vida, es decir, mi mamá.

-Algo, tengo la boca muy seca…

-Lo siento Freddie, no puedo darte nada de beber o de comer, tu intestino no puede usarse ahora. Pero pondré tus vitaminas y más suero en tu zonda, veras que te sentirás más hidratado y mejor en unos minutos. –Comenzó a mover cosas ágilmente cambiando las bolsas de suero y otras sustancias que colgaban de un tubo al lado de la camilla.

-Gracias mamá. Por donarme sangre…

-Oh, no hay absolutamente nada que agradecer, eres mi hijo Freddie, daría la vida por ti sin pensarlo dos veces –Besó mi frente y continuó con sus labores. Mi mamá me había dicho eso muchas veces en mi vida, pero ahora podía decir que la entendía de verdad. También estaría dispuesto a dar mi vida por Fred en cualquier momento, de hecho, casi lo había hecho.

-¿Cómo están Fred y Sam? –Pregunté cuando mi mamá tomó una esponja para comenzar a limpiar mi rostro.

-Como siempre quisiste verlos Freddie, tan juntos que a penas y podemos quitarle el bebé de brazos a Sam. –Sonreí inundado de una repentina felicidad. –Fred se adaptó a ella demasiado rápido, digo, tienen 3 días sin separarse, y es de entenderse, Sam tiene la leche, así que Fred es feliz con ella. Pero es fácil ver que te extraña y debe de estarse preguntado donde está su papá porque le cuesta trabajo dormir en las noches o a veces llora por nada. Ayer estuvieron aquí muy temprano, pero seguías inconsciente, Sam dijo que le llamara si despertabas hoy, no le gusta tener a Fred en el hospital, la entiendo, es un ambiente pesado.

-Cielos, no puedo esperar para verlos a ambos…

-Tienes que verlos Freddie, -Dijo mamá emocionada. –Sam ya está completamente comprometida con su papel de madre. Muere por verte y por hablar contigo, pero pone a su bebé en primer lugar ante todo… como tu… ambos son excelentes padres…

-Gracias mamá, trato de no equivocarme, hago lo que puedo…

-Freddie, ser un buen padre no significa no cometer errores nunca. Sam y tú los cometerán a veces, y es normal y aprenderán de ellos, pero ser un buen padre es poner a tu hijo por encima de todo Freddie, no hay nada que deba ser más importante para ti de ahora en adelante que Fred y Samantha

-Lo sé mamá, créeme, son lo más importante en mi vida…

-Ahora descansa Freddie, tal vez Sam llegue en un par de horas pero tú tienes que descansar mucho, nos espera una larga jornada hijo, a todos, el intestino es algo muy delicado, y la herida en tu costado es grande. Pero saldremos de esto

-Así es mamá, saldremos

-Descansa, te amo Freddie

-Y yo a ti mamá. Te amo. –Besó mi frente y luego salió por la puerta, dejándome solo. Cerré los ojos decidido a dormir un rato. Bernat fue esa noche hace tres días decidido a quitarme a mi hijo, pero en lugar de eso, mi bebé se había quedado conmigo y ahora Sam estaba casi de vuelta. Moría por verla y hablar, arreglar las cosas. Así que me entregué al sueño, para que las horas pasaran más rápido.

XX

No sé exactamente cuánto tiempo estuve dormido, pero me desperté por dos razones, una, alguien estaba moviendo algo en mi brazo y dos, la droga comenzaba a disiparse y el dolor estaba regresando. Dejé escapar un gemido cuando una punzada se esparció por mi cuerpo.

-Tranquilo Freddie, -Reconocí la voz de mi mamá. –Voy a suministrarte más morfina así que te relajarás de nuevo ¿Sí? Tranquilo…

-Me duele mucho, mamá…

-Lo sé hijo, tu herida es muy profunda y está muy fresca, tendrás que estar varios días con el medicamento

-Mientras se calme el dolor… -Dije cerrando los ojos fuertemente.

-¿Mejor? –Preguntó mamá tras unos momentos después de que me había inyectado. Simplemente asentí dejando salir un suspiro de alivio. Morfina… me estaban dando algo sumamente fuerte y no quería usarlo por mucho más tiempo, porque si mi cuerpo se acostumbraba a la droga podría tener síntomas de síndrome de abstinencia después, y lo que menos necesitaba en estos momentos era convertirme en un adicto. –Sam llegó hace un rato, vine a ver como estabas y a preguntarte si querías que pasara

-Por favor –Dije inmediatamente sintiendo como mi corazón comenzaba a acelerarse. –Dile que pase enseguida –Mamá me sonrió

-Tranquilo hijo. Iré por ella. –Besó mi frente y salió de la habitación. Muy bien, había llegado el momento. Me sentía ansioso, emocionado y nervioso, los pocos minutos que pasaron parecieron eternos para mí, pero por fin, ahí estaba, el toquido en la puerta seguido por la aparición de Sam, con Fred en brazos envuelto en una cobija.

-Hola –Dijo sonriendo, acercándose lentamente a mí.

-Hola Sam –Respondí sonriéndole también.

-Hey pequeño, mira quien está aquí –Fred estaba despierto y Sam lo acercó a mí.

-Hola hijo, te extrañe mucho –En cuanto escuchó mi voz comenzó a moverse ansiosamente en brazos de Sam, quien con mucho cuidado lo colocó en mi lado derecho y lo abracé fuertemente contra mí, besando su rostro sin poder detener el par de lagrimas de corrieron por mis mejillas. –Tuve tanto miedo de perderte –Le susurré. Lo miré y me sonrió, feliz de estar conmigo…

-También te ha extrañado mucho. –Dijo Sam, mirando al bebé, acariciando su cabello. –Se ha portado bien pero hay veces en las que llora sin razón aparente. Yo se que te extraña…

-Quiero salir de aquí cuanto antes

-Pues no será pronto, el doctor Robertson dijo que estarías aquí un buen tiempo…

-Lo sé… pero veré que puedo hacer para acelerar el proceso –Contesté sonriéndole y guiñándole un ojo, se acercó más a la cama, poniendo una expresión seria.

-Freddie, yo…

-Shh Sam, está bien, ven aquí. –Inmediatamente se agachó para abrazarme con cuidado de no lastimarme y no aplastar al bebé. Sentí la humedad en mi cuello y supe que estaba llorando, a decir verdad, yo también sentía que no podría contener las lágrimas por mucho tiempo más. Había esperando esto con tanto anhelo que no podía creer que Sam estaba ahí conmigo y con Fred. Por fin.

-Lo siento tanto –Dijo entre sollozos. –Por todo, por haberte dejado solo con Fred, por haberlo abandonado a él, por no estar ahí cuando llegó Bernat, por ser una estúpida insegura, por todo, Freddie perdón… perdóname por favor…

-Tranquila, lo único que me importa es que estás aquí, y que no te vas a ir, ¿verdad?

-Jamás. –Replicó inmediatamente separándose para verme a los ojos. –Nunca jamás Freddie. Te amo. Y a Fred, mucho. –Miré al bebé en mi costado derecho, parecía observarnos mientras trataba de meter su puñito en su boca.

-También te amamos Sam –Dije regresando la mirada a sus ojos. –Mucho –Se inclinó y en cuanto sentí el tímido roce de sus labios con los míos, el mundo pareció desaparecer. Había soñado con su regreso, había soñado con besarla de nuevo, pero esto se sentía real, era real. Me incliné un poco para besarla de lleno en los labios, con la desesperación acumulada todo este tiempo y Sam enredó sus manos en mi cabello para profundizar el beso. Había pasado tanto tiempo y ambos lo necesitábamos con tanta intensidad.

Pero era más que eso, el beso implicaba una promesa, de nunca separarnos de nuevo, por nosotros, porque estar separados simplemente nos mataba lentamente, la promesa de hacer funcionar esto, de dar todo el uno por el otro y construir un futuro juntos. Implicaba también un compromiso, un compromiso mutuo para con nuestro hijo. Ese pequeño que desconocía las circunstancias en las que había sido traído a este mundo, ese pequeño inocente que no tenía la culpa de nada y que no había pedido estar aquí. Sin embargo lo estaba y en ese momento, con ese beso, ambos nos comprometimos a hacer todo lo posible porque creciera en un ambiente de amor, donde las personas que lo rodearan le hicieran saber cuan amado era.

Sam se separó de mí lentamente, con gentileza, ambos jadeando por aire. Acarició una vez más mi cabello y besó mi frente.

-Tranquilo tigre, tienes que recuperarte –Reí negando con la cabeza. Era bueno tenerla de vuelta. Sam tomó mi mano derecha entre las suyas adoptando una expresión seria. –Yo sé que he desperdiciado mucho tiempo, pero créeme Freddie, los compensaré a ambos por todo.

-Lo sé –Dije dándole un ligero apretón. –Lo haremos juntos, los tres. –Contemplamos juntos por unos momentos como Fred seguía mordisqueando su puño mientras balbuceaba sonidos inentendibles.

-Es tan inteligente –Dijo Sam de pronto. –Mi mamá dice que no se supone que balbuceen hasta los dos meses y ¡Mira! Prácticamente está hablando…

-Bueno, es un Benson –Dije con un tono arrogante encogiendo los hombros. –Está en sus genes

-Genes ñoños… genial, mi hijo está predestinado a ser un nerd….

-¡Sam! No puedes hacerme reír, me duele todo…

-No era mi intención, lo siento…

-Y… hum… ¿Bernat?

-El coronel Shay ya lo puso donde debe de estar, en prisión, y no sabes la mejor parte…

-¿La mejor parte?

-Dijo el coronel Shay que tenía un pequeño obsequio para nosotros, ¿Recuerdas a mi tío Carmelo y a mi primo Chezz?

-Como olvidarlos… -Suspiré.

-Pues Chezz es su compañero de celda, y mi tío dijo que se aseguraría de hacer de su vida un infierno, y bueno, con sus amigos y mis demás familiares en prisión…

-Vaya, a Bernat le espera una jornada pesada en prisión con tu familia…

-Claro que si… no podremos ser muy unidos pero cuando se trata de pelear, los Puckett peleamos juntos…

-Por eso todos tus familiares están en prisión… tú te preocupas por los genes ñoños de Fred, yo me preocuparé por sus genes delincuentes…

-¡Oye! No toda mi familia está en prisión, sucede que mi padre es un profesor y su hermano es abogado, como tu padre…

-Bueno, entonces Fred tiene las de ganar… -Sam lo miró, acariciando su mejilla.

-Claro que si… -Ante el toque él bebé fijó sus ojos en ella y comenzó a moverse de nuevo, sollozando levemente. –Sí, sí, ven aquí bebé, ven con mamá

-¡Vaya! Que rápido me ha olvidado –Protesté indignado.

-Bueno, yo tengo la leche. –Sam se encogió de hombros, meciendo al bebé en sus brazos. Nunca me cansaría de verlos juntos. Fred comenzó a llorar mas fuerte haciendo saber que tenía hambre y Sam rápidamente levantó su camisa y se acomodó al lado de mí para alimentarlo. Recargó su cabeza en la mía y el sentimiento de estar con _mi _familia, con la familia que me pertenecía era sobrecogedor. Cerré los ojos simplemente escuchando los ruidos que hacia Fred al comer y la respiración de Sam.

-Te amo –Dije, de la nada, tan sincera y espontáneamente que yo mismo me sorprendí.

-También te amo. –Me contestó Sam.

Y por fin, después de tanto tiempo. Sabía que estaba donde debía de estar.

**Chicos, la verdad es que no voy a poder seguir con la historia, verán, es que…. Ah! Les mentí! **

**Quería que sintieran lo que yo cuando me encuentro con una buena historia y llegas al último capítulo y es el autor diciendo que la va a cancelar y entonces enfureces y avientas a tu gato por la ventana. Anyway… De verdad es molesto, yo pienso que cuando subes una historia no solo adquieres un hobby o una forma de desahogarte, sino también un compromiso para con las personas que te leen. Tengan por seguro que nunca abandonaré una historia. Y les pido que ustedes tampoco lo hagan, es muy frustrante.**

**Reviews, reviews, gracias por los muchos reviews del capítulo pasado, se ganaron una actualización adelantada, iba a subir hasta el sábado :D.**

**Que tengan bonito fin, nos vemos la próxima semana. **

**El lunes entro a la escuela u.u y quiero llorar, eso también es frustrante.**


	23. Chapter 23

**Estoy agotada… esta primer semana en la escuela ha estado pesada. Ya tengo toneladas de tarea u.u**

**Ya no iba a actualizar y me iba a ir a la cama directamente, pero luego vi que si habían respondido a mi tweet de en la tarde y dije "Ni modo, lo prometido es deuda."**

**Capitulo muy lindo a mi ver, espero se diviertan tanto como yo escribiéndolo. **

Sam POV.

-Hoy es un gran día, ¿sabes por qué? –Le pregunté a mi bebé que estaba acostado en el cambiador de la cuna. –Hoy papi sale del hospital para venir a casa con nosotros, y vamos a ir por él. ¿Estás listo Fred? –Él bebé siguió balbuceando tratando de llevar su pie a su boca. –Así que vamos a terminar de ponerte listo. –Seguí vistiéndole con la nueva ropa que yo acababa de comprarle como regalo de dos meses. Así es, Freddie había estado todo un mes en el hospital, y Fred había cumplido dos meses la semana pasada. Habíamos estado todo el día con Freddie en el hospital, aunque él no pudiera comer pastel, de hecho nada, pasamos un buen rato los tres. Apenas esta semana había comenzado a comer alimentos muy ligeros, como gelatina y esas cosas. No estaba del todo recuperado y aun tendría que estar en cama más tiempo, pero de alguna manera se las había ingeniado para convencer a Daniel Robertson de que podía ir a casa, y dado que Marisa lo vigilaría todo el tiempo, Daniel terminó por aceptar.

-Sam, ¿Están listos? –Preguntó Carly entrando a mi habitación.

-Sí, solo preparo la pañalera de Fred y listo

-Claro. Hola, ¿Cómo está mi bebé? –Dijo Carly con esa característica voz de bebé que hacia siempre que tenía a Fred. -¿Ya estás listo para traer a papá a casa? –Él bebé comenzó a patear en el aire mientras Carly lo balanceaba tomándolo por debajo de los brazos y besando su rostro. -¡Sí! Estás emocionado. Apuesto a que Freddie también lo está. Aww Sam, me encanta este pantaloncito y… -Carly frunció el seño y luego me miró. –Sam, ¿En serio?

-¿Qué?

-No creo que a Freddie le agrade que su hijo ande por ahí con una camisa que dice "I can kick your baby's ass"

-Bueno, no es solo _su _hijo, también es mío y vamos Carls, esa camisa está de lujo, no puedes decir que no

-No creo que sea apropiada…

-¿Apropiada? Carly, ¿En serio? ¿Qué esperabas que Sam Puckett le pusiera a su hijo? ¿Traje y corbata? Debe de tener algo de mi personalidad, vamos, ese niño es muy inteligente, y si no le enseño desde pequeño a ser un Puckett será un Benson, y mi hijo no será la victima del brabucón de la escuela, _él _será el brabucón

-Sam, creo que es muy pronto para pensar en eso, y tampoco puedes criarlo para ser un pequeño delincuente

-No será un delincuente Carly, mejor mira, le compré varias camisas, -Dije sacándolas y extendiéndolas frente a ella en la cama. -¿No son geniales? –Los ojos de Carly se abrieron desorbitadamente cuando vio la primera

-No, no Sam, no vas a ponerle eso a Fred

-¿Por qué no?

-Porque si esta camisa no le va a gustar a Freddie, no creo que quiera salir a pasear cuando su hijo tenga una camisa que dice "All my daddy wanted was a blowjob"

-Oh vamos Carly, no seas una mojigata, mi mamá me ayudó a escogerlas

-No lo dudo –Murmuró tomando la siguiente. –"If you think I'm cute you should see my butt" –Carly rió involuntariamente. –Dios, Sam, vas a matar a Freddie de un infarto, te deja un mes con el bebé y lo conviertes en un delincuente.

-No es un delincuente, solo tiene estilo

-Demasiado diría yo. ¿Qué dice esta otra? "One bad Little Mother Fucker" ok, Freddie definitivamente va a hacer que las tires a la basura

-Sí, claro, como si eso fuera a pasar. No nos importa lo que diga papá ¿verdad Fred? ¿Verdad? –Tomé al bebé de sus brazos y lo puse de nuevo en el cambiador, aun faltaba la mejor parte. –Espera Carls, ¡Aun no has visto lo mejor!

-Oh no…

-¡Oh si! ¡Taran! –Extendí en mis manos la chaqueta de cuero con estoperoles de estilo motociclista, Carly comenzó a reír y negó con la cabeza –Linda ¿Cierto?

-Ok, debo admitir que eso es lindo

-Te lo dije. –Le puse la chaqueta a Fred y lo levanté. -¿Qué tal huh? Es tan lindo y tierno como deben ser los bebés, pero nunca debes olvidar que es un Puckett, ¿oíste Carly? ¡Nunca le des la espalda!

-Jamás lo haría con esa chaqueta puesta. En serio se ve lindo Sam

-Lo sé. –Dije tomándolo por debajo de los brazos y alejándolo de mi cuerpo para verlo mejor. Su pantaloncito era de mezclilla y tenia las botitas negras que me había dado Marissa hacia un par de días, al parecer habían sido de Freddie. Su camisa negra con letras blancas que como Carly leyó decían "I can kick your baby's ass" y su chaqueta de cuero. Reí, sip, mi bebé era adorable y rudo al mismo tiempo. –Vámonos ya, no puedo esperar a ver la cara de Freddie cuando lo vea

-Como digas –Rió Carly tomando la pañalera y siguiéndome afuera de la habitación.

El camino al hospital fue tranquilo, no había mucho tráfico así que llegamos rápido. Llegamos y hablamos rápidamente con Daniel, quien nos dijo que Freddie ya nos estaba esperando más que listo para irse a casa. Caminamos hasta la puerta de la habitación y Carly me detuvo antes de que pudiera entrar-

-Espera, Sam. Yo entraré primero. –Carly abrió la puerta, y me quedé detrás de ella donde Freddie no nos viera pero donde podía escuchar todo claramente. -¡Freddie! ¿Listo?

-¿Listo? Más que listo, ¿Por qué tardaron tanto? –Le escuché reclamar. -¿Dónde están Sam y Fred?

-Freddie, cierra los ojos –Dijo Carly.

-¿Qué? ¿Por qué?

-Vamos, no seas aguafiestas, solo hazlo –Reclamó Carly.

-Ok ya, cierro los ojos.

-No veas, espera –Carly abrió la puerta completamente y entré con el bebé. Caminamos cerca de donde Freddie estaba sentado en la camilla con los ojos cerrados, ya vestido con la ropa que Marissa le había llevado esa mañana. –Muy bien, uno… dos… ¡Tres! –Freddie abrió los ojos para encontrar a su hijo enfrente de él, sonrió pero inmediatamente frunció el seño.

-Sam, ¿Qué le pusiste a nuestro bebé?

-Oh vamos Freddie, no puedes decirme que no es adorable, -Dije dándole al bebé y lo tomó en brazos riendo justo como Carly, negando con la cabeza. Fred balbuceaba y pateaba alegremente como siempre que llegábamos a visitar y Freddie lo tomaba. –Vestido así es como la total y perfecta combinación de ti y de mi, lindo y rudo al mismo tiempo ¿No?

-Ok Sam, eso es ingenioso, pero él ya es muy parecido a ti…. Cielos, una chaqueta de motociclista, ¿En serio? Sam tiene dos meses…

-Y por eso luce adorable

-Oh y no has leído su camiseta, es aun mas adorable –Dijo Carly con sarcasmo. Freddie abrió la chaqueta y leyó para después levantar las cejas y mirarme.

-¿En serio Sam? –Dijo y rodé los ojos.

-¿Qué no saben decir otra cosa tu y Carly? Es genial

-Y no has visto las demás, son mas… _divertidas _–Dijo Carly con evidente diversión y Freddie me miró.

-Sam… ¿Qué dicen?

-Las leerás cuando lleguemos a casa. ¿No te querías ir ya?

-Cierto, solo vámonos, no tolero estar aquí un minuto más.

-Llamaré a Marissa. –Se ofreció Carly y salió de la habitación. Me incliné y lo besé en los labios.

-¿No te gusta?

-No, no es eso, se ve genial, de hecho. Es bastante curioso el atuendo es solo que… las groserías…

-Oh vamos, Fred no sabe hablar ni leer, y crece muy rápido, no pasará mucho tiempo antes de que tengamos que guardar toda su ropa en cajas y comprarle más. Para cuando sepa hablar y todo eso las camisas ya no estarán ahí

-Bien, pero en serio no quiero escuchar a mi mamá cuando lo vea vistiendo esto

-Yo tampoco, pero ¿A quién le importa? Es _nuestro _hijo

-Nunca voy a cansarme de escucharte decir eso –Lo callé con otro beso.

-No te pongas cursi Benson –Carly entró en ese momento seguida de Marissa que empujaba una silla de ruedas

-Mamá ¿Qué es eso? –Preguntó Freddie mirando la silla como si fuera un animal salvaje

-Oh vamos Fredward, se que sabes que es, ahora no comiences con lloriqueos y sube de una vez

-¡Pero mamá!

-Fredward Benson, de ninguna manera puedes caminar, aun tienes que hacer reposo absoluto o regresaras al hospital, ahora pon aquí tu trasero o… -Marissa se detuvo de repente, fijando los ojos en su nieto. –¡Samantha!

-Aquí vamos –Murmuré

-¿Qué le pusiste a mi bebé?

Y por el resto del camino a casa, escuchamos a Marissa quejarse de lo inapropiado que era ese atuendo para un bebé.

Freddie POV.

Cielos, no podía creer que por fin estuviera saliendo del hospital. Todo un mes confinado a esa camilla, lejos de Sam y de Fred la mayor parte del tiempo, había sido como el infierno, pero por fin estaba ya en el asiento trasero del auto de Spencer con Sam y Fred mientras Carly conducía y mi mamá no dejaba de hablar acerca de cuan 'Inapropiada' era la ropa que Sam le había puesto a Fred. Cuando llegamos al bushwell Sam bajó rápidamente para sacar la silla de ruedas de la cajuela y aproveché para callar a mi madre de una buena vez por todas.

-Toda la vida te lo he dicho Fredward, las malas palabras son para gente que no…

-¡Basta! Mamá, basta, es solo una camisa, es solo ropa, ¿Sabes cuán difícil está siendo para Sam todo esto? Se siente culpable y quiere darle todo lo que puede a Fred, recuperar el tiempo que perdió, quiere sentir que es tan suyo como le es posible. Yo creo que Fred luce genial, y Sam es su madre, mamá tienes que aceptar eso, _nosotros _somos sus padres, Fred es nuestro, te amo y agradezco inmensamente tu ayuda este tiempo pero déjanos disfrutar a nuestro hijo mamá, ¿Por favor? –Mi madre suspiró. Carly mordía su labio nerviosamente luciendo incómoda.

-Lo siento Fredward, tienes razón –Sam llegó en ese momento abriendo mi puerta con la silla ya lista

-¿Qué pasa? –Preguntó al notar el ambiente en el auto.

-Nada, Sam. Sostén a Fred para que me pueda subir a la silla –Le dije y ella asintió no muy convencida tomando a Fred. Carly y mi mamá salieron para ayudarme a subir a la silla y una vez que estuvimos listos entramos al lobby, afortunadamente Lewbert no estaba ahí así que entramos al elevador directamente hacia el octavo piso.

-Vaya, por fin en casa

-Por fin en casa –Suspiró Sam y me sonrió. Cuando mamá abrió la puerta las luces se encendieron y la gente que estaba ahí gritó ¡sorpresa! (Excepto Gibby quien gritó ¡Gibeeehhh!) Haciendo que saltara en mi lugar por el susto y Fred comenzó a llorar asustado también por el repentino ruido. -¡Oh, los voy a matar a todos! –Gritó una muy enojada Sam meciendo al bebé en sus brazos para calmarlo. –Tranquilo Fred, no pasa nada bebé, mamá está aquí… ¡Les dije que sin escándalos! –Fulminó con la mirada a la pequeña masa de gente en el apartamento, ahora todos lucían como niños regañados. Mi papá, Spencer, Brad, Gibby, Melanie, el coronel Stephen, Samuel y Pam Puckett.

-Lo sentimos –Dijo Samuel. –No quisimos asustar al bebé…

-Está bien, ya se calmó –Dije poniendo una mano en la espalda del bebé acariciándolo.

-Bueno, pues bienvenido a casa hijo –Dijo mi papá acercándose para abrazarme fuertemente en la silla. –Me alegra que hayas salido por fin

-Gracias papá, a mi también…

-Te hicimos una pequeña fiesta sorpresa –Continuó Melanie –Pero dado que no puedes comer nada aun… solo nos mirarás

-Ja-ja, muy graciosa Melanie –Le reproché mientras todos reían.

-Bueno, eso no es completamente cierto –interrumpió Pam. –Marissa hizo algo de esa gelatina verde y viscosa que has estado comiendo –Terminó con un gesto de asco

-Gracias Pam, eso no la hace más agradable para mi…

-Lo siento chico, es la verdad –Se encogió de hombros acercándose a Sam para tomar al bebé de sus brazos. –Vaya, ¡Pero qué galán! Se le ve increíble la ropa Sam

-Lo sé ¿Cierto? No sé porque todo el mundo se enoja

-¡Bah! No les hagas caso, es tu bebé, haz con él lo que quieras, -Mire a mi mamá, y ella me sonrió disculpándose para luego entrar en la cocina.

-Vaya que lo dice en serio –Intervino Samuel. –Nadie podía hacer que dejara de vestirte a ti y a Melanie a su antojo cuando eran bebés, siempre decía que eran suyas y al diablo las demás personas. Una vez les compró unas camisas, una decía "Yo fui planeada" y la otra decía "Yo fui una sorpresa" –Samuel rió negando con la cabeza, ¿Dónde vi eso antes? Ha, sí, yo lo había hecho al ver a Fred.

-¡Y mira Samuel! –Gritó emocionada Pam abriendo la chaqueta del bebé –¡Sam y yo le compramos unas divertidas a Fred!

-Oh mujer… -Gruñó Samuel al ver la camisa tomando al bebé y besándolo en la mejilla. –Tu armario será bastante peculiar bebé –Sonreí. Era increíble y me llenaba de una satisfacción enorme ver como sus cinco abuelos idolatraban al bebé, le daban todo lo que podían y cuando Fred tuviera la edad suficiente para pedir… oh Dios… esos cinco adultos iban a malcriar a mi hijo. Fred balbuceaba y reía alegremente mientras sus abuelos lo llenaban de besos y mimos, después de que Samuel lo tuvo un rato, mi papá reclamó su turno y Pam, Carly y Melanie fueron a la cocina a ayudar a mi mamá.

-Viejo, pareces una maquina como las que tanto amas –Dijo Brad dándome una palmada en la espalda.

-Gracias Brad, tu apoyo es increíble… -Le respondí con sarcasmo.

-Sabes que bromeo, me alegra que estés de vuelta en casa amigo, te extrañamos mucho

-Y yo a ustedes viejo… por cierto, muchas gracias de nuevo… por lo de la donación de sangre y…

-Ya olvídalo, no tienes que agradecer, cualquier cosa por ti hermano.

-Gracias Brad, de verdad… pero no nos pongamos sentimentales

-Claro, oye, me encanta el look de Fred, tiene estilo –Lo miré sonriendo. –Hablando en serio, creo que es increíble lo bien que Sam lo está haciendo con el bebé. Ambos se acoplaron rápidamente

-Son madre e hijo Brad, el vínculo es muy fuerte.

-Lo es viejo, los tienes a los dos ahora, ¿Cómo te sientes?

-Como el hombre más feliz del mundo y lo que le sigue…

-Te lo mereces amigo, de verdad te lo mereces –Le sonreí agradecido. Brad era un gran amigo para mi, había ayudado tanto a que hoy pudiera estar aquí con Sam y con Fred, salvó mi vida dos veces, nunca podría terminar de pagárselo.

-Brad, ¿Me ayudas con algo amorcito? –Le dijo Carly saliendo de la cocina y Brad inmediatamente puso esa cara boba de enamorado mirando a Carly.

-Claro cariño, ya voy. –Se paró y caminó directamente a la cocina, me pregunto si así me veré yo cuando Sam me habla. Y hablando de…

-¿Y bien? –Dijo Sam sentándose en el brazo del sillón que estaba al lado de mí, inclinándose para besar mi mejilla. -¿Qué se siente estar de vuelta?

-Es genial, gracias por la fiesta, ¿Fue tu idea?

-En realidad fue de Carly y de Melanie, a mi me sonaba más atractivo quedarme sola contigo y con Fred para dormir una larga siesta en tu cama. –Reí y la besé, acariciando su mejilla con mi mano.

-Será más tarde amor

-Tal vez para nosotros, pero Fred no tarda en caer rendido –Dijo mirando su reloj. –Le doy media hora, tres cuartos de hora a lo mucho

-Ya lo conoces bien –Dije complacido mirando la sonrisa que apareció en su rostro ante mis palabras.

-Eso espero… -Me sonrió y recargó su frente con la mía, ambos cerrando los ojos.

-¿Crees que cuando Fred crezca tengamos que poner una orden de restricción o algo así?

-¿Qué? –Me miró confundida.

-¡Míralos! Si son así ahora, imagínate cuando pueda pedirles algo –dije señalando a los adultos con el bebé -¡Van a malcriar a nuestro hijo!

-Bueno, son sus abuelos, es su trabajo. Los padres los crían, y los abuelos los malcrían. J'maw maw nunca paraba de llenarnos de dulces y cosas a mí y a Melanie sin importar cuánto le rogaran mis papás que no lo hiciera… y mi abuelo nos llevaba de cacería a escondidas de papá

-Vaya… creo que es verdad, mi abuelo siempre estaba mostrándome sus medallas y sus armas de la guerra aunque mi mamá decía que no era bueno que yo estuviera cerca de las armas…

-¿Lo ves? Es su trabajo Freddie. Ellos ya nos criaron a nosotros, nos toca criar a Fred y a ellos malcriarlo

-Sí, supongo que así funciona

-Yo estaría más preocupada por como lo vamos a hacer nosotros –comenzó a morder su labio en ese gesto característico de nerviosismo en ella. –Como vamos a criarlo, Freddie…

-Shh, tranquila Sam, hablaremos de eso después –Dije cuando mamá salió de la cocina seguida de Pam y Melanie con charolas de comida, luego Carly con dos jarras de agua para colocar todo en la mesa y Brad siguiéndola de cerca con mas recipientes.

-Sam, ¿Me ayudas a traer platos y todo? –Preguntó su hermana y Sam asintió poniéndose de pie y siguiéndola a la cocina. Mis ojos viajaron de vuelta en busca de mi bebé quien estaba ahora en brazos de coronel Stephen quien le hacía cosquillas en la pancita haciéndolo reír a carcajadas. Sonreí. Su quinto abuelo, que lo amaba tanto como los otros cuatro. El coronel Shay tenía que regresar a la base en Italia en un par de días, y no dejaba de decir cuánto nos extrañaría a todos, pero sobre todo a Fred. Se había encariñado tanto y tan rápido con el bebé. Como todos. Y Fred lo seguía mucho, se emocionaba cuando lo veía, también lo iba a extrañar. Yo iba a procurar hablarle de él, ya que el coronel Shay no venia nada seguido a visitar.

-¿Puedo cargarlo? –Lloriqueó Spencer extendiendo sus brazos hacia el bebé. Su padre lo miró receloso, sosteniendo a Fred más cerca de sí.

-Spencer… hijo, eres algo distraído…

-¡Papá! Fred ha estado conmigo y con Carly todas las tardes, lo cargo todo el tiempo y soy muy cuidadoso con él… nunca le haría daño…

-¡Bien! Pero no te quites de mi vista –Dijo dándole al bebé y Spencer lo tomó alegremente besando sus mejillas.

-¡Muy bien, todos a comer que se enfría! –Gritó Pam saliendo de la cocina y todos comenzaron a tomar sus lugares en la mesa. Sam acomodó mi silla al lado de la suya y todos comenzamos a comer. Platicaban alegremente, de sus trabajos, de lo que harían a corto o largo plazo y esto y de aquello, de todo y de nada. Levanté la mirada de la gelatina en mi plato para contemplar a todas las personas sentadas a la mesa. Por fin, después de todo el drama, sentía que podía tener algo de paz. Sam y yo merecíamos esa paz, por lo menos por un tiempo. Después de observarlos mis ojos se quedaron en Sam, quien me miró también y me dedicó una de esas cálidas sonrisas, asegurándome sin palabras que de ahora en adelante las cosas serían mejor no porque no habría más problemas, sino porque estábamos juntos los dos, los tres y además, teníamos a todas esas personas sentadas a la mesa para apoyarnos.

XXX

-¡Ah! Por fin se fueron todos… creí que no nos desharíamos de ellos… -Se quejó Sam mientras le cambiaba el pañal a Fred quien se acababa de despertar llorando, yo la observaba, maravillado por la habilidad con la que hacia todo.

-Vamos Sam. Solo estaban felices y querían celebrar con nosotros… también te divertiste, no lo niegues Puckett

-Lo sé, solo que Fred está muy cansado y no lo dejaban dormir y tu también necesitas descansar nerd, es tarde

-Solo son las nueve

-Es tarde para ustedes dos. –Terminó con Fred y lo arrulló para que se volviera a dormir, dado que acababa de comer. La seguí observando en silencio por un par de minutos hasta que el bebé se quedó dormido pacíficamente en sus brazos. Levantó la mirada hacia mí y me sonrió haciendo que inmediatamente mi corazón se acelerará y le sonreí de vuelta. –Entonces, ¿Te quedas con él o que se vaya conmigo?

-¿De qué hablas?

-Bueno, necesitas dormir, y Carly debe estarme esperando…

-¿En serio Sam?

-Tú y Carly han dicho eso muchas veces el día de hoy

-Sam… -Dije firmemente para que no evadiera la pregunta. –Sabes que no vas a irte, estamos juntos en esto y ambos vamos a estar donde él esté

-Pero… tu mamá…

-¿Qué con mi mamá? Ella lo sabe Sam, y siendo sincero tampoco te dejará salir por esa puerta. Vas a quedarte conmigo y con Fred aquí, de ahora en adelante, en mi habitación, así que bien podrías traer de una vez todas tus cosas aquí

-¿Estás seguro?

-¿Qué si estoy seguro? ¿Cómo que tendría que pensar? Sam, eres la madre de mi hijo, eres mi novia y si las cosas salen como yo quisiera, -Tomé su mano –En un futuro mi esposa. –Sus cejas se levantaron ligeramente. –Estamos juntos Sam, en cada sentido de la palabra. ¿Entendido? –Sam asintió, mordiendo su labio.

-Es solo que… todo es tan nuevo, aun no sabía cómo iba a funcionar esto –Dijo señalando entre nosotros para hacer alusión a nuestra relación.

-Vamos a estar juntos Sam. Tan simple como eso. Ahora vamos, puedes tomar alguna de mis playeras por ahora y después ir por tus cosas, pero ven, vamos a descansar.

-Claro –Contestó sonriendo y puso a Fred cuidadosamente en la cuna para hacer como le había dicho, quitándose la ropa quedando en su ropa interior y una de mis camisetas de a centavo que le quedaba enorme, pero de alguna manera, lucia tan sexy. Estos meses de recuperación iban a ser un infierno. El hecho de pensar que iba a dormir con mi súper sexy novia sin poder… era frustrante.

-¿Qué tanto miras nerd? –Dijo notando mi mirada en ella, sonriendo divertida ante mi frustración.

-Te queda muy bien esa camisa

-¿A si? ¿Solo eso? –Contestó en un tono travieso.

-Sam… no juegues conmigo…

-¿Por qué no? Es divertido… -Dijo inocentemente acostándose al lado de mi. Sin que pudiera evitarlo mis manos inmediatamente fueron a su cintura acercándola a mi tanto como me fue posible, besándola agresivamente diciéndole sin palabras lo que me hacía con su comportamiento. –Es una lástima que estés tan delicado… -Se burló separándose bruscamente

-¡Arggg! Sam no puedes hacerme esto –Comenzó a reír descaradamente y yo no sabía si reír con ella o llorar ante mi desdicha. –En serio Sam, es cruel

-Lo sé… siempre he sido cruel contigo

-Eso es verdad… -Mis ojos leyeron la leyenda de "Fried Clown" en su camisa, lo cual me hizo recordar algo, dándome una excusa para cambiar el tema de mi tortura. –Oye, muéstrame las otras camisas que le compraste a Fred

-¡Oh si! –Dijo saltando de la cama tan rápido que cuando me di cuenta caminaba rápidamente a la puerta.

-¡¿A dónde vas?! –Grité

-¡Por ellas, espera aquí! –Contestó. Claro, como si pudiera irme a algún lado. Acomodé las almohadas detrás de mi cabeza y observé a mi hijo por entre los barrotes de madera de la cuna. Su pechito se levantaba con su respiración. Su mantita lo cubría hasta el pecho y sus manitas estaban a cada lado de su cabeza cerradas en puños. El carrusel de la cuna permanecía inmóvil y supe que no pasaría mucho tiempo antes de que se diera cuenta que estaba en la cuna y comenzara a llorar. Entonces muy probablemente Sam lo traería a la cama con nosotros y dormiría en medio de ambos, seguro con sus padres donde siempre debió estar y el pensamiento de dormir con Sam y Fred me hizo sonreí, complacido al darme cuenta que en realidad no necesitaría mas por esa noche para dormir a gusto.

Minutos después Sam regresó con una bolsa y más cosas, las colocó en mi escritorio y sacó las que asumí eran las camisas. Oh bien... veamos.

-¿Qué dicen?

-Espera nerd, velas por ti mismo. Aquí está la primera. –Dijo arrojándomela en la cara, la tomé y la extendí… oh cielo santo…

-¿All my daddy wanted was a blowjob? ¡Sam! Fred no va a salir a la calle vistiendo esto, no, no, y no, la gente va a pensar que soy un pervertido o algo así

-¡Freddie! No seas aguafiestas, además no puedes hacerte el inocente conmigo –Dijo la ultima parte casi en un susurró y un tono sugestivo, haciéndome tragar saliva dificultosamente.

-No, no Samantha es un _no_ rotundo ¿Qué dice la otra? –La extendí en mis manos. –One bad Little Mother Fucker. ¿En serio Sam?

-Te juro que si dices "_¿En serio Sam?" _una vez más, dormirás en la bañera…

-Tampoco puedes ponerle eso, ¡Fred no es un… un…!

-¡Freddie es un chiste! Tiene dos meses, por supuesto que no lo es, pero es algo gracioso. Ese es el punto, solo ve la tercera

-If you think I'm cute you should see my butt… Bueno, esta no está tan mal, pero las otras dos, no Sam, en serio no. Dije que si a la que traía puesta hoy porque me lavaste el cerebro, pero estas dos –Dije señalando a las dos camisetas con leyendas más fuertes. –No, no y no Sam

-Muy bien, lleguemos a un acuerdo. –Oh no… podía oler mi fracaso…

-Sam, en serio. ¿Cómo crees que me va a ver la gente cuando vean que _mi _hijo tiene puesta cualquiera de esas dos camisas? Sobre todo la primera

-En primer lugar, no sé porque te importa tanto lo que dice la gente y en segundo es solo un chiste Freddie… Vamos, te conozco, ¿En serio crees que te conformarías con sexo oral?

-¡Samantha! –Grité aterrado. –¡Mi mamá está en su habitación y podría estarnos escuchando!

-Por dios Freddie, hicimos un bebé. ¿En serio crees que tu mamá te sigue viendo como su inocente bebito?

-No, Sam, pero no puedes decir eso tan fuerte, además he dicho no… guárdalas, tíralas, regálalas, no lo sé –Estaba comenzando a molestarme de verdad, pero no quería terminar peleado con Sam, no hoy, ni nunca.

-Bueno, un acuerdo. ¿Qué te parece si se las pongo solo para estar aquí? En casa o en casa de Carly, no en la calle –Eso suena racional, no, no Freddie, enfócate. –Cuando salgamos le pondremos cualquiera de esa ropa ñoña que le compraron tú, Carly y tu papá

-¡Sam! No es ropa ñoña, y para tu información es muy fina

-Como sea… ¿Qué dices? –mordí mi labio. Por un lado, estaba completamente en contra de que mi hijo llevara esas camisas, pero por otro lado… era la primera ropa que Sam le compraba, el primer regalo de su madre. Sam debió ver la duda en mis ojos porque se acercó a mí para besar mi mejilla. –Anda bebé, déjame tener el gusto de ponérselas un par de veces antes de que crezca ¿por favor? –Suplicó mirándome a los ojos y no pude más. Cuando solté la respiración que estaba conteniendo vi el brillo de regocijo en sus ojos. Sabía que había ganado.

-Bien, pero solo en la casa, y de preferencia que no lo vea mi mamá o le dará un paro cardiaco…

-¡Sí! Eres el mejor –Celebró besando mi mejilla de nuevo.

-Dios… no puedo creer que me hayas convencido…

-Vamos, no es tan malo, pero bueno. Tú necesitas descansar. Hay que acomodar la cama

-Claro, me siento cansado. –Admití y Sam asintió poniéndose de pie para hacer lo dicho. Pronto me encontraba acomodado del lado izquierdo de la cama para que Sam se acomodara en mi lado derecho a fin de no lastimar mi herida. Tomé mi medicamento y Sam acababa de apagar la luz cuando ambos volteamos de golpe a la cuna donde Fred se había dado cuenta de su abandono y lloraba insistentemente sabiendo que debería estar en la cama con alguno de los dos y no solo en la cuna. Pero no hoy, hoy dormiría con ambos. –Tráelo aquí, no le gusta estar solo

-Lo sé –Dijo Sam poniéndose de pie y sacando al bebé de la cuna. –Shh, tranquilo, si, ya sabemos que no quieres estar solo. ¿Cómo nos acomodamos?

-Pues que duerma en medio de los dos, Sam. No podemos dejarlo en la orilla

-Cierto. Pero si se te olvida que está en medio de los dos y quieres moverte para abrazarme y lo aplastas te patearé tan fuerte que necesitarás cirugía de nuevo –Me amenazó mirándome fijamente aun con el bebé en brazos.

-Sí, Sam cielos, ¿Cómo se me olvidaría algo tan importante?

-Pues estas bajo advertencia Benson… -Acomodó al bebé entre nosotros y apagó la lámpara dejando solo la luz de noche y regresó a la cama. Ambos nos giramos sobre nuestros costados para contemplar al bebé en medio de nosotros. Fred me miró y luego miró a Sam de su otro lado e inmediatamente comenzó a balbucear sonriendo, llevando sus ojitos de uno a otro y Sam y yo sonreímos ampliamente. –Creo que le gusta que estemos los dos aquí…

-Claro que le gusta, ¿Verdad Fred? Tal vez es lo que intenta decirnos con todo ese parloteo… -Sam rió y su risa mezclada con la voz del bebé hicieron que mi corazón se llenara de tanto amor que tuve miedo de que explotara.

-A mí también me gusta –Dijo tomando mi mano y le sonreí.

-A mi igual –Le contesté y nos quedamos ambos contemplando a nuestro bebé cuya emoción fue siendo reemplazada paulatinamente por el cansancio y pronto se quedó dormido. –Así es como siempre soñé que sería… me siento completo ahora…

-Yo también… No puedo creer que haya sido tan estúpida. Lo siento…

-Hey, ya hablamos de esto. Estamos aquí ahora y es lo que importa ¿Sí? –Sam asintió regresando la mirada al bebé –Te amo –Dije de pronto e inmediatamente levantó la mirada para verme fijamente a los ojos.

-También te amo Freddie –Me sonrió haciendo que mi corazón se acelerara de nuevo. –Te amo Fred –Dijo después inclinándose para besar al bebé en la frente.

-También te amo Fred –Dije yo haciendo lo mismo. Sam se inclinó por encima de él colocando y suave beso en mis labios.

-Buenas noches

-Buenas noches Sam.

Y ambos nos quedamos dormidos, pacíficamente por primera vez desde hace casi un año que Bernat nos había secuestrado. Por fin pudimos dormir con la seguridad de que nos teníamos los tres…

**Estoy muy cansada… **

**Gracias por el apoyo, de verdad no tienen idea de cuánto me inspira y ayuda. Por favor sigan dejándome sus lindos reviews.**

**Mil disculpas, les debo playing house, estoy ocupadísima pero trataré de traducir mañana y el domingo y espero tenerlo listo para el lunes o martes.**

**Nos estamos leyendo, Agréguenme en twitter, me gusta cuando responden a mis tweets sobre las historias arroba janetstroke16 **


	24. Chapter 24

General POV.

Fredward Benson se puso de pie lentamente, mirándose al espejo frente a él y luego inspeccionó la cicatriz en su costado izquierdo. Ya estaba cicatrizada pero si ponía algo de presión aun dolía. Siempre estaría ahí, como un recordatorio de que antes de la paz, hay que dar una gran pelea para alcanzar lo querido. Tomó la camisa que estaba en su cama y comenzó a abotonarla.

Hoy era una noche especial.

Las cosas habían ido bien últimamente. Su pequeña familia ya se había adaptado a una forma de vivir. Su hijo tenía ya casi cuatro meses y la forma en que se desarrollaba y lo inteligente que era le llenaba de un orgullo increíble. Ahora mismo permanecía dormido pacíficamente en su cuna mientras Sam estaba en el apartamento de Carly alistándose para la gran noche.

Hacía más de un año que no hacían un capitulo de iCarly, y por fin, después de poner en orden sus vidas, esa noche regresarían al aire. Los fans estaban más que emocionados, después de la publicación en el blog donde Freddie había narrado lo todo sucedido, (claro, con ayuda de las chicas y omitiendo algunos detalles que solo le pertenecían a él y a Sam) los fans había expresado sus sentimientos de una manera que mostraba su apoyo incondicional. Estaban felices de que los chicos estuvieran bien ahora, sumamente emocionados por el regreso de iCarly y mas que ansiosos por conocer al bebé de Sam y Freddie. Bueno, los creddiers no tanto, pero igual compartían la felicidad y dadas las circunstancias, habían entendido que su batalla era una batalla perdida. Freddie pertenecía al lado de Sam.

Echó un último vistazo a su cabello y a su apariencia para asegurarse de que todo estaba en orden y una vez que estuvo satisfecho comenzó a poner juntas las cosas de Fred que según él, Carly podría necesitar. El bebé comenzó a llorar levemente y Freddie lo sacó de la cuna.

-Sh, tranquilo. ¿Tienes hambre? –Caminó con él hacia la cocina y tomó uno de los biberones que ya estaban preparados, lo calentó un poco y se sentó en la sala para alimentar al bebé. Como su madre, tenía un apetito feroz y el pediatra había dicho que necesitaban apoyarse de nuevo en la formula y aunque Sam no quería, tuvo que ceder ya que a fin de cuentas, alimentarlo al 100% de leche materna era demasiado desgastante. Además a Freddie le gustaba sostenerlo de nuevo mientras comía. –Hoy te vas a quedar con la tía Carly, ¿Te portaras bien verdad? Mamá y papá necesitan un tiempo a solas pero estaremos de vuelta por la mañana temprano. –Fred lo miraba atentamente mientras comía, como si le estuviera poniendo atención y Freddie sonrió. Él bebé seguía siendo tan parecido a Sam. Sus ojos del mismo azul profundo que era hipnotizante y su cabello rizado y ahora más claro igual al de Sam. –Te amo hijo…

Carly POV.

Sentía los nervios correr por todo mi cuerpo y Sam no parecía estar haciéndolo mejor. Después de más de un año estábamos listos para regresar al aire, y ver la respuesta de los fans ante todo lo sucedido era acogedor. Las personas estaban ahí para apoyarnos, y nos recibirían más que felices cuando regresáramos, esta noche.

-¿Cómo crees que reaccionen cuando les mostremos a Fred? –Preguntó de pronto Sam, quien estaba nerviosa por lo que los fans harían con respecto al bebé, porque si bien la mayor parte de los fans eran seddiers, había un buen de número de creddiers que aun (increíblemente) pensaban que Freddie y yo deberíamos estar juntos. Claro, como si eso fuera a pasar. Freddie estaba con quien debía estar y yo no podría estar más feliz con Brad. Les gustara o no, tendrían que entender eso. Además, no le habíamos dicho nada a los fans de si mostraríamos o no al bebé, sería una sorpresa. -¿Crees que la audiencia baje si los creddiers se van?

-Bueno, pues no lo sé, pero se quedara quien se tenga que quedar. Si de verdad son nuestros fans nos aceptaran a pesar de todo lo que ha pasado… ¿No crees?

-Sí, lo sé. Es estúpido, ni siquiera sé porque estoy nerviosa.

-Es normal, también lo estoy. –Spencer entró a mi habitación en ese momento diciendo que Gibby, Brad y Freddie estaban esperándonos en el estudio. Sam y yo nos dimos una última mirada, sonriéndonos para animarnos mutua y silenciosamente y luego nos dirigimos al estudio, donde todo se sentía tan familiar y a la vez tan nuevo. Brad sostenía a Fred mientras Freddie cambiaba el último de los bombillos que no habían conseguido hasta esa mañana. Brad sostenía al bebé sobre su cabeza en el aire con los brazos estirados.

-¡Sí! Brruuumm, brruumm, ¡Eres un gran jet de combate! –Decía Brad al bebé que reía a carcajadas sacudiendo sus manitas. Sonreí ante la escena al igual que Sam. Brad siempre se las ingeniaba para hacer al bebé reír hasta que su pancita le doliera. -¡Prepárense para disparar! Brruumm ¡tatatatata!

-Brad pareces un tarado –Dijo Sam aun riendo y caminando hacia él. –Y si tiras a mi hijo terminaras viviendo conectado a una maquina

-¡Vamos Sam! Solo nos estamos divirtiendo –Dijo Brad bajando al bebé acomodándolo contra su pecho. -¿Verdad Fred? Solo está teniendo un momento de diversión con el tío Brad. Tranquila Sam –Sam asintió sonriendo, sabía que solo bromeaba, al igual que a Freddie, le gustaba ver cuán amado era el bebé por todos. Y Brad era muy bueno con él, desde antes de que Sam regresara con Freddie, él me ayudaba con él bebé. Insistía en que era porque tenía hermanos menores, pero simplemente se le daba. No podía dejar de pensar que algún día seria un padre increíble…

Sacudí la cabeza para alejar esos pensamientos. Éramos muy jóvenes…

-¿Qué haces mi amor? –Le preguntó Sam a Freddie mirando hacia arriba de la escalera.

-Terminando de probar los bombillos, se habían averiado algunos de ellos por el desuso, pero ya están.

-¿Entonces está todo listo? –Pregunté tomando al bebé de brazos de Brad.

-Sí, todo está listo, -Contestó Brad. –Estaremos al aire en 5 minutos, ¿Estás listo Gib?

-¡Claro! –Gritó Gibby desde el cofre de nuestro auto. –Va a ser increíble

-Perfecto, Brad, ayúdame a llevar la escalera al pasillo. –Brad asintió y tomó un extremo de la escalera siguiendo a Freddie al pasillo.

-Y bien, ¿Dónde vamos a poner a nuestro pequeño hombrecito mientras hacemos el show? –Pregunté meciendo al bebé en mis brazos.

-Justo al lado del carrito de Freddie, en su cuna portátil –Me di la vuelta, ni siquiera había notado la cuna ahí.

-Oh, cierto. Así Brad puede vigilarlo todo el tiempo

-Exacto –Dijo Sam, -Hey Gibs, ¿Listo para regresar a ser el conejillo de indias?

-Ja-ja, muy graciosa Sam. Prometieron que no mas heridas físicas

-Y así será Gibs –Respondí. –No mas heridas físicas… así fue como comenzó todo…

Freddie POV.

-En 5, 4, 3, 2… -Señalé hacia las chicas y la música en el estudio comenzó, ambas saltaban con esas expresiones de pura felicidad en sus rostros.

-¡Hola de nuevo! –Gritaron ambas al mismo tiempo.

-Soy Carly

-Soy Sam, y esto es…

-¡iCarly! –Todos comenzamos a gritar nuestros hurras.

-Es increíble estar de vuelta chicos. –Comenzó Carly

-Ha sido un año muy, muy difícil –Continuó Sam. –Pero ustedes conocen la historia y estamos muy felices todos de estar de vuelta. Brad, Gibby, Carly, Freddie y yo…

-Y sobre todo, de que ustedes hayan estado durante este año y hoy apoyándonos, siempre al pendiente de las cosas. Y hoy, este episodio de iCarly está totalmente dedicado a ustedes

-Nuestros fieles fans, así que…. ¡Comencemos! Gibby trae tu raro trasero aquí

-¡Estoy listo! –Gritó Gibby apareciendo en pantalla.

-El día de hoy, y para inaugurar el programa, jugaremos uno de los juegos más populares en iCarly… -Dijo Carly empujando la silla en forma de mano hacia el centro del set.

-¡Adivina en que estas sentado! –Gritó Sam mientras Carly le colocaba la venda a Gibby en los ojos. Tomó un balde que Brad le extendía y luego se acercó a la cámara para susurrar –Tachuelas… -Luego las volcó en la silla. -¡Muy bien Gibby! Coloca tu trasero en la silla

-Colocando –Dijo Gibby comenzando a inclinarse y yo reí.

Claro, no mas heridas físicas…

XX

Después de casi una hora y un adolorido trasero de Gibby, el show estaba llegando a su fin y el momento se acercaba. Sam, Carly y Gibby estaban terminando un segmento más de "El vaquero y la campesina tonta que pensó que el bigote del vaquero era una ardilla". Mi estomago dolía de tanto reír, Carly y Sam se habían esforzado de verdad para este episodio.

-Y para concluir –Comenzó a Carly mirando a Sam ambas sabiendo cual era el desenlace, el número para cerrar con broche de oro la noche. –Tenemos un invitado muy especial esta noche en iCarly

-Así es Carls, ¡Tal vez el más especial que hemos tenido jamás!

-Bueno… tal vez one direction… seee tienes razón, ¡Él es más especial aun! –Sam salió de la pantalla para empujar la cuna portátil de Fred hacia el centro del set. Sam se quedó de un lado de la cuna y Carly del otro.

-Y él, señoras y señores –dijo Sam mientras yo acercaba la cámara a la cuna, Fred estaba mirando de Sam a Carly sacudiendo sus manitas, -Él es Fred Benson Puckett.

-¡Gibby sostén la cámara! –Dijo Carly y Gibby caminó rápidamente hacia mí tomando la cámara de mis manos. –Vamos Freddie, ven aquí –Simplemente obedecí caminando hacia Sam envolviendo mis brazos en su cintura y besando su mejilla.

-Así es chicos –dije. –Él es nuestro hijo. Gracias a ustedes, porque también ayudaron para que él pudiera estar sano y salvo hoy, aquí con nosotros. Gracias… -Sam también me abrazó fuertemente colocando un rápido beso en mis labios y luego ambos nos giramos para observar al bebé quien ahora nos sonreía y balbuceaba alegremente.

-Así es bebé –Dijo Sam, -¡Saluda a la audiencia! –Todos reímos cuando el bebé gritó más fuerte ante la atención de su madre, siempre era así.

-Bien chicos, es todo por este iCarly. Soy Carly

-Soy Sam

-¡Soy Freddie! –Dije y las chicas rieron.

-Y él es Fred, y nos vemos la próxima semana –Continuó Carly. –Y voten en la página de iCarly para saber a quien se parece más Fred, ¿Sam o Freddie?

-¡Entren y voten! –Dijo Sam alegremente. –Sabemos que se parece a mí, solo alimenten mi ego…

-¡Hasta la próxima semana!

-¡Adiós!

-¡See ya guys!

-Y… ¡Estamos fuera! –Gritó Brad desde detrás de mi carrito tecleando en la computadora. Luego caminó hacia nosotros tomando la cámara de manos de Gibby. -¡Vaya! Eso fue increíble chicas, excelente show, el feedback será alucinante

-¡Lo sé! Todo estuvo tan bien –Dijo Carly aplaudiendo emocionada.

-Excepto por mi trasero, ¡Prometieron no lastimarme de nuevo! –Protestó Gibby frotando sus asentaderas.

-Oh vamos, es la razón de ser de los Gibbys –Dijo Sam separándose de mí para tomar al bebé de la cuna. -¡Estuviste increíble Fred! Los fans van a amarte mi hermoso bebé –Sonreí, era increíble ver a Sam con Fred. Nunca dejaba de maravillarme. –Esto merece una buena celebración ¿Qué dicen? –Todos compartimos miradas cómplices, oh si, vaya que lo merecía. Sam frunció el seño obviamente dándose cuenta de que sabíamos algo que ella no. -¿Qué pasa? ¿Por qué se miran así? ¡Díganmelo!

-Sam, -Comencé. –Vamos a salir a celebrar

-Genial, acabo de decir que sería buena idea, ¿A un club? ¿Fiesta de sombreros?

-Nope, una cena romántica, solo tú y yo –Le dije sonriendo y frunció el seño.

-¿Qué?

-Sam, ha pasado muchísimo últimamente –Dijo Carly. –Tú y Freddie no han tenido nada de tiempo para reconciliarse del todo, es decir, tener un tiempo a solas

-Así que hoy, rubia, -Dijo Brad tomando a Fred de brazos de Sam. –Carly y yo nos haremos cargo del pequeño hombrecito y ustedes dos irán a divertirse

-¿En serio? –Preguntó incrédula mirándome y yo simplemente asentí. –Pero… Fred… y… ¿Qué tal si no puede dormir? Y… ¿Qué tal si nos extraña? O…

-Sam, basta –Dije tomando sus hombros. –Solo será una noche, estaremos bien, y amor, lo necesitamos y lo sabes… ahora anda, no hay marcha atrás, Carly te ayudará a arreglarte, nos veremos en una hora abajo ¿sí? –Sam asintió aun algo en shock. Bese su frente y le di un ligero empujón hacia Carly. –Ahora andando, nos vemos en una hora –Carly tomó su mano y salieron del estudio. Yo me giré hacia Brad y Gibby. -¿Seguro que pueden quedarse con Fred toda la noche?

-Carly y yo amamos mucho a ese bebé y nos llevamos de maravilla con él, tendrá un montón de diversión con el tío Brad, ahora andando viejo, a ponerte guapo para Sam –Dijo girándome y empujándome hacia la puerta

-Así es Freddie –Escuché a Gibby decir. -Tú lo dijiste, ¡No hay marcha atrás!

Carly POV.

Sam lucia hermosa. Es decir, siempre había pensado que mi amiga era muy bonita, pero ahora lucia realmente hermosa. Arreglada como le gustaba, sencilla y a la vez elegante. No necesitaba de mucho para hacer que Freddie perdiera el aliento.

Esta noche era muy especial y yo iba a ayudar en todo lo que pudiera para que Sam y Freddie pudieran tener el tiempo que tanto necesitaban. Hacía poco más de un año que nuestras vidas habían dado un cambio drástico, el pánico de perderlos aun se sentía como una herida fresca en mi corazón. Verlos juntos, ver a su pequeña familia unida me daba fuerzas para seguir adelante. Y haría lo que estuviera en mi poder para mantenerlos juntos.

Además estaba segura de que Brad, Fred y yo íbamos a pasar una velada linda también.

-¿Por qué nunca te he visto con este vestido Carls? ¿Dónde lo compraste? ¡Me encanta!

-Wow, a Sam Puckett le gusta un vestido… corrección, le _encanta. _Estoy atónita

-Muy graciosa Shay, ya en serio…

-Es tuyo. Freddie me dio dinero y me pidió que lo escogiera. Fue difícil pero me siento satisfecha al saber que te gusta.

-Gracias Carls, es increíble, y lo que estás haciendo por nosotros también.

-Bah, no digas gracias. Para eso somos los mejores amigos ¿No?

-Claro, -Rió negando con la cabeza mirándose una vez más en el espejo. El vestido azul que se ajustaba perfectamente a su figura llegaba a dos palmas arriba de sus rodillas, los tirantes dejaban al descubierto sus brazos y parte de sus hombros. El escote no era muy pronunciado pero también resaltaba más de ella. El maquillaje era ligero. Sam nunca me permitiría maquillarla más de lo necesario y por mi estaba bien, la naturalidad le sentaba a la perfección. –Y… ¿Qué tal? ¿Crees que a Freddie le guste?

-Pff, ¿Bromeas? Le va a encantar. ¡Se le caerán los pantalones! –Sam rió de nuevo.

-Nadie dice eso Carly.

-¡Claro que sí! La gente lo dice todo el tiempo. –Caminó hacia mí y me abrazó.

-Se que ya lo dijiste, pero gracias Carls, algún día te lo compensaré

-No es necesario Sam, para eso estamos. Solo ve con Freddie y ten una velada increíble

-Oh, ¡Seguro que así será!

-¿Puedo pasar? –Escuchamos a Spencer del otro lado de la puerta.

-Claro, pasa –Dije soltando a Sam.

-Chicas… wow, Sam, te vez increíble –Dijo Spencer caminando hacia Sam y la abrazó fuertemente.

-¿En serio?

-¡Claro! Estoy orgulloso de ti –Le susurró después. –Y de Freddie, es increíble lo bien que están haciendo las cosas con Fred, y con todo

-Gracias Spence

-Bueno, entes de que nos pongamos sentimentales… vine a decirte que Freddie ya te está esperando allá abajo, ahora vamos, -Dijo Spencer saltando hacia la puerta. -¡Ya quiero ver como se le caen los pantalones!

-¡Ja! ¿Vez? La gente lo dice…

XX

Caminamos los tres escaleras abajo, Spencer primero, luego yo y por ultimo Sam. Freddie estaba de espaldas, sosteniendo a Fred y platicando con Gibby y Brad, quien al darse cuenta de que veníamos bajando, tomó rápidamente al bebé de brazos de Freddie, por miedo a que lo dejara caer en cuanto viera a Sam. Freddie se dio la vuelta y la expresión en su rostro era un tanto cómica. Su quijada pudo haber caído hasta el piso fácilmente y no lo culpaba, su novia lucía radiante.

-Freddie se te va a meter una mosca en la boca viejo –Le molestó Brad parándose a su lado. Freddie sacudió la cabeza cerrando la boca rápidamente y caminando hacia Sam para tomar su mano cuando bajaba los últimos dos escalones.

-Sam… yo… -Brad y Gibby comenzaron a reír ante la situación de Freddie y yo los fulminé con la mirada para que guardaran silencio.

-Sí, también te vez bien nerd –Dijo Sam con una sonrisa tratando de hacer sentir menos nervioso a Freddie. De pronto me sentí tan fuera de lugar, sentía que todos lo estábamos. No nos correspondía estar ahí, Sam y Freddie debían estar solos así que caminé hacia la puerta abriéndola para ellos.

-Vamos chicos, tienen que aprovechar cada momento de la noche. ¡Largo de aquí! –Les dije con una sonrisa y ambos me sonrieron de vuelta. Caminaron hacia Brad y Sam tomó al bebé de sus brazos besando su mejilla y abrazándolo fuertemente.

-Te voy a extrañar bebé. Nos vemos por la mañana. –Le dio un último beso antes de dárselo a Freddie.

-Pórtate bien Fred. Te amo hijo –lo abrazó posesivamente y parecía que no lo soltaría pero Brad se lo quito y dio un paso hacia atrás cuando Freddie volvió a extender los brazos.

-No, no, no, aléjense. Fred y el tío Brad tienen muchos planes para la noche, al igual que ustedes, así que andando, ¡shush! Largo de aquí… -Freddie rió negando con la cabeza.

-Gracias chicos, se que cuidarán bien de él

-Así lo haremos –Le contesté. –Ahora en serio, váyanse ya… -Freddie le ofreció su brazo a Sam quien lo tomó feliz y ambos caminaron por la puerta y tan pronto como estuvieron fuera cerré la puerta, colocando el seguro por si se les ocurría regresar. –Bien, nos deshicimos de ellos, ¿Cuál es el plan?

-¡Una película! –Gritó Gibby con los brazos en el aire.

-Suena bien, -Dijo Brad. -¿Qué opinas tu Fred? –Él bebé no hizo ni dijo nada, seguía con su puño en su boca. –Tomaremos eso como un sí. ¿Qué película?

-¡Ninjas! –Gritó Spencer corriendo hacia el DVD y las películas. Cualquier bebé se sobresaltaría o se asustaría ante el ruido repentino pero al estar tanto tiempo con Spencer, Gibby y Sam, Fred estaba acostumbrado al ruido todo el tiempo, y por el contrario, se ponía inquieto cuando la casa se quedaba en silencio. Pronto todos estábamos sentados viendo la película, con palomitas y sodas. Fred se había quedado dormido y estaba en la cuna portátil al lado del sofá. Aun así, yo sabía que se daría cuenta de que no estaba en la cama con mamá o papá y tendríamos problemas…

Sam POV.

-¿A dónde vamos? –Le pregunté a Freddie quien no quitaba los ojos de la carretera.

-A cenar… es la quinta vez que me lo preguntas

-¡Pero no me dices a donde! Solo dices 'A cenar' y eso no me dice nada

-Tienes que aprender a ser paciente Puckett…

-Pero no lo soy ahora mismo, ¿A dónde vamos?

-Tranquila, ya llegamos ¿No ves?

-¡Pinni's! –Grité emocionada. Este restaurante era el favorito de ambos y Freddie sabía que para hacerme feliz debía llevarme a un lugar así.

-¿Valió la pena la espera?

-Totalmente, ahora vamos adentro. –Ni siquiera esperé a que Freddie abriera mi puerta, bajamos al mismo tiempo, él cerró el auto y luego caminó hacia mí para tomar mi mano y ambos entramos al restaurante. Freddie tenía una reservación y pronto nos encontrábamos sentados en una mesa situada en una terraza especial desde la cual se veía el mar. Todo estaba arreglado con velas y flores. Tal vez algo cliché pero ni siquiera me importaba en ese momento. Lo único que me importaba en ese momento era… bueno, siendo honestos solo pensaba en que debía tomarle tanto al mesero para traer la lasaña…

-¿Te gusta la vista?

-Es lindo –Le contesté honestamente.

-Quiero que quede claro que la decoración la hace el restaurante, no fue idea mía

-Oh, yo pensé que si…

-¿En serio crees que para ti, Samantha Puckett, yo hubiera escogido las tradicionales velas y rosas por todos lados? No lo creo… hubiera puesto, no sé, jamones y tocinos colgando, con dos enormes pantallas con peleas de la lucha libre o algo así… -Bromeó Freddie y no pude evitar reír ante su ocurrencia.

-Pensé que tu cursi instinto nerd te había hecho escoger rosas y velas. –Él negó de nuevo con la cabeza. –Las rosas tal vez se me hagan muy cursis y clichés pero las velas de hecho me agradan… también soy una chica ¿sabes?

-La más hermosa de todas –Contestó inclinándose para besarme lo cual agradecí. No quería que viera como me sonrojaba. Este estúpido ñoño era el único capaz de hacer que me sonrojara. Momentos después un par de meseros llegaron con la comida y prepararon todo frente a nosotros, así que, sin perder un segundo más tomé mi tenedor y puse manos a la obra. Agradecía estar en un lugar un tanto privado y con Freddie, con él podía ser yo misma en todos los aspectos y una de las cosas que no me gustaba de pinni's era lo sofisticado que era el lugar, y Carly me había enseñado lo suficiente para tener modales en la mesa. Pero eso a Freddie no le importaba, a él le importaba que yo estuviera cómoda.

-Cielos, podría comer lasaña de pinni's por el resto de mi vida y nunca aburrirme

-¡Lo sé! Yo también…

-En cuanto nuestro bebé tenga la edad suficiente le enseñaremos lo que es vivir de verdad y lo traeremos a probar la lasaña de pinni's –Freddie no dijo nada y levanté la mirada para verlo. Me observaba con una enorme sonrisa en su rostro -¿Qué?

-Nada, eso solo… amo cuando hablas así de él… no lo sé…

-Te entiendo… también me gusta cuando tú hablas de él. Es normal, es nuestro hijo –Su sonrisa se amplió.

-En serio lo amo tanto Sam, y nunca dejaré de agradecerte por estar con nosotros

-No, Freddie. Yo nunca dejaré de agradecerte que me hubieras perdonado, después de haber sido tan estúpida…

-Hey, está bien ahora –Tomó mi mano por encima de la mesa. –Estamos los tres juntos y es lo que importa ¿Cierto?

-Claro –Le contesté y ambos regresamos a nuestra comida con tanto entusiasmo como antes. Recordé la primera vez que habíamos venido juntos a este restaurante y ahora, en lo que a Freddie concernía podía terminarme todo el parmesano…

Brad POV.

La película que había escogido Spencer resultó ser muy buena, y todos estábamos completamente metidos en el drama. En pantalla estaba una escena de suspenso, uno de los ninjas buenos estaba caminando sigilosamente por el estacionamiento de un edificio abandonado que los ninjas malos habían usado como base. Esa típica música que indicaba que venía algo bueno hacia el suspenso aun más insoportable, y justo cuando el ninja bueno dio un salto para rodear una esquina y fuerte grito proveniente de la cuna hizo que los cuatro saltáramos en nuestros lugares y tanto palomitas como sodas y demás cosas salieron volando por toda la sala.

-¡Santo cielo! –Jadeó Spencer con una mano en su pecho al igual que Gibby y tras un momento de confusión Carly se levantó rápidamente para atender a Fred quien lloraba persistentemente.

-Tranquilo bebé, la tía Carly está aquí. –Fred seguía llorando muy fuerte ahora en brazos de Carly. No le gustaba dormir en la cuna y seguramente ya quería irse a la cama con sus padres. Pero sus padres estaban ocupados. –Brad, ¿Puedes preparar su biberón por favor? Subiré a acostarlo –Dijo encaminándose a las escaleras

-Claro –Contesté entrando a la cocina. Saqué del refrigerador un biberón de los que había dejado Sam y lo calenté para luego subir a la habitación de Carly, quien ya estaba en pijamas y en la cama con Fred. El bebé aun lloraba y Carly le daba leves palmadas en su costado para intentar tranquilizarlo. –Aquí está la leche. Gibby se ha ido a casa, su mamá le llamó y Spencer terminará de ver la película

-Sí, gracias –Carly acomodó el biberón en la boca de Fred quien inmediatamente comenzó a succionar ferozmente. –Con calma pequeño, no te vayas a ahogar…

-Estoy seguro de que en el futuro él y Sam harán competencias para ver quien termina primero la comida… -Dije acostándome al otro lado del bebé.

-No lo dudes. –Contestó Carly riendo. Ambos nos quedamos ahí contemplando al bebé de nuestros amigos mientras comía y cuando le faltaba poco para terminar la botella se quedó lentamente dormido. Hasta adoptar ese característico gesto de él y de Sam cuando estaban profundamente dormidos. Carly sonrió trazando el contorno de la carita del bebé con un dedo.

-¿Crees que algún día tengamos uno así? –Las palabras salieron de mi boca sin que las pensara siquiera y Carly me miró inmediatamente, una sonrisa formándose lentamente en sus labios.

-¿Por qué no? –Me contestó tomando mi mano y la idea de hacer una familia con ella se alojó en mi mente. De verdad podía vernos en el futuro juntos, haciendo nuestra propia familia como Sam y Freddie. –Apaga la luz, vamos a dormir. –Apenas eran las 10:30 de la noche, pero la idea de dormir con Carly y Fred se sentía tan bien que inmediatamente me giré para apagar la luz y me acomodé de nuevo en mi lugar. Ahora entendía porque Freddie era tan feliz.

Freddie POV.

Durante toda la cena el nudo en mi estomago se había ido intensificando y cuando momentos después de Sam también terminé mi comida traté de sonreír para esconder mis nervios. Había luchado también contra la tentación de marcarle a Carly o a Brad y ver como estaba Fred, esta noche era para Sam y para mi, y sería algo inolvidable. Noté al mesero mirándome desde la puerta y cuando Sam estaba volteada viendo las olas del mar chocar contra la playa le asentí levemente con la cabeza y de inmediato desaparecí. Tomé un trago de agua para evitar que mi voz sonara quebrada.

-¿Y? ¿Qué tal hasta ahora?

-Increíble, Freddie, gracias por hacer esto para nosotros. –Le sonreí.

-Aun no terminamos

-¿A no? ¿Qué falta? –El mesero llegó en ese momento empujando un carrito con una botella de champagne tras colocarla en su sitio sacó de debajo del carrito la caja cuadrada de cartón. Sam la miró con el seño fruncido pero yo traté de hacer como que no había nada. El mesero abrió la botella y llenó dos copas, colocándolas frente a nosotros y luego se marchó.

-Un brindis... –dije levantando mi copa

-Y… ¿Por qué brindamos? –Dijo a la par que imitaba mi movimiento

-Por nosotros amor, por todo lo que hemos logrado, por lo que hemos superado, porque nuestro amor a pesar de haber sido puesto a prueba, la superó, por el presente que es perfecto, y por el futuro –Esperaba a que se burlara de mi por ser cursi pero en lugar de eso inclinó un poco su copa.

-Salud a eso –chocamos nuestras copas y bebimos un poco, no mucho porque dado que estábamos afuera, hacia aire y no queríamos que se nos subiera

-Y precisamente de eso quería hablarte –Dije colocando la copa en la mesa. Comenzaba a sudar

-¿De qué?

-Del futuro –la miré a los ojos y le sonreí, luego baje la mirada a la caja, me dedico una mirada confundida

-¿Qué tiene la caja? –Preguntó frunciendo el seño

-Eso tienes que descubrirlo tu –Ambos miramos a la caja, la abrió y de ella saco un corazón de cristal lleno de pétalos de rosas, los ojos se le inundaron, retire la caja de cartón, la puse en el carrito a un lado y ella puso el corazón de cristal en el lugar que había ocupado la caja, luego me miró como preguntándome si debía abrirla o no –Ábrela cariño, anda –quitó el pequeño broche de un costado, separó los pétalos de rosas y con un pequeño grito de sorpresa, descubrió, ahí, un anillo de oro lo tomó con manos temblorosas y lo contemplo atónita, yo solo la miraba y le sonreía.

-Fre... Freddie... –Apenas y pudo pronunciar mi nombre, le tomé las manos y delicadamente tome el anillo, la mire a los ojos, sus hermosos ojos llenos de lagrimas de felicidad que veían aquella sencilla sortija como la joya más valiosa del mundo, luego, se posaron en los míos.

-Se que... que hemos pasado por mucho últimamente y tal vez sea algo pronto, pero... ya no veo el futuro sin ti, se bien lo que quiero, te quiero a ti... para siempre, para compartir cada día de mi vida, los buenos y malos momentos, apoyarnos el uno al otro, formar una familia aun mas grande, todo, absolutamente todo lo que venga, lo pasaremos juntos... podemos, no sé, planear una boda perfecta e años, no sé como pienses tu, podría ser a la orilla de la playa, en un bosque, donde tú quieras, yo solo quiero algo –dije mirándola fijamente a los ojos, a esa altura ya estábamos a un lado de la mesa a escasos centímetros el uno del otro, ella me miraba con ternura, sequé las lagrimas que corrían por sus mejillas- solo quiero una cosa mi vida, no sé si tú la quieras también, por eso, tengo que hacerte la pregunta más importante que he hecho en mis casi 20 años. Samantha Joy Puckett –dije con la voz entrecortada, mientras me arrodillaba frente a ella con sus manos en las mías -¿quieres... quieres casarte... con migo? -soltó un ligero sollozo y apretó mis manos, y nos miramos fijamente.

-Freddie... Yo... ¡claro que quiero! –dijo entusiastamente y entonces, lentamente, deslice el anillo que tenia grabadas nuestras iniciales por su dedo anular, lo contempló un momento y me puse de pie se me echó encima aforrándose a mi cuello con sus brazos, nuestros labios se unieron en un cálido beso que sellaba una nueva etapa de nuestras vidas, mientras a los pétalos, se los llevaba el viento.

XX

Cuando Sam me estrelló agresivamente contra la puerta de nuestro apartamento, olvidé que era lo que tenía que hacer. Sus labios estaban desesperadamente sobre los míos. Ambos necesitábamos tanto esto, estar juntos de nuevo, unidos en todas las formas posibles. Así que recuperando un poco la cordura pude sacar las llaves de mi bolsillo para abrir la puerta.

-¿Tu mamá? –Preguntó Sam cuando logramos entrar y la acorralé contra la puerta.

-Turno nocturno –Susurré besando su cuello. A tropezones y tirando algunas cosas en el camino logramos llegar a la habitación. Estaba totalmente oscura pero igual no pensaba abrir los ojos, así que más o menos calculando la empujé hacia la cama. Cuando tocamos el borde le di la vuelta, tan repentinamente que jadeó sorprendida. La apreté de nuevo contra mi cuerpo, acariciando su vientre con una mano mientras con la otra busqué el cierre del vestido que comenzaba en lo alto de su espalda y lo deslicé lentamente hacia abajo, con mis dedos rozando suavemente la piel de su espalda y sentí como se sacudió levemente cuando un escalofrío la recorrió. Con ambas manos tomé cada lado del vestido para bajarlo un poco, inclinándome para besar sus hombros y su espalda. Lo dejé en su cintura y mis manos volvieron a subir por su vientre hasta tomar sus pechos. La había extrañado tanto este tiempo, había extrañado tenerla en mis manos y poder demostrarle mi amor de una manera tan íntima y especial. Se giró para encararme, besándome apasionadamente con sus manos en mi cuello, luego, las deslizó por mi pecho y de regreso para después aflojar mi corbata hasta deshacerse de ella. Comenzó a desabrochar botón por botón de mi camisa para luego meter sus manos y acariciar mi pecho. Mi respiración se atoró en mi garganta ante su toque, sus manos tal suaves y cálidas, justo como las recordaba… abrió mi camisa deslizándola por mis hombros y calló al pisó ligeramente. La abracé, ambos suspirando ante la sensación de nuestra piel en contacto de nuevo.

-Freddie –Jadeó contra mi cuello. –Te necesito…

-Tranquila, tenemos toda la noche… -Ella asintió y me besó dulcemente. Empujé el vestido y cayó al piso completamente, luego ella pateó sus tacones a un lado, dejándola frente a mí en sus pantis y nada más. Sentí sus manos en mi cinturón, urgente de ponerme en la misma situación en la que ella se encontraba. Cuando desabrochó mis pantalones no pude detener en suspiro de alivio que salió de mis labios ante la liberación de tensión que me estaba matando. Mis pantalones cayeron al piso y los patee a un lado junto con mis zapatos. Le recosté suavemente en la cama, colocándome encima de ella, con cuidado para no aplastarla y la miré a los ojos. Lucia tan hermosa en ese momento. Su cabello rubio regado por la almohada y su piel brillaba de un blanco único con la luz de la luna que se colaba por la ventana. Llevé mi rostro a su cuello para besar y lamer en el puto de su pulso, siempre la hacía dejar de respirar. Mis manos viajaron hacia el borde de su ropa interior y jalé la prenda de un solo tirón, arrojándola a un lado de la cama. Antes de que pudiera regresar a mis posición anterior, ella se sentó, tomando mi nuca con una mano y jalándome hacia ella para besarme, su otra mano comenzó a palpar mi miembro por encima de mis bóxer tomándome completamente por sorpresa. Sentí como mi respiración se estancó en mis pulmones, de pronto había olvidado de cómo se hacía. –Sam… -Jadee contra sus labios. Cuando metió la mano en los bóxers para tomar mi miembro en su mano sabia que la desesperación de estar con ella no me permitiría durar mucho si seguía haciendo eso. La empuje de nuevo para recostarla en la cama y me levanté para quitar la ultima prenda de ropa que nos separaba. Abrí el cajón del buró para sacar un preservativo, lo coloque al lado de la almohada (No queríamos darle hermanos aun a Fred), y regresé con ella a la cama, besándola intensamente y mi mano descendió lentamente por su cuello hasta sus pechos, cuando ella sintió mi dedo jugando con su pezón perdió el control y con un gemido pasó sus manos a mi espalda para acariciarla tan sensualmente como antes. Llevé mis besos en una lenta tortura para ella hasta su abdomen y cuando ella pensó que me detendría, una explosión de sensaciones la inundo cegándola y haciéndola mover sus caderas involuntariamente cuando mi lengua rozó su intimidad, llevándola hasta el éxtasis, subí de nuevo por el mismo camino hasta sus labios –Te amo –Le dije abriendo sus piernas colocándome entre ellas. Sam tenía los ojos cerrados. –Gracias por haber cambiado de opinión, por estar hoy aquí.

-También te amo. Gracias a ti por aceptarme de nuevo –Dijo mientras me volvía a besar, pero Sam nunca había sido del tipo sumiso y al parecer había decidido que aun no era momento ya que me empujó para darme la vuelta y una vez encima de mí, me besó con mucha intensidad colocando sus manos en mi pecho, entonces comenzó a hacer el mismo y lento recorrido que yo había hecho en ella, jugando con mis pezones un rato y continuó descendiendo hasta mi abdomen, me sorprendí al notar que no se detenía y no lo haría, primero con sus manos exploró mi intimidad de nuevo, dejé escapar un gemido inconsciente ante su contacto y la dejé seguir, demasiado cegado por el deseo como para protestar, en lo que a mi concernía, podía hacer lo que quisiera conmigo. Luego Sam se aventuró a ir más allá y con sus labios, dándose su tiempo y lentamente me llevó casi a la cumbre. Cuando me sentí cerca del borde, reaccioné y me incorporé jalándola hacia mí para luego empujarla de nuevo de espaldas en la cama, la besé mientras abría sus piernas. Tomé el preservativo, abriéndolo en un ágil movimiento con los dientes y colocándolo en otro, para luego entrar en ella, penetrándola con urgencia mientras los dos nos movíamos al compás de un ritmo que gritaba lo mucho que necesitábamos estar tan cerca como nos fuera posible. Había pasado tanto tiempo. No despegué los labios de los de ella ni un momento hasta casi llegar al final, cuando lo sentí cerca de nuevo me detuve para mirarla fijamente a los ojos.

-Te amo Sam –a toda respuesta ella me besó de nuevo y movió sus caderas para que siguiera, y así lo hice hasta el final. Ambos llegamos a aquel paraíso juntos y fui bajando el ritmo hasta detenerme, aun con los ojos cerrados besé la frente y luego me dejé caer al lado de ella. Retiré el preservativo y lo tiré en el cesto de basura al lado de la cama. Sam me abrasó y recargó la cabeza en mi pecho. No teníamos prisa, nadie irrumpiría en nuestra paz, mi mamá estaba en el trabajo y Fred estaba seguro con Carly y Brad. Entonces me acomodé para abrazarla mejor y ambos nos quedamos dormidos. Lo último en mi mente, fue la idea de cuan maravilloso prometía ser el futuro. Si, era un irremediable romántico.

**Ahí lo que tanto esperaban, no se hagan mucho estaban esperando esa escena! Haha XD como sea, la escuela me tiene atrapada. **

**Aun no tengo bien claro si el siguiente capítulo será el epilogo o un capitulo mas. Tengo revisar si no he dejado cosas inconclusas o si sería bueno poner algo más antes del epilogo que ya está en mi cabeza. **

**Chicos, estamos cerca de los 200 reviews, el capitulo pasado no comentaron mucho u.u ¿No les gustó? Espero todos los que leyeron esta historia puedan dejar un review antes de que termine. **

**Díganme que piensan! Nos leemos pronto! Gracias por el apoyo. **


	25. Chapter 25

**Oh cielos… este es el ULTIMO capítulo de la historia… ¿Quién está triste? ¿Quién está feliz? **

**Estoy triste porque es el final, y porque tuve un problema con una persona a la que quiero muchísimo, así que anímenme la existencia un poco. Bueno, vamos al cap**

**Yo siempre lo dije, iCarly no es mío, y nunca lo será porque ya se termino T_T igual que esta historia T_T**

Sam POV.

-Hey, hey, despierta… -Escuché aquella voz entre sueños, aun tenia cerrados los ojos y dejé salir un gemido de protesta al mismo tiempo que jalaba contra mi pecho a mi hijo que también estaba dormido y siendo molestado por la misma persona. –Sam, despierta…

-No, no, déjanos dormir, vete… -Dije frotando mi nariz contra el cabello del bebé. Pasaron un par de segundos y pensé que se había rendido pero entonces sentí su mano en mi hombro.

-Sam, vamos, es tu cumpleaños

-Y por eso debes dejarme dormir hasta las 12 –Su risa sonó en la habitación y el bebé comenzó a moverse. Genial, si despertaba a Fred, adiós un par de minutos más de sueño.

-Vamos Sam, te preparé el desayuno, se va a enfriar

-Pues lo vuelves a calentar nerd. Ahora déjanos dormir… a penas son las 9… -Lo escuché suspirar y pensé que se había dado por vencido así que felizmente cerré los ojos inhalando el dulce olor de Fred y cuando comenzaba a perder la conciencia de nuevo, el bebé comenzó a moverse y a sacudir las manos, su puño golpeo directamente mi nariz y abrí los ojos llevando mi mano a mi cara. -¡Auch! Fred, si que tienes fuerza hijo…

-Me pregunto de donde lo heredó –Escuché a Freddie reír detrás de mi –Creo que ya no quiere dormir –Miré al bebé que lloraba insistentemente, muy a mi pesar, no habría más sueño por hoy.

-No, creo que tiene hambre –Dije alejándome un poco de él para ponerme de pie. Cuando estaba retirando las cobijas de encima de mí, Freddie se levantó rápidamente de su escritorio y me tomó de los hombros empujándome suavemente hacia la cama.

-No, no, no, tú quédate en la cama, te traeré el desayuno en un minuto y el biberón de Fred –Me encogí de hombros recostándome de nuevo.

-Bueh… como tú digas –Freddie me sonrió y tras un rápido beso salió corriendo de la habitación. Tomé al bebé en mis brazos para arrullarlo. –Shh, tranquilo, papá traerá el desayuno. –Eso pareció calmarlo un poco aunque no dejaría de llorar hasta que tuviera algo para comer en la boca. Movía su carita contra mi pecho, dándose a entender bastante bien, pero de verdad necesitaba apoyarme en la formula y durante la madrugada lo había amamantado, este bebé me iba a exprimir cada gota de leche. Tenía un apetito increíble y su peso subía solo lo necesario. A veces me sorprendía demasiado lo parecidos que éramos, no era normal. Pero me encantaba.

-¡Feliz cumpleaños! –Dijo Freddie entrando a la habitación con la charola de comida. La puso frente a mí y tomó al bebé de mis brazos para comenzar a darle el biberón. Y yo también tomé felizmente un pan tostado y lo mordí. –Wow, wow, tranquilo amigo, te vas a ahogar…

-Déjalo en paz, no le gusta que lo molesten cuando come

-Igual que a ti

-Igual que a mí

-Todo en él es igual a ti –Frunció el seño

-¿Y?

-Bueno, es mi hijo también, ¿No puede parecerse en nada a mí?

-Tal vez en algún futuro –Freddie gruñó

-No lo creo. –De pronto sonrió y lo miré frunciendo el seño. –Tal vez en un futuro tengamos otro hijo que _sí _se parezca a mí

-Wow, nerd, vas muy rápido

-Solo decía…

-Como sea, debo reconocer tu buen desempeño en el desayuno…

-Pero… -Me interrumpió.

-No había un pero, _pero, _no me has dado un beso de buenos días…

-Oh ¿Quién es cursi ahora?

-Oh cierra el pico y ven aquí –Se inclinó obedientemente para besarme en los labios. Si, este cumpleaños comenzaba bien. Fred soltó su biberón percatándose de nuestra situación y comenzó a balbucear como siempre para llamar nuestra atención.

-Hey, ¿Qué pasa hijo? ¿Quieres decirle feliz cumpleaños a mamá? –El bebé siguió emitiendo sonidos inentendibles y Freddie lo extendió hacia mí. -¡Feliz cumpleaños mami, te amo! –Dijo Freddie con voz de bebé y rodé los ojos.

-Eres un bobo Alfredo –Tomé a Fred abrazándolo fuertemente mientras besaba su mejilla. Él en seguida se aferró a mi cuello pataleando alegremente. –Pero también te amo bebé. Más que a los grasitos

-¡Vaya! ¿Escuchaste eso Fred? Mamá de verdad te ama

-Claro que si nerd. Dime, ¿Cuáles son los planes para hoy? –Pregunté acomodando al bebé en mi regazo para seguir con mi desayuno.

-Bueno, primero terminarás de desayunar, luego tomaremos una ducha, nos alistaremos para salir los tres y entonces iremos por tu regalo de cumpleaños.

-¿Mi regalo de cumpleaños?

-Así es amor, tu regalo de cumpleaños

-¿Por qué no solo lo traes aquí?

-Oh no, es muy grande para traerlo al apartamento

-¿Me regalarás un perro? –Pregunté emocionada.

-No… yo… -Me miró confundido, cerró y abrió la boca un par de veces. -¿Querías un perro?

-Siempre he querido uno, pero nunca he podido tenerlo…

-Pues… hum, no era un perro, pero, cuando tengamos una casa más grande te compraré un perro, ahora –Añadió sacudiendo la cabeza. –Regresando a lo nuestro, date prisa y vamos a prepararnos, tenemos que salir antes de las once.

-¡Pero Freddie, dime ya que es!

-¡No! ¿Estás loca? Tiene que ser una sorpresa

-¿Ahora me llamas loca? ¡En mi cumpleaños! –Grité indignada. Freddie se inclinó una vez más para besarme

-Así es, estás loca. –Dijo tomando a bebé de mis brazos y luego me besó de nuevo. –Y por eso te amo tanto.

Freddie POV.

Rodé los ojos mientras acomodaba a mi hijo en su asiento para carro. Sam no dejaba de preguntar a dónde íbamos y que le iba a regalar de cumpleaños, porque no podía traerlo a casa, si había sido costoso, que tan grande era, y un montón de cosas más.

-¡Sam! Relájate amor, lo verás pronto, no está lejos de aquí –Dije abriendo la puerta para que entrara en el asiento del copiloto. –Ahora coopera y sube al auto

-Bien –Gruñó –Solo porque es mi regalo de cumpleaños. –Sonreí complacido y tras echar un último vistazo al bebé y asegurarme de que estaba bien colocado subí al auto y lo encendí, emprendiendo la marcha en seguida hacia nuestro destino. No estaba lejos, tan solo a 3 cuadras y media del bushwell, pero a Sam nunca le había agradado mucho la idea de caminar _innecesariamente _según ella. -Carly no fue verme en la mañana

-¿Qué? –Pregunté con los ojos fijos al frente.

-Carly siempre me llama a primer hora de la mañana en mi cumpleaños, y ni ella ni Spencer, ni una llamada ni fueron para nada al apartamento….

-Bueno, tal vez estaban ocupados, estoy seguro de que los veras pronto –Le sonreí y ella asintió.

-Eso supongo… -En ese momento aparqué el auto al lado de la acera y me giré para mirarla. -¿Aquí? ¿Tan rápido? No ha nada aquí Freddie… bueno, los licuados locos están media cuadra atrás, ¿Te pasaste?

-No Sam, es aquí…

-¿Aquí? –Preguntó de nuevo

-Si Sam, vamos, baja del auto, traeré a Fred. –Hice lo dicho y cuando el despierto bebé estuvo en mis brazos me acerqué a Sam quien veía a su alrededor confundida.

-Freddie no entiendo nada, así que dime de una buena vez que tienes entre manos, sabes que odio las sorpresas –Dijo molesta, cansada de la espera.

-Tranquila, ven, necesito que te pongas esto –Le extendí una venda para los ojos y me miró como si acabara de decirle que venía de otro planeta.

-¿Estás loco? ¡No voy a ponerme eso!

-Sam, vamos amor, solo será un momento, tu regalo está justo frente a ti pero para mostrártelo necesito que te tapes los ojos, ¡Y no hagas trampa! –Me siguió mirando por unos momentos, luego suspiró y arrebató la venda de mis manos

-¡Bien! Solo para terminar con todo esto… -Se colocó la venda en los ojos y luego dejó caer pesadamente las manos a sus costados. –Ya está, ¿Y ahora?

-No hagas trampa Sam, ¡No veas!

-¡No hago trampa! Lo prometo, quiero terminar con esto. –Sonreí complacido, sabía que era honesta, aunque yo la conocía y sabía bien que su desesperación no era otra cosa más que ansiedad. Había trabajado en su regalo por meses y me sentía extremadamente nervioso. Carly y Spencer habían ayudado muchísimo, pero este era _mi _regalo para Sam. No podía pensar en algo mejor, y sabia que ella haría un excelente trabajo. Tomé su mano y la acerque a mí, colocando un suave beso en sus labios.

-Vamos amor, sígueme –Ella solo asintió y siguió mis órdenes, caminando de frente a donde le indicaba yo. Cuando estuvimos frente a la enorme cortina de metal toqué tres veces como había sido el acuerdo y momentos después aparecieron Spencer, Brad, Gibby y Samuel caminando sigilosamente para levantar entre los 5 la cortina, dejando al descubierto el establecimiento con puertas de cristal y metal con enormes ventanas.

-¿Qué fue eso Freddie? –Preguntó Sam ante el ruido. Le hice una seña a los chicos para que procedieran y rápidamente abrieron de par en par las puertas del establecimiento. Adentro estaban nuestros demás amigos, Carly, Melanie, mis papás, y Pam. Listos para gritar felicidades. -¿Freddie donde estás? –Preguntó algo preocupada extendiendo su mano y yo la tomé inmediatamente. -¿Qué está pasando? –Le indiqué a Brad que se acercara para darle a Fred y enseguida lo tomó. Me paré atrás de Sam y la envolví con mis brazos.

-Está pasando que es tu cumpleaños Sam, -Comencé a empujarla ligeramente hacia adelante para acercarla a la entrada. Y una vez en la puerta puse mis manos en la venda. –Y también, está pasando uno de tus más grandes sueños. –Besé ese punto detrás de su oreja y jalé la venda para descubrir su visa. Como lo habíamos planeado todos gritaron ¡Sorpresa! Al mismo tiempo y de no haber estado yo detrás de ella, Sam tal vez se hubiera ido de espaldas directo al pavimento. Puse mis manos en sus hombros y me acerqué para susurrar en su oído. –Feliz cumpleaños mi amor

-Yo... yo… pero… ¿Qué es todo esto?

-Es tuyo Sam –Dijo Carly acercándose a su amiga y abrazándola. –Freddie lo hizo para ti, feliz cumpleaños

-No… no entiendo… ¿Qué hizo Freddie para mí?

-Todo esto –Contestó Melanie extendiendo los brazos para hacer alusión al lugar. –Todo esto es tuyo Sam. Tu propio restaurante, ¿Lo recuerdas? –Las manos de Sam fueron directamente a cubrir su boca, sorprendida, se dio la vuelta y me miró, yo le sonreí.

-Freddie… -Jadeó. -¿Es en serio?

-Claro que si Sam. –Tomé su mano y comencé a caminar hacia adentro del lugar con ella, los demás siguiéndonos de cerca. -¿Recuerdas esa tarde en la cabaña? Estábamos tomando chocolate caliente, comiendo pastel. Acababas de felicitarme por lo bien que me había quedado la cena, yo te felicité por lo bien que te había quedado el pastel y entonces dijiste que pondríamos un restaurante juntos, junto a los licuados locos, bueno, no está junto a, pero si cerca a.

-Luego tú dijiste que tendría un sistema de pantallas de plasma, equipo de sonido, luces, maquina de baile, luces de neón, computadoras táctiles en las mesas… Freddie –Me miró de nuevo, sus ojos estaban inundados por las lágrimas. –Todo está aquí…

-Así es cariño, todo está aquí. Y es tuyo. De Fred y de mí para ti –Ambos miramos bien al lugar. Spencer y sus amigos artistas (La mayoría los mismos que nos habían ayudado con la habitación de Carly cuando se quemó) hicieron un trabajo increíble con el lugar. En muchas maneras se hacía alusión a iCarly recordando de dónde veníamos todos. Luego los ojos de Sam se posaron en el gran nombre del restaurante que abarcaba lo de toda una ventana, hecho de luces neón que prenderían por la noche.

-¿Fred's? –Preguntó sonriendo.

-Bueno, el restaurante será nuestro, como él. Y… no se… me agradó la idea de ponerle el nombre de nuestro pequeño…

-Me encanta. –Dijo envolviendo los brazos alrededor de mi cuello. –Gracias Freddie, te amo. Es el mejor cumpleaños de todos

-También te amo Sam. Feliz cumpleaños. –Y luego me besó, con los aplausos de todos de fondo. No podía estar más feliz de poder ayudar a cumplir uno de los más grandes sueños de Sam. Ese sería mi trabajo de por vida…

Sam POV.

No podía creer todo lo que Freddie había hecho por mi… comprarme este lugar y poner un restaurante… él sabía que era mi más grande sueño, y ahora se había hecho realidad gracias a él. Después de las felicitaciones todos nos sentamos a comer, riendo y platicando todos juntos. La rockola tocaba música y Fred pasaba de brazos en brazos deleitándose como siempre de la atención de todo mundo. Tomé la mano de Freddie y él me sonrió, envolviendo luego su brazo por mis hombros y besando mi frente. Me permití por un momento hundir mi rostro en su cuello e inhalar su aroma. El restaurante, la comida, el pastel en forma de logo de iCarly, los regalos, todo había sido increíble, pero sabía que nada hubiera tenido sentido si él no estuviera aquí conmigo. Y no podría pedir nada más para un cumpleaños perfecto que tener a mis dos hombres conmigo. Freddie y Fred. Mi mundo ahora giraba en torno a ellos, y mientras contemplaba el lugar, sabía que daría todo de mí para que fuera el mejor restaurante de Seattle, un lugar exitoso, para que en un futuro, ambos estuvieran orgullosos de mí.

Era lo menos que les podía dar a cambio de todo.

XX

Eran ya casi las 7 de la noche cuando Fred comenzó a llorar, frotando sus ojitos en señal de que tenia sueño. Lo tomé en brazos y comencé a arrullarlo, casi inmediatamente se quedó dormido. Todos lo habían agotado, y a decir verdad, también me sentía algo cansada.

-¿Te gustó el suéter Sam? –Preguntó Carly señalando el suéter que ahora usaba para tapar a Fred mientras Freddie traía su cobija del auto.

-Claro Carls, me encanta. No puedo creer que tú lo hayas hecho

-Bueno, Marisa me enseñó bien. ¿Sabes? Ese suéter lo tejí cuando tú y Freddie estaban… lejos. Sabía que regresarías y que tendría la oportunidad de regalártelo.

-Gracias Carly, es genial. –Le sonreí.

-No puedo creer todo lo que ha pasado, tan rápido… y por fin las cosas nos salen bien, demasiado bien diría yo –Añadió señalando al lugar. –Extremadamente bien para ti –Dijo después tomando mi mano para ver mi anillo de compromiso y como cada vez que lo veía no pude evitar sonreír.

-Así parece Carls, las cosas están bien ahora. –Dije pasando una mano por el cabello de mi bebé.

-Te lo mereces Sam, y también Freddie, y este pequeño hermoso

-Todos nos lo merecemos

-Así es Sam. Todos merecemos algo de paz…

XX

-¿Estás bien? –Preguntó Freddie rodeándome con sus brazos y acurrucándose contra mí en la cama. -¿Por qué no puedes dormir?

-Yo… solo estaba pensando en algo…

-¿Es malo?

-No lo sé… -Contesté con un suspiro. Hacía un par de semanas desde que el restaurante había abierto oficialmente y habíamos establecido un par de cambios en nuestras vidas. Dirigir el restaurante era difícil, cansado, pero sin lugar a dudas me hacía sentir útil, además de ser la madre de Fred, la prometida de Freddie, la mejor amiga de Carly, el restaurante era algo mío solamente y lo veía crecer día a día con orgullo. También, por concejo de Marissa y muchas personas, decidimos comenzar a hacer que Fred se acostumbrara a dormir en la cuna, según el pediatra, era bueno de vez en cuando, pero no del todo sano que el bebé durmiera con nosotros toda la noche. Así que habíamos comenzado con pequeños periodos, y ahora, dormía casi toda la noche en la cuna, y un par de veces lo logró la noche completa, y de todos modos, la cuna está a un par de pasos de nosotros.

Sin embargo… últimamente había algo que rondaba mi cabeza, sentía como un capitulo inconcluso de mi vida, ni siquiera yo lo asimilaba y la forma en que Freddie pudiera reaccionar me asustaba. Por eso no podía dormir esta noche, sabía que tenía que hacerlo, no tenía claro como, pero… tenía que…

-¿No lo sabes? –Preguntó levantando la cabeza para mirarme, quitando delicadamente un mechón de cabello de mi rostro.

-¿Recuerdas la vez que te besé en el patio trasero de Ridgeway? –Freddie sonrió, asintiendo y luego besó mi mejilla. –Después, pensé que había enloquecido por odiarte y sentirme atraída por ti al mismo tiempo…

-Lo sé, ¡Te tuve que sacar de un psiquiátrico! –Rió levemente y luego su expresión se tornó seria al verme. -¿Qué pasa Sam? ¿Qué tiene que ver todo eso con que no puedas dormir?

-Me siento así ahora mismo…

-¿Estas… teniendo dudas, acerca de nosotros? ¿De lo nuestro?

-¡Dios, no! ¡Claro que no Freddie, jamás! Te amo y quiero estar el resto de mi vida contigo y nuestro pequeño, es acerca de algo mas…

-Cielos Sam, entonces dime de una buena vez que es…

-No creo que te vaya a agradar… no quiero que te enojes conmigo –Dije abrazándolo fuertemente hundiendo mi rostro en su cuello. –Creo que estoy loca Freddie

-Bien, vamos a hacer algo, solo dímelo, así, sin más rodeos –Dijo alejándose un poco de mi para verme a los ojos. Ok, aquí vamos…

-Quiero visitar a Bernat en prisión –Ambos nos quedamos completamente quietos por lo que se sintió una eternidad, podría jurar que ni siquiera estábamos respirando, de pronto, en un par de bruscos movimientos Freddie se alejó de mi y se sentó al borde de la cama, recargando los codos sobre sus rodillas y corriendo las manos por su cabello. -¿Freddie?

-¿Estás loca Sam? –Casi gritó girándose para verme severamente. -¿Por qué diablos querrías visitar al tipo que hizo de nuestra vida un infierno?

-Yo… no lo sé, hay cosas que necesito preguntarle…yo…

-Siempre te agrado, ¿No? Un par de meses más en esa maldita casa y me hubieras cambiado por él –Dijo amargamente, poniéndose de pie. Apenas podía creer lo que escuchaba, -¿Lo extrañas? ¿Es eso? ¡Solo dilo Sam! –abrí la boca para hablar pero nada salió. Era increíble.

-¿Te das cuenta de lo que estás diciendo? –Exploté por fin, después de unos segundos –Tal vez llegué a sentir empatía un par de veces por él, pero la única razón fue que estaba embarazada, y necesitaba cosas que solo él podía llevar a casa… si tu hubieras podido ir a comprarme ropa para embarazada, o algo en especial para comer, ¿En serio crees que hubiera recurrido a Bernat? No puedes estar hablando en serio Freddie… -Podía sentir las lagrimas en mis ojos, no podía creer que Freddie estuviera insinuando que yo tuviera algo con Bernat. –La única razón por la que quiero ir a verlo, es porque necesito saber la razón que tuvo para escogernos a nosotros, hay cientos de parejas en Seattle, Freddie. Nunca te preguntaste… ¿Por qué nosotros?

-Preferiría olvidar todo eso…

-Tú, pero yo no… tal vez a ti no te importe, pero _yo _necesito entenderlo, ¿Sabes qué? Ni siquiera sé porque te lo dije, debí suponer que no me ibas a apoyar

-Sam, yo…

-No Freddie, no sigas. Ya dijiste lo que pensabas, créeme, tengo suficiente de ti llamándome una cualquiera

-¡Yo nunca-!

-¿Insinuando que yo sentía o tuve algo con Bernat? –Le interrumpí, limpié mis lagrimas y suspiré mirándolo fijamente a los ojos –Por favor no sigas hablando Freddie, déjalo así

-Sam… -Esta vez fue Fred quien lo interrumpió, llorando insistentemente, tal vez nuestros gritos lo despertaron. Me di la vuelta de inmediato, tomando al bebé en mis brazos, acurrucándolo contra mi pecho.

-Shh, shh, tranquilo bebé, ¿Te despertamos? Lo siento –Le susurré intentando calmarlo, tal vez estaba mal, pero usaría a Fred para alejarme de Freddie por el resto de la noche. De verdad me sentía herida por sus palabras, así que me acosté acomodando al bebé al lado de mí, en un extremo de la cama. Freddie me observaba, parado del otro lado de la cama. Decidí solo ignorarlo, colocándome en una posición cómoda para amamantar al bebé, luego de un par de minutos, lo escuché suspirar pesadamente y se metió en la cama, acostado boca arriba sin cerrar los ojos. No sé a qué hora me quedé dormida, ni sé a qué hora lo hizo él…

XX

A la mañana siguiente Fred me despertó muy temprano exigiendo un cambio de pañal y leche. Le preparé su biberón y me senté en la sala a alimentarlo. Cuando regresé a la habitación Freddie estaba en la ducha, así que comencé a preparar la pañalera y las cosas de Fred, necesitaría dejarlo un rato con Carly, quería terminar con esto de una buena vez por todas. Cuando acababa de poner al bebé en la cuna, de nuevo dormido, Freddie salió del baño y comenzó a buscar su ropa en el closet. Aproveché el momento para meterme al baño y tomar una ducha también. Dejé que el agua caliente me relajara por un buen rato antes de salir. Freddie no estaba por ningún lado de la habitación, así que inferí que se había ido ya a la escuela.

Tras tomar un rápido desayuno fui directamente al apartamento de los Shay. Carly no tenia clases hoy, así que le pedí que cuidara a Fred un par de horas, le dije que tenía que atender un asunto del restaurante, porque si le decía mi verdadera intensión, jamás me dejaría salir del bushwell.

Después de despedirme de Fred y Carly salí directamente a la calle y comencé a caminar a la parada del bus. Freddie había querido comprarme un auto, pero no lo había visto realmente necesario, con el suyo era suficiente, y el restaurante estaba muy cerca de casa, así que no le había visto sentido. El camino a la prisión fue corto, debido a que no había tráfico, seguía pensando que podría decir, como lo diría, o si querría Bernat verme siquiera.

Bajé del bus y caminé hacia la entrada, parándome afuera y contemplando la fachada del edificio. Había estado ahí cientos de veces para visitar a mis familiares, y nunca me había sentido tan nerviosa como ahora. Suspiré profundamente y cuando estaba a punto de comenzar a caminar sentí una mano tomar la mía, entrelazando nuestros dedos. Percibí su aroma e inmediatamente supe quien era. Giré la cabeza para ver a Freddie parado al lado de mí, mirando al frente, luego también giró la cabeza, me sonrió y ambos comenzamos a caminar hacia la entrada.

Freddie POV

Me sentía terrible por todo lo que le había dicho a Sam la noche anterior. Nunca fue mi intención herirla, pero los celos y la rabia me inundaron tan de pronto que no pude detener las palabras que salieron de mi boca. Odiaba la forma fría en que me miraba en la mañana, odiaba que no me dirigiera la palabra, y de algo estaba seguro.

No quería que pasara nunca jamás.

Yo me había equivocado, y mientras conducía hacia la escuela no dejaba de pensar que podría hacer para reparar el daño que le había hecho a mi prometida con mi estúpida actitud de la noche anterior.

Fue por eso que tomé el siguiente retorno, conduje hasta la prisión de Seattle y esperé hasta que ella llegara, sabía que vendría. La vi llegar, caminé hacia ella y tome su mano para luego caminar hacia la entrada de la prisión.

Ahora podía ver con más claridad el porqué ella quería hacer eso. A decir verdad ahora tenía sentido, también estaba esa pregunta en mi mente constantemente.

Después de anunciarnos y decir a quien veníamos a ver, nos sentamos en la sala de visitas para esperar a que trajeran a Bernat. Sonreí al recordar la última vez que había estado en este mismo lugar con Sam, para visitar a su tío y primo favoritos. Con mis pantalones llenos de jamón.

Mi sonrisa se desvaneció en el momento en que la reja se abrió, revelando a Bernat con su traje de prisión seguido de un guardia de seguridad. Se veía demasiado delgado, la barba que le daba un aspecto rudo ahora lo hacía lucir como un vagabundo, su cabello era un desastre y su rostro, cielos… estaba casi irreconocible. Tenía un par de cicatrices del lado derecho, y una en la frente. Miré a Sam que lo observaba de la misma manera sorprendida. El guardia lo condujo hasta nosotros y él se sentó, mirándonos fijamente.

-Vaya, vaya, vaya… que sorpresa –Dijo, con una voz ronca que seguía despidiendo el mismo sarcasmo de siempre. -¿Vinieron a asegurarse de que mi vida es miserable en prisión?

-No lo creo –Contestó Sam. –No necesito comprobarlo, se que lo es… -Bernat asintió

-Es bueno ver que ustedes están bien. Aunque no me lo crean, llegué a estimarlos… -Jadeé ante su cinismo, quería asesinarlo. -¿Cómo está el bebé?

-Él está bien, -Contesté jugando con el anillo en la mano de Sam. –Los tres estamos bien

-Es bueno saberlo –Dijo sonriendo –Y hablo en serio. Ustedes dos son especiales, siempre lo supe, _siempre _–Sam levantó la mirada inmediatamente y Bernat le sonrió. Odiaba admitirlo y odiaba con todas mis fuerzas que así fuera, pero ellos dos tenían _algo _en común, no lo entiendo hasta ahora, pero hay algo que los hace entenderse.

-¿Siempre?

-Sí, siempre Sam –Contestó Bernat asintiendo lentamente.

-¿Por qué nosotros? –Continuó Sam. -¿Por qué Freddie y yo? Solo quiero saber eso para poder regresar a casa y vivir el resto de mi vida con mi hijo y mi prometido…

-¿Por qué ustedes? –Bernat rió negando con la cabeza, luego nos miró. –Por eso… -Señaló nuestras manos juntas. –Ustedes no fueron los primeros, y varias de las parejas que escogí, terminaban odiándose entre ellos. Odiándose a un grado increíble, me daban a sus bebés sin siquiera pensarlo, y si los dejé ir después del parto, estoy seguro que jamás volvieron siquiera a mirarse entre ellos. Otros se culpaban mutuamente por cualquier cosa… uno de ellos, golpeó a su novia para hacerla perder al bebé –mis ojos se abrieron desmesuradamente. ¡Eso era horrible! –Lo maté después de eso. A ustedes dos los observé por semanas. Hasta la fecha no sé cómo no me di cuenta de que eran celebridades en su entorno. Era gracioso escucharlos discutir, sobre cualquier tontería, sobre cualquier cosa tan irrelevante y siempre terminaban besándose para callarse mutuamente. Siempre intentando complacerse el uno al otro en todo, a pesar de sus diferencias… sabia que sin importar por lo que los pusiera, siempre iban a estar juntos. Y debí saber, que por esa misma razón, al escogerlos a ustedes, estaba firmando mi sentencia… los dos tienen algo muy poderoso en común chicos, nunca se dan por vencidos. Esa fue la razón Sam, solo eso… en ustedes… -Agachó la mirada suspirando profundamente. Luego nos miró con una sonrisa triste en su rostro, -En ustedes veo lo que fue mi relación con Caroline, fui un idiota al dejar que mis sentimientos me doblegaran. Nunca, hasta el fin de mis días, nunca dejaré de culparme por su muerte. Si yo hubiera conducido… si hubiera sido más como tu –Dijo mirándome fijamente, -Si la hubiera puesto primero que nada como tú a Sam… tal vez no estaríamos sentados hoy aquí…

-Pero lo estamos –Contestó Sam –Solo necesitaba saber eso. –Parecía tan perpleja como yo. -¿Sabes? No cambiaria a Fred por nada del mundo

-¿Fred?

-Así nombramos a nuestro bebé –Contesté

-La tradición en tu familia, ¿cierto? –Asentí. –Me alegra que no le pusieras un nombre horrible como el tuyo, -Sam y él rieron, ganándose una mirada enojada de parte mía. –Me alegra saber que está bien el pequeño Fred

-Como sea –Continuó Sam –No lo cambiaría por nada, lo amo muchísimo, él y Freddie son mi prioridad, así que supongo que, gracias, Bernat. No sé si sirva de algo, pero nos diste algo demasiado bueno

-Y yo no sé si sirva de algo, pero… lo siento chicos… nunca debí haberme fijado en ustedes, pero me recordaban tanto a ella, que no podía evitar querer tenerlos cerca. De verdad lo siento, y sé que merezco estar aquí… y cumpliré gustoso mi sentencia… sé que es difícil para ustedes perdonarme, pero… tal vez, si en un futuro logran hacerlo… puedan venir a visitarme alguna vez. Estoy completamente solo, y bueno… Carmine y Chezz si que se toman en serio lo de hacer mi vida miserable…

-Les diré que se midan –Dijo Sam.

-Gracias, entonces… lo siento chicos… pero sé que repararan este desastre que hice, de hecho, ya lo están haciendo. Serán una bella familia…

-Lo sé –Dije abrazando a Sam –Ya lo somos…

XX

Cuando regresamos a casa ambos estábamos muy silenciosos. Sabía que pensábamos en lo mismo, la idea de perdonar a Bernat era algo difícil, pero era lo mejor, guardar resentimientos dentro de nosotros no traería nada bueno. Me acosté en la cama al lado de Sam, abrazándola por la espalda mientras ella pasaba su mano por enfrente de Fred quien intentaba tomarla con sus aun muy torpes manitas.

-¿Te sientes mejor?

-Sí, gracias por acompañarme…

-Yo, lo lamento, por todo lo que dije anoche. Fue tan repentino, me cegaron los celos, lo siento Sam –Dije hundiendo mi rostro en su cabello.

-Está bien Freddie, lo entiendo. Pero debes de saber y tener siempre en cuenta que te amo a ti, solo a ti y a nadie más

-Lo sé, también te amo Sam…

Y ahora la entendía. Haber cerrado esa fase de nuestras vidas con Bernat, me daba la sensación de que habíamos cerrado el círculo por completo, que estábamos listos para dejar atrás esa etapa de nuestras vidas y comenzar con una totalmente nueva. El pasado estaba en el pasado, y el futuro, el futuro estaba por venir y prometía mucho.

El futuro, al lado de las dos personas más importantes de mi vida.

_**El pasado nos define y tenemos motivos para esforzarnos en huir de él o de lo malo que haya ocurrido pero solo conseguiremos dejarlo atrás aportando cosas positivas .WENDELL BERRY**_

**Casi siempre termino mis historias con una frase ****. ¿Les gusto? La historia en general**

**En serio estoy MUY triste, quiero mucho a esta persona, y me duele no hablarle, pero tiene que aprender la lección. Como sea… alégrenme un poco la existencia.**

**Es el ultimo capitulo chicos, regálenme largos y bellos reviews. **

**GRACIAS a todos y cada uno de los que estuvieron apoyando esta historia, de verdad, sus reviews me inspiraron más de una vez para seguir escribiendo y a final de cuentas, todo esto lo hago para y por ustedes chicos, porque si no hubiera un público, esto no sería posible.**

**Gracias, de verdad gracias, no saben cuánto. **

**Si te gusta la forma en la que escribo y no estoy en tus alertas de autor, tal vez quieras ponerme, porque estoy trabajando en algo fresco y nuevo, además estoy haciendo una adaptación a seddie de una historia zanessa que escribí hace como 4 años, más o menos. Creo que les va a gustar **

**Me despido por ahora chicos. Pero hay más proyectos en puerta, traducciones, adaptaciones de mis historias viejas, nuevas novelas, one shots, song fics, etc… no se desharán de mi tan fácilmente!**

**Les debo un epilogo, lo sé. Estará listo cualquier día de estos. **

**Una vez más, gracias, muchas gracias chicos. Los amo. Hasta pronto…**


	26. Epílogo

**Wow chicos, de verdad lamento la tardanza. No entiendo porque me costó tanto trabajo terminar el epílogo. **

**Sin embargo, ya estamos aquí. Ahora sí, este es el final oficial de Quédate conmigo, quédate a mi lado. **

**iCarly no me pertenece. Esta semana termina en Latinoamérica, sí, estoy muy triste.**

**EPÍLOGO**

El coronel Stephen Shay conducía el auto que el cuartel general de Wyoming le había prestado. Ya iba algo tarde y no quería perder más tiempo, así que cerrando todas las ventanillas del jeep aceleró, levantando una gran estela de polvo a su alrededor. La carretera de tierra era larga, pero pronto vio el final. La casita de madera de dos pisos, justo en medio de un terreno enorme, también podía ver el granero y los corrales de los animales que daban sustento a esa familia. Cuando estuvo un poco más cerca vio a un niño pequeño corriendo en círculos por todo el patio con los brazos extendidos. Una sonrisa se dibujó inmediatamente en su rostro. Tenía poco mas de 2 años sin ver a ese pequeño, cuando se habían separado por primera vez apenas y tenía un par de meses de edad, pero se habían visto muchas veces por internet y el niño lo conocía bastante bien.

Conforme se acercó a la casa, el niño notó la presencia del auto, quedándose muy quieto, observándolo. Apagó el motor y salió, quedándose parado frente al jeep, bajo la mirada analítica del pequeño niño rubio.

-¡Abuelo coronel! –Gritó por fin el niño corriendo hacia él tan rápido como sus piernitas le permitían. Tan pronto estuvo a su alcance, el coronel con brazos abiertos lo recibió, agachándose para abrazarlo.

-Hey pequeño ¿Cómo has estado? ¿Y tus papás?

-Yo estoy bien, papá está ayudando al abuelo y mamá a la abuela a hacer la comida

-Muy bien, ¿Y donde…?

-¿Fred? Fred, hijo ¡Ven aquí! –El coronel levantó la mirada para ver a Samantha Benson saliendo de la casa mirando a todos lados en busca de su hijo. –Fred, tenemos que ir… ¡Oh por dios, Coronel Shay! –Gritó emocionada en cuanto lo vio

-¡Mamá! El abuelo coronel está aquí –Dijo Fred emocionado corriendo a los brazos de su madre

-Así veo. Creímos que llegaría por la noche

-Bueno, me las arreglé para acomodar algunas cosas. ¿Dónde está Carly?

-Oh, está adentro, tomando un té para calmarse

-¿Se siente mal?

-Pues algo así. Estará bien, supongo

-Vamos adentro –Los tres se encaminaron al interior de la casa, donde lo primero que el coronel Shay vio en la sala fue a su hija acostada en el sofá con Brad sosteniendo su cabeza y la señora Benson extendiéndole una taza de té.

-Hey Shay, mira lo que encontré allá afuera –Dijo Sam quitándose de la vista. En cuanto Carly vio a su padre, su moribunda expresión se ilumino, dibujándose una enorme sonrisa en su rostro.

-¡Papá! De verdad me alegra verte, si pudiera pararme corriendo a abrazarte…

-Tranquila hija, está bien –Contestó el coronel agachándose para besar la frente de su hija, luego palmeó el hombro de su yerno. –Brad, hijo, ¿Cómo estás?

-Bien, bien, gracias coronel –dijo Brad asintiendo con la cabeza. Los ojos del coronel Shay viajaron hacia el enorme vientre de su hija, quien tenía poco más de ocho meses de embarazo y apenas y podía lidiar consigo misma.

La vida había resultado ser buena.

Tras terminar la preparatoria, Sam y Freddie se habían casado, mudándose después a su propio apartamento. Ambos habían obtenido lugares en la universidad de Seattle para sus respectivas carreras. Para ese entonces Fred ya tenía un año, y aunque había sido difícil llevar una vida universitaria y criar un hijo al mismo tiempo, habían encontrado la forma de hacer que las cosas funcionaran. Marissa y Frederick habían sido de gran ayuda. Siempre dispuestos a ayudar con Fred para que Sam y Freddie pudieran mantener el ritmo de la escuela y de su matrimonio. Era difícil, claro que lo era, cualquier matrimonio joven lo es, sin embargo tenían intereses en común que los unían como ninguna otra cosa. Su hijo y su amor por el otro. Eso los motivaba a encontrar las formas para sacar todo adelante.

Carly por otro lado, sabía que nunca dejaría ir a Brad, después de todo lo que había hecho por ella, por sus amigos, después de todo lo que habían pasado juntos. Así que cuando Brad le propuso matrimonio en sus vacaciones después de salir de Ridgeway, no dudó en decir _si. _Sin embargo habían esperado un poco más, hasta tener algo más estable para ambos. Como compensación a aquellos terribles días de sus vidas, el destino les había proporcionado lo que necesitaban, Brad era vicepresidente de una empresa, una ramificación de pearstore donde el presidente era, claro, Freddie. Así que se habían casado y ahora, a un año y medio de casados, estaban esperando a su primer bebé.

La vida había resultado ser buena.

Fred. Todos los días crecía y aprendía un poco más. No dejaba de ser increíblemente parecido a Sam en tantas cosas. Amaba tomar una larga siesta con su madre por las tardes, tomaba sus postres y golosinas con una seriedad casi reverente, tenía una fuerza bastante peculiar para un niño de 5 años, Freddie era el que sufría esas consecuencias en las _demostraciones de lucha libre_ de Fred. Freddie le había insistido a Sam que no dejara a su hijo ver esa clase de programas, pero Sam y Fred los amaban tanto, que después de un tiempo se rindió, incapaz de quitarles ese pequeño placer. También le gustaba jugarle bromas a la gente, siempre había que tener un ojo vigilándole, y a eso se añadía el hecho de que había heredado lo mejor que Freddie pudo haberle dado. Una inteligencia más que notable para su edad. Marissa no dejaba de alardear de cómo su nieto era un genio, justo como su padre, y siempre comparaba los logros de Fred con los de Freddie en su tiempo. Era un niño prodigio, y por ahora, iba un grado adelante de los niños de su edad. Sam y Freddie no podrían estar más orgullosos.

A veces, tras arroparlo por las noches, mientras lo contemplaba dormir, Sam se preguntaba qué diablos pasaba por su cabeza cuando lo dejó. Nunca lo entendería, pero si entendía y sabía que nunca lo iba a dejar de nuevo. Nunca. Así tuviera que mudarse con el cuándo se casara.

Ok, tal vez eso era algo exagerado.

-Es un niño –Dijo Fred dándose cuenta de la manera en que el coronel contemplaba a su hija.

-¿Es un niño? –Preguntó Sam mirando a su hijo -¿Cómo lo sabes? –Fred se encogió de hombros

-Porque si es una niña, no podremos jugar futbol, o video juegos –Contestó como si fuera lo más obvio del mundo y todos rieron.

-Las niñas también juegan futbol y video juegos –Comentó Carly extendiendo una mano para acariciar el cabello de su sobrino.

-Pero es un niño, yo lo sé.

-Claro, como digas Fred –Contestó Carly riendo. Escucharon voces en la entrada y todos giraron la cabeza para ver quién era. La puerta se abrió y entró Frederick seguido de Freddie y su abuelo quien venía un poco más despacio tomado del hombro de su nieto.

-¡Ah! Ustedes dos, me hacen caminar como si tuviera veinte años, estoy viejo ya –Se quejaba Fredisson Benson. Su hijo y su nieto solo reían ante el hombre que no había parado de quejarse en media hora.

-¡Papá, el abuelo coronel está aquí! –Freddie inmediatamente enfocó su atención hacia su hijo que corría hacia él y lo levantó en sus brazos, besando su mejilla. Sam sonrió. La forma en que Freddie quería a Fred era increíble, la adoración por su hijo y su devota forma de cuidar de él hacían que Sam se sintiera aun más segura con su esposo. Tal vez era el hecho de que casi lo perdían, o el hecho de que estaba con ellos, fuera cual fuese la razón, Sam amaba verlos juntos.

-¿Sí? Vamos a saludarlo –Dijo caminando hacia donde se encontraban todos con su hijo aun en brazos. Sam sabia que Fred ya no era liviano como antes, pero eso no impedía que Freddie siguiera amando cargarlo y tenerlo cerca de sí, ni tampoco ella. –Coronel Shay

-Freddie –Se dieron un breve abrazo a forma de saludo. -¿Cómo has estado?

-Bastante bien coronel, gracias. –Contestó sonriéndole. –Hey Carls, ¿Cómo sigues?

-Mejor, los ascos se habían ido ya…. O eso creía… Dios, es horrible

-Se irán por completo, tranquila –Le aseguró Marissa.

-Si Carls, verás que una vez que el pequeño Brad esté aquí, habrá valido la pena –Dijo Freddie.

-¿Pequeño Brad? –Preguntó Brad con una enorme sonrisa en su rostro.

-Fred dice que es un niño, y si mi hijo lo dice, yo le creo –Dijo Freddie haciendo cosquillas en la pancita de Fred quien estalló en risas extendiendo sus bracitos para intentar hacerle cosquillas a Freddie también.

La vida había resultado ser buena.

Todos se habían congregado en el rancho de los abuelos de Freddie para pasar la navidad y año nuevo juntos. Querían celebrar que el coronel estaba en casa, que Spencer había logrado comprometerse con una mujer, humana, y además de su edad, y también que Carly estaba por traer un nuevo miembro a la familia.

-Ok, ok, demasiada diversión -Dijo Sam poniéndose de pie –Es hora de tomar un baño para la cena de navidad, andando –Fred se aferró al cuello de su padre

-¡No, no, no! ¡Queremos seguir jugando! ¿Verdad papá? –Fred miró a Freddie, suplicante, luego Freddie miró a Sam, ella tenía una expresión seria en el rostro. Reglas eran reglas. No puedes contradecir a mamá frente a Fred.

-Mamá tiene razón hijo. Es hora de que tomes un baño, pero después seguiremos jugando ¿sí? recuerda, ¿Qué tienes que ser hoy?

-Un niño bueno –Contestó resignado.

-¡Eso es! Ahora andando –Freddie le entregó el niño a Sam, caminando tras ellos escaleras arriba para bañarlo mientras todos los demás se quedaban abajo apoyando a Carly.

-Mamá, ¿Podemos hacer burbujas en la bañera? –Preguntó entusiasmado Fred cuando Sam lo puso en la cama para comenzar a sacar su ropa. Freddie se recostó para descansar un poco, su papá lo había hecho caminar demasiado, ahora entendía al abuelo.

-Claro hijo, solo no podemos tardarnos tanto, la cena es en poco tiempo

-¡Sí! ¡Burbujas! –Fred comenzó a saltar en la cama, emocionado, amaba las burbujas. Luego, sus ojitos se posaron en su padre y esa malévola sonrisa se dibujó en su rostro, Sam sabía lo que venía a continuación. -¡Despierta papá! ¡Pelea como un guerrero! –Gritó Fred saltando sobre su padre, Freddie trató de sentarse al sentir todo el aire salir de sus pulmones y de su estomago.

-¡Fred! –Trató de gritar aunque sonó mas como un gemido. Sam rió

-Oh vamos nerd, ¿Hasta tu hijo de 5 años te puede dar una paliza?

-¡Jamás! –Gritó Freddie recuperándose, -Tu, joven setch-one, has sellado tu muerte

-¡El universo será mío! –Gritó Fred. Sam suspiró

-Nerds… -Luego rió observándolos rodar en la cama, haciéndose cosquillas y demás. Fred también amaba guerra estelar y todas las películas ñoñas de su padre. Ambos eran unos nerds, pero eran sus nerds.

Esa era su familia.

XX

-¡Quiero comer pavo ya! –Gritaba Fred desde su sillita especial, colocada al lado de su padre. Si alguien osaba quitarle el derecho de sentarse al lado de Freddie, entonces conocería la fuerza y la furia que le había heredado Sam a ese niño. –Papá ¿Por qué no podemos comer pavo?

-Estamos esperando a la tía Carly hijo. Estará aquí en un minuto

-¡No quiero esperar un minuto para comer!

-Fred… -Dijo Freddie en un tono que indicaba que no quería más berrinches y el niño se cruzó de brazos.

-Me recuerda tanto a alguien –Dijo Spencer mirando a Sam quien se encogió de hombros.

-Tiene los buenos gustos de su madre… -En ese momento Carly entró tomada del brazo de Brad mientras su otra mano descansaba sobre su abultado vientre. La carita de Fred se iluminó sabiendo que ahora si era la hora de comer.

-Lo siento chicos, las escaleras me han declarado la guerra oficialmente…

-Créeme Carls, te entiendo –Dijo Sam sonriendo. Cuando estaba embarazada de Fred, apenas y podía subir un escalón sin sentir fatiga. Carly se sentó en su silla cuidadosamente y Brad a su lado.

-Bien –Comenzó Marissa –Estoy muy feliz de que estemos todos reunidos para esta navidad

-Sí, nos hacía falta ya –Comentó Frederick quien estaba especialmente feliz. Había logrado reparar la relación con su hijo, honestamente arrepentido de las tonterías que había cometido. Y ahora, si bien no había regresado con Marissa, y ella dejaba en claro que era casi imposible, si eran buenos amigos y cuando se trataba de apoyar a su hijo, su nuera o su nieto, unían fuerzas.

-¡Solo sirvan ya la comida! –Intervino el padre de Frederick –Mi bisnieto y yo nos estamos muriendo de hambre ¿No lo ven? –Marissa rodó los ojos pero igual procedió a cortar el pavo y a servir los platos.

-¡Sí! ¡Vamos a comer! –Celebró Fred cuando colocaron el plato frente a él.

-Un segundo campeón –le interrumpió Freddie, poniéndose de pie para colocarle su babero. –Te vez muy guapo el día de hoy, no queremos que te ensucies ¿Cierto?

-Soy un niño grande papá, ya no me ensucio –Dijo Fred con un tono solemne que los hizo a todos reír.

-Por si las dudas entonces –Contestó Freddie besando su frente, luego regresó al lado de su esposa tomando su mano por debajo de la mesa.

-¡Bien gente! No queremos que se enfríe –Dijo Spencer y todos asintieron, comenzando a comer mientras platicaban animadamente.

La madre de Sam estaba pasando la navidad con su nuevo novio en las vegas. Algunas cosas nunca cambiaban.

Freddie miró a su alrededor, se sentía tan bien estar con su familia. Toda su familia.

-¡Vaya! Todo estuvo delicioso –Comentó Sarah, la prometida de Spencer cuando terminaron. Todos asintieron, la cena había estado deliciosa.

El coronel Shay se puso de pie y levantó su copa.

-Quisiera proponer un brindis porque estamos todos aquí juntos esta noche, porque tenemos salud, porque nuestra familia se agranda, y porque, a pesar del trabajo que nos costó, luchamos por la felicidad que hoy tenemos todos

-¡Salud! –Gritaron todos al unisonó chocando sus copas, Fred bebía jugo de uva al igual que Carly mientras todos bebían vino tinto o champaña, de pronto Brad se giró al sentir un repentino tirón en su mano…

-¿Qué pasa amor? –Le dijo a Carly, de pronto su expresión lo alarmó -¿Carly?

-Brad…

-Carly, ¿Qué pasa? –Preguntó Sam poniéndose de pie, conocía ese rostro, lo conocía por experiencia y sabia lo que venía.

-Él bebé….

XX

-¡Oh Dios! Alguien deme medicinas… necesito medicinas –Gritaba Carly aferrada a la mano de Brad -¡Bradley! ¿Dónde está la maldita enfermera?

-Yo… yo… abb… no… no lo sé, yo…

-¡Búscala maldita sea!

-Carly cálmate, es navidad, hay poco personal y…

-¡Cierra la maldita boca Fredward! Nadie te pidió tu opinión –Sam rio y todos la miraron, ella se encogió de hombros.

-¿Qué? La entiendo perfectamente, solo que es más divertido estar del otro lado de la situación…

-¡Sam! –Le regañó Freddie

-Es la verdad ¡Tu hijo me estaba desgarrando las entrañas ese día! –Freddie negó con la cabeza, miró a Carly respirando profundamente.

-Ok, voy a buscar a la enfermera, tranquila Carls, vas a estar bien –Carly medio asintió, concentrándose en respirar y Freddie salió corriendo para buscar a la enfermera. Cuando Fred había nacido Freddie estaba bajo tanta presión… presión que lo obligó a moverse por todos lados, a tomar decisiones, acciones, a salir de su trance mental y moverse, en cambio Brad… desde que se le había roto la fuente a Carly en el trayecto de la casa al hospital había entrado en shock, apenas y podía murmurar monosílabos o moverse más de tres pasos sin ayuda. Por suerte tenían a Sam y Freddie ahí, Freddie ayudaba a Brad y Sam le daba concejos a Carly.

Minutos después Freddie regresó seguido de un par de enfermeras y paramédicos con una camilla lista.

-Muy bien señora Donner, -Dijo la doctora mirando a Carly, está casi lista, le llevaremos ahora a la sala de expulsión, ¿Necesita algo?

-No… solo, ¿Sam? ¿Puedes tomar mi mano? –Sam caminó hacia ella de inmediato.

-Por supuesto que si Carls, tu tomaste la mía… -Freddie sonrió al recordar aquel día. Sam había roto su mano. Miró a Brad, aun petrificado.

-Vamos viejo, ve con ellas a la sala de expulsión, tu hijo está por nacer.

-¿Tu no vienes? –Freddie negó con la cabeza.

-Ya es demasiada gente y Fred está en la sala de espera con mi mamá

-Ve a cuidarlo –Dijo Sam, apretando la mano de Freddie. –iré en cuanto el bebé esté aquí…

-Claro. Carly, mucha suerte –Freddie se agachó para besar su frente. –Todo va a salir bien, ya lo verás. –Carly asintió y luego la doctora y su personal se alejaron con ellos pasillo abajo. Freddie giró sobre sus talones y se dirigió a la sala de espera, donde estaba su madre, Frederick, el coronel Shay y un preocupado Fred que corrió hacia él en cuanto lo vio. –Hey campeón ¿Qué pasa?

-¿La tía Carly está bien? –Preguntó angustiado cuando Freddie lo abrazó.

-Lo estará. Ahora irá a que le den a su bebé, pero estará bien, ya verás –Fred asintió frunciendo el seño.

-¿Dónde está mi mamá?

-Mamá fue con la tía Carly y el tío Brad para apoyarlos. Cuando tu naciste Carly estaba ahí con papá y mamá –Fred sonrió. –Así que hoy mamá está ahí con la tía Carly, apoyándola

-¿Cuándo estará aquí el bebé?

-No lo sé hijo… podría tardar. –Freddie se sentó en una de las sillas de la sala de espera al lado de su mamá, con Fred en sus piernas. El pequeño asintió y se puso cómodo en las piernas de su padre diciéndole sin palabras a Freddie que estaría ahí con él todo lo que tuvieran que esperar.

XX

Dos horas después Fred se había quedado dormido aun en brazos de Freddie, quien observaba al coronel Shay caminar de un lado a otro de la sala de espera. Frederick se había tenido que ir ya por un asunto de trabajo, pero regresaría a tiempo para el año nuevo.

-Stephen, creo que deberías sentarte por un momento… -Comentó Marissa.

-No, es que… estoy tan nervioso… lo siento… -suspiró tomando asiento de nuevo. –Han pasado más de dos horas, ¿Cuándo nos dirá algo alguien?

-No lo sé Stephen, pero no ayudará en nada que camines de un lado a otro de la sala de espera, me mareas –Le regañó Marissa. Freddie rió, aunque a decir verdad también estaba comenzando a preocuparse, Sam no salía para dar noticias y estaba considerando muy seriamente dejarle a Fred a su mamá para ir a averiguar por sí mismo como iban las cosas.

Justo cuando se había decidido a hacer lo dicho la puerta del pasillo se abrió y Sam entró a la sala de espera caminando rápidamente directo a ellos.

-Cielos, lo siento, pero tardaron un poco y estuve viendo al bebé y…

-¿Cómo están? –Preguntó el desesperado coronel Shay. -¿Qué fue?

-Bueno, los dos están bien, y Fred tenía razón, fue un niño –Los tres suspiraron aliviados y el coronel Shay dejó salir una risa de felicidad.

-Cielos, ¡No puedo esperar para verlo!

-Pues debería ir, el bebé ya está en los cuneros, Carly va a ser llevada a su habitación y Brad se está encargando del papeleo

-Vamos Stephen, vayamos a conocer a tu nieto. –El coronel solo asintió. –Volvemos en un rato, chicos

-Claro Marissa, -Contestó Sam sentándose al lado de su esposo. Pasó una mano por el cabello de Fred y luego se inclinó para besar su frente. -¿Tiene mucho que se durmió?

-Menos de media hora. Quería esperarte pero ya estaba muy cansado.

-Pobre bebé…

-Así que… otro niño ¿Huh?

-En efecto. El pequeño Anthony Bradley Donner está en perfectas condiciones al igual que Carly. Se parece mucho a Brad

-¿En serio?

-Si, como Fred, creo que ambos serán replicas de sus padres –Freddie rió.

-Tal vez tengamos después replicas de ti y de Carly. Eso sería fabuloso

-Eso espero –Le sonrió y se inclinó para besarlo. –Supongo que será otro día…

-Supongo que si… pensaba decirles después del brindis pero el pequeño Anthony se adelantó y nos hizo cambiar de planes…

-Ya habrá tiempo, creo…

-¿El día de año nuevo?

-Sería una buena opción.

-¿Cómo crees que reaccione él? –Preguntó Freddie mirando a su hijo en brazos.

-No lo sé, pero no creo que mal. Tiene tanto tiempo queriendo un hermanito o hermanita…

-Cierto, creo que le agradará la noticia. –Freddie sonrió inclinándose para besar a Sam de nuevo pasando un brazo por sus hombros. –Estaba muy preocupado por Carly

-Creo que se asustó un poco… digo, Carly estaba bastante dramática –Se burló Sam. Freddie la miró con una ceja levantada -¿Qué?

-Creo que aun así, no estaba tan dramática como tu

-¡Claro que no!

-¡Rompiste mi mano!

-Está bien, me alteré un poco, pero me lo merecía, no tienes idea del dolor que es pasar por todo eso…

-Pues al parecer no tanto porque accediste a hacerlo de nuevo –Contestó Freddie frotando cariñosamente el vientre de Sam que aun no dejaba notar su embarazo de ya casi tres meses.

-No es eso –dijo comenzando a acariciar el cabello de Fred. –El dolor es increíblemente abrumador, el cansancio, todo… sin embargo… vale la pena… totalmente –Freddie sonrió, besándola una vez más, esta vez más suave y cariñosamente, sin prisa alguna. –Aún así, no garantizo que salgas intacto de esta…

-Ok, estaré preparado… -Ambos rieron. Freddie tomó su mano unos momentos después. –Sam yo… solo… gracias por todo, por estos años juntos, por él –Dijo mirando a Fred. –Se que lo he dicho miles de veces pero de verdad gracias por quedarte a mi lado…

-Y yo te he dicho miles de veces que gracias a ti… pero es nuestro trabajo Freddie, por eso nos casamos, para velar por la felicidad del otro…

-El mejor trabajo del mundo. Y ha dado frutos…

-¿Quién lo diría? Estamos esperando nuestro segundo hijo, increíble, ¿Cierto?

-Bastante… increíble y maravilloso. ¿Crees que tengamos una niña esta vez?

-No lo sé… supongo que tendremos que esperar un poco más para saberlo…

-Espero que se parezca a ti… -Sam sonrió.

-Solo espero que esté bien…

-Por supuesto… -Freddie rió de pronto recordando algo, la forma en que Sam había actuado en el parto de Fred era bastante graciosa ahora que miraba al pasado y lo recordaba. -¿Cuando nazca me volverás a gritar que no te toque de nuevo?

-Tal vez... pero sabrás que es mentira...

-¿Te quedas conmigo entonces?

-Para siempre...

_**FIN**_

**Quisiera agradecer a todos los que siguieron la historia desde el principio, a quienes dejaron reviews en casi todos los capítulos, en general a todos los que me regalaron unos minutos de sus vidas para leer esta historia en la que he trabajado tan fuerte. **

**Gracias a ustedes chicos, porque como lo he dicho, sin un público, esto no sería posible.**

**Espero puedan pasar por las otras historias en mi perfil. Y estén atentos porque ya hay nuevos proyectos en puerta.**

**Saben que me pueden encontrar en twitter como Janetstroke16 mi avatar es de Sam y Freddie, mi header es de The Script y mi fondo es de Westlife. Estoy a sus órdenes.**

**Si alguien cree que poner un one shot de vez en cuando dentro de este universo para seguir viendo a Fred es buena idea, puede expresarlo en un review... me dieron la idea pero estoy bastante indecisa en cuanto a ello.**

**No queda más que decir una última vez, gracias a todos.**

**Nos volveremos a leer muy pronto.**

**Gracias. **


End file.
